TFA!-The Second Round
by The Bloody Seje
Summary: With new regions to explore, new Pokemon to fawn over, and new places to find solace, we come to think...Is it possible for intimacy to arise from it all? Let's find out, as I slowly show you that it is possible if you put your mind to it.
1. M Mienshao x M Noivern

**We begin where we thought we failed. I would like to send a thanks to a "Ridin Valon" for this request. As we all try to evade, trauma is a very serious issue and should be mended to the best of our abilities, not alleviated temporarily and conveniently.**

* * *

Healing-M Mienshao x M Noivern-(CW: Implied Rape)

Mountains were always the most nefarious to trek for those not native or adapted for such a task, for landslides, tricky footing and erosion through time and weather can make any step worth a pacing heart for a traveler. Though why have the adrenaline-inducing, life-threatening adventure of heights that could break even clouds when you can take the softer yet similar route with just cliffs? Take our friend here, trying his best to keep his belongings with him as opposed to watching where he was going. Mu, the Mienshao, was fairly versed in how this cliff overlooked the sea below and always came here whenever he needed to think of what to do next or what to look past recent events. The latter was the subject here, for he was coming to a very hurtful pact with some territorial Pokemon that would rather have their bout settled hand-to-hand than actually negotiating some compromise. Mu was a pacifist, he would never raise his whip-bearing hands to settle scores that can be mellowed out with the right amount of reason and understanding.

Hopefully things wouldn't turn out to be dirty end, for Mu wasn't sure how he'd talk his way out of the situation without somehow agitating one and inciting the others to fell him on the spot. Not his fault he grew up naturally and not with training. Again, he preferred peace rather than violence.

His things were simple; a satchel to carry his cared-for items, water and collectibles and a smaller pack for berries. Efficiency at the cost of content. Once he was settled in, he noticed that the pile of rocks he kept around in case that talking things out loud couldn't settle his racing mind were scattered about. Must have kicked them over when he departed a couple of weeks ago. The ones in arm's reach were damp but not overly so, so those went to the ground behind him as he looked around for the rest. Never knew his own strength, Mu did, for his search took him to parts of the overlook that he wouldn't think to camp out at on account of the rather unstable footing. As much as what he had collected over a course of a minute would suffice, he was not one to just leave things for later.

The last two were situated near his spot on the clifftop, near a branch rooted beneath the ground and into the cliffface molded by years and years of waves crashing into it. Mu knows that he would have to be careful at this point, for any stomping would surely send him straight to those sharp crags below. The moment grew tense as he slowly reached down and over towards the ground where the rocks were nestled. It was almost like they were waiting for him, as their sloped surfaces were facing him and made sure the Mienshao was forced to come in a lot more carelessly than he would hope. Luck was on his side, and dressing light too, for he managed to get both by sweeping them with the whip of his right arm towards safer ground. Great thinking on his part.

Then it all fell apart as a wave from below rose up and crashed upon the cliff in its course, making Mu cover his face from getting salt water in his eyes and jolting a rock from his grip. Slippery thing was like a bar of soap at a public bathhouse leaving his delicate hands. Mu waited until he didn't feel water vapor sprinkling his purple fur and satchel before making a go for the rock he dropped. Only this time, it was teeming over the edge of the cliff and not in a good range for him to just sweep it back to safety. A nervous sweat broke from his forehead and a gulp was his sound reaction to the situation at hand. He was about to risk his life...for a...rock...

It finally hit him just as he got down on his knee to try retrieving it. Was Mu really about to tango with the likes of life and death just to appease a moment of compulsive need to have everything in order rather than almost everything? ...No. No he was not. As if to taunt him for not going for it, another wave came up to the clifftop and splashed higher than the last. Mu of course, blocked his general form from being hit with the unwanted water but the resulting height brought seawater onto the grass at the Mienshao's feet and he shouted in surprise. Wow, that was cold! Thankful he wasn't soaked, he plopped down where he stood, which was his mistake.

The ground was weaker now thanks to that wave.

And with that, time slowed as the ground beneath Mu crumbled into bits and pieces that fell towards the waters that wanted to have Mu's body adrift for no one to come seeking, the fighting type's screams silent as the suddenness of the situation left him breathless and mouth agape in astonishment. And to think all he was trying to do was show relief for escaping what could have been a foolish death for the books. Now he was going to perish from a simple gesture as sitting down. While there was a moment to wonder if he gained weight on his travels, it was hardly a time to make a silly joke about being thicker in the thighs as he plummeted to his death. Sharp rocks pointed to him like a Sableye's clawed fingers, ready to cut and impale him on his trip down before the waves would eventually wash him away below the surface or down to the depths.

But life had other plans for Mu. A flying something barreled into him like a Tackle from an Emboar and instead of down he was going right near the shores. But eventually, whatever just stopped Mu from falling into being sent to the great Hall of Origins above made a u-turn for the clifftop and soon he was back where he started this small but eventful scene. What became whom as Mu looked away from the ground to the general direction of this supposed creature that kept him alive to go on for the days to come and he saw big ears. Shaped like stereos in fact, from human shops that sell entertainment items as Mu learned from books.

A Noivern?

The revelation was put on hold, and Mu needed a minute to clear his throat. Falling to your death with your mouth open doesn't make it come out clean if you end up getting saved anyhow, but his savior felt the need to make the first notion to conversation.

"Are you okay? Nothing broken or something like that, miss?" A guy. The stockier build would explain that. It's not like wyverns were equipped to have mammaries-or the DNA for it really. Mu was still hacking out whatever slid up his throat-he was falling head-first-in the fall and mostly water ended up dripping into the ground beneath him. He did nod to confirm that he was not hurt. The Noivern was at least gentle with catching the Mienshao and didn't injure him with his sharp turning. "That's good! You gotta be careful around here, miss. The tides have been really active these last few days and I was already considering moving out for a new cave when you dropped by without saying hello!"

The guy was a jokester, how cute. Mu was catching his breath but he didn't fail to notice the Noivern's insistence to call him 'miss'. Do all Mienshao look feminine enough to always warrant being generally called ladies at first sight? Hopefully it wouldn't be much of a bomb drop for this helpful aid of Mu's as he sat upright and put on his traveling bag. His satchel made it through but judging from its lighter weight, some things of his fell out during the free-fall and he'll have to check what they were later.

"I wouldn't try jumping off next time if that's what you're worried about." Mu replied, voice still a bit gruff from the seawater he had yet to fully get rid of lest he be drastically parched when it was dinnertime.

His response, however, got him a weird gaze from the Noivern and the wyvern seemed to eye him up and down as if he were looking at a puzzle to see what pieces were missing. "You talk kinda funny miss. Did you swallow some rocks on the way down?"

Okay, this was getting a bit comedic. Mu gave it all he had mending his throat of any obstruction and managed to get his eloquent tone back to give his word: "My mouth was open but I tried not to, sir."

There it was. Something of a realization hit the Noivern and Mu figured it was only a matter of time before he'd hear an awkward apology and have to dismiss any further ones for offense taken-to which there was none, for Mu has been misgendered a lot on his travels through the regions of the world. But it never came. Those bright, almost beady eyes were quaking with something Mu's only ever seen in small critters like Joltik or Caterpie whenever they saw a predator.

Fear.

"N-no..." The wyvern began to back away, as if remembering something he forgot to tend to but didn't want to say what to avoid questions. But Mu was on him in an instant.

"What's the matter? Did I s-" But before he could reach out and see if there was something genuinely causing Mu's savior to have what looked like a flash back to something he doesn't want to think of, he was pushed back by the wyvern taking to the air in a panicked hurry.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE NOT GONNA HURT ME AGAIN!" The hysterical shouts from the Noivern were almost like the outbursts of a Loudred being provoked by playful Skitty and made Mu cover his ears in case they start bleeding.

"Why would I hurt you...? I just thought th-" But he was cut off again.

"NO!" The wyvern was gone after that, flying away like he had been selected as game by a hunter seeking his head, a flurry of winds and dirt from the ground attacking Mu and keeping him from seeing what happened next. When it was over-as soon as it occurred in fact-the Noivern was out of sight. Mu was confused. Hurt him? Mu understands that fighting types usually want to have some form of invigorating exercise to keep them from feeling like time was making them weak when they chose not to do anything, but he wouldn't hurt the guy that saved him from the most ungraceful death he could think of. Maybe there was something else to it, but until Mu learned it he was in the dark and with no other option than to move on. Sure, he'll have to wash himself up now that the rush of near-death was gone, so with one last look at the now shortened clifftop behind him, he got on the move towards the plains.

As seconds became moments and as moments became minutes and as minutes nearly became an hour, Mu found himself at a small river stream heading towards the sea that he left from. Ironic; here he's about to take a dip in the water that he would have been floating adrift in if not for-

No no, don't think about that. It's best not to incite pain in someone who doesn't deserve to be hurt. But as Mu got himself in and scrubbed himself down, that frightened expression marred every thought of his while he bathed. It was as if he were staring at the face of a child as they watched their parents perish before them by the hands of someone else. It was against his better judgment but...

Mu had to know _why_. At least that would cure his unwavering curiosity. Or so he hoped.

The water was abandoned and Mu quickly dried off using a nearly bush to hide his soggy form from view. Can't be indecent around here or someone might think he was not to be trusted. Good thing some nearby leaves were thick enough to be towels in this case or Mu would have some damp clothes to get sick from. Once he was done, he got on his way towards the deeper side of the forest. Surely someone around there knew of that Noivern from the cliff. Even now, Mu looked back towards that high point and wondered if they were still there. Didn't he say he was gonna move today?

On that note, Mu picked his pace up so he didn't lose this chance. He would never want to leave new interactions to a shaky beginning or it would gnaw at him like Mandibuzz gnaw at carcasses. He got a whole lot of nothing for what felt like an enternity of walking through shrubbery and past trees, and felt a sliver of more anxiety fill him with every small or large clearing he had to walk through to proceed. That eternity came to end, like the stroke of luck from that Noivern coming in to save him from certain peril, when he heard the fluttering of wings nearby. Anything was better than nothing and Mu rushed to the occasion before he missed what i-

His face was smacked by something thin and he stumbled back in surprise as he heard an "Ow!" nearby. When he came to focus, what he saw was a bit of a surprise. A Mothim. These critters usually come out only at night, right? And there was usually honey on them from a Combee hive in the area yet this one was vacant of such a substance. Once the moth righted himself, he glared at Mu and fluttered some wind at him.

"Watch where you're going. Don't you know it's going to rain soon?" The moth wasn't the slightest bit pleased he almost got knocked into a tree and it showed.

"Apologies-", Mu bowed to emphasize his feeling of regret for being careless, "-I was trying to make sure I would not lose the opportunity to help someone in need."

"What're you on about? No one's in trouble."

"No no, let me explain. There's this Noivern th-" Then the Mothim cut him off.

"Ah, you mean Velir?" Velir was his name? Mu liked the way it sounded, quite a bit actually. It sounded...endearing.

Those he replied before it got too weird to be silent after hearing someone's name. "Yes, that's uh...who I mean."

The unnamed Mothim didn't think too much on Mu's sudden absense of thought, it seemed. "Well if you're a dude, you might wanna high-tail it. It's not the best idea to go try helping him."

"Why not?" Since when did it matter what gender someone had to be to help someone in need? But the moth was already on it with an answer.

"Let's just say...he doesn't take to being around guys..."

"That doesn't he-"

"He was taken advantage of." Oh. Well, that's...wow. Mu didn't quite know how to respond to that, so the Mothim went on. "It was going down at the cliff but you could still hear him screaming for help before...you know...Anyway, I haven't seen him act nice to any guy around his area since then. He even tried to attack me thinking I was flying towards him when I was looking for honey. The nerve."

The informant went on about other instances where he had a run-in with the wyvern and his violent reactions to seeing anything male nearby, but Mu went out of his train of thought to mull over what he was told. Something like that would have to be immensely traumatizing for a guy like Velir. He was the picture of innocence right before Mu dropped the bomb on him, and to know that that took away from him acting jolly all the time just...hurts. It really did.

Since the moth was still rambling-and from the looks of it decided to leave to huff and puff about rain again-Mu decided to wave him off and depart for the cliff. Though his informant was right, the clouds have been darkening overhead for a bit and now that he was on his way it looked like he was gonna be drenched before he even made it back to the cliff. In fact, he felt the first hard droplet fall on his head and make him flinch. Oh yeah, he better get a move on like that Mothim. Maybe if he was quick enough, there'd be no issue with trying to make headway for Velir's cave.

Sadly, as he closed the distance between him and that clifftop, the rain began to turn into a downpour. His satchel and bag clung to him like wet weights and his fur felt like shag, but even with such inconveniences to his gait Mu still went on. His whips were soggy but the undersides would be all he would need to get this done. The grass was soaked when he reached the top, almost slipping and falling on his face but righting himself this time. The crumbled ground from earlier was nearby, once free for his relaxation but now a permanent mark that he nearly died today, but he wasn't going to think about what could go wrong for using it for more than a resting spot. As carefully as he could muster, he reached down to check for any jutting branches beneath the clifftop to hold onto and struck gold in a decently firm one. Set, Mu steadily lowered himself to the cliff face and wriggled around to test his footfalls.

Solid. Everything was but it was just very soggy. He'd need to be extremely deft if he wanted to avoid slipping again. And yes, this would be the perfect time to learn Ice Punch but not all species get lucky with their capabilities. So Mu had to go with his next best bet-Strength.

The sudden flow of muscle definition to his usually thin arms felt so juvenile for someone as graceful as Mu, but it was necessary to ensure he didn't have a case of butter fingers from a weak grip. And even when there weren't holds to grab, he could punch his way into the cliff-it's not like he can stay here anymore. The rain pounded over his head but Mu persisted, not giving up until he couldn't dig his feet into the damp soil of the cliff. When he actually got to that point, he dug his way through the torrent pouring over his face and lunging himself forward...

And when his feet slipped on solid ground and he fell on his back from losing said footing, he let out a breath he didn't know was being kept away from the plant life nearby. So there was a cave here. Mu had to shove rainwater out of his eyes and wring out his fur rigorously. Strength helped with the latter but he had to make sure not to punch himself in the eyes before the move wore off. A crack of lightning startled him into getting a move on but what it actually did was inform him that he was not here for nothing, for a squeak in what appeared to be a dark area alerted him of his objective: finding Velir. And in no time flat, he found the wyvern trying to look as small as possible in a nearby corner. Mu probably looked something out of a nightmare for the poor guy so he tried his best to look something presentable.

But he ended up looking like a freshly bathed Stoutland shaking off the soap water and laughed when he thought about it. Probably what earned him that skeptical gaze from Velir.

"S-sorry...I uh, didn't expect to make or even catch you here..." One last wring out joined the pool of loose Mienshao fur and rainwater and he felt somewhat dry.

Velir found his voice before Mu thought he was talking to another Noivern, "G-g-g-go away..."

Mu was afraid of that response. He didn't approach or anything hasty like that, those were surefire ways to further ruin any chances of them fixing the foot they broke upon first encounter. No, he did go away, right up to that hole he dropped in from and sat close enough to be considered out of the cave but inside enough to avoid being rained on. While it wasn't very practical to help someone see the good in you, it was better to give someone in distress some space so they don't panic and get into a worse state than what they're currently going through. Who knows, it just might be what they need in the end.

The rain poured on, not growing any worse but more likely progressing through its rage with all the frequent thunderous booms out in the downpour. Lightning came to and fro, like Zekrom seeking to eliminate enemy armies destined to come for its home. Thinking away from what he was doing helped keep Mu's mind off the fact that if he didn't do this right he'd be stuck here and dying would be his only way out; the more he sat there, the less stable the cliff face got. That's probably why Velir planned on leaving-to avoid waking up to a cave-in that he couldn't escape from. The image of the wyvern trapped in here with no one able to hear his pleas for help sickened Mu to his stomach-visibly, as he rubbed his stomach as bile rose up to his throat.

The grumbling enticed Velir to at least test the waters if he was truly safe, inching his way out of the corner to assure himself that he didn't have to risk trapping himself in this cave forever while getting rid of this guy. Who was he to act like an innocent civilian? It's always easy to just play the nice guy then turn the tables when you know you'll get what you want. And you know what? That's what got Velir the idea to push Mu out. He didn't want to take the risk of being tricked again...One mistake was one too many.

Mu felt those hands on his shoulders and turned his head, catching Velir's eyes full of intent as he began to scoot across the ground towards the opening of the worn out cave. "What're you doing?"

Velir didn't answer, continuing to push to a point where Mu actually had to get off his butt to try resisting the force being used on him. "V-velir? C'mon now what's the issue?"

"Not again...I won't let you hurt me..." Mu's foot was starting to dangle over the edge, so he really had to fight back.

"Velir, stop! I had nothing to do with what happened!" The fact that Mu knew about it made Velir even more suspicious of him.

"So what? Maybe you were the one that sent them! Trying to butter me up with kindness, then I'll wake up feeling worthless. Never. Again..." Veli almost had him primed to fall, so he made sure to prime his arms back to really shove Mu off the edge. But the adrenaline rush of death hit Mu and triggered his fight-or-flight reponse. Which turned into flight as he rammed his way back and brought the two of them into a tumble back inside the cave, just as some more rocks and soil came raining down on the entrance. Once they came barreling into the far wall where Velir had been resting, Mu came out on top. Literally; he had Velir pinned down with his whip-arms holding him by the shoulders while he panted.

Then the Noivern began to cry and he thrased about with all he had.

"GET OFF OF ME! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ME LIKE THEY DID!" His voice was resonating through the cave, catching nearby ears and creativing a quake that shook the walls around them. But Mu persisted, even if he feared he was gonna go deaf soon.

"Listen! I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you! What will it take!?"

"NOTHING! NOW G-GET OFF...!" Velir's tears were pouring now, flicking onto Mu's fur as he tried his best to flap his wings to blow the Mienshao off of him, but no matter what he did Mu managed to cling onto him with his extensions. Fatigue was clawing at the wyvern but he wouldn't quit, though Mu could sense that his struggle was losing vigor and his sobbing was getting louder.

"Just...l-leave me alone...please..." The thrasing came to a pause and he just laid there, feeling the phantom pains of how he had been left up there to fend for himself, unable to move normally with all the damage those two caused to his body...Arceus above knew that Pangoro are always up to no good but those brutes...they...th-they...

Mu couldn't handle watching Velir continue to despair beneath him, so not only did he remove his weight off the sniveling wyvern, he hugged him. Tight. To let him dump those tears over his shoulder. And while Velir had no reason to trust this gesture, his sobbing didn't stop anytime soon anyhow. He bawled, as he let out the emotions of the impression that event left on him, words incoherent on the ears lost to the monsoon that was barely visible outside due to the falling rocks. With weak arms, Velir hugged Mu back and his sobbing seemed to calm.

When all he did was sniffled, Mu let him rest there until he felt like pulling away. Velir's issue wasn't something he could relate to-even if he was falling to his death some time ago-but what he can do is understand that Velir had too much pain from that scenario and the best way to handle it is to let him mend without overdoing things. The wyvern did eventually pull away, but the Mienshao was ready to wipe his eyes clean, much to the sudden flinch from the Noivern. Mu stood there with his hand out instead, looking away as to not seem expectant of Velir to do something that'd let him get a grip on him again and soon he felt the dragon type's face briskly wipe clean on his offered extension. Mu ignored the snot for the sake of continuing to be a good Samaritan.

"All out...?" he dared to ask, keeping his hands up so it didn't look like he were hiding or plotting or whatever. Velir nodded and his reddened eyes gazed back at him.

"...who told you...?" Mu rubbed the back of his neck with his clean hand and felt his face flush.

"Your uh...companion told me. A Mothim. Though it doesn't sound like you two are great friends right now."

Velir hung his head low and he sniffled again. "He hates me...He didn't even bother me after what happened and I lashed out at him...*sniff* I doubt he'll forgive me..."

"Hey now." Mu made a bold move in placing a hand on Velir's shoulder, predicting the sudden tension in the muscles underneath the skin but he pressed on. "He can't hate you forever. Sure, it's right to be angry that your friend attacked you in fear but he knows that you needed space. He'll know to forgive you if you approach him."

"I dunno..."

"Trust me. Well, trust me on that notion. No one can hate you forever-you've done nothing but good from what I can tell. I owe you my life after all."

"You don't...owe me anything...I tried to push you out...I tried to k-kill you..." Yeah, that did happen. Velir had a good point about that, but Mu shrugged it off.

"To be fair, you were defending yourself. Like I said, you have every right not to trust me since I'm a guy. But I will ask...is to let me help you with healing. It won't be immediate, but...I want to try."

Velir looked back to him, eyes burning with skepticism and curiosity. Healing? You don't exactly recover from trauma-you recover from what caused it in the first place but it'll stay with you for a while. "And how do you plan on that...?"

Mu didn't answer, instead smiling for a moment before kissing Velir on the snout. The gesture made him freeze, then slowly look towards the Mienshao like he were crazy. Even with the situation, a small blush grew on his face. But still...

"I don't th-think I'm ready for that..." His hand pushed Mu away but there was no force to it. It was just there, on his chest. So Mu used that to get his other hand and hold them both with his own.

"Then we'll do it your way. It may not be the best idea...but it's better than thinking about it so much. They may have done things their way...but I'm here to be yours on your terms. No rushing, no force. Whatever _you _want to happen, I'll follow suit."

Velir looked at him like he were losing it and asked him a question, eyebrow perked up and everything. But the sincerity in Mu's face-and even moreso in his eyes-brought Velir to see that the Mienshao was genuine about correcting his thoughts about...sex. If that's what he was suggesting. Their hands had been together for quite sometime now, but finally the wyvern squeezed Mu's hands and interlaced his fingers with them.

"...okay...Just don't judge me, o-okay...? I was a virgin when-"

"Ah, shhh-shhh-shhh. None of that." Mu quickly dis engaged that statement with a rushed hand to Velir's mouth, keeping him quiet before pulling away. "That time is over, and frankly it doesn't count. No intimacy means you still have your virginity in my book."

While that's very far from how it works at any rate, Velir found the claim amusing enough to smile for the first time since they've been stuck in here together and curtly nodded. "Okay...I'm a virgin."

"Alright. I'll follow your lead as promised. Show me what you want to do first." Velir did nothing for what felt like minutes, Mareep-ishly gazing between the damp floor and Mu before nudging him backwards. This led the Mienshao to assume the wyvern wanted him laying down and he let himself fall back to grant the timid dragon his wish. With him on top, things slowly felt hopeful for the once hopeless romantic. With Mu looking up at him in wonder however, Velir's blush came blazing back again and he awkwardly coughed again.

"You're n-not gonna judge me...right?" Velir seemed adamant on making sure that Mu didn't suddenly get so apprehensive of the wyvern's actions and make him feel self-conscious. Though Mu shook his head and splayed his arms outward.

"Nothing you will do will make me judge you. I swear on my mother." She's long passed into the higher realms of gentle spirits, so that's a story for another time. Velir shakily accepted Mu's claim and...turned around so that his butt was mere inches from his muzzle. This was definitely not something Mu was expecting from the wyvern at all, but it wasn't the end of it, it seemed, as no sooner did it lift up off of his collar did Velir take to a nuzzling to Mu's crotch. A sixty-nine, if you will. Velir's butt was barely visible with the dim lighting the cave got but lightning flashes definitely helped the curious Mienshao see that pink hole. It was clean-thankfully-but no amount of darkness or dark skin in general could hide the damage of that traumatic experience. Berries could heal wounds, not scars.

Mu took this gesture as a reason to help aid Velir in getting in the mood, lifting his head up towards the wyvern's raised-up rear and giving that taint a lick from where it ended and that genital slit dragons were famous for began to his tail base. That got a jolt from the anxious wyvern and it looked like he made a bad move, but his butt remained within reach and his nudging eventually got him to licking Mu's hardening cock in response. Seems the light was still green for Mu. Better not waste it.

Using his hands to keep that hole bare and exposed, Mu went in again to lick up the surface of it, tasting the sweet juices of berries long eaten, the earthy musk that a butt always had-but thankfully not overwhelming-and eventually the dirt from sitting alone in here. He ignored the majority of that and focused on that hole, trying to get it to relax like he wanted out of the Noivern himself. Meanwhile Velir's first attempt at a blowjob he wasn't being forced into felt like a dream he had months ago; he expected that shaft to jump up and cram its way down his throat at Mu's will but it stayed put awaiting for his touch, he expected Mu to reached down and pin the wyvern to his crotch while he pushed into him, and he was expectant of a punch that furthered damaged his poor anus that led to an arm elbow-deep inside of his guts. But none of those fears-however unrealistic with how Mu presented himself-came to light and before Velir knew it he was slowly slipping his maw upon the Mienshao's endowment and letting it travel past his lips and tongue to the back of his throat.

Such a warm space was not met without reaction, Mu grunting from the heat that Velir's breathing offered his cock and the general compact feeling of his mouth around him. Against his better judgment, Mu was glad Velir actually knew how to tend to someone's penis when it was in his mouth-teeth had roused up as a concern when he got started leaving that taint coated in saliva. Though that didn't seem to be all Velir wanted to play with, as Mu's loins found themselves being fondled with such care that he almost forget that those same hands nearly pushed him out of the cave with their gentle presence around his testes. No time to dwell on that, however, for his had a job to do.

His tongue didn't have any flavor to scoop up from beneath Velir's tail but there was plenty more packed inside of his rosebud for sure. So, one more bold move brought Mu face-first between the wyvern's ass and his tongue pushing past the ring of muscle used to keep that hole from being accessed by anything of its size or bigger without force. It held tough, keeping from letting him in easy and making him circle around it instead of trying to go straight through to convince it to ease up. Soon, the almost throbbing tension began to ebb away and his tongue flowed in like a river down a path. He had been right, Velir's butt held lots of promise in terms of appeal for his tongue, but alas he could tell that exploring any deeper would not only be very problematic for the Noivern with all these "bland scrapes" around his slick organ but impossible as by the time the base of his tongue was at its limit his lips were kissing that hole like it were lips.

Velir's squirming picked up as even with his damaged ass being treated gingerly, his arousal began to slide out into view and lay across Mu's chest, leaving his blush to grow until his face was hot and his breathing grew in temperature. His mouth found the strength to take Mu all the way to the base and his nose huffed in the musk that was barely hidden by the Mienshao's cleaning tendencies. In fact, Velir breathed in as much as he could in one sitting before reluctantly pulling himself up to where he felt satisfied before slipping back down with a snort from his nostrils. He kept this up, taking every inch until the tip began to slightly bulge out of his throat before pulling up to a point where only his muzzle was filled with the salty flesh and letting it get back inside of him to prevent any cold winds from making it soft. His hands made sure to keep Mu's balls involved and even pulled them down like clothes as if to stimulate an urge to shoot.

And he was not left high and dry as precum joined his saliva in keeping Mu's cock lubed and erect. The Mienshao himself had moaned into Velir's ass, tongue forced to vibrate and wriggled about as it was pushed in and pulled back to simulate thrusting and left a few strings of pre to soak Mu's belly fur while the two of them worked each other to the peak. Mu had experience but rarely partook in sex, and Velir was technically virgin but had no experience with genuine pleasure; essentially it was anyone's guess to who'd be the first to fall off from the highest point of their bliss to climax. The more they administered their actions to each other, the more precum both of their cocks produced. Mu's began to throb the more time went on, letting Velir's ass completely encompass his vision so he could do no more than let it quiver on his tongue while he found a good space to keep going as fast as he could. All the while Velir's head was bobbing like a lure on a fishing rod, being brave enough to gyrate his motions so that it _felt _like Mu was going deeper inside of him but wasn't actually doing so and taking in whatever musk he could siphon off the gooch*.

In the end of it all minutes later, Velir found himself whining into Mu's crotch, cum splurting from his cock in repressed streams of pearly white that painted Mu like a canvas having a brush splatter over it; Mu followed suit as the throes of orgasm made Velir squeeze around the sensitive head of his tender organ, seed pouring down his throat and finding a home inside the wyvern's stomach. The two of them huffed for what felt like hours before they were just panting into each other. Mu pulled out of Velir and Velir pulled off of Mu and they found themselves looking each other in the eye as the Noivern lifted his rear off the Mienshao's head and looked at him.

"...Thank you..." That smile. It was the kind of charming one that was destroyed by trauma, held together with tape but willing to come together. Mu smiled back and nodded.

"I'll do anything for you, so it's no problem." Mu's tongue held a lot of that butt on its taste buds, so no doubt it'll take quite some scrubbing to get the flavor of dragon ass off his breath so people don't question it. Velir eventually moved off of Mu, feeling the moist sensation of saliva on his taint and squirming from how warm yet cold it left his ass. But...he giggled. For the first time, he felt giddy that he just had a romp of intimacy with someone he just met and it didn't end painfully. Though Mu wasn't deaf.

"Something I said?" The Mienshao got on his elbows, content with being on the ground as to not ruin the mood.

"No no, just...I really...enjoyed that. I'm sorry that I can't do more right now...but..." That giddiness became timidity again, only for Mu to catch Velir's blushing face again. "Maybe we could...I dunno...try that again sometime?"

Oh. "Sure thing, Velir." At that, Velir bopped himself on the noggin.

"Crap, uh...What's your...name?" It felt silly to ask after he had the Mienshao beneath him to suck him off to climax while his butt was given the best treatment it's had in almost a year.

"Mu. M-U. Not to confuse it with Mew." That tends to get questions when he's asked to spell it out on paper, so he's prepared to help someone understand.

"Well Mu...I hope to see you again." Velir nodded, but a somber finality proved to be rather abrupt to end things off as he made to fly out of the cave.

Until he was shoved back inside to collide with Mu by the gale winds outside. Rolling back into the wall, they ended up side-by-side and got a laugh out of both of them. Velir felt a sweatdrop fall down his head and he chuckled.

"Guess not. Looks like we're stuck here until the storm stops..."

"No worries." Mu scooted around for his bag until his hand found it, digging into the large compartment before taking out a folded parchment. Undoing its neat state brought out a blanket to sleeep on-or under if it gets too cold. "I got a solution to keep us safe while we're here."

"That'd be great, but..." Velir trailed off, leaving Mu to look at him in question before the wyvern pointed at him and he looked down. Velir's cum streams were still on his fur and and were steadily trailing down to his waist. Mu coughed and made to wipe it off, but Velir stopped his hands from moving with his own after dashing over. What he did brought a shudder to Mu's spine; the wyvern got down and licked each trail of of his spunk off the Mienshao's torso, catching the farthest ones before getting the ones closer to his chest. When he was done, he left Mu's slightly moist body with a kiss and got back down. Flustered state aside, Mu joined his new friend on the cave floor and brought the blanket over the two of them so they could rest. And sleep came for them like a bird of prey within minutes, staring each other in the eye before they were out cold.

* * *

By the time the clouds were nothing more than white fluff that glided through the sky like icebergs wading through, that cave had been flooded over by the high tide that wasted no time crashing over the entrance. But nothing remained inside.

No, the two companions had long since moved on from there, on a journey to a place for Velir to call home-for now-and only a crudely carved marking of Mu's design being the only thing left inside.

It'd be soon eroded by water, but all it needed to say was "Here to be healed".

* * *

**Apologies if you were hoping they would get busier than that, but I doubt that a victim of rape would be jumping at the opportunity to butt sex. Maybe we'll see them in the future. Who knows?**

**But rest assured, Mu's gonna need to start investing in toothpaste if Velir's gonna be having the say in what they do in private.**

**Anyhow, y'all have a good one. Leave your thoughts on this, as they matter the most when you think they don't.**

**Toodles.**


	2. M Human x M Lugia (Sequel)

**We now return to your locally demonetized YouTube video.**

* * *

Damien felt a welling pressure in his gut as he looked at his home, dismissing his assistant who drove him home to go park somewhere, and sighed as he caught a flicker of movement upstairs that quickly disappeared from sight but left the blinds to sway about. It's everyday with him...Logan...

Just thinking of his name sent a tingle down his spine and tried to incite blood to rush to his crotch, but the psychologist managed to will himself back to normal before he became easy picking just as he stepped inside. The human was nervous coming inside, for one call ahead while he was heading out from the institution he used to work at after officially resigning had him anxious.

_I have a surprise for you. Hurry home. _

Logan's kept up his charade of being unpredictable for years now since they've been together, and against Damien's better judgment he fell victim. To. Every. Last. One. He's had friends and family alike tell him that it was a bad idea to continue being courted to someone as mighty as Logan was in the swing of things, but Damien was always ready to refute any opinion on the matter matching such a description with "do you wanna be his next victim after he kills me and comes to you for suggesting I do it?"

The Lugia of legends was still quite insane, mind you; his discharge from the institution had been...unofficial, so Damien had to work tooth and nail to convince the staff that he was not responsible for the legend's disappearance. He blamed it on the door, despite its many locks and material being able to ward off tampering from within. It got to a point where lying couldn't be made anymore obvious and he told his colleague Dr. Richards one day, and everything went to a standstill from there. For one, he wasn't permitted to floor B-7 anymore, as a precarious measure from staff to avoid losing other patients to a "pocketed ball for capture", and after learning where Logan was housed Damien was demanded of evaluations to send the institution. Weekly.

Until today, as he resigned to his fate after reporting the same 'he won't stop pining about fish in the sea that do not exist' case for three months straight.

Now he just had to get a grip of himself and open the front door...And...here we go. With a creak that he will have to fix later, Damien entered his home that he's been able to fund for a majority of his time being a Pokemon Psychologist. His resignation wouldn't put a damper on things and should money start getting tight, he had networking that'd help him get out of any hole he might dig himself into. But even with that, the problem wouldn't be him.

It'd be _Logan_.

The lights were dimmed, as to match the waning sun in the horizon several miles away from the hilltop the structure was built on, so Damien only had one thing to wonder in the midst of him coming inside. Was he about to die? Setting down his work briefcase filled with nothing but documents one must never look at, he slowly edged his way into the house, taking his shoes off as he went to limit the amount of noise his footfalls would make. Snooping through his own home was warranted-even if the suspect of his caution lived with him.

He ignored the glistening TV mounted on a stable wall almost too big to just be 'for simple entertainment'; he ignored the couches that looked to be imported from overseas at Hoenn; and he most certainly ignored his kitchen, stocked with food to last him half a lifetime with his current years without a trip to the market and the hardwood floors that designed it to look so metallic. None of those luxurious conveniences mattered when there was danger afoot. And speaking of a foot, one step towards the couch to hide left Damien to bump into the tablestand next to the armchair that he always forgot to move to the other side so he'd stop kicking it. Normally with a shoe on, it'd just be a minor ache that'd pass eventually but with only a sock on it smarted like mad. He held in as much breath as he could and nearly bit his lip hard enough to pierce skin as he quietly hopped around to soothe the pain from flaring up his leg. Last thing he needed to know was that he had a chipped toenail that would need a hospital to look at.

Finding the plush couch cushions to be empty, Damien settled down on them as slowly as he could, thanking Arceus above that he didn't make a peep getting on the comfortable pillows to rest easy.

But that was cut short as an open-mouth sigh got saliva dripped inside that made him cough.

Up above him, which he always forgot to look, was Logan latched onto the ceiling like some demented entity seeking to make his life suffer-though the avian's done enough of that. Being at his full size, it was a surprise for anyone to miss the large 16' bird hanging onto anything, though that blame was partly on how the house was colored.

White and blue.

Damien's shock left him frozen and before he could even snap out of it and try to break for upstairs Logan let go and made to drop on him. So this was it, he must have done something wrong that he couldn't remember for the life of him or that the avian finally snapped while he was out and sought to make him his first victim after so long to tack onto his kill count of 16. But when he was just about ready to belly flop the doomed human, Logan righted his fall, slowed his descent, and began to glow a bright white that would have sent anyone that wasn't Damien into a blind stupor. He was used to Logan's unpredictable changes from his natural form to other...bodies he had up his sleeve.

This just happened to be the one that started it all those years ago, only three to be exact, the musculature of the anthropomorphized avian practically glistening in the faint lighting as he dropped down on Damien like an angel with malevolent intent. His gaze matched such a simile in fact, and doubly so when his hands came down to pin the helpless human to the couch he was gonna try hiding on until this mood to be sneaky abated.

"My dear Damien...Whatever are you doing sneaking around inside our house...? I would have killed you but I caught your scent and knew for certain that you weren't someone masquerading as my lover." Damien did not like that tone. It's the sickeningly sweet one that's plagued his dreams, saved him from nightmares but reminded him that no dark thoughts could match the prison he was trapped in with Logan, and cooed in his head whenever he was out for longer than a half hour.

"I wanted to make sure there wasn't a break-in."

"_**Liar.**" _That voice snapped at him like he were a child that broke something priceless and irreplaceable. "**_You were just going to hide from me, and stave off my affection and protection like I do nothing for you..._**" Logan's eyes looked deranged glaring daggers at Damien, the human finding his arms losing blood circulation. "**_Ignore me like my past admirers...I won't let you dream of it..._**"

"What _will _you let me dream of then, Logan? You don't exactly give me the creative freedom." The snarl on the avian's face made it look like Damien sealed his fate right then and there, but as he had hoped by responding without fear, the bird's usual sick-sweet demeanor returned and his hold eased up.

"Only for what you need, my dearest...You and I...~" There was something up with Logan, that was for certain, and he was a lot less hands-y with his touch and more tongue than usual, as shown as it snaked out of his drool-filled maw and squirmed its way around the human's face like a curious snake seeking a burrow of rabbits.

"Figured every time you do that you get bored..."

"You don't bore me, my love. You excite me no matter what you do.~" Excite was right; no sooner did Logan adopt a much more tolerable attitude did it become obvious that he was getting aroused. All thirteen inches glared at Damien like a sea creature loomed over foolish sea men, curled and ready to rip him in two for old times sake. "You make me yearn for you with every breath, pine with every step and **obsess** over when you're gone. And now that you've quit...There's no stopping us from being together for the rest of our lives."

"Don't remind me..." It had been heart-breaking to leave Harris Institution behind, but he had no choice. Logan would not stop demanding that they be a real couple that didn't have so many obligations that involved being apart. Mind you, Logan was always here at home for the Great One had replaced him and stripped him of the power to calm the seas whenever the Trio of Elements were disturbed. All he had was his innate power to his name and that's that. Nothing more. Unfortunately for Damien, it didn't seem like not having a job for Logan changed much about him. "Richards looked ready to cry..."

"I would have licked them up if I were you.~" Logan used that time to slurp his way into Damien's mouth and tongue it, practically stuffing his mouth full as he got his kick out of the scene. But the human was...unimpressed. And it took Logan a fair few minutes to realize that the human wasn't gagging on his slippery mass of muscle or trying to push him away for air before pulling back out. This...disturbed Logan, to say the least.

"Are you done?" And without further ado, Damien let slip one emotion that Logan was always a sucker for as he was for the avian as a whole-boredom.

"No...I...Hmph. Don't think this is over, my love. I'll make you crack...You can't act as if my affection doesn't get to you forever..." For a moment, it looked like Logan was gonna snap again but he merely prowled off of Damien's body like a feline and made his way for the stairs. When he was sure Damien was watching him leave, the Lugia turned around to look him in the eye, swirl his finger around in his beak and slap his own ass to leave a wet mark upon it before finally departing.

Like a veil lifting off a stage, the house seemed to brighten up despite the sun being long gone by now., leaving Damien to continue undressing from his work attire of a blue button-down and brown trousers. Like he said, it had been hard uttering that he was leaving Harris for good and Richards' face as he got in the car and looked back was almost academy award-winning in terms of raw emotion, but he had to put all of that behind him. Logan told him to do it for a reason and he'll have to endure all of these antics until this "surprise" came into fruition.

The first came when he was making dinner for the two of them; while he swirled meat and vegetable chunks in a pan he kept in his grasp over a blazing fire, a snap of spandex had his head snapped towards the source, only to come across the sight of Logan in his usual nudity...or mostly so, as he adorned his already bare crotch-when he wasn't aroused-with what appeared to be a thong. Must have bought it while on his spending spree, Damien figured, and hummed in curiosity at how the Lugia was posed.

Braced against the open banister with his back arched inwards.

"Making dinner already? You must be starving...~" Being an immortal, Logan didn't need food of any sort like a human would for survive. It was always an option and the avian used it as plenty excuse to entice and to spook if the mood depending on it. He didn't remain there forever, practically on Damien's backside like a hawk to prey and rubbing his stomach with those wide hands of his. "But try not to eat too much, your surprise might be a bit too fulfilling for you...~"

"So you're just gonna fuck me again, hmm?" Damien didn't let Logan distract him from cooking, in spite of the fact that feeling the avian pressed on his barely clothed butt left him victim to a boner that tented his boxers. Though his reponse didn't get the Lugia snapping at him as he presumed the second he opened his mouth.

Nope, Logan was still there, cradling the human like he had been on a business trip for months and only recently came back into the bird's life. "It'll be **_more _**than just a simple screw, my love. I'll make sure you never forget what I do to you tonight." He wasn't done, for what he had to say next called for one of those hands to shove its way into Damien's underwear and grasp his cock like snatching a rat out of its hiding place before squeezing it tight. "**_You'll never be the same again...~_**"

Once Logan made for the living room and left Damien to his peace, the retired psychologist let out a shuddering breath. Three years that they've been together and for once Logan made a promise of sex that was different from the countless other times he's swooned the human into being his lay for the night. It wasn't even the occasional switcheroo where it wasn't him on the receiving end, and that's what had Damien looking out towards the hallway leading up towards the living room. Was there actually a surprise this time?

Then a sharp pain pricked its way into his head, Damien needing no hint as to who it was as a voice boomed in his mind, "**_I'll make sure your heart stays under my wing for the rest of time, my love...~_**"

That erection persisted as Damien served Logan and himself some plates of steak, broccoli, diced carrots and gravy.

He never ate to match how easy he had it since his case with Logan got him much attraction with media and trainers alike, and his other links to successful studies led to him being ensured that only bad decisions would cause his downfall, so there was nothing ever wrong with something that tasted like home. Back in Johto where everything was simple, instead of having so much to take for himself without fear of running himself dry. He stayed at the dining room table and simply delivered Logan's plate to him as fleeting as socially possible.

But no human could escape having a thick finger pull their underwear back so their ass was in view before laughter ensued and it was snapped back into place with a stinging pain to quickly fade.

Damien was glad Logan's mind tricks only sensed his emotions rather than fully displayed his expressions because for the first time in months that gesutre had him blushing. His food was eaten slowly, mind still trying to fix the wards that Logan broke through with relative ease so he could think for himself without attracting uninvited company. This was a tough spot for Damien.

For all he's known the avian for, he's only been approached for quickies rough or gentle; he's been subjected to what it feels like to have no control over his own body while Logan toyed with it; he's fallen victim to various kinky ideas from the bird that either left him in pain from overinsistence or a weird taste to his mouth that took weeks to wash out completely; and his bones have nearly broken dealing with Logan's Rut seasons. Speaking of which, Damien checked the calendar for this month, and sure enough the Lugia had circled over today's date like it had been a schoolgirl's most important time of the year. There was text that, when the human squinted to read it clearly, wrote:

**|Rebirth!|**

The writing was so crude Damien could only assume that Logan had been so giddy scribing it onto the flimsy paper and nearly broke the pen he used stabbing it into the calendar. Picturing that moment didn't ease his pacing heart, however. It seems that the bird was bent on making tonight Damien's revelation to something he had yet to grasp. Despite the years of being dragged around, bossed around and ordered to please by the legendary avian, this approach was entirely alien.

What was he planning...?

All of that and more swarmed Damien's mind as he washed dishes, trying to see if past romps in their forcibly shared bedroom had garnered any hints to this day. But beyond the haze of being controlled to find relish in sticking his tongue inside a space beneath Logan's tail where the sun wouldn't dream to shine before being subjected to the usual bone-jarring sex that used to leave him on the brink of being broken if not for adaptability there was nothing that would suggest that this had been a long time coming.

For the first time in a long time, Damien was ignorant to Logan's advances to come.

When he came to, he realized that he had been scrubbing his plate for quite some time now and his fingers felt like blood-filled prunes for appendages attached to his palm. He quickly rinsed it off and dried his hands off to avoid any incoming discomfort, just in time to catch Logan swaying his way into view and cleaning off his own plate. It was clean, but the wet stains on its surface before being wiped away suggested that he licked his plate clean prior to his arrival.

"Go freshen up, my love. It'll begin when you've washed away the last of your old stress...~" Logan's words were powerful this time around, Damien feeling himself moving upstairs before he could think to do so at any pace he decided for himself. He couldn't even pause to wonder why there seemed to be a glow in Logan's eyes before he was up and strolling into the bathroom like he already planned on getting cleaned. 'Wash away the last of your old stress'...was Logan truly serious about this "rebirth" theme he was working on with Damien entirely in the dark about it? Trying to come to a logical conclusion to soothe his stupidity seemed fuzzy, and his thoughts slowly became moreso as he stepped into the shower that automated itself in terms of setting water temperature and soap dispensing. A design of his choice, for trying to bathe Logan in the past almost always yielded a lewd situation that involved the avian's penis...That big...pulsating...

Damien's head may be getting clouded by some unknown force but even he can remember that Logan's will can always be put to a standstill. Since the only thing not automatic in the shower was his will, he grabbed a wash cloth and watered it up so he could wipe himself. Dirt and grime that collected from the sweat of anxiety and natural humidity skated over his body in soaped clumps, feeling heavier than they normally did when he cleansed his form of unwanted gunk. And with each resounding splat of the soapy concoctions, his body began to feel more...lightweight. Like he just lost several pounds to his stocky body yet didn't have the compulsive need to stave off food to keep up the weight loss. His moment of discovery was interrupted when the shower turned itself off, leaving him dripping wet on the marble tile beneath his feet until he parted the door and stepped out to grab a towel.

His body was easy pickings, for his flexibility was more or less a result of exercising his body whenever Logan tried his hardest to leave Damien too used to be away from him, but the second he started drying his face everything felt even more riveting to stay blind over as a slight hole near the bottom of his towel suggested that the lights had been turned off. Before he could even try to step out of the bathroom with his only decency, the towel was wrenched away with hands unseen and the door before him opened like an invitation to a party to which he was the guest of honor.

Lights with no source lined the hallway leading up to the bedroom on the other end of the hallway, like little beacons to keep him in this lane, and staring at them in wonder led to his legs falling into compliance and making way for the ajar door ahead. Damien felt his doubts about how he'll continue to live with no career, his concerns about whatever Logan was planning that his hazed mind just couldn't find to understand, and his fear that maybe this would be his final night of being alive on Earth for finally ticking off Logan with his stoic approach to the avian's "affections" leave him behind as he slowly made his way inside the bedroom.

On it, which its usual satin red sheets and blood-red blankets had been replaced to match the house's theme, was Logan. His expectant gaze was softer than it normally was, like Damien was finally seeing past his usual hysteria and maniacal expressions and finding the real Logan. He had words of question and of wonder, but his throat was caught before he could utter a single phrase, only finding the energy to join Logan on the bed and noticing that everything felt much more...More. The bed felt loads more comfortable than it did even when he was incapacitated by the avian now beside him and the silky sensations of the blanket Logan chose were like pushing through a pile of clouds. A tingle rushed through his fingers and arms whenever he got lost in just touching the bed and something of a choked giggle came out of his mouth. It was normal to him, sure, but it didn't feel...right. Something was missing.

"Now, my love. Relax...This shall commence once you finally grasp what is at hand. I want you to pay close attention to yourself and see what doesn't feel right. Make sure to only go with your gut-no more thinking with your human mind." Logan's words felt...compelling, like a parent soothing their newborn when they were bawling over a need for milk-formula or breast. Damien couldn't think even if he tried, his brain felt like a blanket of blankness had overtaken it and forming a thought was like trying to think of a language he's never heard of and putting it into a word without sounding like he were speaking tongue. Then he regarded Logan's request-it hadn't been a demand with his gentle, almost musical voice-and looked at his hand.

It was very much human, a paleish white tinted with exposure to sunlight with shaded hints of tan on the outside and inside of his limb. The paleness seemed more defined in the dim lighting but his attention was more on how...diminutive it looked. Like everything that it truly was had been bunched into this fleshy glove he called a hand and each digit was more...packed.

The more he looked, the more he saw the paleness of his skin seemed to blossom around his fingertips, spreading like a disease but not harming his nerves in any way. In fact, as he watched his hand change color, it felt like his limb was being awoken from a numb slumber that his fuzzed mind had been holding away from his pinnacle of understand since he was born. And now that he mused about it, the rest of his body felt out of place, like it were a second skin hiding everything that it truly was from view.

But as his fingers became wider and flatter, a hint of concern aroused a question from the changing human. "Why now...that you do this?"

Logan chuckled heartily to himself, finding that to be rather amusing to utter as things were already underway. "Why, I am not forcing it upon you to change into what you have been forced away from living as. I merely opened the lock that held it away and you are slowly opening it up with your will."

Damien could see now that the more he looked at his hand and wanted to feel that tingling sensation that left him gigglish, the quicker the white skin would eat away his human skin and morph his fingers into what he recognized was a Lugia hand. Just minus the barreling size that Logan himself had but he was sure that was a matter of age. "So if I...wanted it to hurry...it'll hurry...?" It was growing hard to talk as the feelings kept spreading about his body at random intervals, leaving him to quake and double over where he sat as his stomch began to churn in unease before his bones could be heard cracking along his arms.

"It would not be best to rush it, my love. Your mind might not adapt to it well and you may come out of it disfigured, or worse-without your mind. Just pace it well and soon all will become clear." Logan's hand, which took a hold of Damien's quivering chin as the changes began to spread, felt like an impact of calm as his body relaxed almost upon contact, being lifted up to gaze into the Lugia's eyes. Those pools of black ink seemed to be a swirling obsidian with the hints of blue from the lighting that the avian kept alive with his power alone. The moment lulled Damien to kiss that beak, and in turn Logan reciprocated the motion until they were locked.

Things seemed to progress to a much more favorable tone as the tingling continued on to every portion of Damien's body, the odd pleasure of having his body truly become something great leaving his erection that had yet to die away from the shower standing at full attention between the two of them. It was in the same boat as his hand when this first commenced-feeling like it was hiding something within-and while his limbs slowly lost their color and became a full white it only began to throb and grow outward. Logan couldn't deny that being the archetect of this metamorphisis left him aroused beyond any comprehension and his cock made sure to greet Damien's like a giant talking down to their smaller friend.

As lips locked, Damien's hands began to fatten up to make room for the lack of space, arms thickening in time with the paleness spreading up to his shoulder. They were heavy, but as far as the smitten Damien was concerned they were feathers packed upon each other to have a makeshift weight to their mass. Once his collar bone joined the fray of going from human to white skin, his neck began to expand in mass and his spine lengthened to accommodate for both the now heavier weight it was to hold and to match in becoming longer. It grew to a point where he didn't need to be so close to kiss Logan and soon only their hands, now matching each other was what they needed to assure each that they weren't pulling away.

His toes joined together, his smallest and biggest merging into their siblings until three thick wigglies remained to be stuck together while the rest of his foot flattened out before the left one followed suit. His legs, bending inward to fold itself, began to thicken as his stomach swelled from its usual slim build to something tubby yet not overweight. That belly soon began to color itself like the rest of him, but with navy blue instead of pale white. In turn, the butterflies in his stomach seemed to flutter with a greater intensity, hardly giving time for his changing cock to leak enough preseed to get the message across that the transformation was pleasure beyond measure.

Luckily for the morphing human, Logan was kind enough to wrap his painfully erect length into his fingers and stroke its elongated state deftly, slickened fingers gliding across the skin thanks to the copious amounts of watery pre drooling out of the tip. Funnily enough, while Logan's cock was more or less cetacean when he was in his full form and tapered when he was anthro, Damien's remained humanoid from cock head to base, though his loins were slipped into a genital slit that formed around his cock and soon left his pubic hair to fall off. His body was warm enough on the blubber being stored inside of him in makeshift organs and hair would simply get in the wait of things.

Speaking of hair, that was gone too, falling off of his balding scalp and crumbling to the floor like fallen feathers from a disturbed avian's nest. His outh finally began to crack and extend into the beak it was supposed to be, the white "infection" finally catching up to it and helping set the stage for the nares to allow him to breathe once his nose sunk into his upper lip and the sharp teeth to help pronounce the change of his facial structure. A whine, however, escaped him and unease began to crawl over his blissful form as a pressure began to push out against his whitening rear end. Logan parted the kiss but only to hug the whimpering bird to his body while he rubbed near the spot that caused him discomfort.

"Relax, my love. It will be over soon..." Damien's tail bone kept pushing the skin outward, growing itself from within and thus making the skin and flesh push outwards into a tail. The white skin that nearly encompassed the whole of Damien's once-human body snared it into its will and within time it matched the rest of him until it stopped growing into a fully functional appendage. As his gut finally ceased spreading its blue, Damien now felt as if it was all over. THe tingling stopped for now and there wasn't anything missing from what he could see.

Though with his senses, seeing still hurt. Everything was brighter in the dark room lit by power, and caused him to crane his new head into his hand to avoid going blind. Logan took to keeping him in his chest as he slowly took in this new body. "You're almost there, my mate. There's just one thing that needs to be done before you're perfect...~"

The enunciation only meant one thing in Damien's still-befuddled mind and some part of him pushed away from Logan to set himself up on the bed. Mating was always a primitive instinct that existed in all creatures and Lugia were no exception to the rule of decency. So when Damien awkwardly hiked his tail up away from his more voluptuous rear end in comparison to Logan's his hands and knees braced on the soft mattress and he chirped a question that only needed an affirmative nod from the older Lugia before he sunk his head into a pillow.

He couldn't speak just yet, but this will fix that.

"Now you will be reborn properly...as my loving partner for the rest of time." Damien, while still being left between the realms of conscious human processes and conscious Lugia processes, could only nod as Logan seemed happy with what he was saying and waiting for the big event. The more experienced avian first pressed between those white globes he helped create, letting their almost marshmallow softness nearly strip away the purpose of this endeavor from his list of priorities for the moment until he felt the warmth of that pink pucker hiding in the midst of all the white. Its winking called for Logan to tend to it, to cease being distracted and holding away from his true goal with Damien, and he wasn't one to hesitate for long. The half-breed felt a heavy pressure against his butt and instinctively clenched in response, but by then it was too late, for Logan breached inside past the ring and sunk through those developing muscles.

What was supposed to sear that back door with a pain that almost had no rival merely reignited the tingle of transformation that had been lost in the haste of completion. As Logan inched deeper into Damien's body and found the change in internal temperature promising, a mask began to shape itself around the once-human's eyes. It helped lessen the sheer amount of light his retinas were receiving and soon the facial extensions helped him with being able to see beyond just having his eyes narrowed to slits.

Once Logan sheathed himself inside of that gorgeous ass, he nearly creamed himself right then and there. Damien was re-tightened due to the transformation, and it was like popping his cherry back in his old cell in the institution's deepest recesses. He did get a hold of himself, and soon he was slowly pulling back towards that hole. Hearing the desperate coos of his mate were tugging at his heartstrings but he could only do more if he removed himself far enough. With time, he exited from being so far inside of Damien that his stomach barely indicated that Logan penetrated that deep through his back door and had nearly every inch out of him. Those walls-and especially that sphincter-held onto the remaining mass of meat still inside like a vice made of flesh, seeking to not let him go until he put more back inside. As rough as Logan _yearned _to be with his changed lover, he can only be gentle for this moment.

For now.

His hips got back into motion and he was slowly sliding back inside of Damien's body, making that coo that sounded like a whale's singing above all else. And while others may find it to be unintelligible jibberish, it was music to Logan's ears. Pleas of desire and gratitude for being kind to the newly formed Lugia was all he heard to what the misinformed would think is just sea avian chirping, finding himself pressed against Damien's ass once again before he was pulling back out. Though this time, precum finally came to be of assistance and spread its lubricating, salty fluids all over that rectum as he made his way out.

_Now_ he can abandon caution...

Damien chirped in curiosity as Logan's pause seemed a bit too long to his liking, but a screech left his beak as the older male thrust back into him hard. His cheeks were still rippling like calm water being tested for temperature by one's toe by the time he pulled back out, only for them to quake as he did it again. This repeated itself for quite sometime, Logan's hips ramming forth to sink the entirety of his cock inside of his lover in a pace that would have left the human twitching and numb in his lower body. Damien's tongue found its way out from his maw and he panted against the pillow, panting with a heat that spread across his face as he was rutted into properly by his admirer of few years. His stomach continued to greet that penis with metaphorical open arms, every inch of his butt doing its best to milk the bird behind him until he was nothing more than a carnal beast ready to break him.

And that's just what he got. Each invigorated slam that drilled that cock through him like a knife through butter had him cooing, leaving the tingle that resurged through his body to find more ways to make its presence known besides making his cock drool onto the bed in amped up arousal with seemingly no limit. His back became the focal point and prickly spines began to extend from his skin like they didn't belong yet slowly became to be the opposite of such a presumption as their navy blue coloring held no match for any other species. Ten of them appeared, lining his back like a Dragonite's spines leading to his tail but they appeared to be structured to not be protrusions that extend from his actual spinal cord. Only when the same extensions but fewer in number appeared around his tail tip did he see that it was not the case but only significantly different by a margin.

Logan's actions were almost done. No amount of previous stamina built from his nearly daily tearing into of Damien's butt could prepared him for a virgin Lugia's ass. Though, he took notice to the fact that Damien didn't come out anthro like he did. Instead, he was plapping his way into a feral while he remained bipedal and humanoid. With a growl of dominant energy, he began to morph himself to match the occasion. Unlike Damien, whose change had been slow and methodical in terms of what was fixed, Logan was brisk and to the point. His legs jointed itself to allow his weight to rest on his powerful thighs while his forelegs carried everything and his hands slowly grew in time with the rest of his body. Damien felt a newfound pressure inside of his ass as Logan's cock swelled inside of him, filling him anew and giving the sense of nearly being split down the middle from how girthy all of it was.

Then its mass finally began to press down on an area within his passage and he cried out as it made him cum on the spot due to his inexperience. Seed, fresh as water in scent but still salty to boot, poured out of his cock like a geyser but upside down, blowing all over the blankets and leaving no inch of satin unsoiled by the splash zone before him as his seed began to splatter over his chin and neck. As hard as it hit, it didn't end until a minute or so passed, leaving Logan to be subjected to the tightest spasming he's ever endured.

His voice was garbled in ecstasy, his snarling drawing emphasis to his dragon-esque nature as he fought tooth and talon to keep himself from cumming in tune with Damien. Barely able to move, the now lumbering Lugia that dwarfed over his smaller twin could only withhold the pressure in his internal loins trying to hard to be free to discharge. It got to a point where his powers had to be employed to ensure that he didn't let go right then and there before soon the quivering walls eased up and he was free to move again.

With his changed body, his cock prodded even deeper than before, Damien swearing that it felt like he were about to dig up into his neck in exaggeration but even with his real body Logan was still within Damien's stomach. And with good reason, for his precum needed to stay in this place so his mate was complete-inside and out.

"**_Let yourself go...Be free of your old mind and let your new body find intimacy in being accepted and allowed to adapt._**"

Logan's voice was always something worth of a tremble when he spoke like that, and even with his morphed body Damien still quivered. Though with the bird still pounding his insides until they were molded into a funnel to allow easier passage through him, there was nothing he could do but coo in mind-blowing bliss that never stopped coming. His brain, having been left to something of a statis to allow conflicting thoughts no leeway to delay the changes, began to lift and bring about a blank landscape of stalled processes to be restarted with a much broader mind to work with. This veil, after Logan made sure his influence held no power within Damien, left every inch of the small male's thoughts and emotions his own and soon his senses began to be less alien and much more natural. This is where understanding came into play for the two of them-had Damien been left to deal with the transformation with his primitive mind with scores of knowledge unable to be tapped into nor comprehended with its limited abilities, he would have gone mad where he was no and Logan's plan would have been for naught. The precaution, however invasive and strict, proved to be fruitful.

Damien felt another climax arriving soon and his stomach had yet to feel discomfort from the constant stream of preseed from Logan's shaft, distending and soon finding its presence on the bed impressionable as its added weight made it press into the mess that he finished making only moments ago. As the bigger male finally saw no reason to hold back, he roared as his last thrusts not only rocked the bed but aided in snapping the stands that held it off the floor as it came crashing down, the jolt further pressuring Damien's overly sensitive nerves within his anus and causing not only Logan to cum but him as well. As new seed began to leave the bed a swamp of Lugia spunk, Logan's discharge flowed inside of his twin's ass like a river being rushed by a strong current. Seed flooded into that already gravid stomach, leaving Damien pushing off of his knees until he nearly looked to be speared off of Logan's dick. The tingle rushed through the entirety of his body and it left his cooing in the middle of his cry of ecstasy.

He was growing again. Not just his gut that Logan was still blasting into with his cock, but his form. The bedframe started becoming farther away as his neck began to swell with a new energy that spread out to his head and his shoulders. New mass required more space after all. His belly began to feel more naturally fat and blubbery as his legs grew to accommodate it, arms pushing his upper body up from the bed and soon his panting was given a jolt to go off of as Logan snapped forth and bit into Damien's neck. He cooed despite of the deep mark, feeling his lover's orgasm draw to a close roughly around the time he stopped drowning the bed with his churning seed. His cock felt like a monster now that he was almost as big as his mate...

Yes, they were mates now. Damien could feel the kinship they held went deeper than just being matching in species. THe only difference between them was build now-Logan left him feeling sluggish as if he just took a drink from the ocean and didn't close his mouth swimming out of the depths.

When it was all over and both avians were just breathing, Logan finally spoke. "**_And now, we will start your new life with bringing others to share it with us. This home is our nest until we outgrow it, and I will teach you all you need to know...my Liberd._**"

Liberd...That name rung through the now fully grown Lugia like it belonged. Yes, he was Liberd. It filtered into his mind like it had been buried under repressed memories and having someone speak it brought it out into fruition. But in the midst of his thinking, the newly christined Liberd had a question that his new vocal cords sung out like a siren.

"**_Others...?_**" Logan smiled as he licked the wound his teeth caused, knowing that the mark will stay even if Liberd's skin grew over it.

"**_Yes, others. My seed wasn't just to inform any onlookers and eavesdroppers that I made you my mate for life. It was...to ensure that our kind never face the threat of extinction from poaching again._**" And as Logan left it at that, Liberd could feel the ocean of cum in his belly start to shape itself into masses he could only coo at the thought of. He was carrying and only time will tell of how many.

For now, the fatigue of going so hard and going on for so long hit him him an Ice Beam and soon his eyes became weights that would not budge. As he slowly sank to slumber inside of the mess they made, Logan was there to hold him tight and make sure not to pull out.

"**_Soon, my love..._**"

* * *

**And there you have it. I've been doing some reading back through my old-rather cringe-worthy-entries to the first installment of my smut writing and frankly I left too much of a gap between then and now to act like any kind of sequel I make to extend the plot of a pairing would be worth just jumping back into like I was never gone in the first place.**

**Apologies to those that already left once they reached the ending. I wanted to make sure things had a finality that any audience members with a vivid imagination can see to themselves for discovering how the two love birds-pun not intended-go on with life.**

**Anyhow, toodles.**


	3. H Goodra x M Kommo-o

**We now return to your falsely accused defendent.**

* * *

A Goodra. The first thing that comes to mind is that gentle face they're common for having fresh after evolving from a little Sliggoo. Or maybe it's that slime that they constantly produce and drip onto whatever surface they're standing, sitting or laying over as most bipedal slugs do. But what if your focal point to a Goodra was neither of those things...but their ass?

Take Diema for example. She was out enjoying her day without the faintest care for any world event happening at this very moment while strolling along the rushing river next to her with a bouquet of flowers in her slippery hands. She was in such a good mood that her tail was hiked up and swaying to and fro, allowing anything that she passed by or happened upon her backside while she was walking to gaze at her taint, purple bud looking somewhat stretched from activity. She can't help that in most cases she gets caught up in some sexual interaction that the first and only thing she'd want to get some action is her butt.

It's not like anyone would want to go for her front hole, since well...It was sharing space with her dick.

So yes, she was a hermaphrodite, but she calls herself a futa to save people the mouthful-even if both words mean the same thing for her-and to keep their interest when she's showing off what she can offer to them.

But back to her task at hand. Diema had those flowers wrapped up in vines so that her slime didn't make them unappealing to hold, so she was meaning to deliver them to someone in this forest she was traveling through. But who could be what her heart would want to satisfy with affectionate gestures? Was it a guy? A girl? Someone in-between the spectrum that could use more love than ever?

Unfortunately, her eyes were set on what humans would call a jock but in the form of a Pokemon. It was a Haxorus, black scales gleaming occasionally to further the fact that he was one of the few lucky shiny Pokemon in the world living without a trainer parading them around like a trophy. As she feared from the bush she was hiding in, he had his usual posse of woman surrounding him, giving him compliments and trying to woo him for themselves. _Whores_, she venomously thought to herself, already peeking signs of use between their legs and other fluids from the ones that weren't dripping white down their thighs. It wasn't surprising that the guy was keeping a group of Druddigon happy-they come from the same reason and mostly share abilities in combat. The synergy was expected but very stereotypical.

Before she forgot what she was here for, she kept the flowers in one hand and tried to wait out things until he was alone. Her determination was foolish, because who would walk away from a stud that could _actually _back up the game he spit out? Luck shined in Diema's direction as one-by-one those spiky sheep began to file out as their routines needed to be completed. And when the last one, the one that the Haxorus seemed to be the most fond with as not only did she leak but her stomach was looking rather rotund, finally departed, Diema took her shot. Before the big black dragon could walk off to his den, she shot out of the bushes and held out the flowers.

But she failed to realize how long she held onto them in those bushes, because the petals were soaked in her slime and weighed heavily within her grasp. Ruined. She sighed and tossed them to the ground before approaching the still-departing Haxorus.

"E-excuse me...Drayk?" He paused, looking around before looking back and spotting her. His usual bravado was not shining here and instead an intense gaze was cast on Diema like she were a suspicious character.

"Oh, it's Diema. The forest get-around." She gasped in offense and blushed before her rebuttal.

"Don't call me that!...You don't know what it's like being me."

"Doesn't look like I want to either. Anyway, I'm not in the mood today. I told you, one time and then that's it. You shouldn't have passed out."

"But you...you screw your groupies like they're your property! What makes me so different-and don't you dare say it's because I have a dick too!" That last bit actually cut Jack off from speaking so she continued. "I just want you to know that I actually appreciate you as you, not just because you're more hung than most of the dragons on the mountains!"

Jack's glare took a dark turn and Diema noticed right away, but it was too late. "What did I tell you the last time you tried to woo me? I don't do relationships, I take what I want. If you like it, then that's your decision. I'm not gonna keep telling you that you're wasting my time trying to be mates. I'm already about to have kids, I don't need a freak in my den."

Diema...went silent after that, head hanging low as she was crushed by Jack personally, as opposed to simply being denied another round with him. At this point, his blood-red eyes found the flowers she discarded and scoffed.

"If you really think dragons care about flower, then you need to quit thinking with your ass. Don't come looking for me again, or I'll do more than just hurt your _feelings_." With a threat like that, all Diema could do was watch him leave, menacing tension in the air slowly dissipating until his tail disappearing from view left things calm again.

A tear fell from Diema's face as she tried not to cry, but it was hard when you had a crush on someone way out of your league, still tried your best but didn't succeed in the slightest. If anything, it looks like she just earned a new reason not to come around here anymore, as with other of her favorite spots in Santalune that were glaring reminders of places that she felt loss, despair and even grief once or twice. There was no other place she could go right now before she'd just end up crying and creating attention that she didn't want, so she just plopped down where she stood and let the waterworks fall.

From here, she was blind to world, and all she could hear were her own thoughts calling her an idiot for thinking Jack could let things slide for her and her alone. Why does she keep doing this to herself? Why can't she just tell her heart to go after guys who don't have their ego in space so she doesn't have to continue feeling her heartache? Why couldn't she be an appealing dragon like Dragonite or Garchomp? Why'd she have to be the one that no one could imagine wanting to bed? At that portion, her body steadily intensified in heat and her sobbing became choked growling as the warmth resonated from her core. That's probably another reason why the dragons were out and about and not hiding away in dens.

It was season for the great males and females, and while people like Jack had more than enough ways to cure his Rut with those Whore-digons in heat, Diema was alone again. Sometimes she wishes she could impregnate herself with her unique genitalia situation, but it was a lost cause. She couldn't keep herself up long enough before her cunny was gushing but her shaft remained at a still state of arousal but no creamy discharge. All that transpired was a warm feeling within her that did naught to settle her estrus and made her more frustrated.

In the midst of her revelation that she was gonna be a loner if she didn't get herself better taste, something landed on her shoulder. A close inspection revealed that it was one of the flowers she had ruined with her slime. Curious as to how it got off the ground in the first place, she turned to where eh had dropped the bouquet. But what she got was a faceful a scales as her bouquet was in the hands of someone else.

It was another dragon, but it was one she was not familiar with. Scales was the theme, for it hung off their body like hair but looked like a rather interesting pattern. And their function seemed rather passive, for one flick of the unknown being's tail had it clank like a hammer hitting a bell. It was almost...musical, if she thought about it, but she couldn't since they were holding the flowers to her like a present.

"Apologies miss, but you should not throw away such magnificant specimens like garbage. Do you not see that your body excrements only made them more appealing?" Oh, it's a guy. Funny, she thought she'd never meet a guy unless she happened to come across one on a walk and find the urge to stalk them until they noticed her or her gaping butthole.

"Uh, listen...I don't wanna have a lesson on beauty, okay? I feel ugly enough as it as..."

"I feel like an Arceus that wanted to make the Earth have an arm-wrestling match with the sun."

"..." Uh, that was random. "Are you...right in the head?"

The dragon laughed, loudly in fact, so it felt like she was being mocked and it made her pout until he clarified with, "Oh miss, I merely thought we were exchanging feelings that didn't exist."

"I don't...get that..."

"I'm saying you're far from ugly. Your body is a temple, yes, but it is a temple that provides...quite the incentive to enjoy, really." At this point, this poetic attempt at her heart was making Diema wanna gag. Who was this sweet for a living? It all sounds rehearsed anyhow yet here this guy was acting like it was completely normal to look like he was trying way too hard to score some tail. The second she had the inkling to leave, her body flared up from within in rebellion and made her groan and double over, causing the dragon trying to woo her to drop his act and see if she was okay. Expecting him to make some comment about her slime, Diema wasn't ready for-

"Are you okay, miss? Do you need berries for sickness? Or are you hungry for something else? Do you need to rest?" The rapid fire questions continued and with that he began examining her all over, testing for any pained areas that he could seek remedies for as opposed to touching. In the midst of it all, she tried her best not to look amused but in the end her face grew contorted with mixed feelings and he panicked. "Oh dear, what is ailing you, miss? Please, allow me to-"

"Will you q-quit it with being nice!?" Diema had enough. Way too good to be true and it was getting to be a bit much in terms of smothering-he basically had her in his chest looking her down for a problem. Her outburst made him stop to look down at her in confusion. "Sorry, but I just d-don't get why you're being nice to a stranger. It's almost creepy."

"Well miss...I'm not going to stoop to the level of everyone else and call you a freak. A dragon's beauty is not measured by what they show off in their scales. Between you and I, the one known as Jack could have painted his scales over for all I care. But none of such animosity should be worth ignoring a lovely dragoness like yourself, one deserving of a gentle heart an-"

"Cut to the chase please." Too much. It's not that it's bad but it just really sounds like he practiced all of this before he happened upon her. And frankly, her heat wanted something done too so the heavy pheromones were making their way into the air around them.

"I...uh, well I wanted to know if you would listen to a song. As a means to court, not to impress on a friend basis, mind you. I know of the season." He himself was sporting some flesh-pink along his gray crotch scales so he wasn't exactly pure and innocent like a hatchling. Diema was thankful nonetheless but she made it apparent that she wouldn't have long before their shared arousal would have him jump the big guy.

"Get on with it...don't take all day."

The scaly dragon took note of her imperative request and nodded his affirmative, making the scales dangling from his head clang together like wind chimes. He took a step back to give her breathing room, unfortunately for her, and his tail curled up as far as he could will it and slowly it whipped back and forth. It was a tune that he seemed familiar with, and Diema noticed that the repeating sounds were a beat. His hands joined in, coming together in short impacts and jostling the scales along his forearms to create a quick tempo.

_Over and Over_

_Waves of running, feelings_

_Floating weightless, I'm willing_

_My will keeps bending and breaking_

Diema was enthralledd with his voice. She swore it would come out gravelly and rough and that he'd embarrass himself. But here he was, singing as if he were a song-bound Talonflame. There was more, and her thoughts went silent.

_Now everything's vivid, vivid_

_Touch attempted with plea-sure_

_Reckless, tangled, suspended, _

_You want it all, nothing's wasted_

_Dear-est_

There was more to the song, and Diema was sure of it, but all seemed lost as the dragon's erection grew to full mast from the smoldering pheromones attacking his nose and his response was to see to it that Diema was under him to see him huffing for air like he just finished running. "Ap-apologies, miss...I must satiate the both of us...before I can continue."

"It's...fine. And call me Diema please. I'm not much of a lady, you see?" She pointed out that, in the middle of their close encounter, her shaft had found its way out of her vent and stood tall against the scaly dragon's erection.

"Well...if this salacious encounter is where we come to find out who were are to avoid being strangers...then I am Stephano..." That cleared up the name, but Diema will still have no clue to what he was as that tail clanged like a bell above them. She wasn't sure if that was to keep the song in mind or to sound off something else, but for all she should care about it's that it was followed by the newly named Stephano kissing her on the lips and taking a hold of her hips to squeeze into. She was mostly solid but the surface was slick, so his hands had to be extra careful not to slip while he sought to find a hole blindly. For a split second, Diema wondered if she could let him slip inside of her cloaca to give him a chance at actually curing her heat, but before she could try and move herself to a point where his thrust would sink himself in there with the rest of his cock he ended up jamming into her back door without warning. She whimpered, but his grasp made to massage her to keep her tension away while he pushed.

It sure felt a lot different than those one-night stands she had when she was in dire need of some dick, but Stephano singing beforehand and his kind gestures really rang through to her. Like those scales of his. They must be rather charming to use whenever he was interested in someone. A jolt of pleasure rose from within her anus as he finally started pushing hard enough to get more of his endowment inside of her, the close proximity to her vagina's walls allowing a tingle to course through her and incite a squirt of pre to shoot onto Stephano's stomach. Even with that, he pushed on, soothing her whenever she got close to clenching on him and licking her lips when he made progress. Soon, the pressure in her butt was too much and she broke away.

"Is it all the way in y-yet...? You're driving me wild..."

The dragon laughed and kissed her cheek. "A little more should do it...now let me get lost in your light...~"

His murr was loud as he opened his maw to lick across her lips, asking for entry and questioning for the same with his eyes. Diema felt a radiant heat smother her face and only when she saw herself in Stephano's eyes did she realize she was flustered. Whatever helped her heat calm down, she guessed. So she parted her lips and Steph made his way in to tango with her tongue. All the while, his hips were still pushing deep into her body, her gut too rotund to truly show off just where he was. Though that became a concern as he finally made a step towards her side and continued to push.

'_Jack never got this far..._' Was this guy hiding that he was even bigger than that jerk and sharing it with her? Diema couldn't help the moan that escaped her as Stephano's cock seemed to get thicker towards the base and pressed into her walls harder. Her snatch was pouring with juices and her slime continued to ooze into the ground and form a murky puddle around them.

*Plap*

That was the noise created when Stephano's hips finally collided with Diema's lower end, the Goodra looking down and...

"Y-you're huge...!" She doesn't have three breasts, that much was certain, so the one poking out from beneath the ones she knows she has was surely Stephano's cock. The dragon chuckled to himself, amused by Diema's reaction to start licking her face again.

"Honestly, it's not _that _big. Just a few inches shy of three feet."

"That's still...oh whatever." Modest or being humble, she wasn't sure which. But what she did know was that she was gonna need a lot of relaxing to be done if she wanted to take this well. If he started pumping a load in her, it'll surely come out of her mouth. Yet, even that grew to be of little priority as Steph's licking soon trailed under her chin and his tongue got a full helping of her goo. And he stopped. Like really, he didn't move a muscle.

And after a minute of nothing, Diema grew concerned. "Steph...? You gonna do me or what?"

Her question seemed to bring him back, but his eyes...looked glazed over as he looked down at her. The goo he sampled was gulped down and a snarl erupted from his throat before he yanked his hips back to slam back into her ass. Diema wasn't ready and the friction was nearly unbearable to handle, but as he continued to do so and jolt her vent with the impacts the pain slowly ebbed away. Even still, his power was concerning when it came to humping her, because it made her body flick her goo everywhere while she was busy grunting and moaning from having her ass fucked as usual. It splattered on his chest, his scales, his face and her tail's goo smeared all over his crotch the more he pulled back against it. Soon it oozed its way onto his flesh and a surge of electric pleasure ran through him like a Thunderbolt current aimed for his underbelly.

Diema could feel something of an orgasm start welling up inside of her, her cock stuck pointing up towards her and squirting precum on her face while Steph continued to puff hot air from his goo-covered snout. He's lost in it, and doesn't look like he'll take no for an answer. Call Diema a size queen if you will, but the manner of which he pummeled through her body with ease now that he had some lube in the form of her goo and deep splurts of precum had her beyond bliss. Her toes clenched up and before she could even cry out from the thrust that caused it, a silent scream passed through her as both of her organs were sent into orgasmic ecstasy. Juices gushed out from her vent, split into an open stream thanks to her cock being stiff as a board and shooting up at Stephano's check and chin, and left to pour down her crotch and further add to keeping things slick for the dragon yet to be known to her.

A warm rush ran through her core, catching her attention a bit but then remember than Steph wasn't inside of her vent and remaining calm while she recuperated. In the midst of her relaxing, she failed to notice that her partner had not stopped moving inside of her despite her constrictive throes of climax. He reamed her hole back open and left it yawning like a drake as he worked himself to a lust-filled orgasm. His snarling didn't seem to have an end, filling up Diema's ears with the ferocious octave of his 'disiac-induced stupor which was a drastic farcry from his earlier pacifism.

Ten minutes. Ten grueling minutes that felt like time had gone to a standstill yet still proceeded. By then, she had lost herself to her pleasure and came once again, leaving a mess of herself all over her and Stephano. The warm feeling in her gut ran through her again but she didn't have time to question it.

Stephano's roar nearly called out over the others that happened to be within the forest in the midst of mating, his clanging scales ringing through the trees as he let the floodgates open. Hot seed flowed in and Diema's gut found itself swelling up like a balloon tied to the open end of a hose. Despite her vent not being the target hole, her core seemed to calm down and helped her cock slide back inside of its hiding place, but Diema wasn't counting on Stephano noticing this change and practically ripping himself out of her ass to make headway inside of her moist snatch. She screamed, unused to penetration there as opposed to simply feeling her shaft part her walls so it could escape into the open and that cumming dick flooded it out too. Soon, she had spunk pouring out of both holes and a hand gripping the top of her belly for leverage to send his spewing cock as deep into her as possible claimed her third hole as cum began to seep up and out of her mouth.

She should be passing out right now, and sure felt like it with how winded Stephano left her, but she was jolted into a state of half-in/haif-out as his tongue found her mouth and stuffed it full. Her fight for breath should have been lost from there but still she was up and victim to the sensations of him pulling out and letting the last of his discharge drool onto her lower belly.

Diema was gravid, she could tell. Her being in heat and Steph being in rut meant that there was gonna be an egg growing inside of her. Yet, one egg shouldn't have her feeling like she had a whole clutch tucked away inside of her...right?

It was a confusing feeling that she didn't get to dwell on as the big dragon went ahead and started dragging her across the ground away from the area, his growling and hard erection presumably entailing more to come. Oh well, good thing Diema wasn't so used to more than one round because out she goes...

* * *

Goodra. They're known for being a messier Dragonite. They're nice, drip goo everywhere and tend to be teased for being softies by other dragons to a point of bullying if one's too passive. Some are taken to with gusto, however, and given quite the affectionate upbringing when they find the select person for them.

Take Diema for example, snoozing with a smile for the first time in months, as Stephano rested around her. Their den-previously Stephano's until he told her to move in-was warm in the midday sun and a nap was inevitable with the humidity that followed. What had Diema so happy? The fact that she was sharing space with someone that didn't harbor ill words about her? Or maybe it was because she got laid and didn't regret it?

Of course it's neither of those. Before them was a nest full of eggs, more than a dozen carefully lined up to allow equally shared warmth for the young inside. Turns out, Diema had been readying herself for a much more productive pregnancy when Steph happened upon her, and after a rough night of roaring that left her throat scratched, she was so full of eggs that she barely had the breath to tell the big dragon that she was carrying more than just a mere litter. It was a good thing he didn't shun her when they first met or got far too into the idea of being driven to fuck her because he ingested her goo for a boost, because had he had left her she would have broke from the lack of support-physical and emotional-from having to lay all of the eggs by her lonesome.

So yeah, even though her ass hurts and her vent had yet to recover in full, Diema was happy with how things turned out. Maybe when the kids hatched will she know what Stephano is...

Eh, she'll probably just stick to anal until whenever season comes around again.


	4. M Tyrantrum x M Krookodile (Sequel)

**Yes if you caught on to the trend I'm going with here, you are correct. But I won't tell you what you're right about, seeing as that'd give away the point of it being a mystery you had to solve.**

* * *

"It sure is a wake-up call to get outta Amago, eh Aaron?"

"I guess but we shouldn't really take too much advantage of this free space. The sun is great and all but I'm more of a night person."

"Aww, c'mon. Don't act like you'll be a shut-in until the moon comes up. Being nocturnal is old news, try being uh...dic-turnal, or however you say it."

The boys were so busy conversing on the sandy beaches of Melemele Island that they failed to see a wave wash up the shore towards them, to which Aaron merely stared at the water rushing over his paws and prompting Herbit to jump out of the way. Ah well, Alola had a great view and atmosphere but there had to be something that the both of them would take time to get used to. And yes, they had moved out of Amago to Alola, after Tyler managed to get back on his feet with the battling circuit and won him some small tournaments that paid generously enough. The last one made sure that not only did he get a flight to this gorgeous island but also a home to stay in so he wasn't just a tourist secretly trying to hide in someone's backyard to sleep.

Speaking of Tyler, there he was now, watching those two rascals chat and try their best to avoid getting splashed when they weren't in a bathing mood. Gia was a kind soul; not only giving Tyler the chance to talk with his Pokémon more personally beyond just gesturing but also helping fund the trip before he went out to start winning battles for the rest of the cash necessary to meet all the requirements he set. Ever since Language TMs went global, her and her family reached something of a pinnacle of wealth and despite her luxury she always found time to bring something or more for Tyler.

He guessed before they moved that Gia was ever grateful that he got her that shiny Mawile trapped in a cave-in.

For now, he saw Aaron and Herbit start tumbling with each other and he went back to just relaxing in his chair. The rest of his team were on random parts of the beach doing their own thing; Shane, the lovable goofball of a Stoutland trying to make a sand castle with Dew-the young Dratini-trying to play off being the big scary dragon guarding it and Tervim took refuge near the crags to not take up much of the sands while still being somewhere no one would think to disturb him. The five of them-and Gia to an extent-were just a happy family that'll never see a day where something could cut in and make things awkward.

Well, at least until Tyler noticed that the ground beneath him was sinking in.

Poor lad didn't even get a chance to call out to his nearby teammates before he was suddenly sucked into the sandy earth below and disappeared from view, leaving his chair to be the only sign that he was there.

Holding his breath and keeping his eyes shut were the only things he could do as his legs were dragged through what felt like thick tunnels meant for serpents like Seviper, not humans his size. Sure he was lanky but that wasn't any excuse to go dragging him through sand. Eventually his unknown captor-who he had yet to see if it was a Pokémon non-native to Alola or not-dropped him off onto solid footing that he could come to a crouch on and he was left to his own devices as he didn't hear anything else transpire. Sand still peppered over his face, Tyler slowly shook it all away and wiped himself down before glancing at where he was taken.

Sand castles, all modeled the same surrounded him like stone statues in an atrium remodeled into a museum for the curious eye. It gave him the impression they were watching him, for the three small holes that resided in the middle of the pillars that they all had had two white spots that could have resembled eyes. Only when the pillars began to shift around towards him did he realize that they were alive and more importantly staring him down like he was a prisoner in a court. Tyler panicked of course and backed away to the farthest wall he could crawl to, but when that began to steadily push him away he jumped and looked back to see another one of those living sand castles behind him. Trapped. He didn't even know what he did and he was stuck in a cave. Was he gonna die in here? That thought caused a panic attack and he slowly but surely started to hyperventilate. This can't be how he goes out.

He didn't even get a chance to be saved!

That all changed when Shane suddenly fell in from the ceiling, landing right in the middle of the "party" and nearly falling onto Tyler in his digging haste. A shine of hope erupted from his arrival, and literally so when the hole he fell from continued to show light in this cave of evil. When Shane recovered from the fall, he turned to Tyler and shouted.

"Master!? What're you doing down here! Don't you know digging on the beach is bad because you might run into a Pal-"

Shane's explanation, however hasty it was, was cut off by Aaron's shouting from above. "Just bring him out of there, Shane! Before it's too late!"

The Stoutland nodded an affirmative towards that hole and carried Tyler onto his back. The sand castles were not pleased with this sudden turn of events and lashed with a growing sandstorm that fed into the cave like a flood of water. However, Shane took this in stride and found himself jumping back up to that hole at the speed of a Quick Attack despite merely moving as he would without a move. In the midst of his breathing Tyler caught a mouthful of sand and had to cough that out before he choked as he was brought back to the beach and surrounded by his Pokémon again.

"Give him some room!" Aaron tried to disperse the crowd that was bearing down on him-easy since there was no one else but them-but Herbit quickly defused that idea.

"No, we gotta get him and the rest of us off the beach. It isn't safe." At that, the sand around all of them, Tervim included, slowly began to swirl in and cave in like quicksand. At this, Shane moved off much slower this time and brought Tyler to level ground while the others formed a guard around him. The trainer was in a stupor, vision blurring and blacking out at random intervals. He felt a rumble nearby and looked to see Tervim stomping around him in a charge. An intimidating glare marked his face as his maw filled with malevolent energy before he was out of sight. Aaron suddenly dropped down before him, having been flung back by a force that Tyler couldn't pinpoint in the midst of his heart beating a mile a minute. The Absol got up, struggling to stay on his feet, but toughed it out and ran back out of view quite soon. And thus, Tyler looked back towards the mainland where stragglers seemed to be crowding up and watching whatever was happening on Tyler's right that he had yet to see.

Though his body steadily couldn't handle all the adrenaline and quickly shut down.

* * *

"Tyler..." That voice felt like it was being whipped by the wind with how quiet it was.

"Tyler..." That one was firm but muggy in the midst of such a dense fog.

"Ty-ler." Playful but how can one catch it while storms rained down from above?

"TYLER!" At that, the human shot up, only to go colliding right into Herbit...'s butt. Yep, that was the hound's ass keeping his face nestled up against that warm hole. THough it probably wasn't the best thing to wake up into as he quickly pulled away and coughed. There was still sand on his tongue and he was not in the mood to have a dry mouth for the rest of the...night? When he realized he didn't have any grains in his eyes, Tyler noticed that the moon was radiant in the dark sky above, leaving him to wonder how long he was out of it for. Judging from the somber looks of Aaron, Shane and Dew, he'll have to guess...

"Did I..." Aaron rested a paw on his chest and nodded.

"All day. You didn't move a muscle when we tried to wake up. Definitely didn't help that someone thought it'd be cute to kidnap you while we were fending off those Palossand earlier." So those were Palossand? Man, and Tyler thought Unova was weird for having living trash bags as Pokémon. But sand castles? But wait-

"Kidnapped?" At this a new voice popped into the mix behind the trainer.

"I wasn't kidnapping him for the last time! I was pulling him away from the fight to safety and you band of merry misfits attacked me." The scratchy voice was oddly enticing enough for the once-unconscious Tyler to look and see who it was. What he did see was Tervim standing behind him like a sentry, looking down on him with his usual hidden care almost fully blanketed by his stoic expression but one nudge of his leg revealed that he had the speaker under his foot. The red scales marked with black, almost fang-like symbols leading all the way up to a head with a very long muzzle. A Krookodile.

"What?" Herbit finished the rest of the story.

"After we took down those kiddie buildings, we noticed you were gone but that little creep left a trail of sand bringing us here."

"I'm not a creep! Now can you get this dinosaur off of my tail?! I can't even feel it anymore!"

"You're fine." The baritone voice of Tervim got attention to him but he remained silent afterwards, leaving the croc beneath him to stop struggling.

"Can I at least explain myself? This isn't exactly a fair trial if that's what you're going for."

Aaron glared at the downed reptile and snarled. "What's there to find you innocent for? We saw you dragging him away and stopped you. You tried to take him from us!"

"What's a human to you that you regard him that much? Never heard of a Pokémon that loyal unless they were a robot." Aaron felt anger boil into his being but Herbit stopped him to speak up.

"You don't get out much, that much is obvious. If you stopped living under a rock maybe you'd know that trainers don't really do the 'control Pokemon in body and mind' thing anymore. You've been watching too many get released or something."

While they all talked, Tyler let his head clear up from the forced slumber that his body went through so he didn't have a heart attack and perish without a word. So he was rescued, sort of kidnapped, and rescued again. And all within a span of several hours before finally coming to. This left only one thing to do...

"I'm hungry..." His stomach roared in agreement, stopping the growing argument between Aaron, Herbit and their captive under the dinosaur standing over them. At this, Shane got excited and strolled over to deposit something he had held onto with his mouth. Tyler's bag.

"Thanks, Shane." Shane barked in appreciation and came to a growl when Tyler scratched behind his ears before going into his pack. He didn't bring any food with him that he could cook, but he had brought water and a candy bar from the local market before coming to the beach and he was glad to see both of them made it out fine.

Or, mostly fine. The chocolate melted into the wrapper and the water had evaporated to half-full from the heat. Oh well, it would do to cure his parched throat and angry stomach. Aaron brought himself back to paying attention to the human and bowed his head.

"Are you okay, Tyler? Nothing broken or bruised? Did the Palossand do anything to you? Did they say anything that-"

"Hold on there, Romeo. Let him recuperate first." Her bit cut him off with a paw to his mouth, to which Aaron backed away to keep going.

"But what if they might have cu-"

"Let him breathe first, Aaron. You don't exactly get through a hot day of spring on the beach with no provisions. Besides, if he answered before he drank up, you probably wouldn't understand him."

Thankfully, the water was only warm enough that he didn't need to drink every bit of it to keep himself from having a scraty throat, though he used the last of it to wash out the sand on his tongue and squirt it back into the bottle he brought. The candy was more or less a lost cause, but that didn't stop him from chewing what was solid enough to pass as chewable off the wrapper that contained the gooey substance until he could no more. His lips covered in a ring of chocolate, and Herbit was about to make a snide comment on it before Aaron cut him off by stepping on his right fore paw.

"Ow!"

"Don't you _dare _make that joke."

"I wasn't gonna!" Now hopping on three legs, Herbit grumbled before backing off to let his foot rest. Tyler finally finished granting his body its bare necessities for the time being and cleared his throat one last time. Good enough.

"Do you have a name?" Was his first question towards the Krookodile while he turned back to the scene of nearly comical display.

"No. People just call me Krook for short. What's it matter to you?"

"Considering that...we're talking to each other...I fugred that you must be a lot more than just a sand croc."

"Your posse shoved a disc on my head before you woke up if that's what you're getting at." Oh, guess that makes better sense. Though to be fair, it's not hard for a Pokémon to speak English at any rate.

"Well uh...did you kidnap me then?" The croc groaned with what little patience he had left and rapped his fingers on the ground.

"For the last and _final _time, I was bringing you to safety so their fight didn't crush you or anything and they took it the wrong way!"

"You could have just said so." Tervim said that, looking down on his captive like a prison warden to a downed inmate who just broke a rule he selfishly implemented.

"None of you gave me time to; the second that li'l hound of yours saw me, you all came mobbing after me like I was stealing gold from under your noses."

"Hey, Tyler is precious to us, even if he isn't made out of gold. So jokes on you." Herbit used his outburst to go nuzzling Tyler on the cheek, prompting Aaron to do the same once he caught wind of it and making the trainer between them blush from the sudden flux of affection towards him. Though it ruined when Shane jumped in and literally jumped on all three of them trying to hug Tyler. Krookodile, however, scoffed.

"Whatever. Just make sure you know your place being owned by a human and don't try to rope me with it." While the others found time to glare at the croc from where they stood/rested, Tervim found himself growling down at Krookodile and before he knew it he was free from the clutches of the dino's foot. But that was a moment of relief because that same foot kicked him up into the air like a professional soccer player and the Tyrantrum caught him in his jaws before stomping off with him towards the crags.

Tyler and the others didn't need an explanation to what Tervim was up to; he's made it obvious with his years of being with them that he preferred to let things ride when he has anything to do with it and if he doesn't meet opposition then nothing can go wrong. Besides, the lack of a naysayer in their midst allowed Herbit to suggest something they could do.

"Hey Tyler..."

"Yeah Herbit?"

"Think you could take Junior inside and uh...we finish what you started?" Tyler knew what Junior referred to, and as if he knew of it as well Dew began to pout and try to cling to the human to stay. However a lone Dratini wasn't strong enough to resist the power of a well-cared for Stoutland nibbling on him to let go to slither into that inviting body of fur.

"Finish what exactly?" Herbit smirked and Tyler was too late to realize it on his own before he was suddenly getting a mouthful of Houndoom ass that brought him back to the ground.

"Just a li'l something that I could use after a stressful day of fighting sand castles, eh Aaron?"

The Absol snorted in defiance but even he came over to join in on being perverted with the trainer/lover. Shane had long since vacated the area, too busy making sure Dew was safe in his fur while he scurried on home to rest properly now that he knew that Tyler was okay. Which left those three to be naughty with each other. Though that still begs a very important question...

What of Tervim?

* * *

Krookodile felt like a piece of meat having to look at Tervim while he lay trapped against a tree, chuckling nervously as yet another attempt to defuse the hulking t-rex from eating him. Just the thought of getting chewed on like a spicy berry...covered in saliva thicker than glue and being gulped down and forgotten...hearing those teeth clench shut behind him...those...

Tervim paused as a musky smell filled the air between them and a quick peek down the croc's body confirmed his sudden suspicion that his captive had gotten horny somehow. While it was more than enough reason to just chew the guy out, Tervim couldn't help but to gaze down at Krookodile in disappointment.

"Really? You gotta make this look weird?"

Krookodile's bravado was gone in the face of lustful stammering. "It's n-not my fault you're looking like an ap-apex predator..."

"I haven't done anything to you since I bought you here other than talk. If I wanted to eat you, I would have already."

"Well yeah...b-but..." Krookodile was growing more enamored the more he gazed up at Tervim, his boner unable to soften with that look bearing down on him like a parent ashamed of their son for trying to masturbate without thinking of them walking in on him. Tervim didn't want to deal with this, but from the way Krookodile was trying to both hide his face and not hide his indecency the dino might have to get rid of it so he can intimidate Krookodile into never coming into contact with his family again.

Huh, definitely strange calling that band of dogs, a human and one snake a family.

Krookodile hummed in curiosity as Tervim stopped moving for quite a bit, seeing those big eyes drop from staring him in his small eyes to his cock, watching it steadily pump out precum like river stream with too much blockage keeping it from flowing more freely. Then it happened; Tervim's mouth opened and all those sharp teeth bared themselves in the moonlight, followed by a tongue large enough to slurp the croc up in one go wriggling down to his crotch and taking the entirety of his shaft into its warm, thick clutches.

It was to no surprise that Krookodile nutted right there but Tervim was taken aback when that load sprayed his tongue down like a Water Gun from a Torrent-boosted Pokémon. It almost got on his nose but Tervim merely opened his jaw wider so he didn't have to deal with a mess somewhere he couldn't reach. And he was not about to take some pride off his gait asking this perverted croc to get it for him. Not gonna let him think he had power over Tervim just because he helped him out. Though things were not looking in the Tyrantrum's favor, for the croc still found himself stiff as a tree and pumping more angrily with the red flushing over his cock. However, it didn't look like he was looking to get another lick to set him off again.

No, Krookodile shyly moved himself around to where he was mountable, uncaring that their sizes would be rather drastic in comparison. He just needed to seek release or this would take too much shame to get over. Tervim adorned that look again but Krookodile turned away and hiked his ass up higher to stir him. And stir him he did-something shifted around between the dino's legs and soon a fleshy poker started slipping out into view. But while Krookodile was sizable enough on his own, Tervim beat him in every which way. Thicker than the croc's leg, longer than his muzzle and looked as if it was oozing precum like oil by the time it was half-hard. He bit his lip until it felt like he broke into his skin and moaned when he felt the warm fluids mark his tongue as he licked around to heal the self-inflicted wound, a puddle of precum already forming beneath him as Tervim's intimidating dick drove him wild. And he wasn't even inside of him yet.

"C-c'mon...do me...Show me some real power..." The huffing through that demand made Tervim just wanna grind his foot over Krookodile's head and make him beg for it, but that's still playing into his game and the best way to beat it in his fashion is to win it how he wanted. So when he loomed over the croc's impatient form, he didn't go into him hard as the rock that lined his spine all the way to his tail or slow enough to make it seem that he wasn't ready for any action like this; Tervim was steadily, drilling right through Krookodile's surprisingly snug ass and making headway into his guts in no time flat. The croc was in bliss, the pain feeling like fire being shot through him but keeping him ridged down below. And it got worse-or better for Krookodile's case-when Tervim went straight to thrusting after practically stretching his asshole to its limits.

This beat being abused by those sand castles beneath the earth, for they didn't have any emotions when they rammed their sand into him and left him feeling like a meaningless toy. No, here he could feel the way Tervim was fighting the urge to merely break into him, break him and leave him like he meant nothing. Oh he'll mean something to this guy, no matter how superficial his screaming sounded when the dino began getting closer to sheathing _all _of that meat into the croc.

Tervim was losing this battle, he knows it. No matter how much he pumped forth and nearly slammed his hips in a bone-jarring force into Krookodile's ass, his dick was shooting precum almost as frequently as Krookodile did. It made digging into his hole about as easy as subduing him had been but that was all the comfort he could have. Krookodile may not be audibly gloating but he wouldn't need to if Tervim couldn't keep himself together. It grew to an even bigger struggle when all that screaming became choked gargles as the croc blew another load. This one seemed driven by more than just visuals because the ground under Krookodile was _soaked _in spunk by the time Tervim stopped feeling that body hold onto him as best it could. Nothing could stop his pace from slowing down and it didn't look liek Krookodile was gonna ask him to do so from the strength of his resolve.

Then it happened. "B-bite me..."

"W-what..?" It didn't register in Tervim's mind that Krookodile asked him something, on account of his loud, seething panting, but the croc was quick to repeat himself.

"BITE ME!" Someone surely heard that, but there was nothing as loud as a Tyrantrum clamping his jaws on something as Tervim followed suit just to keep the croc down. It didn't do much, for Krookodile still cried out into the night sky and bucked forward as he drained himself dry into the pool under his belly. Said belly looked disfigured, but that was just a trick of the lighting. That anomaly sticking out from it was just the underside of Tervim's dick as it slid through him with ease.

Tervim wasn't gentle with his bite, using it as leverage to pump his hips into as much as a blur as he could. Dragon Dance or not, marking Krookodile like he were claimed property of his had the dino going at him like they were both dogs. The croc felt as if his internal loins were never going to see the light of being pent-up again with how much ecstasy he was bombarded with from Tervim acting out his most recessive desires that could never be realized. It was a shame that his third climax didn't get the dino set off along with him but he needn't wait forever.

Tervim's roar had come out strained, trying not to give into the massive disturbances that Krookodile caused on his own time as he finally shot his load. What felt like viscous oil blasted into Krookodile like a Hydro Pump, his stomach bloating almost immediately. His throat nor mouth were left untouched and soon dino batter was streaming down his chin and to his stomach while the excess from the blasts were splashing back out of his ass like someone stomping through mud during a downpour. The pain of the stretching and the burning in his throat made the croc go through the throes of climax a fourth time, however nothing escaped him and merely became the driving point to him blacking out.

...And when he came to, Tervim had just finished painting his body in seed for he could hold no more. Even now, his puffy tunnel of an anus was pouring out seed like weak waterfall and his mouth had yet to stop doing the same. His gut felt like he were carrying quintuplets inside of him, laving him to take back everything he said about how lazy pregnant Pokémon were.

Tervim huffed down at his handiwork, having already licked the bite wound he caused clean and merely spat out any spare saliva onto the ground near that mostly untouched tail of Krookodile's. Only when he felt his dick slip out of view did he turn to leave. And as he feared, Krookodile tried to stop him.

"W-w-wait..." His voice was hoarse, ruined by the discharge that came out of him like bile, but still he tried. "Don't...leave me..."

"This wasn't personal, croc. Consider this a message not to mess with my family anymore."

To Krookodile, that didn't make a lick of sense, but he could care less about demands from Tervim as he shakily got onto his feet and barely managed to catch the dino's tail tip before clinging onto it from a spike. "I won't...just...let me stay with you...I can...w-w-warn you if there's danger...on the beach while you're here...I just...can't keep being alone..."

"This isn't exactly a territorial island, buddy. Besides, we're not exactly an open family." Tervim didn't like where this was going, and he surely didn't like Krookodile's response to his statement one bit.

"I don't want your trainer...I d-don't need to be with your team...I just want...I n-n-need you..." Krookodile further demonstrated his desperation for Tervim to understand that his attention and focal point of his argument was on him alone by humping against the underside of his tail, cock having yet to finally soften. "No one ever..p-put me in my place...before...y-y-you do it best...and I...I-i-i like the idea of being y-you... Krookodile paused to cough out some cum that had hung in his throat. "I wanna be...your b-bitch..."

"...Really?" There's that disappointed look again. Tervim didn't know Alolan folks were freaks but here was Krookodile, a resident masochist with a hankering for big meat and apparently biting.

"Yes...just...think about it...if you c-can't answer me now...I won't disturb you...if you s-say no..." Oh he prayed to Arceus he didn't say no-after today, Krookodile doubted he could go back to sharing his living space with those demented ghouls again. They might end up turning him into an unfortunate victim of their activities and end up being sucked into their group permanently...That's not a fate he wanted to perish on, and it seemed to show on his face as his lips began to quiver. Tervim groaned when he caught wind of it and dragged Krookodile's gravid body beneath him again so he could speak without having to look over his shoulder.

"Listen up and listen good...I ain't about to have you around as some nuisance..." Krookodile nodded at that. As a Dark type, he was naturally mischievous and that didn't change one bit. However, Tervim kept going. "But I won't deny that you're a good fuck. Only when I feel like it.

"So from now on while we're still on this island, if I want to fuck you I better see you ready for me without question. No ands or buts about it. I don't care if my trainer catches you or not-you're _my_ bitch. That's it. Understand?"

Krookodile felt a smile creep along his face and Tervim glared at him again. "Yeah...I-i understand..."

"Good. Don't follow me." Tervim stepped over Krookodile and a shudder ran through him as he saw those big soles nearly crush him. That also got him to stand up again, watching Tervim stomp away back towards his trainer and most likely home. And of course, Krookodile followed after him once he wasn't within earshot. It got harder to snoop when they reached the beach but Krookodile was confident that his extra weight would barely matter in getting him around. In fact, it kept him from risking going through the door to get inside. Melemele was humid at night, so naturally the windows were open to allow fresh air that the croc tainted with his seed-covered butt as he trudged inside like a beast hurt from battle.

He ignored all the sleeping folk in the living room and found himself curled up like a newborn in front of Tervim's body. The dino was already out of it, so his body naturally covered the two of them up-in the form of his tail curling over them like a blanket.

Let's hope he doesn't get throttled when Tervim or his family wakes up...

Though Tyler might not since his face was buried still in Houndoom butt.


	5. F Human X F Reshiram(Sequel)

**We now return to your heavenly-sounding opera.**

* * *

Disgust. Loathing. Even more disgust.

These plauged my very being like Mandibuzz gnawing on a corpse for food. And I couldn't help it. That night she came back...I lashed at her like she were a criminal...and all she was doing was feeling remorse for her actions and trying to come home before she died of her actions. When she went to bed, I felt like a criminal. A rat that had been given mercy by my captive. I didn't dare go after Lena and it's been that way ever since.

She had been right to assume I'd leave for duties, because that's the excuse I've been using to stay out of the house for as long as possible without feeling utter dread and emotional agony being within the same space as her. It's not her fault, I made sure she knew that every time she questioned my whereabouts whenever I was leaving and she remained. Her friends made it easier to slip away and be alone, mighty ignorant distractions to what really went on.

But three years of silence wasn't going to make it helpful for me. I could tell by every past winter that seeing the snow reminded her of our confrontation and it fueled her to keep pumping me for info. But...it's been a good two months since she last asked where I was going. At this point she doesn't even look back when I leave the house to explore what I've yet to look for from the region we stayed in and she's been leaving the house almost at the same time I do with her friends. Brittany...That name made me snarl and some critters that had been hanging nearby scurried away like little rats as my rage boiled forth like a Scald.

Lena's been ending her nights with that human. I sometimes come home and see her leaving or sleeping on the couch...where I sleep. They haven't done anything recently-none that I could tell anyway, and it looks like from the frequency of visiting on her own that Brittany might be trying to claim her. I can see it in her eyes, her dirty brown mud puddles just wants to experiment and see if she likes it before moving on. She's no better than the world that still shames the likes of females becoming entwined in the web of love among themselves. And if I ever catch them in the act, I'll...I'll...

And that's where I stop myself. Because at the end of the day, what exactly makes me _justified _ in trying to "save" Lena from falling for another girl? No matter how many times I play a scenario out where I catch them about to do "it" and I rescue Lena from making a mistake of getting together with a one-time fling, nothing ever seems right. It always comes off as me ruining things instead of fixing things and making it better. So that's why I'm out here in the rain of a spring evening. They were together again and looking at the two of them together made me feel like my heart was clawed to chunks. Why, when it's clear that I'm running out of time, can't I muster the strength to tell her? Why, with all the time in the world to see where I can make amends if not immediately, can't I show her that her heart should be with me as mine should be with hers?

Then I remember why...Me being out in the rain was not going to make her see reason-however flawed-and dump this wannabe. I don't care that her breasts look like they should be breaking her back as FF-cups; I don't care that her butt was too big to be real; and I could care less that she didn't build herself to look like a twig. Lena was mine and I will find a way to tell her.

This fire burned through me as I abandoned sitting in the steadily moisturizing plains of which no human could walk to, especially in these conditions, finding my courage flowing through me as it died so many centuries ago. I felt...powerful...mighty...like a...

Like a real **_dragon_**.

I almost forgot I had my own key by the time the backyard came into view, my determination to see this through nearly melting it to a pile of melded metal as I pulled it out while drying my fur off. I stuck it in quietly in spite of my stride and slowly made my way inside. The rain was loud enough to silence anything quieter than its fall, so I didn't have to worry about anyone taking notice to me stepping inside, shutting and locking the door, and hurriedly shuffling for the stairs. The darkness of the lower floor was to be expected; if anything was working inside, it would have been a miracle. Still, that didn't stop me from finding the stairs and climbing them as briskly yet gingerly as possible. I didn't want to bring notice to my presence until absolutely necessary and being quiet was optimal.

A gasp flew through the silent air upstairs, bringing my attention back to why I was back in here and nearly reigniting my flame. No...am I too late?

When I opened the door with the frothing rage of a volcano yet the gentle calm of the sea, I let the swing of its wooden barrier reveal what I feared ever since Brittany came into Lena's life.

There on the bed, they were entangled in a mix of their own legs, sheets and blankets with Brittany on top of my...no, just on top of Lena. Even now I could smell that they were naked and looking further showed that they had indeed stripped already before getting into such a position. Lena gasped again and I had a sliver of hope that she saw me and wanted to stop but a closer inspection gave me the last strike of the game I walked into. Brittany was three knuckles deep within her snatch, occasionally pulling her hand back from Lena's folds before going back in. Lena didn't have a hymen but something tells me that even without her virginity it still felt like she was completely fresh for the taking.

Just not mine...

And when that sunk in, I took the quietest step I could inside of the bedroom and reached for the knob. Once I grabbed it, I felt like the world was suddenly gazing upon me like a crowd of searchlights being trained to one area as it creaked from my tense grip. The girls expectedly stopped and I cursed my own lack of thought to how my body was reacting.

"Resh...?" Lena's voice was wispy, like she had ran from region to region with nothing more than running shoes and the shuffling on the bed suggested that they were detangling to see if it was indeed me. I had the floor; they weren't in the middle of further shattering my heart and their attention was on me. I could finally tell Lena and get that cow off of her. But...all I could do was...

"Sorry. Don't mind me." My own voice betrayed my thoughts, like my body wouldn't accept that I was accepting this fate, sounding like a kicked Lillipup as I shut the door before I could hear any objection or affirmation of my departure. So that was it, the pain of being too late. And here I thought that was only in soap operas purely for adding unnecessary tension to an otherwise enjoyable plot story. But no, in reality it...it feels like the coldest winter befalling the coldest tundra with no end. Every breath I took cut my already torn heart to smithereens before I found the stairs and descended back to the main floor. The darkness felt like a warmer embrace than whatever I felt I deserved.

I couldn't stop the tears even if I tried to be feral. I didn't even make it to the couch, just dropping down before it on my knees and sobbing as quietly as possible. It was over, I couldn't have her. I let my own foolhardy beliefs that she could still love me even after I've said nothing to her from that night she came back from running away to now, three years later. A fool I am, to think true love could sew back what I myself shredded to pieces with my stupidity. The thunder from the heavens make me hiccup, the back door suddenly feeling appealing to walk past as if I were a feline and not majestic dragon. I knew I couldn't look at her again, not without thinking of what I just saw. My blue eyes probably looked something of a sickly lavender as I got back onto my feet. I couldn't stay here anymore. The second I hear them I might end up turning back into my stone as my heart could take no more...or worse.

I had just made it to the door when the one upstairs slammed open. Yes, it had done so-the slam of it hitting the wall resonated through the somewhat silent house. Hurried footsteps rushed down the stairs and the door opposite of me opened up and stayed ajar as what looked like Brittany filed out of Lena's house like she just remembered a dying family member. Oh well, at least I don't have to go out to my hideout thinking of them in the middle of sharing their true love while I cry my eyes to burning rock in twin volcanoes.

Though I didn't make it out far enough to avoid being yanked back inside by my tail.

I fell to the floor in shock, coming to see Lena had come from upstairs and shut the back door before I could use her loss of momentum to try and escape. She had the decency to put on clothes before arriving but the sight of her flower was still marked on my mind. She moved in front of the door and held her arm out from her chest as the other laid crossed her cleavage. A talk, she had that look in her eye again. As if tonight wasn't proof enough that I was forever lost in my hopeless, romantic despair and now who I thought was the love of my eternal life was going to sink the nail into the armor. If I was going to accept this, I would have to know first-hand before I go find some place to slowly hide away in forever. A nap will probably seal the deal-being a legendary, I can sleep for years and centuries if I can manage to revert back into my stone...

I took her hand and she yanked me up, pulling me back to the couch that I drenched in my tears and drool. I forgot my mouth had been open, and held my head down in apology before she made no comment of it and had me sit down in my mess.

"...Resh..." Her voice oozed of intolerance and I can understand that. I quite literally just walked in on her and her girlfriend trying to get busy and left like I shouldn't be there yet still wanted them to know that it hurts to hear them. "I know you saw what you saw. But it's not what you think."

...Is she...going to try and play my feelings like a fiddle? That made me look up at her, my eyes showing the agony of what transpired mere minutes ago swirling around in my mind before I croaked a hoarse response. "...what am i supposed to think...when the one i...when i caught you in bed with that friend of yours...n-naked..."

"That's just it. She's my friend and there's no changing that." The way she stood in front of me let me see her despite the dim lighting of the household. I could see her fit belly from her hastily-put-on tube top, the way her briefs tried so hard to hug into her crotch to show off her nethers to the world if they dared to watch and her air of assertion...

"You don't have to sugar...coat it, Lena. I know I messed up...I shouldn't have believed you'd still love me...how could you...even after that night, i never forgave myself...and I h-"

"Listen, Resh. I'm not here to give you the benefit of the doubt", Well, there goes thinking this _was _a last-ditch effort to see if she still cared, "nor am I about to let you go pull off a stunt that you won't let me live down for." Oh.

"Then...what? If I stay, I'll just be in the way...a nuisance."

"For the last time, she's _not _my girlfriend. I told you, my type is unique, full of personality and a helluava lot more interesting to look at above all else. She already has a boyfriend-bisexual before you ask," She actually cut me off there, so she went on, "and I thought that since three years of waiting on you to make a move to at least acknowledge that we live under the same roof past eating the same food and showering in the same bathroom, I figured that maybe you weren't going do a thing and I should step in. But no, you decided to do it at the _worst _time and turned tail when you saw I was preoccupied.

"...turned tail...?" Those words...stung. But not the stabbing of my body that catching her and Brittany caused to my spirit, it was a sting to my pride and I felt my inner flame start to kindle as I glared at her. "What did you think I was going to do? Rush in and pull her off of you?"

"_Yes_! That's **exactly **what I thought you were going to do! You're a beautifly dragon with strength to do a lot more to a human than you think, and you run away acting like a cat that got spooked!"

"I DO NOT STRIVE TO GET IN THE WAY!" She was pushing it, my teeth bared and fur waving in the sudden burst of my own energy as I shot up from the couch before it got burnt to a charred husk of ruined polyester. "If you love someone, then you let them love who they please! If you wish to bestow your precious affection to someone that's not me, I accept that! I don't defy the morals of true love for my own sake!"

"Oh so you wanna prove you aren't selfish!?" Despite the situation and the risks it'd give, Lena stepped up towards me and shoved mt backwards, nearly managing to make me sit back down but only managing to get me to step back. "Three years! You sit on this couch, sleep on this couch, get up and shower when you start smelling like a dog that played in cut grass and eat food while doing your _**absolute **_best to avoid me and pretend I don't exist! And you have the nerve to think that because even though it took you today to finally grow a spine and show up at my door like a damsel ready to fight and I _still _keep you in mind, you wanna stand here and act like you're the only one hurting!?"

I had a nice little lashing ready for her, but that last bit got me breathless. She was right. I basically treated her like her ex but instead of a couple of months, it was a span of a few years. Some of my fire fizzed but I kept strong with a snarl.

"Don't try and turn this around. I would do whatever it takes to make sure you're happy!"

"Funny way of wanting to do that if you leave me to myself like a kid you didn't wa-"

"I DON'T FORGIVE MYSELF FOR THAT DAY!" My outburst had sent her flying back to the wall behind her, leaving her to grunt from the impact and slide to the floor like a slab of meat that had been flung across a market, but I still advanced. "I ATTACKED YOU LIKE A CRIMINAL, READIED TO SLAY YOU WHERE YOU STOOD! I CAN'T FORGIVE...I can't..." Remember the look on her face from there and seeing it now as she laid dazed from the force of my power almost similar deflated my pride and brought my inner flame to a simmer, the gnawing tendencies of grief starting to settle in. "You are my first love and I...tried to kill you..."

"You...d-didn't...know it was me..." Lena was a strong girl, another thing I couldn't help but love, standing up but now visibly limping forward as she saw me retreating. "I ran away...scared to tell you that I..."

I felt my heart churn into a swirling pit as I remembered _that _night, when she had fleed into the cold night leaving me to wonder what she had been trying to tell me and I waited for her to finish. She needed to cough, but thankfully there was no blood to smell on ehr breath nor any to come flying out of her mouth.

"I was scared...because I didn't know if you felt the same...You're Reshiram...the dragon...of truth...Hearing what you really felt made me feel...like I was about to tell the devil himself my darkest secret...only to have everyone know an hour later..."

I know what she's going with there. I speak only the truth, think only the truth and can sense the truth with ease. Even if I chose not to bother, I could tell she was radiating honesty like a Togetic in flight. She went silent to try and recover, so I finally spoke.

"A secret is meant to stay that way but...yes, if anyone had asked, I would be bound to tell them..."

"Which is why...I was trying...to build my confidence up...", she was in front of me now, using me as a support as her body conitnued to hurt, "so I wouldn't have to worry about other people knowing I'm in a relationship...with the almighty Reshiram...But just like...when I walked out on you before you could know...you were gonna walk out on me before I could know for sure..."

Lena was right, as she tended to be. Who was I to steal her chance from telling me how she felt about me after these past years of silence and taciturn exchanges? Who was I to try taking some pathelogical high ground by trying to leave her with Brittany so they could love themselves freely with me out of the picture? Who was I...to throw away the bond we've had for such a long time over a simple misunderstanding of intent?

I didn't even realize that she was crying until she sniffled and hugged me. I felt pangs of woe drum on the remains of my somewhat sewn up heart and I too cried before holding her gingerly. The thunder was loud, but nothing was louder than the sobbing silence we both shared as we reveled in the fact that we just confessed to each other, but in anger and anguish instead of the cheesy anxiety to be expected. And only when neither of us had tears left to soak our faces down did it come to mind.

"So...it's true...? You...love me?" Lena looked up at me with the saddest puppy eyes a human could pull off, her gaze reminding me of the one I showed to her plenty whenever she had a friend or two over without telling me.

I couldn't bear to keep her on the fence of wondering if I did or didn't.

So I took her cheeks into my hands-facial, you pervert-and kissed her on the lips. Awkward skull structures be damned, Lena was the only one I ever wanted my first kiss stolen by. She fell into it too, letting me explore her mouth with my tongue so I could yank hers back into my maw so we could simply hug by the muscle. Humans and their small lickers...Felt like I was toying with a generous piece of Tauros meat with my much broader tongue before I laid it to rest and left her to try anything. She didn't, but I knew she felt the thought put into the kiss before our lips closed and then pulled away for air-on Lena's part.

Before we got into a contest of who'd catch their breath first, I finally replied: "I love you, Lena...No one...not even the gods I entangle my duties with...can try and convince me that loving you is a mistake. You have my heart...and I hope to keep yours."

Lena wiped her face dry with her arm but still sniffled all the same, clearing her throat of whatever was keeping her from speaking clearly. "You have my heart, Resh...Please, just no more running away. I don't care if it's to save someone in the forest-take me with you. I can't stand you being away and leaving without thinking o-"

I had to stop her there. "You were in my thoughts everyday...No matter what I could try to numb the pain from thinking that you found someone else, you were always there."

She shoved my hand out of the way and surprised me with her biggest move tonight; even with her injured back, she reached down to swoop my legs from beneeath me and lifted me into her arms. I was heavy on my own and my tail didn't make it any better for her, but the gesture was as genuine of a kindness as I could think of with all the few seconds it lasted before we both fell onto the couch with my back to the rest and Lena before me in a...Well, I won't delve into what it looked like. We've had enough complicated feelings for one night.

"Guess this means...that it's official. You're mine...and I'm yours...Now hopefully you don't go away for anything anytime soon..."

"I could never leave now...Not even if Arceus demanded my audience to something of an event involving my counterpart. I-"

"No no...I mean, I wish you could just hold me already. You kinda almost broke my back yelling at me."

Oh. I shut my trap and moved her around so that she faced away from me, back being embraced into my fluffy fur and leaving her head and shoulders to smosh my breasts against me. There was no discomfort to be had her. In fact, it felt like all that just happened not only fixed the damage my heart had barely survived but made it stronger and surer than ever before. Lena was...finally mine. And I was hers...Three years and a near miss...my luck was astounding. I felt her breathing slow and knew she was falling asleep, so with nothing to distract me from thinking of other things to keep me up I slowly drifted off.

As if the relief of a romance beginning to blossom long overdue was a cue for it, the storm that had beaten down this portion of Amago lifted like a veil. Peace was here.

* * *

**Apologies to those that hoped I would turn this to my usual "recognize true love, fuck to make it permanent" shtick, but I wanted to have a more impactful sense with my writing with TFA's sequel. I want you all to see that me being gone left me to develop rather than to shift into my more...unsavory method of hopefully appealing to you.**

**Congrats, if you guessed the themes of the chapters so far, then you are right in assuming it was about Pride Month. I hoped that I would be able to pump out chapters once a week but my writing mojo has been sporadic.**

**Let's just hope this isn't the last you hear from me or TFA's second round.**


	6. M Human x Arceus

**I would like to be able to write please.**

* * *

Carlos would never imagine who he was in bed with right now. In fact, with each passing second his pacing heart only grew more and more rushed as he stared back into those amber eyes.

How did he get in bed naked with Arceus?

* * *

It's a simple start really. He was your average Joe, working 9-5 jobs bi-monthly before he got fired for something he didn't do or being too late too many times to be swept under the proverbial rug. It's not that it was entirely his fault for the latter, as he's told all of his bosses that he was a very strong narcoleptic and getting through the day to get to work was like trying to fight a motherly Machamp with no boxing gloves. In other words, he just couldn't beat out his condition and yet his employers took it as an excuse to skip out on days and gave him his pink slip to leave with.

It was truly a shame.

And it was on one of those days where he got a very fumed call from one of those bosses of his who seemed none too fond that he called out early to not get locked in the mall he worked at. Working a cash register for a malasada shop where the cook made the stalest doughnuts possible would drain one's efforts for trying to make a living when people don't even want to bother with buying anything. The chef always whined that people never appreciated their cooking, but their stubbornness was so strong that not even Carlos' boss could break through it. And yet _he-_the 5'7" wonder boy of sleep periods-is on watch because he missed some clocks.

A walk to clear his head had him running into a guy he never saw before out on the road, falling to the ground as it felt like he hit a brick wall. The stranger didn't move but offered a hand to help Carlos off his ass. Oh well, not like he was wearing anything special-just khakis and a white tee.

"Pardon me sir, I was not aware that I was in your way. My apologies." That voice, which by then sounded like the textbook definition of classy yet pompous, had enchanted Carlos immediately, spawning curiosity within his brain and making him slow his roll. The second he had been helped up he was gonna walk on but the stranger seemed to have...reeled him in. Wasn't a bad-looking guy either; built and tall like a giant and looking like he went to the gym three times a day but worked just as hard as someone who only went once a day.

"Uh...no problem, big guy. Just try not to break my nose next time-think your chest might be a _little _too solid."

"I feel that may be a winded exaggeration, as compared to those who share a similar build or bigger than such I am a lot more plush to the sensation." Wordy fella, wasn't he? By then, Carlos just took him as a wanderlusting soul who was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't give a damn about wherever he ended up at. Must be trying to hide from burglars or something.

"What exactly brings you to the suburbs? Trying to look for your house?" Carlos was right to assume the man before him was young-looking but actually elderly if his grayish hair meant anything to him.

"I was attempting to find a solution to a mundane yet strenuous problem that irks the very core of my mind. Perhaps..." The strange man trailed off, making eye contact with a confused Carlos before he felt what he thought was a pebble having been flung at him from down the street before he saw no prepubescent culprit to cause such a thing yet still rubbing his head to soothe it away. "Hmmm..."

"Well uh...you have fun looking for...answers or whatever. I'm gonna head home. Later...uh, big guy?" Carlos waved back, awkwardly though, and made to depart from the encounter with only a slightly less miffed attitude when he first came out here to breathe in fresh-ish air from the outside world. But he came to have his trek halted by a strong hand gripping his shoulder and leaving a sudden sense of pressure to well in his gut.

Waaaay too many red flags jumped up at once when he felt the stranger hold him still with relative ease.

"Leaving so soon? It would seem more customary that, given the situation of how we met without requiring the insertion of a motive to seek one for a certain appeal to tolerate from the other, we at least disclose names so that with time we will still know each other well enough to not be completely absent-minded of our lives."

"...Sheesh, cool it with the fancy words please. No one around here talks like that-you sound like my college professor." It's true. Every vibe that was left on the lad by that old hippie Mr. Arlington was resonating from the stranger's energy with every smart word he decided to use on him.

"Fair enough. But please, let us know each other by identity at the least."

"Fine, fine. I'm Carlos. Happy now?"

The young man had expected a happy response to him giving away the only thing he'd have to himself before this stranger went ahead and kidnapped him out of the blue with some chloroform and an intimate cloth but he was not suddenly forced down against his will to get assaulted in such a manner. In fact, at the reveal of his name to the stranger, he paused and made eye contact again. Carlos swore there was a bit of red tinting those black irises but the longer he looked the less clear it got for him.

"...Call me ." That was a rather far fetched name, and no that was not a pun. Stop staring at the leek-carrying bird that flew over Carlos' head to a nearby electrical line to try and assert how much of a bad pun that was.

Anyway, the strange man known as Amolkd-

Amnolda-

Akalnk-ok you know what, he's just A now.

A was gone and he made sure to get a move on too, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. In this day and age, meeting a complete stranger you bump into that only asks for your name and talks like he taught world history like he religiously read the textbooks he assigned to his students was like telling that pervert you used to ignore when you were an ignorant kid which window belonged to your bedroom. It was out of place, stupid and surely guaranteed a robbery. Yet Carlos seemed so open to tell someone he just met his first name without much of a second thought and left it at that. Was A a psychic? He had yet to know.

Otherwise, home sweet home came around and bed time seemed to snap into play after he sat down on his couch. Carlos was out like a light and he'd stay that way for the rest of the night. But his dreams were plagued by a visual he had yet to understand. Eyes as red as a ruby surrounded in emerald that looked as if they could read into his entire lifeline from the very beginning.

The next day was where things started getting more... intimate. The man was at his door after he finished jogging, asking if he had come across a stone that resembled a flower in design. Seemingly nothing, Carlos had tried to find a way to show that he was not interested but one look towards those eyes had him...out of it. It sure didn't help that having expended his energy by running around several blocks and back again left him vulnerable for sleeping against his will-it sucked suddenly dropping to a snore with the door open too.

A seemed to be more of the caring type at the time because Carlos snapped awake _in the man's arms_. Like seriously, he felt like he had been carted off from a wedding and he was the bride. His grogginess state left him to grow flustered in the strange man's grasp, only to find himself get even hotter in the face as he was pressed between those rather plush pecs of A's.

"There there," the man had said, rubbing into Carlos' back and making him relax, "I only wish for you to find peace. It would be a shame to take advantage of your debilitating case and lose our bond. I would fight to keep this house in one piece if need be."

Okay, that's enough cheesy soap opera junk. Carlos gagged on whatever comment had threatened to come out of his throat as boot-licking words and shook his way out of A's grasp. "Listen pal, I don't know what you're deal is. We only just met yesterday and you're acting like we went on a first date already."

"Is this not how we commence a date? Affection is not to starting point?" ...Is this guy for real? Was he lost in the head to where he thought old tricks worked on people today?

"Uh, no? You talk to them first-"

"We did have a chat. Yesterday evening and right now."

"Lemme finish..." A held his tongue for now, so Carlos continued. "...okay, after you talk the first time, you talk even more. Get to know each other, see what interests you both share. Cheesy stuff like that. If you like enough things to talk with each other for hours, then you hit it off enough for a date. _This _is far from a first date of any kind."

"Technically," A went on, "this is the first date of which we meet rather than an encounter that happened by raw chance. So by that standing, this _is _a first date. I just have yet to present you with the opportunity to provide the full picture as you lay here being smitten by your medical condition."

Carlos was skeptical. He's gone through most of his life with only his parents and next door neighbors' kids for companionship and once he was old enough to be on his own, he unfortunately stayed on his own. Some of his own foolishness, others by sheer unluck striking his chances at having someone around so he didn't turn into a hermit. But even though A was offering, it was just so sudden to offer company-especially considering he had passed out on the big guy. "I didn't tell you that it was a medical condition..."

"Come now, Carlos. No one is daft enough to not recognize the signs of narcolepsy. In fact, I have high hopes that by tonight it will be a thing of the past."

...Carlos couldn't help but laugh. Loudly even. He's tried for the past couple of years to get over it. Trying to adjust his sleep schedule, limiting his all-nighters and finding comfy spaces to take naps on so his urge to sleep didn't just come when it wanted to. But no matter what he did, there was something to make him drift off from his goal or something to keep in mind while he was trying to fix himself so he was doomed to live with it forever. "Yeah, maybe in my dreams but definitely not here. That'll be the day-hell a damn miracle."

"A miracle, you say? Tell you what. I require an hour to prepare our first date-"

"This still doesn't cou-"

"-And I need you to go pick out something to wear and to go out to this salesman for a corsage." A handed Carlos a slip of paper before letting the small lad go and heading to the door. He bowed in respect and made no sudden moves as Carlos went up the stairs that stood before him. What even could he wear out to the...Carlos remembered that A gave him a location to go to and looked it over.

In golden embroidered letters, it read:

Aren Cello Uswin

Professional Florist

Located at 493 Myths Ave.

There's that red flag. Myths Avenue? Aren Cello Uswin? A florist? Either this was a bigger joke than Carlos' life or the city was slowly losing its mind from all the uneventful messes going on these days. Besides a rainstorm that blew a lot of trees down some months back, this city was relatively tame in terms of interesting landmarks and whatnot. Nonetheless, Carlos unlocked his phone to check if this location was legit to search. And to the lad's surprise, there it was. Even had a picture that looked weathered enough to pass off as forgotten yet present. There wasn't even a name for it, just a shop loaded with flowers of different species and assorted colors to make one think you had a rainbow bouquet to buy from there.

This was all just so strange...A was up to something, that much was certain. And he was fairly certain that this place did not exist up until this scenario. But for now, Carlos played along. If he was being played for a fool, at least he had a place to trash in spite so he didn't feel completely torn. And if it was true then...Huh. He had to stop putting on his dress shirt for a second before resuming. Was he really about to agree to go out on a date with a guy he met only yesterday whose name was a pain in the ass to remember in a pinch and held the kind of body type that guys of Carlos' build dream of whenever they walk or drive past gyms they could easily afford?

The answer was yes, as seen by his hurried dressing at the sound of A calling him in wonder if he was okay. Carlos snapped the last button in place before scurrying past A so he could leave without further question. And thankfully, there had been none to slow him down as he rushed into a good stride on the sidewalk for the city. The benefit of this neighborhood was that it was only a few blocks away from downtown, so there hadn't been any reason to invest in transportation unless he had to go out and visit family. Anyhow, this Myths Avenue was supposedly a small section of pavement between Bourjy and Wisp streets and once Carlos found the latter up ahead he practically skated down the way for the first corner that broke off into the street. For a minute, there was nothing that suggested that Myths Avenue existed and Carlos slowed to a crawl as he realized it. A was gonna have some words about this.

But just as the lad made a turn to go back home, he heard a clank of a can hitting the curb behind him so he turned around to see a Purrloin hissing at him before coming to retrieve the discarded object off the ground and darting off to the street next to him. Once the shock faded, he realized that he was just about to walk past his destination; his foot rested on the corner that divided Wisp with the now Myths Avenue and at the far end of the new road that Carlos was one-hundred ten percent sure didn't rest right there a few seconds ago, the flower shop resided like a landmark.

This was just...Well, Carlos had exhausted every adjective in the dictionary to describe these new, random situations so his best bet was gonna be just **weird**. He slowly trudged into the avenue, too focused on taking in the sights of a once non-existent street to notice that the corners that had allowed one to cross the street past it sealed shut from view...

The shop looked fresh as the flowers that lined up in display before Carlos, as if inviting him to come inside with the beckoning way they danced in the breeze that brought some heat off his shoulders. Carlos didn't even know he was sweating until then and quickly wiped his brow clean before proceeding. The front door read "Open" but as far as an outside view provided there didn't seem to be another soul in sight. Carlos went to open his way inside but the door didn't budge. Further inspection showed that there was something blocking the door from the inside-a chair.

"Uh...weird way to promote someone buying flowers if I can't come in to pay for some..." Then he remembered he was only getting a corsage and turned to look through the display flower beds. Looking high and low, he missed out the chance to marvel the exquisite taste this mysterious florist held. For a minute, Carlos was sure that there were only bouquets here to get when he saw an oddly white flower sitting in the middle of some tulips. It hadn't been there before and Carlos looked around to assure himself that there were no trees around for it to drop from. Looking it over, he realized that it was a corsage. White as snow, it held a golden band to fasten onto one's wrist and the inner stems were also tinted with this glimmering sheen. Carlos had struck gold-pun intended-and he made sure that he wouldn't leave here a hoodlum by placing down some cash through the mail slot. At least that wasn't locked.

"Alright, now to get home." A was certain to like this piece-it matched his hair and looked just as good as him. Wait, where'd that come from? Focus Carlos, you only met him yesterday and today! The lad berated himself some more as he ran off of Myths Avenue and down the way, leaving the road that he left behind to fade like it was never there in the first place.

His pace seemed quite empowered now that he had the corsage on him, but that didn't save his slacks and button down from sweat as he ran up the walkway to his house. One whiff of the air around him and he was smacked with the stench of effort being contained in clothes meant for small shindigs. The door opened...on its own, as A was not behind it once Carlos was able to slip inside but Carlos came to find the other man at the dining room table preparing the last bits of...of...

Carlos stood there flabbergasted as he gazed upon the dinner that A made. A glistening turkey freshly plucked from the oven rested in the middle like those roasted pigs you normally see in animated TV shows that'd rather have placeholder dishes than real food that people sit down to eat; mashed potatoes, gravy in a small tub, steak, broccoli and what looked like a honey-glazed ham platter circled around the turkey like a posse ready to throw down; and empty plates with silverware that looked something straight out of a fancy restaurant presented themselves before the seats. It was a lot to eat and Carlos was still panting to catch his breath from running, but A took it as the lad having an anxiety attack and coming over to assist him.

"Are you okay? Do you need to take a rest before we eat?" The large man had trapped Carlos in his hold again, smothering his face with those pillows passing off as pecs. Only this time, as he was not waking up into them, Carlos felt a soothing tingle run down his spine. His fatigue subsided, his heart returned to a normal beat and it felt as if he just chugged down a whole keg of berry juice made out of Sitrus Berries. Revitalized, Carlos cleared his throat.

"No thanks...on the resting bit, I'm fine now."

"Good. It would be a shame to set all of this up for nothing. Now let us eat."

It wasn't until A prepared both of their plates with everything on it and had already eaten a majority of it all in a seemingly ravenous manner before Carlos realized something about the food. He's seen Thanksgiving food being prepared by friends and family in the past and turkey and ham doesn't just cook to this level of perfection in under an hour...

"Say uh...A?" Carlos wasn't sure how he was supposed to relay to A that this food might 'taste a bit funny' for the time that it was cooked, but it didn't even taste off-putting to be noteworthy at all. It was like...it had been already in the oven and he didn't know. But he wasn't sure of that outcome so he kept his resolve until A finally answered from gobbling down his potatoes without leaving a mark.

"Yes, Carlos?"

"How hot was the oven when you used it to cook all of this? I was only gone for twenty minutes tops..." A said be gone for an hour so he could make things out into a date upon Carlos' return but to craft up the kind of meal you see in movies before drama goes down in a third of that time without any faults or issues just left the lad skeptical. Was A a professional chef that went out on dates with strangers he meets so he could practice his calling without the public hounding him? Or was he simply good at it? As if to answer his inner thoughts, A nodded towards Carlos and spoke:

"I have a very effective way to cook things in a matter of minutes without the long wait time. Just need only privacy with no possible means of eavesdropping and nothing will come out undercooked or burnt to a crisp. The food shows for the efficiency of my cooking method, hmm?"

"Yeah..." Frankly, if it weren't for the fact that A was trying to take him out like he were a damsel, then he would have been all for having this white-haired guy around as a friend that visited often and cooked for fun. Speaking of his hair, Carlos nearly forgot the corsage he had been tasked to get and dug it out of his pocket. Despite the compact space, the petals were fine and dandy with no wrinkles to give away any sign of imitation flora. "Oh uh, here's that flower thing you wanted me to get."

"Keep it. It is to adorn your wrist in the future, as a means of security in fact."

"What, is it gonna protect me from danger?"

A tilted his head like a canine would when asked a question from its owner. "That is the general idea of such an item, yes."

"I'm sure it'll do a great job then." Carlos hoped sarcasm would fly right past A while he let the corsage sit on the table next to his nearly empty platter, because the guy did not look the type to take such a condescending tone without doing something to ensure it doesn't happen again. Luckily for Carlos, he was free to eat in peace for A did the same with no visible reaction.

They both finished at the same time in spite of A having the head start from finishing the servings with himself as the last and he handled the dishes to be cleaned so Carlos didn't need to leave the table. Though when he finished, A instructed him to go upstairs and wash his face clean. Before he could question why, a cold spot had finally made itself known on the lad's face and he noticed the gravy marking tinted with potato and made a dash for the stairs. As he ascended to the upper floors, A sighed and brandished his hands.

"Now then. Let us conduct properly." The fabulous dinner began to fade into nothingness, all the fancy utensils leaving with it before A's eyes began to glow a bright amber. This didn't deter him, and he went about with fiddling with things while he was already ahead. Like dim the lights and the intake of natural light into the house to mimic a very pitch black evening until candles spawned in like little flames o-

Wait, they were little flames.

White fire balls lined the way upstairs and A began to make his way up. He could still hear Carlos mumbling to himself in the bathroom, so A was clear to slip into the master bedroom on the opposite end while creating a guided path for the young human to take. Ah yes, time to shed this she-

"Whoa..." ...On second thought, let's hold on for a little while longer.

A heard the creeks of footsteps come towards the room so he shed his clothes off like they were mere feathers and stepped out to only be clad in a pair of briefs. He situated himself against Carlos' dresser and watched the young man slowly enter the room.

Carlos looked dumbfounded, like he had saw a vision but haven't the faintest clue if it were real or not. Though from the looks of things and A's suggestive state of wear, it was better to give the benefit of the doubt to lessen the strife of over analyzing the situation. Carlos had a question but A knew the answer before he needed to do so, so to save face he merely reached out and shushed the little guy and embraced him with strength again. It seemed that relaxant effect kicked in, for Carlos seemed to go slack now that A had him in his hands. Only a couple minutes later did he try to move his head away to speak.

"What's this about...? Why is my hallway on fire but not...really? And why are you naked?" At the notice of A's _near _nudity, Carlos made a dramatic show of keeping eye contact with the larger man hugging him. It wasn't that A was bad to look at-on the contrary, it would be hard to look away if they hadn't already met-but it seemed so...new and unexpected. Again, they met only a day ago and they had already gotten to this point in a relationship-even if one wants to call it that-where they do more than kiss and cuddle.

"I would like to soothe your concern by saying the flames are under control. **My **control. There will be no mishap involving them but I will admit they were a nice touch. As for my bare nakedness, I wanted to experience what you would call love making. Mortals like yourself have such a fine way of expressing your deepest affections for one another and I am intrigued."

Carlos could have picked anything to be his rebuttal once A decided to use the moment of word-less air being breathed to come forth and embrace him to his body, but it was the comment with _mortals _that actually got the words flowing. "Mortals...?"

"Yes, mortals. You see, I am...far different from you in that regard. I could show you what, but you have to swear that you will not tell. Trust in me when I say you will wish you had not." Carlos shouldn't take much from a man bigger than him with a hugging fetish, but then those eyes gazing down at him turned red like a blood moon and he sheepishly nodded to affirm the ultimatum at hand here so he didn't choke over his words and fuck things up. "Good. Now hold still and close your eyes..."

* * *

And here we are, Carlos and the now revealed Amoldnak in a kiss initiated by the latter that seemed so unlikely to happen with Carlos' assumption that Arceus had no mouth. He was expecting a llama bigger than his house to break the roof off to show his true self, but instead he was surprised to find that not only did Amoldnak stay humanoid in stature when he shed his disguise but seemed more...perfect with his build. If it weren't for the fact that Carlos had yet to ever yearn for a specific gender, he would have tried every excuse in the book about being straight to get out of this. But even if he had, would he really deny Arceus of all beings the chance to make love?

Frankly, it was an honor to have that heavy body press down on his lanky form and pin him to the bed; to have those strong hands explore with a feather-light touch to seek out places to incite a reaction from the human focused on delivering an experience for Amoldnak's lips-or lack thereof seeing as Arceus had no lips; and to feel the raw strength radiating from his upper half as it kept a firm pressure on Carlos' torso. It should have been painful but it was honestly about as agonizing as being smothered in a mountain of pillows. Weighted but still soft.

Carlos dared to reach around and hold onto Amoldnak, and he was internally relieved that his hands didn't disintegrate at the point of contact. After all, he didn't know if he was truly worthy or not to actually do this. Amoldnak seemed not to care regardless, taking this time to attempt what Carlos called a Kalos kiss and slip his rather lengthy tongue inside the human's parted mouth. There was no contest that Amoldnak would overtake Carlos and keep him as helpless as the human was now but the llama made no move to dominate the lad's oral orifice. In fact, once the tips touched they stayed together. So Carlos took the lead in trying to tangle that tongue down to his level so he could pin it like a button. And by a stroke of luck, Amoldnak did not fight back nor made things difficult for him before that large muscle meant for tasting conceded and laid flat beneath Carlos'. It was there that he realized that he was running out of air and fast, so Carlos pulled back and had to gasp for air. They had been kissing for a good twenty minutes but only when tongue came around did the true effect kick in.

"You are quite the kisser, Carlos. Humans normally try their best for half the time you allotted and yet you went beyond such a limit with every intent to impress." Carlos would question that claim but then he remembered that this was Arceus-or Amoldnak, rather-and he couldn't deny it either way. So he shrugged.

"I've had my fair share of practice on uh...failed dates." He doesn't want to go into much detail on it.

"This will not be a failure, provided you are not trying to make things go poorly. I will guide you through what you have yet to experience and we will help each other once the real action begins." That'll be an interesting time, considering Carlos had a new pressure on his body to deal with. One look down confirmed that the warm, fleshy weight that aided in keeping him immobile with Amoldnak on top of him was the llama's erection. Having not even felt it get riled up to this state, Carlos had to admit that it was quite the sight to see an equine shaft look ready to ram into his face like a Rampardos going in for a Giga Impact. It was a thick one too, promising eternal suffering for whoever wasn't equipped for a size so big trying to take it. Carlos being one of those that did not meet the requirements-like being of matching musculature or having no insides to rupture.

Amoldnak took the extended pause as a means to guide Carlos to that hole puncher of a cock between them, lifting off the human so he could move around below while ushering the lad towards that shaft. It throbbed once and as Carlos feared precum almost hot enough to pass off as water cum splurted out and seeped into his wavy hair. Welp, guess he'll be needing a shower after this. Hoping that he could do this with just his hands, Carlos scooped whatever could pass off as lube off of his head and rubbed his hands together to then smear that musky liquid onto Amoldnak's cock. The rumble of pleasure promised of an exemplary performance from the human if he continued with this idea of maintenance, so Carlos opted to use whatever he could to get Amoldnak going.

His hands, once the human figured out that he could pretty much guarantee a mess on his body if he did so much as brush across the flared cock head staring at him, were soaked in preseed within mere minutes of getting into the motions of jerking off Arceus themselves; his mouth found itself idly licking off whatever pre dripped down past his forehead and temples; and his posture left little to the imagination as he sought to keep himself comfortable while his fingers grew sore from keeping a grip on something so thick that it prevented a full reach-around for measurement.

Nonetheless, Amold was enamored with the way Carlos took things with methodical skill yet inexperienced energy. It was like taking a test of agility and applying ways to mitigate one's lack of speed with technique to still finish in spite of the disadvantages at play. And such disadvantages present were the girth of Amoldnak's penis and the productivity of his loins. The bed was swamped with runoff from whatever oozed out of that urethra rather than shoot and the llama's loins were only going to stick to making things messier. Carlos didn't seem to mind much anyhow, more than likely aided by the stuffy aroma keeping the two of them situated in a classic tale of domination through musk.

Amoldnak seemed to pump it out fluidly despite it being a scent and Carlos' human senses were overcome with the primitive yet renown method of ensuring someone that they were in good, assertive hands. It didn't help that the splurts of clear prespunk were getting less frequent and more focused on being powerful so that they nailed him in the face and more importantly his nose. Had Amoldnak been anymore careless about this state of affairs he would have converted Carlos into a mindless puppet awaiting direction. But he wasn't-at least, he thought so. He would never enslave what he did not create. And Carlos was no Pokemon with a guilty desire to be commanded at any rate.

The thoughts on that were lost as a particular stroke had the llama thrusting through Carlos' hands and soiling his face with more of the thick fluids shooting from his cock with a profound force. They could count for aggressive poking at this point but they were just barely missing the lad's eyes so he couldn't exactly say it was too much. Though it only meant that Carlos needed to get in gear and fast. And fast was something possible with the thick meat in his grasp. So he got to work, trying to soothe his aching digits by spreading them out and curling them inward as they slid up and down in a blur that Amoldnak could watch with ease. Things were getting heated, the old deity was certain of it, and in the height of his excitement, he adjusted his position so that he was fully hunched over Carlos and had a very good view of the human's butt. Pert, shaven and lacking nothing unsightly or unsanitary in aroma. It smelled as normal as one would think of someone who didn't try to be different from a societal norm.

Interesting.

Amoldnak's involuntarily-obtained view of Carlos' ass was lost as he groaned in his baritone voice deeper than any recordable decibel to the sensation of his loins giving it their all to release. And release was putting it gently.

Carlos felt like he were dipping his head into a river being forced along by a flood, white spunk _splashing_ against his face, chest and whatever else on him that could be reached by those commandeering shots of divine virility in liquid form. There was _so much_ that he couldn't help but to open his mouth to taste it and his tongue was in _nirvana_ reacting to the rich flavor that blasted through his taste buds as the cum that caused such flew through that hole flaring out from the throes of orgasm. That orgasm lasted for a quite a while, mind you.

_Gods don't have limits_.

Amoldnak eventually found it in him to stop, so his will brought the torrent of semen to a full halt in tandem. Carlos was _drenched _in Arceus love and the bed was in a bad-maybe even worse-state. Though a mess was hardly an issue with Amoldnak in play and a wave of his hand-which had gone from being a pristine gold to a shimmering aqua blue-made everything wet from precum, spunk, sweat or whatever else found its way into the mix to evaporate into nothing. Thankfully for Carlos, he got to kept what he had yet to swallow and used the liberating moment to gulp down the near-viscous seed making his cheeks fit to burst. He _huffed_, for holding all of that in was more of a dire task than being asked for quarterly reports to be done in half an hour.

With Carlos busy catching his breath below, Amoldnak was free to adjust himself before he grew tired of bearing down upon his human for the day and he settled for a kneel right before the recovering lad. A heavy hand pressed onto Carlos' shoulder and squeezed to ease every tense knot that formed from that intense handjob that was delivered. "I trust you were satisfied with my compensation?"

"Yeah...Definitely not used to someone...cumming gallons..." Carlos was just relieved that he wouldn't have to do a ton of cleaning up if Amoldnak could cum that much from just some strokes and the occasional kiss. For now, he found his hands magnetized to that erection once again and he tried to see if he could deviate the conversation to the guttural moans and grunts that the llama had been uttering without hesitation within the past few minutes. But he was stopped before he could start his pace back up, leaving Carlos to whine for a moment before his hands were released.

"Unfortunately, we haven't the time. Our actions ate away almost twenty minutes and I would like what I do next to count for every single minute remaining."

Carlos was confused, as a guy who was requested to have sex would be when their partner wants to make a time crunch for an unexplained reason. Where would Amoldnak be going in such a hurry and why was the time so important to him? All of this and more could be answered at this very moment where the two of them just stared at each other on the revitalized bed, but Amoldnak seemed to want to avoid an interrogation for the time being. As he pushed Carlos onto his back as he had did when he revealed his true forme, the human was taken aback by the sight he was given.

The humanoid llama of unfathomable power was straddling his waist as TV show cowgirls got onto bulls to ride in a rodeo, the surprise of finding that _he _wasn't going to be needing a hospital if Amoldnak chose to see how much he fit inside of that defenseless pucker of Carlos' managed to awaken the boner that the human had been lacking up to this point; yes, that means he wasn't fully hard during that swamping handjob nor when they were locked together at the lips for several minutes. Though the best part of seeing the Alpha of Pokemon-their God to worship-get onto someone's lap with their erection ready and posed below his tail hole as he stayed risen to keep it outside?

_Watching him drop down and having that stoic face shatter into one of concentrated efforts to ease discomfort._

Amoldnak was _tight_. It felt like Carlos just got his cock stuck into a fleshlight a few sizes too small for him yet still the deity pushed down to swallow it all into his rectum. Carlos had wondered if he would need to be gently and not thrust noce he figured out that Amoldnak was going to bottom, but he didn't need to bother for the llama decided to _sit down _on him like he needed only a breather to be prepared.

And that's where the _real action _began.

Amoldnak was relentless, barely paying attention to the pleas to slow down or ease up from Carlos bouncing below him as he treated that cock of his like a toy attached to a very flimsy surface. His hole sucked in that cock with such ease that it didn't need to stay out of him for long before it was all back inside and it battered against every surface within that muscled passage clenching down on that thin intruder.

Carlos was in heaven all the same, registering the stinging pain of having someone so built and heavy rapidly slam their beefy ass onto his thighs and hips to take him as nothing more than a mere prick of discomfort in comparison to the sheer _euphoria _that ran through his body like ice cold water being poured down his back unwanted. His loins were in a state of unease and eagerness, churning up loads like one of agriculture would churn butter and the results spoke for themselves as the first began to let loose within Amoldnak's white butt. Human cream seeped into those walls, being rubbed in by the llama's non-stop pace and even being oozed out thanks to him squeezing down on Carlos' _erupting_ cock without a break.

And with no break came no refractory period-yet with a rather burning oversensitivity on the head of his shaft-and with no period to take a breather came a load just as strong as the first. The new load joined the first in making a mess within Amoldnak yet still he _bounced_ with ease. The semen that joined the rest was settled deeper into that passage of strength and adaptation and with its passing came the build up for a third. And when that came to pass, a fourth began to bubble up from Carlos' overworked balls. And when number five came and went, the human's mind was torn asunder. Pure bliss marked his stupor to Amoldnak but all he did was use his strong, golden hands to keep a firm grip on Carlos' chest so he could ride onwards without suddenly slipping off and making things a bit difficult to recover should he jump and slam the human's tender flesh the wrong way.

His pacing was very methodical from the looks of it. One load took half a minute to bring about so Carlos' tanks were beyond a state of vacancy when he blacked out, unable to process so much pleasure in one sitting without losing much-if not all, function for his body before going slack. And it was here that Amoldnak ceased _plapping _his way down to the lad's deep-red lap and sore hips. The deity's butt was _caked _in baby batter, leaving his pure white fur rather pearly and matted from the almost excessive amount of fluids. While he wish he could stay and see the true extent of Carlos' developing virility, he had to depart.

Yes, just as a nearly clock hit 7:02 PM, Amoldnak began to dissipate in particles of light that rapidly faded from perceivable view as quickly as it began, leaving the human to lay on his bed looking like he just hit a world record for most orgasms in one sitting in under an hour of pumping.

* * *

_One week later..._

Carlos was an average joe. He didn't have special hair, special skin, special eyes, special...well, anything that one could see when they come across him. He burnt through jobs like drug addicts burnt through their loved ones' life savings to pay for a quick fix and he was slowly getting a bad reputation among most renown corporations as a bad egg to hire.

However, he has a better calling in mind.

Here he was now at home, back from another talking-to from his new boss to which he wa warned that he was on strike 2 for tardiness. But all of that was behind him-just like his discarded clothes and shoes. He was naked as the day he was born, stationed at his PC like a box office code monkey as he clicked through porn pages like a maniac looking for his favorite under the cluster of new material overshadowing it from quick view, spare hand already busy pumping his thick cock like the beefy log it was.

Yes, you read that right. Carlos got an upgrade.

Apparently Amoldnak had decided not to make his abrupt and unannounced departure come without at least a parting gift for Carlos to remember him by, and it seemed that bestowing him with a libido that was horrifying in theory was in his mind. Pardoning his nearly shattered pelvis and nursing bruises that ironically made an ass shape if one trailed the markings of the impacts from the deity that caused it, Carlos had gotten out of that memorable day with not only a sex drive that'd tire out any of these Lopunny that he saw in hour-long videos on these porn sites but a cock meant to match. HIs balls, having been raisins when he came to in the height of his bliss, were the size of melons and his cock head steadily pumped pre onto his chest as it stood tall but barely enough to impede his sight. It does make for a sight when he had to force it down his pants less so he could walk without jabbing any passersby with children i-

At last! Carlos found the video he was looking for; hidden among the rough of the porn site he was on was a video specifically made for the appeal of dudes with huge cocks trying to take on cocks smaller than theirs in any shape or form. Called "small tops & big bottoms" from the general titles that spawned in the scarce yet fruitful section that Carlos loved to frequent, Whatever it was, it made him stroke with a hunger that predatory Pokemon usually shared. His favorite out of the few dozen he came across was of a Machamp and his trainer.

The four-armed brute was jacke off protein and effort but not even all of that could make the way he whimpered seem manly as he forced himself backwards onto the human's cock behind him. Once he saw that he set the video to loop, Carlos let his mouse go, but went wild on stroking his dick.

He prayed every night that Amoldnak came back to him so he could tame those cheeks again with the proper equipment.


	7. M Staraptor x M Aerodactyl

**Another bit from "Ridin Valor". They have good taste.**

* * *

_Birds of Prey(M/M, Male Impregnation)_

The skies were always a plane of freedom that not many could share. Feathers, scales and the occasional tooth were the marvels of the air currents and there's been little change to such proceedings. Though frankly, nothing that the skies could offer a lone flyer could soothe the awkward air that spawned in a treehouse a ways away.

"Dad? Are you daydreaming again just to ignore me?" A Staraptor felt a sweat drop bead down his face at the prod for his attention and he gulped. His darling daughter of a Starly was never one to give up on learning about something-her being able to fly at a young age proved it.

"N-no! Uh, no, sweetie. I just wanted to see if you wanted to wait for Daddy to get back first." Daddy? But is he not the only dad she needs? A Starly egg was not rare to come about from a Staraptor family.

"But he might take too looooooong. Just tell me, how did you two get togetherrrrrrr?" Her enunciations were always shrill for the Staraptor's ears, even without a need to squawk them out in an incessant manner. When she wanted answers, she wasn't going to let things go no matter how much time passed. She could probably go weeks without letting it go and only being deterred for the sake of avoiding a verbal lashing. But the Staraptor seemed not to want to deal with more pestering for the time being, as he put his head into his wing and sighed. His head shook in exasperation, long since done with how much his daughter wanted info.

"Okay fine. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to be too invasive or interrupt me. Got it, sweetie?"

"Okay, Dad!" She seemed excited to have the big bird cave in to her demands. Even plopped down and waited with beady eyes filled with glee. Fucker.

"Since your daddy isn't here, I guess I'll start from how I met him..."

* * *

It was a hot day in Sinnoh, flying over Sendoff Spring at this time of year promoting smelting temperatures for anyone on land and within the skies. Sky was nearly home, having been out looking for his stash of berries to get through the next few days before he sought out a new tree to lay roost in. Territory battles and the like. Wonder if maybe he could save himself the trouble if he helped get rid of the pack of W-

A hurt squawk down below brought Sky to a screeching halt, leaf bag of berries nearly tipping over and dropping his clutch before he righted himself and looked around. He wasn't hovering above anyone in the air with him, so he had to focus his sights to the ground yards away from his talons and just barely made out a limping form duck into some bushes. The gray wing promised that it was a practitioner of flight, so Sky was ready to assist. He dove down like a bullet, clearing the distance between him and whoever called for help and coming down to see the remnants of a battle having took place. The air reeked of spores, so before he became victim to an illness he Defog'd the area before he had to waste some food.

In the midst of his wings blowing gusts of purifying air, the force of his move caused some of the shrubbery to uproot and fly off elsewhere, leaving a body to be discovered. Sky ceased his Defog and glided down to check on who-or what-he just came across.

Gray skin, colored like the stones nearby; spaded tail like a Houndoom; beak longer than a human's legs and wings attached to operational arms; this was an Aerodactyl. And judging by the scars and signs of infection he got beat up pretty bad in a fight with a local predator who knew how to throw toxins at foes. A low squawk brought Sky's attention back to the downed pterodactyl's beak to notice he was being watched. He deposited his baggage and took a few steps back.

"Sorry, pal. Didn't mean to spook you. Who did this to you and can I help?" That gaze, looking ready to fight to the end yet still hurting as much as one could see, dropped and those eyes went shut. Sky didn't need any telling twice-he knew that now he was on a timer before the toxins set in to a point where not even man-made medicines could cure it. He got a hold on one of those wings and hauled it over his own before he rushed the lethargic beast of ancient times towards a much safer place for him to rest. Sky didn't think his trip home would suddenly become a life-or-death situation involving a stranger he should care less about. But he was one of the nicer Staraptor around this region. A downed being of wings is someone worth risking your flight for. He hop-

**(( ))**

"Dad, when do we get to the good part?" Sky's daughter seemed rather impatient resting there, as her foot tapped on the floor and made a rather annoying *click* that seemed more than eager to tick off Sky. But he held himself before he accidentally snapped at her.

"Skye, please. Let me at least keep you up to speed on the beginning before we get to the middle. That's how stories work."

"The beginning is so boring though...!"

"That's enough. I _told _you not to interrupt me, and now you have to deal with it, sweetheart." Skye wasn't pleased one bit about it, but in the end she resigned and went back to being still much to Sky's pleasure.

"Okay dad, go on. I won't interrupt anymore."

"Good girl. Now, where was I...?"

**(( ))**

Sky had managed to drag the Aerodactyl's unconscious body somewhere safe-ish, being a clearing with a cave at the far end of it. His berry bag was desperately trying to find ways to slip its contents out to make Sky step on them, but he knew his way around adjusting the handles with his tongue. Though carrying the ancient beast for so long had him winded and just about ready to call it quits from how much his wings and legs screamed for a rest. But he wouldn't listen to his aching limbs and felt a second wind course through him as he managed the final push to bring the Aerodactyl down onto the cave's floor. And upon closer inspection, it looked like it didn't go too far but still provided enough depth to allow hiding. Just what Sky needed.

He brought out his Pecha Berries and cursed himself for picking so few, yet he got over it and instead tore into each one he had while letting the juices seep into the dino's maw.

"C'mon...You can make it, big guy." Sky prayed to Arceus that his feet wasn't ruining the process with any dirt or sweat, and the fact that the Aerodactyl he lugged this far with hadn't moved yet didn't help ease his concern. In fact, he was in so much of a panic that he ended up dumping just about every berry he could bring out into the pterodactyl's maw and maneuvering his jaw to chew for juice. "Please...don't die on me...You have flying to do...You have a life to live...You have to find your special someone...Pull through...for me..."

As if spurred on by those words alone, the beast began to cough into consciousness, sluggishly eating the deposit of berries lodged in his maw before gulping down the mass of berry chunks and shuddering from the conflicting flavors. The sickly purple that left him looking on the brink of death began to fade and Sky breathed out in relief before the pterodactyl went back to sleep. Thank fuck. But now he had to go back out and get food. Hopefully there wouldn't be anything coming to this cave while he went out to get more berries.

Suddenly, the Aerodactyl's tail found his ankle and caught Sky before he could take off, making him flail around in place thinking he just got caught by an invisible Seviper before seeing the gray tail tip and looking behind him. Meekly, the dino gazed up at him, far too exhausted to fight but willing enough to assert that he didn't want to be left alone. As much as Sky wanted to protest that it would be for the long run that he left, he figured that since he saved the big guy he might as well make sure mixed signals weren't received. So he ceased resisting and settled himself next to the slumbering beast, keeping something of a watch out for predators while he recovered.

* * *

The recovery had taken a fair while, considering that the poison had been on the edge of claiming the dino's life, but with enough time the beast was back on his feet and aggressively squawking at Sky for things he couldn't understand. That was a problem that the Staraptor had run into when he checked up on the Aerodactyl. Not one intelligible word was muttered out from that gray muzzle and it took a lot of convincing to get the ancient lad to settle down for a talk.

"What. Is. Your. Name?" Sky uttered for the umpteenth time, trying to reinforce the idea of sharing identities with the Aerodactyl while they were still safe and sound.

"Eeeeh. Raw, graw rur eeeer...Irrrrr...Is..." A hiss left that muzzle but Sky was encouraging of any kind of progress.

"Yes yes, c'mon. What is it? Is...?"

"Irrr...Ir...Is...Issssss...Grawwww. Graw...Is...Graw..." Sky felt himself jump for joy before he stopped himself, barreling into the pterodactyl like he were giving off a Tackle and hugging him tight. Finally, they could start conveying more clearly besides snarling that sounded uninviting in the slightest. And gestures that could be taken out of context.

"Your name is Graw!"

"Graw. Is Graw...!" Odd, he didn't talk for himself like normal folks did, but frankly it made him stand out. Really brought out the fact that he was almost as old as the dirt beneath Sky's feet.

"My name. Is Sky...Sky, you see?" The eager 'Raptor pointed up into the clear air above them.

"Ssssssss. Skkker...Skaw...Skayw...Sky. Sssssky."

"FINALLY! You did it!" Sky nuzzled his way into Graw's neck and cooed, relieved to see that the beast could learn if given enough time and practice. Graw didn't seem that much perturbed that he was being treated like a child that just learned how to flap their wings, but he didn't exactly throw Sky off of him-just stared and waited for him to let go. And thus, the start of a learning course began.

Graw always spoke with his name in mind, so Sky had to incorporate that into every lesson when it came to something new that the pterodactyl seemed interested in. From trees to bushes to berries to critters to each of the critters' names to bad food to avoid eating to baths to clouds to the sun to the stars to the moon to rain to grass to leaves to feathers and so much more that needed an hour at a time to go over before Graw was able to say the name without unnecessary or unintended enunciation. Things got to a point where Graw found out the words "like" and "no" and it really kicked off from there.

"Graw like water. Graw no like being squirted."

"Graw no like cold."

"Graw is tired."

"Graw sleep."

"Graw want food."

"Graw wants to fly."

That last one was today, for it had been a good month of teaching the beast how to speak something of English for Sky to understand without asking too many questions and the Staraptor was a bit slow in understanding the point of the comment.

"Uh...You got wings buddy. I'm not exactly stopping you." Sky had been busy preparing his berry bag for another trip around the vast woodlands for a bush that wasn't being guarded. Granted it wasn't fair to steal from others but he had someone to take care of unlike those predators out to save themselves and their own skin before others.

"No. Graw want Sky to fly with Graw." Graw's words were gruff, for his screeching had been murder on his vocal cords after being unable to use them for millenia and falling victim to an ambush-according to him-that left him nearly dead, so it sounded like Sky was being whispered into.

"Where are we going?"

"We go fly. Graw want Sky to fly."

This was getting a bit disconcerting, so Sky abandoned reattaching a handle for his bag and quirked his brow up at his friend. "What's the rush, big guy?"

"We fly to place higher. Food get boring. Graw want food elsewhere." To be fair, sweet and tart berries weren't exactly the worst tasting thing in the world bu-

"Hey!" Sky's thoughts were interrupted by Graw's sudden departure from the clearing, grabbing his carriage with his talons and taking off after him. Despite being more healthy than him, Sky actually had to bust out some speed just to stay on Graw's tail. No words were exchanged, for Sky was too busy focusing on keeping up to actually question his Aerodactyl companion as of late and Graw seemed determined to keep the reasoning behind why he wanted to leave their little hideout so he was assed out on getting answers without interrogation.

Graw's flight patterns were precarious, taking some detours to curve through the high areas where the sun shone bright enough to make potential tailers blind themselves on tracking them and Sky kept his discomfort with having to actually follow behind Graw so he wasn't mistaken for one to himself while the exertion to keep going gnawed at his wings like a Blizzard. The grasslands below suggested that they were far away from the forest area that they had met, and when the mountains grew closer and closer the Staraptor gulped as Graw went full-speed ahead towards them. Dry, rough and scarce terrain wasn't Sky's thing but Graw seemed determined to make the most out of a sudden change in scenery as he began to soar downwards. Prompting Sky to fume in his head before he bound after him. Only when a sharp turn towards the mountain and disappearing from view did Sky actually stop and worry. Where's he going now?

"Sky come to Graw." The 'dactyl's head peeked out from a hole that the bird hadn't noticed up until the callout, so he fixed himself before descending to where he was asked to arrive. What he saw was something of a bird's nest but made for a cave setting instead of a tree in a forest like Sky was used to, cracked egg shells and twigs scattered about but showing signs of very millennial age. That did catch the 'Raptor's attention.

"Is this your nest, Graw?" The old bones that Sky found near the back made him shudder but he was sure times back then were a lot less about keeping a healthy body.

"Graw nest. Graw sleep better now. Sky sleep with Graw." The Aerodactyl was already busy reconstructing the broken nest, settling whatever materials he could find into a circle big enough for him to curl up in before craning his head to face the still standing Sky a few feet away.

"Sorry Graw, I still gotta get us some food. We ran out last night, remember?" It was a shared dinner but Sky made it work. Graw knowing Fire Fang helped with cooking.

"Grrrrr. Sky sleep with Graw."

"I will, I will. Just...try to stay up for me until I get back, okay?"

"Graw no like Sky no here. Sky know that."

"I'm sorry, Graw. But I don't want us to starve." Sky wished he could keep this up but that glare Graw was giving him kept irking his very soul, so he peeled out of that cave before he ended up saying something he regretted. Berry bag secure in his talons, he dove back towards the greener plains that marked the base of the mountain they were residing in now and scoured for berries. Though this wasn't the only reason Sky was down here.

Yep, it was around that time of the month, where all things related to being together with someone amped up to something carnal and needy. Sky was at least glad he was able to get away from Graw before he felt the warmth emanating from his vent down below. While most guy Pokemon simply have a raging boner already on a course to a hole, Sky had...a different calling to tend to. Unless a female was out here, he wouldn't be doing any kissing or "kissing" for this season and it was growing to be a pain to have to explain to Graw why they couldn't nap together. First it was to stretch, then when those started getting old it was water, and now it's food when they need it. Any reason to go hunting for a potential suitor to lay eggs with so he could focus on keeping himself and Graw cared for was enough for Sky.

But no matt-

**(( ))**

"Graw is home." The Aerodactyl stormed into the house, carrying a cooked carcass in his talons that he dumped on the ground for Sky to stare at it in disgust and Skye in wonder. The Staraptor was always against slaying other Pokemon for their nutrients but Graw promised him that this was how he ate before the Wipe-what Graw calls the point of life on Earth before he became a fossil.

"Do you mind, hun? Trying to tell Skye a story here and I don't want to get distracted listening to you...eugh...feed." It was too late, Graw was already tearing into it like a wild animal with no sense-which is half right.

"It's okay, dad. I'll just get what I feel like then come back for more." Sky wasn't able to stop his daughter from flying over to Graw and pecking at the carcass' head for some meat. Sky gulped down bile and dealt with the burning sensation it left behind with an Oran berry from the pile in the corner behind him.

"Never mind that, I'll just try to keep going..."

**(( ))**

Sky and Graw's new hideout was better than the last in account of safety, providing an aerial view of what transpired below without giving away their location and being able to hear when something was traveling above them. But that was all there was to it, for the high distance between food and shelter made rainstorms and gathering meals a strenuous mission for Sky. This was doubled for him, as his waning season left his needs to court to scorch into something akin to a forest fire being condensed into a cloaca. Things had gotten so bad that he was starting to show that he was in need more often than he liked and it took a lot of finessing and Graw's own innate lack of knowledge to not notice the Staraptor's blooming sex between his legs.

That all ended when a rainstorm trapped Sky inside with Graw-with food, thankfully-and he had been too lax with his preening positioning to hide himself from showing.

"Sky smell funny." Sky froze in place as Graw uttered that, and looking away from his wing found the dino gazing between his legs in curiosity and confusion. No way out of this, for rain was hardly worth getting sick over just to avoid giving Graw "the Starly and the Combee" talk. The bird sighed and backed away so it didn't look like the Aerodactyl was gonna bump into his vent to see if it was inflammation through pain rather than desire.

"I know I smell funny...It's just...around that time for me to...you know."

"Graw no know. Why Sky smell funny?" A quirked brow greeted Graw as Sky turned to look at him more directly other than staring at his own talons.

"There's no way you never had a mating season in your era, Graw..."

"Mah-tinge...seek-sun...?" Oh dear, another lesson to give the big pterodactyl and one that Sky wasn't sure he'd be celebratory over. He bit his snarky comment back just in time for a wave of need to crash through him and make his legs wobble for a split second-thankfully avoiding Graw's attention-and spawn a stronger aroma from his sex. He was running out of time but it was growing to be agony to just wait...

"Mating season...the time where you go out...and see if you like someone that's female enough...to _sleep_-sleep with them...if they like you back...maybe you can make eggs." Even speaking of reproduction had Sky's core aflame. What he would do to get some eggs brewing in him right this moment. But that was his season thinking, not his rationale.

"Mating...sound like breeding. Breeding season." Well at least Sky didn't have to come off as a human word teacher to make sure Graw could pronounce it right.

"Yeah...let's go with that. And as you can see...I'm not so lucky with breeding with someone...so let's just...leave it be, okay?" Sky was about ready to get back to smoothing his feathers back down and righting the ones that were starting to drift away from his plumage when he felt a tad warmer than normal. Only to see that Graw had positioned himself behind Sky and loomed over him with the kind of gaze that screamed 'no escape'.

"Sky need breeding. Graw give breeding to Sky."

"Wh-whoa there, big guy! You're a little big an-HEAVY!" No way that this was happening; only knowing each other for a short two months, to which Sky was parenting Graw like he were a hatchling and helping him learn how to speak as such, only to have the pterodactyl try to mount him like he were a Luxray in need of having a batch of kittens put inside of her. He could barely protest that Graw wouldn't be able to provide what he needed, for the act of dominance had brought about an aggressive discharge of juices from his vent and his whimpering came off as whines for proceedings. To which Graw took to the moment with sloppy thrusts against Sky's butt that not only teased that cloaca into providing more slick to lube the way in but also let the Aerodactyl get erect.

Sky hated retelling the story of how he cared for Graw when he was sick, for this very position was just about how they were when Sky ferried him through the forest until he found a cave to settle them into. And remembering that hurt face made him wonder if he was making it himself as Graw's prodding drew closer to his needy sex. Every red flag was up, telling Sky to get him off by any means necessary or try and escape with dirty antics. But...then a voice almost too quiet to hear rung out with the suggestion:

Would it hurt to avoid the only chance at inner peace?

That made him cease his struggling, allowing Graw's cock head to find that hole and attempt pushing in. The solid warmth trying to push through the moisturized passage before it left Sky in a moaning fit that he knew he'd never live down if anyone else heard it. So he was glad hat Graw was at least dense enough to not inquire before he eventually found his way inside of Sky and went in with a hard _push_.

Sky screamed, understandably so, as Graw was a lot more hung than what his flaccid state let on and it felt like he were being split into two from down the middle. Tears burnt his eyes as he shut them, reinvigorated kicks getting his talons to scratch at Graw's gray skin. Ineffective but he didn't seem interested in just humping away like a mad bird so Sky will take that. "Do-don't...move...not yet..." His insides felt like they got shoved deeper than where they should and his vent looked comically impaled with the sheer size of Graw's cock keeping it well beyond full. Sky was built for other cloacas and maybe the occasional feline or canine that took a liking to him.

_Not an ancient dinosaur hung like an Aggron._

The burning in his vent slowly ebbed away into a dull ache, not really promoting the need to get fucked into a feathery mess but at least alleviating one concern that left him with a will to leave things at that. But still, Graw laid on top of him, hunched over like he were a cat ready to pounce forth onto prey, so Sky was yet to truly be free from this...pleasant thing? Yes, with every slow breath he took to try and ease his pacing heart, the pain that came with having such a _thick _intruder inside of him slowly meshed into an equilibrium of uncomfortable bliss that put a tingle into his walls. As if trying to convince the dino behind him that he was doing a good job of being still and not taking what he thought was owed to him, Sky's cloaca began to clench down on Graw's shaft and shoot thick slick against whatever was lodged through that "O" shaped opening.

The pterodactyl had forgone being patient once that burst of pleasure commenced and he dug his claws into the ground in front of Sky before pulling back to start thrusting. He didn't pull back far, for Sky was simply too inviting to leave entirely and Graw wasn't trained to screw like a normal Pokemon would. With Sky moaning as quietly as his body would allow, Graw only saw reason to stake his claim on a bird in need of breeding. His hips came towards the Staraptor's fluffy ass in a harsh but brief push that left Sky gasping for air from the force of it, barely able to gear up for the next one by bracing his feet onto the ground before his chest was forced to push into the cave floor by another thrust. Thank Arceus this was how it was gonna go.

More time for Sky to slowly get into things, leaving his initial hesitation and inhibitions to do this with someone he's only known for a short time, and develop something of a fucked silly face from beneath Graw's frame while his core was slowly simmering to a calm. The dino plowing into his sex wasn't much of a vocalist when it came to shouting his pleasure, but those beastial growls, hot-aired puffs that sent tingles down Sky's spine and hearing that maw snap shut in his ear left the Staraptor feeling like he were being treated to something he never knew he had. Why should he have traveled through the forest for a quick suitor to quell his needs when he had a waiting one living with him with the kind of meat that'd make any Miltank jealous? With every _squelch _that spawned as Graw's pumping flushed out splash after splash of slick from Sky's vent came a shrill squawk from Sky's beak. Each louder than the last.

Graw was pleased with himself enough not to taunt Sky for giving into him so easily. From having to wonder if he should make it aware that he himself had been growing a lot more primitive in mindset to simply taking advantage of the fact that Sky's resolve to be pure weakened with every waning day that left them for the future, the dino had struck gold when he finally backed Sky into a corner and got him to this stage. The bird making loud noises beneath him was tight no matter how hard Graw went inside of him and no amount of force would get him to just _open up_. So the best thing to do was speed up and see if he could at least settle himself as deep as he could muster inside of Sky, for being a few inches shy of being completely sheathed inside of a bird that he was going to seed like an Archeops-rock bird as he called them-was unacceptable in his book.

When Graw's slamming that left Sky's ass sorer than that time he got ambushed by some Honchkrow out to claim the skies for themselves, his feet gave away and he let out a breathless coo as he felt his cloaca shooting cum all over Graw's cock, leaving it drenched in runny, pearly white fluids that could have passed off as watered down glue if not for the salty-sweet aroma it left in the air. An aroma that Graw huffed into his snout and used as fuel to get him to his own climax. Sky's rhythmic tensing of his vent did little to nothing to Graw's dick, barely able to feel those walls try and close up around him while he plowed his way to the deep end.

And when he got in deep, it felt like Sky had a third lung that was more pronounced in being shown from the inside.

Graw's cry of victory was drawn out, long enough to make any other noise-even the claps of thunder outside ringing like applause-muted while the pterodactyl came. Thick splooge settled into Sky's core, fizzling out the flame that had started at the beginning of breedi-mating season...Oh to hell with it, it was breeding time. And Sky felt bred enough to whine as Graw's gyrating was irritating his singed rear end. The load wasn't done just yet, pouring enough to slowly ooze out past that engorged cock and only when the warm tickle had Sky shivering did things stopped feeling as if he were being Hydro Pump'd into his sex.

Both exhausted, the two of them just laid there in each other's space, one more hard-pressed with warmth than the other. Sky came to, seeing as he had his orgasm first, and looked up to Graw's muzzle before nuzzling his way against it.

"Thanks, Graw...I feel so much better..."

"Graw...not done..."

"Wh-what...?" Those hands snatched out hard rocks off the floor as they reasserted their grip in front of Sky, the hips that left his butt ringing in pain getting back up to a pace that left him cooing in tired euphoria all over ag-

**(( ))**

"DAD!" Sky jolted up, not having realized that he had backed himself into a wall and dozed off on his daughter. The carcass had been long since disposed off but the place it had been still had a trail on the floor. Sky was in front of him, concern and wonder on her face as she gazed Sky in the eye to let him see his face. He looked like someone who just had a good day being aroused but not acting on it in favor of being decent.

"Uh...we had a good nap together and we woke up you already outside of me...The end." Skye wasn't buying it, for her gaze reminded SKy of whenever he had to question Graw for his actions when they were alien to the likes of him. Speaking of the dino, he walked over to the two predator birds and tapped Skye on the noggin.

"Nap time for little one. Parents need talk."

"But daaaaaddyyyyyyy! I wanna know how the story really ends! There's no way you just go to sleep together and then boom, there's an egg. That's not how-" Graw yawned into her face, making Skye stumble on her words and her footing until she yawned back and suddenly felt the energy leave her with the puff of air she let out.

"No more story. You go sleep now." Graw gently picked her up from the floor, climbing up to the treehouse's roof where a nest resided for the three of them when it was too hot to stay inside. Once he placed her down, she was out like a light, leaving Graw to climb back down and leave the house to the two of them.

Much to Graw's amusement as he smirked at the panting Sky.

"Graw know why you cut story short. You no want Skye to know Graw bred you good. Bred you until sun come up. Bred you until Graw could fit no more of seed inside of you.~" Every word, fractured of a sentence as it was, left a new jolt of pleasure to run through Sky like a thunderbolt, made worse when Graw advanced towards him and pinned him against the wall like a predatory cornering their prey. Sky _did _intentionally leave out the major details of that day Skye was conceived, for it was embarrassing to tell someone-no less he own kin-that Graw had kept him pinned down and fucked him like he was a whore for hours upon hours until he finally rain out of stamina and went to sleep. By the morning, a pool of cum was resting behind them and an egg of Sky's likeness was resting near their feet. Though there was hardly enough time to recollect on those for Graw seemed to want to reenact a typical wildlife situation.

Only this time, Sky was going to be prey for something _else_.

"Graw know what Sky wants. Sky wants breeding...~" That cock, rising to the occasion of getting pushed back where it truly belonged, hardened quicker than Sky remembered it capable of doing, feeling his vent start radiating heat and no doubt the fresh scent that attracted Graw so long ago. He could already feel his cloaca pour slick down his rump and before he knew it he was facing the wall and had his butt towards Graw.

"Good birdie...~"


	8. I Corviknight x I Skarmory

"This region...sucks…"

Those were Cindy's words before she stepped out of her house, eyeing nocturnal Pokemon roaming the streets and listening to some going around in the woods behind her home. She sighed, making her dark feathers ruffle before making her way onto the sidewalk and heading for downtown.

She was a Corviknight, but one would take a look at her and assume she was a Honchkrow trying to be slimmer or a Skarmory going through an emo phase and leave her ready to cut someone with her sharp nails until they backed off. It wasn't her fault that she was made slimmer than your typically stocky bird fashioned to be a Pokemon in knight armor.

She's a lot bigger when she goes Feral, trust her.

Cindy's thoughts helped get her past the first few blocks, feeling her phone buzz in her jeans to let her know that her friends were on their way to the destination she was going. A dance club had recently started going around the neighborhood called the "Twist Step". It came in without anyone realizing it was there, then some famous breakdancer strolled in there on accident and they had a good enough time to post about it on social media. So now everyone went there, as if they just never had time to go before it was made locally known.

Kids, grown-ups, teens and young adults like Cindy, and even some rare elderlies who felt that their hips hadn't given out just yet went, mostly for the amusement of seeing Pokemon with rather unhelpful feet try to dance. No one was in it to actually be flashy and impressive, just to let loose with some moves until they were satisfied. And Cindy could use some-her trips to the gym left her feeling like her shoulders were gonna explode pumping dumbbells that weighed just barely over a ton.

Her results showed in how her top was just another nudge of muscle growth from showing the bottom of her cleavage.

Downtown surrounded Cindy after about another half hour of walking past cars, people walking around to get into restaurants open at this hour or just exploring the night air in a rather bustly setting. Some of the folks didn't look the least bit nocturnal but Cindy wasn't gonna judge rebels. She was like them, once upon a time, but for a different reason.

The neon sign of a pair of naked Blaziken legs trying to do a step before both ankles twisted and tangled together before snapping back to normal greeted the Corvi', getting her attention to the front door and the line outside. It was _extensive_, bending in on itself and dipping into the alleyway that led to the inaccessible side door and the dumpster from the complex next to the club. Cindy sighed, for she knew that no amount of "persuasive actions" would get her to avoid the queue, and succumbed to the wait after carefully finding her way into the back and quietly waiting. Music saved her from being completely bored and stuck listening to breathing, the music within the club and just traveling cars, so she was allowed to jam out for a good while.

Until she got poked on her shoulder.

She had only been in the groove for a minute and someone'd already bothered her. Cindy withheld from making a scene and just took the earbud closest to the stranger out. "What is it?"

"Is that PMIB?" The acronym for her favorite band, Pokemon Missing In Battle...She actually took the time to regard who got her attention and saw a Skarmory, noticeable only by that red x on their face that they never tell people the origin about. He was somewhat similarly clothed to Cindy, only instead of a tiny tank top he wore a shirt that sure enough said…

"Yeah, you a fan of 'em?" She was playing one of their hits, "Bolt Your Bullet Seed"-to which the gray bird was wearing a dark tee displaying the name-so hearing the intense drums was probably a dead giveaway.

"Oh yeah, the second I hear 'em I just wanna get down and smash a chair before I try jamming out. Shit's pretty damn good on a good or bad day."

"Guessing ya know about the theme behind "Bliss Beneath The Togekiss"?"

"Took me a day but when it hit, it hit me _hard_. Thought I was gonna break down thinking about my little bro. He took a spill, never woke up again."

"Sheesh. Sounds like I need to get even more hip so I can get that kinda emotional impact."

"Don't worry, you seem deep enough as is. Most 'fans' don't even listen to Bolt and it shows when you ask about the chorus and they blank."

Cindy was liking this guy already; he didn't sound like a wuss for a bird as slim as he should, and he had some good tastes in music. Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't sporting as much muscle as Cindy did one would assume them to be brother and sister. Along their chat, the queue's waiting time seemed to extend as more people came up behind them yet the line almost never moved forward. The Corvi' groaned and nearly bashed her head into the wall.

"God, why did this place need so much reception? By the time it's four in the morning, I'd be ready to get gray feathers."

"Don't lose hope yet, lady. They might end up opening upstairs at this rate."

"Don't call me lady, too formal. I don't do the whole "I need proper nouns" thing to address me. I'm Cindy."

"Well Cindy, glad to know I don't have to sound like I'm trying too hard not to be a bootlicker. Name's Scrak."

"Like the sound a bird makes when-"

"-they start choking on spicy food?"

"Yeah, that's it."

The two of them were hitting things off pretty well, and after the introductions it seemed as if Scrak's prediction came right on time; the lights to the second and third floors of the club's establishment suddenly got a taste of flashing bright colors and soon the line was moving in faster than ever before. Cindy got off the wall to keep up, Scrak staying close on her tail, and the both of them could see the front door just up ahead.

The queue slowed down when they were a few steps from inside, but the avians weren't cockblocked by the Diggersby bouncers blocking the way forth so the jittery feeling of Beautifly in one's stomach hit hard for the Corvi' as she finally got a chance to see what the Twist Step was all about.

The place ...was ... booming! Everywhere she turned, she saw dancing; good or bad, professional or novice, vibing or the foottap from someone enjoying the beat and tune from the DJ blasting away music like a madman from his corner on the other side of the main floor. Cindy almost forgot Scrak was with her as she turned to check for any folks she recognized, bumping into him and having to catch him since he nearly fell from her strength.

"Thanks." He dusted himself off and she laughed a bit from her little mistake. Though once he recovered, he nudged her to head up the stairs-if the main floor was loaded to its limit then they probably had to get a move on. There was more security on the way up, most likely as a means to keep people from overstaying their welcome and having more hands to deal with the separate floors. The second was more of a slow tune area, seeing as there wasn't anyone aggressively rocking their head nor trying to dance their life out the window. There was, however, a Blaziken slumped out cold in the corner with his friends-Cindy assumed-drawing all over his face. She snickered at the guy's misfortune, only to get ushered up further by Scrak.

The music on the third level took an upbeat turn, nothing like the first's energetic invitation to dance but somewhere on its own plane. There was one recurring theme here.

"Rave, eh?" The glowing tattoos, glow sticks and any accessory with luminescence were adorned on as many bodies as possible as they jammed out to some dubstep. There was even a flash mob taking the center stage and everyone present took to it like a crowd at a music festival. Cindy felt that this was definitely the vibe she was looking for, and Scrak was right with her as he had to happily shout to catch her attention.

"Looks like the artist for those tattoos' in the back! Stay close and don't break any elbows!" That last bit was probably on account of her iron stomach-or from what the Skarmory assumed of her-but she still tried not to bump into anyone on her way to the painting station. All around her, sweaty bodies got down to some intense music that seemed more atmospheric above all else, and it didn't even matter if one person was off-beat with their moves it was all about being able to get with it. And she was cool with that.

Scrak led the way, so Cindy didn't even get to know who the artist was until he pulled her to the side and let her. It was a Smeargle, for obvious reasons, and his station was preoccupied so the two birds had to wait. Though it let them get a taste of what they were trying to ask for as the beagle zipped his tail up and down and all over the place on an Ursaring's back. When he paused and kissed the tips of his fingers, he gave them a pat and let them go, not even letting them see that he had crafted a roaring scene of their own visage on them before he beckoned to Cindy and Scrak.

"First timers?" Male, and seemingly very Kalos from the heavy accent in their voice, though Scrak seemed to take the lead some more here.

"I'm not, she is." The Smeargle took his shaded gaze to Cindy, who nervously waved despite herself coming off as a strong-willed bird.

"Well madam, what'll it be? First timers get to pick whatever comes to mind, and I'll work you onto that dance floor quicker than you can Brave Bird." Their oily tail was a shiny array of neon colors, making it seem like a portable rainbow if one looked at it right enough. Cindy gulped, this was her first rave and she was looking like an idiot just staring. She knew she didn't want some bird squawking on her back or anything, or anything bird-related for that matter, so she went with what came to mind.

"Something...exotic. Whatever you think fits me." The beagle gave a moment to think it over, making Cindy wonder if her choice of artistic freedom was a good idea when he already had so many presets hanging next to him so people didn't have to take stabs and hope for the best.

"I think I got just the thing, madam. What about you, broski?"

Scrak brought his hands to his hips. "I'll have what she's having. I wanna try something new too."

"So what, you two buddies?" Cindy and Scrak shared a look, the Skarmory's shirt managing to catch itself into some strobe lighting now that the rave DJ's song was changing, and the Corvi' smiled before nodding.

"Yeah, the PMIB dork's a friend."

"Hey, you're probably more of a nerd for them than I could possibly be." They ruffled each other's feathers, Cindy's more noticeable than Scrak's, before the beagle came up to stop them.

"Alright, alright, alright, I can tell you two will get along swimmingly. I'll take care of the newbie first, broski. I'll hook you up with the most exotic thing I got." The Smeargle yanked Cindy over to the seat she was supposed to be in, the Corvi' taking aback by how strong the shorter guy was than what looks betrayed, and soon her back fell victim to a rather slimy yet ticklish sensation. That tail tip danced across her feathers, making her wish she could wiggle so it'd stop being so in need for a scratching, all the while Scrak tried to keep her attention.

"So, what's your least favorite PMIB single?" That was easy.

"Simple. Beaver Eater."

"Oh? Woulda took you to flake out from Me, Myself And Mantine. That shit's like a hippie's LSD trip gone wrong."

"Eh, it's alright. Don't think a song about a Bibarel who likes getting her ass eaten by Feraligatr is supposed to inspire you to do much."

"Well," the beagle decided to jump in on their tastes for music, "I would rather take that as a sign to explore what it's like to get a rimjob, but I can tell you that their best song has to be Bolt-"

"-Your?" Scrak cut in, but the three of them ended up finishing.

"""Bullet Seed.""" The artist laughed, his hand still a blur working on Cindy's rave tattoo.

"I like you two as a pair already. Makes me feel a lot younger to be doing this for you folks." That got Cindy's attention, who glanced over her shoulder as best she could.

"How old _are _ya?"

"46."

"Jeez!" This beagle's working like a young freelance artist, looks like one too, but he's getting out of his prime?

"It ain't so bad. Kinda fun to keep embracing all the new stuff so people don't call me an old fart. I find that real insulting." Cindy felt a hard press on her back and had a feeling she was done, and when Scrak suddenly perked up from staring towards the crowd behind him he took a seat next to her on the same sit-upon. "No peeking yet, missy. I gotta give you two something that works well."

"Don't worry sir, I'm not gonna look."

The beagle blew a raspberry at her. "Hey, I may be in my 40s but I'm not old enough to start wanting to be called sir. Just call me Wally."

"Well Wally, you just best be careful with Scrak. I hear he's ticklish."

"Am not! Where'd you even hear that from?"

"Friends told me." The moxie in her voice drifted away as her phone buzzed in her pocket, bringing Cindy to slowly pull it out and check what it was about. Her friend, Natty from the looks of the name saved on the phone, was asking if she made it inside yet as she did. Cindy wondered if she should actually honor her buddies' request to be with them and looked to Scrak. He was a chill guy, didn't try to step on her like other guys and had the best taste in music since the history of being able to talk, and his friend Wally wasn't half-bad either for a guy double Cindy's age.

Plus her buddies only dragged her here so they can say she went somewhere to potential guys that don't like total introverts, so she didn't really feel like leaving. And down the phone goes.

"S'up Cindy? You look like me when I finished listening to "Pory, I Can't Read" for the first time." The Corvi's gaze refocused and she saw both Skarmory and Smeargle looking at her, to which she dismissed the issue with a wave of her hand.

"Oh it's nothing. Just thinking about what this tattoo is."

At this, Wally chipped in a hint. "Something majestic, to soar high like a Pidgeot. I would include you in that simile but I presume you and high temperatures don't bode well together?"

Cindy groaned. "Ugh, yeah. When the sun gets baking, I feel like a cake."

"Bet you smell delectable though." Scrak got a quick jab to his arm for that one.

"Shut up, dork."

The rave was still going on strong, the DJ managing to find themselves flipping to a rather familiar song that the three of them recognized.

"Is that…"

"Bolt?"

"Don't worry, you two. I ...am…..done!" Wally left Scrak off with a flick of his tail brush, patting the both of them off the client sit-upon and holding two mirrors for them to look at his work now that they were finished off. Cindy looked behind her and gasped.

It was a neon-colored painting of her species but Feral, soaring like a Braviary towards who knows where with a wing extended outwards. The detail that Wally used made it seem like each feather laced on that colorful body were a part of her own.

"Holy shit, talk about exotic." Scrak's, since Cindy was able to look at it from where she stood, was a Feral Skarmory that looked like it was flying like a bullet towards a destination; that sharp, pointed head was trained upwards, those sharp wings were extended outwards for maximum air control and their eyes were aimed forward. Though Cindy noticed something about their drawings and slowly stepped closer to Scrak…

And gasped when she realized that the tattoos seamlessly connected with their hips together.

"Holy shit, this is ...beautiful."

"You're right...Makes me wonder how we get this on permanently."

Wally laughed at their reactions, standing up from his post and giving both of their shoulders a quick pat-down in support before bringing their heads together. "If you really want them to "pop", then I suggest you get to dancing. Your wishes may just come true."

"What're they, magic?" Cindy was skeptical by the beagle's suggestions, but all the middle-aged canine did was wave her off.

"Something like it. Really random though. Just go on and enjoy yourselves." Wally ushered them to the dance floor, their song guiding them through the masses. Cindy and Scrak did their best to stay planted together, and thus it led to them wrapping arms around each other so their rave tattoos didn't split. It felt weird trying to vibe or jam out to this song when someone kept you feeling like you had one leg to control out of three, but as the song neared the drop Cindy found herself moving along swimmingly.

"Whoa, getting into the groove, huh?" Scrak was trying to keep up, somewhat being dragged around by Cindy as she swerved around with the music flowing through her muscled form.

"It's like ...water...from a shower….that's at the right temperature." It was hard to pinpoint such a feeling, because it required meticulous aiming to get the dials to bring out the perfect shower water-not too hot and not lukewarm. Though it seemed to work perfectly as Cindy got herself jamming to the lyrics.

**WE GO TO WAR  
BODIES FALLING, YOU AND ME**

Scrak got himself into the motions she was delivering, both of them unaware that they were getting eyes on their actions.

**WORK ON A COMBO  
I'LL T-BOLT YOUR BULLET SEED**

The bass drop slammed through everyone present on the third floor, the crowd seeming to kick up with energy with such a hot single blasting through those high-end speakers in the back. Cindy and Scrak were trying not to thrash into others but all they were actually doing was getting the curious eyes to join in on their "thrash sway". Cindy may be taller and a bit stiff on her feet but Scrak complimented that by being smooth and graceful to make sure she didn't push too hard nor stepped too far. The crowd soon devolved to similar pairings, though a lot less fluid with the drastic height differences-hell, there was even a Pangoro trying to join in with a Sableye-that followed Cindy and Scrak's lead in jamming out to "Bolt Your Bullet Seed".

It was a short song, two minutes and three seconds to be exact, but it did the kind of work to one's emotions that a song that was triple that duration could do if played from start to finish.

And unbeknownst to the two birds wowing the crowd, their tattoos were starting to blend together.

**MAKE SURE NONE OF THEM ESCAPE**

**NOT BY LAND, CHOPPER OR SEA**

**LET'S BOX 'EM IN**

**I'LL T-BOLT, YOU BULLET SEED**

The crowd was getting more pumped, especially when a Raichu and an Ivysaur jumped in and added their respective moves to accentuate the song. As soon as both attacks collided, the pellets gained an electric aura that-once the launcher detonated them with a Vine Whip-exploded into yellow fireworks above everyone dancing.

"Holy shit, I fucking love this place!" Cindy was bouncing on the walls with her excitement, and Scrak was right with her.

"You're damn right on that! Feels good to get in!"

"You said it!"

The two birds continued to try beating the dance floor with their feet, Cindy's stompers gaining more width while Scrak's got slimmer than what they already were. The neon lights of the room were brightening, people starting to shine like stars while Cindy and Scrak's backs were like display lights showing off their respective toning and slimming. No one seemed to be concerned enough to tell them, though Wally was the only one not dancing looking at the happening with a curious smile.

When the DJ ended the song after extending the last thirty seconds with a well-timed loop that let everyone hear that powerful chorus, the crowd let the musical genius know he was well-received for that tactic with a standing ovation that led to them dispersing for their breath back.

When the two birds of the scene retreated back to Wally, he gave them his own applause. "My my, you two are natural crowd-pleasers. Been a while since I've seen the folks up here hop into a set like a conga line."

"Fuck, it felt amazing!" Cindy shouted in her rather deep voice.

"It was like flying over an ocean inches from touching the water while waves start rising around you…" Scrak's softer tone made Wally chuckle.

"Sounds like you two make a good pair."

"Damn right on that." The Corvi' hugged Scrak to her body, his form feeling rather squishy and light to the tough. "This guy right here made my night feel electric."

Wally feigned being hurt by bringing his hand over his heart. "Not even the guy who got you onto the dance floor gets street cred?"

"Oh shut up, you old fart." The beagle didn't even get time to be offended by that light-hearted joke before he too fell victim of Cindy's death grip.

"E-easy, easy! You're tough as nails, I believe you!" Wally's panic made the built Corvi' laugh, bringing her to swing both bird and canine around in her embrace while making sure to avoid knocking any of the older man's stuff to the floor. She didn't wanna sully his hospitality so soon.

Though color her surprised when it was Scrak that pleaded thar she stop instead of Wally again, and she halted right on time much to the beagle's relief.

"Sorry, Cin ...Getting a little…" The Skarmory didn't even get to finish, nearly falling out of Cindy's arm before she caught him and held him up from doing so again.

"Uh, Wally?" She was gonna start panicking that her friend suddenly fell ill, ignoring the buzzing of her phone no doubt her other friends asking her why she wasn't with them. The beagle had to shove his way out of her grasp just to get his point across.

"Probably in a daze from all the dancing you two did. You were going at it pretty hard."

"Really?"

"Trust me, if I had been dragged along, I'd probably be ready to puke my guts out too." Cindy felt regret course through her veins as she made sure Scrak was comfy against her muscled body. Her shirt was sweaty, but she paid little heed to how cold its damp state felt as she laid her Skarmory friend over her shoulder.

"Do you know where he lives? My folks'll kill me if I bring a guy home-and by kill me, I mean kill me with embarrassment."

"Oh I get ya. We'll take my van, he stays somewhere near the suburbs."

_Nowhere near me… _Cindy made sure Scrak was settled on her body right before making her way towards the stairs. Wally packed his stuff up into his travel bag and slung the strap over his shoulder before following after the big Corvi'. He wasn't gonna put work ahead of his friends-besides these two were the last to show up and no one else came to bug him for tattoos after them-so he was more than ready to depart for his buddy.

Cindy felt like the stairs were a lot weaker under her feet, and this was furthered when she reached the landing between the second and third floors and thought the whole thing was gonna give and have her foot go right through the metal grating. Thankfully, she was spared from such a fate and hurried all the way down.

"You smell nice…." Scrak's feeble words were almost muted out by the DJ of the first floor still going on strong, bodies of dancers barely visible in the darkness only illuminated with strobe lights. Wally brought her off the side rather than going through the front, recognizing the exit as the way out to where she and Scrak had met for the first time, and got her to follow him out until the warm night air kissed all three of them and let the energetic music of the club fall silent.

There was no line back here, so it let Wally lead further towards the streets while bringing out some car keys. He turned to Cindy, who looked back after looking everywhere but him for a moment before seeing that he actually stopped moving. "Don't laugh, okay?"

"I'm no kid, remember?" Her deeper voice was more noticeable without music drowning out its bass, but with worry running through her brain like a Zeraora getting out of dodge she paid no heed to her changes in decibels.

"Well, it's just…" He grumbled as he couldn't put it into words and thus hit the unlock button on his keys. Cindy heard a click and looked up just in time to see the lights on a rather...colorful van flash before going dark across the street. "That's _my _set of wheels."

"It's got...character. Definitely not over the top." Cindy tried her best not to judge as she crossed the street, having had to duck her head from a wire hanging a little too low for her comfort, before reaching the back of the van to no doubt place Scrak. Wally made it over after letting a few cars pass by, bag weighing him down noticeably as he got to the driver door and popped it open to unlock the back. Cindy nearly tore the door off its hinges getting it open but managed to stop herself just in time to let her Skarmory friend lay inside. Although, just when she was about to pull away to let him rest, his hand found her arm and held on tight.

"N-no...Don't leave…." While it seemed comical that such a shrimp in comparison to the beefcake Cindy had become over the course of them meeting up, his grip was actually keeping her still. And while it would make sense for her to ignore his plea, she felt responsible for making him "sick and dizzy" so Cindy climbed in and shut the doors behind her. She hit her head on the roof, but ignored it as she laid next to Scrak, who held onto her enough to let him seek refuge against her thigh and lay his head on it before going still. His breathing indicated that he had not perished.

"Guess I'll man everything up here." Wally speaking made Cindy turn to see a small visor allowing them to see each other, the beagle adjusting his rear view mirror before the van sputtered to life. Cindy unconsciously held onto Scrak as the three of them began to pull off and head towards the Skarmory's house. The van didn't have any windows in the back so all the Corvi' had to see was her friend try his best not to vomit.

"I dunno what came over you, but you better not die on me, dork." Her words felt like they came out as she was lifting a dumbbell but without the actual exercise, making her palm her throat to see if she was getting sick herself before Scrak's voice caught her attention.

"Wouldn't d-dream of it...lady…." His hand found the back of hers and she felt a little calmer feeling it. She didn't know why seeing Scrak incapacitated made her so worrisome-they just met for the first time _tonight_-but seeing him hurt made her want to make the world burn beneath her feet until he was better. Her vigilant demeanor was going on so strong she didn't even see Scrak nudging at her crotch until she saw his head disappear between her thighs.

"Whoa there, little guy. Don't go sniffing down there, dancing made m-" Cindy froze, thinking her eyes were deceiving her with what she was seeing nearly a notch from touching Scrak's nose before she pulled him back again. Her bird lips, which usually left a Camerupt toe in her pants whenever she did any exercise or extravagant movements like dancing, were gone and in their place was a sizable bulge of what was obviously a dick with a pair of balls. Her panting grew louder the more she stared at it, not even sure where it came from because she definitely showered with a pussy between her legs before she left for the club. "What the fu-"

"Cindy….." Scrak brought his head over the new sight, making her get out of her stupor in time to see him reaching down at his pants to pull them off. She saw him wiggle his ass to do it and it made her dark feathers blush an obvious pink as she simply watched instead of stopping him from getting bottomless. "I'm s-so hot...and you smell so good…."

"Scrak, what're you doing…!?" She wasn't sure if Wally was paying attention to them or not since the visor was still open, so she whispered instead of yelled. The Skarmory kept nuzzling into her new groin, letting out quiet moans while he finally got his pants to his knees. As soon as she saw him get up to get closer, her eyes locked onto his crotch and she gulped.

He didn't have a bulge there as most guys in the world did; instead, it was a shiny, glistening pussy that looked to be winking at Cindy while she looked at it. His clit looked normal despite him being a guy and it seemed perfectly capable of shooting juices as he demonstrated onto her leg as he tried to crawl up to her face.

"I n-need your help, Cin ...It's too hot ...i-i need you…." His face gave her all the explanation she needed-he was in heat. And a strong one, for his face looked more red than gray and he was panting like he couldn't retain air within his lungs.

"A-are you sure?..." She's used strap-ons before but it's gonna be a _hell _of a difference with a dick she can feel sensations with rather than a plastic, silicone toy used on guys and girls alike. "I've never felt what it's like to have a real dick before…"

"It's easy, C-cin….Just jam it in me ...make me wet….an-and squirt all your gunk in me until I'm c-cool…" His voice was still soft, but his lust made it sound seductive like a succubus, and once his eyes locked onto hers she knew he was too far gone for reason. Before too long, he tried and fumbled on kissing her, missing her by a far degree and sinking into her neck feathers, though it had been a distraction as she felt him pop her fly open to let her dick out since her panties were hardly any good way to hold them from view. Cindy blushed, for it felt like the first time she got laid all over again but with everything that mattered in reverse.

This time, _she _was the blushing mess and her _partner _was a stranger in need.

The Corvi' barely had time to experience what it was like to get aroused for the first time when Scrak's hand wrapped around her, his palm covered in juices for lube to stroke her up to a hardness that matched her metal nails. She clenched her beak together, breathing heavily through her nares in an effort to keep quiet while Scrak got all over her so she'd be hot and ready for him. His moaning sounded so cute and his butt looked so small for a guy of his build….

She didn't even need his hands bringing hers back there to grip his gray cheeks, his moans feeling like energy boosts as he laid them out right into her ear while he worked her up a storm. Cindy was growling, a desire she didn't even know she had within her welling up like an Eruption getting ready to fire into the air, and it grew steamier for her as Scrak started rubbing his lips against the tip of her cock. With her hands already in position, it was only a matter of time before the two of them conjoined by the hip with a thrust that sent her sinking right up into the deepest parts of Scrak's cunny. He squawked, which finally drew Wally's attention as he glanced back there only to hurry looking forward as he heard cop cars.

"Hey, what's going on back there!? Is he alright?" His concern was as genuine as one would be when their friend sounded like he was in grave pain, but he was thrown aback when both of them moaned after a minute of silence. The beagle's rear view mirror was his best bet on being able to multitask, so he angled it down to the visor and felt himself gasp before he even let out any air.

Cindy was thrusting up into Scrak, her dark hips sounding like they were hitting home within the young Skarmory as he straddled her lap and took it like a champ, leaving the smell of their sex to waft through the air. Wally eyed the scene much better once he got to a red light, noticing that dark shaft sinking into Scrak's depths with ease and leaving him a whimpering mess of metal and need as he urged her to keep pounding him harder. The second the canine smelled their actions, he felt a tingle downstairs that he couldn't tend to since he was driving. So thus, he regrettably kept on driving as he listened to them fuck.

Cindy was glad she didn't have teeth, for she would have broken them by now with how hard she kept her beak shut while she made Scrak bounce in her lap. The smaller male was huffing in her face too, letting her hear his begging to make him feel sane again while leaving his legs a twitching disaster that made the Twist Step's sign seem tame. Then, Scrak squawked again and a rush of fluids splashed between their hips, leaving both birds in the brunt of the cloud of pheromones the discharge left behind. The Corvi' herself drank it all in, using it as fuel to go from simply battering her way through those walls to straight _destroying _any and all resistance in her way. Only a couple inches hadn't made it inside of Scrak but she was steadily fixing that with harsh thrusts to his cervix. The gray bird seemed to be looking for this, for not only did he join back in to bouncing as hard as he could on Cindy's lap but his lips were back to squirting juices on her crotch, and within time they got into a rhythm that let her dick slowly inch its way through that small passage.

Cindy let out her own deep squawk as she forced her way through and got her cock head trapped inside of his womb, Scrak letting out a yell that was easy to misinterpret as agony while he clenched down _hard _around her. And like clockwork, they both came as hard as their brains could muster.

The Corvi's seed was pure white, splattering all over the place inside that searing-hot womb, and Scrak's juices left the van's floor wet and hazardous to walk on while leaving Cindy's feathers matted down from her inner thighs to her lower back. Their highs also came around at the same time, leaving the last of Cindy's load to slowly ooze out of Scrak's core and seep into his walls since she was too thick for anything to slip past her.

They came to a rest just in time for Wally to come to a parking space, his face reappearing at the visor.

"Hey uh...kiddos ...We're here." His words seemed pretty much as knowing as a parent who just listened to his children have sex with their respect partners in opposite rooms from his bedroom, and he felt a sweatdrop drip down his head as the two birds got started again. So, he sighed and shut the visor before they made his van smell like sweat, effort and need before lounging in his driver's seat.

Since he was alone, it was easy to let his neon-colored quartet of dicks hang freely from his pants after popping his fly open and pushing his underwear to the side.

"Damn kids ...Better be enjoying something as exotic as a switcheroo...Gonna be hell getting all their gunk outta there."


	9. M Chesnaught x M Electabuzz

Summer; the time of the year where the sun was almost always blazing hot, the breeze felt the right amount of crisp on the skin, fur or scales and fun in the sun didn't some like a dumb idea. Young minds would be out and about, exploring the world without any educational obligations to attend to other than the start of a new year in a few months or the relief of not having to deal with school again.

Unless your name was Chuster.

Like the name would imply, you'd think that an armadillo built like a shield would also be out enjoying his life in the days of warmth, especially with his lack of need for much food, but instead he was securing his education so that his fall semester for the next and final school year wouldn't just be a dream he had one night. The Chesnaught's teachers had been very lenient with his rather lax take on doing school work up until spring time-because winter was where he was weakest and he couldn't help how the cold bothered him a great deal-so when he was still coming up short the offer to take summer classes felt like a heavy toll on him as he accepted it.

And thus, here he was at his dorm's desk finishing up his homework.

It was rudimentary statistics, trying to teach a mind on the values of collecting data through the means of learning how the process of finding certain chances worked, but Chuster had a bit of difficulty telling which one was which and it's led to very awkward Ds on his quizzes and Fs on his warmup assignments. He just couldn't nail it down.

But luckily his math tutor had been more than happy to give him some pointers on how to tell the difference between mutually exclusive and inclusive data.

"All done, hun?" Because that tutor was also his _roommate_.

"I think so…" Chuster's voice was almost silent compared to the likes of his tutor, whose yellow and black coloration would have suggested Beedrill if not for the lack of stingers on their body and instead antennae to generate electricity on their head as they reached over to check on the Chesnaught's work. Electabuzz, if you were still lost.

"Lemme see…" While they did that, Chuster did his best to look at the wall and not think about how his roomie was slouched so casually on his bed that he was spreading his legs at Chuster. It was hard, when you live with the reason you act so reserved and taciturn, so you can bet there was a lot of mantras playing in the armadillo's head to keep himself cool. "Yep, looks good buddy."

"Thanks, Watt."

"No problem hun. Now, about our plans later…" The way the newly known Watt enunciated 'later' made Chuster gulp and he slowly looked back to see the Electabuzz laid out on his bed, shamelessly in that "draw me like one of your French girls" position but with only socks and briefs on.

"What about 'em?"

"I was thinking...instead of dinner ...we can try the movie theater." That was definitely not what Chuster thought the 'Buzz was going with. But…

"I don't get paid til this Saturday so I won't have enou-"

"I got us some tickets already." Dammit, there goes the 'Buzz spoiling the armadillo again. Chuster rubbed the back of his head with his wide hand and hoped he didn't look too disinterested.

"Cool...we can try the movies, I guess." Watt wasn't buying it and moved to stand behind the Chesnaught in concern.

"Something wrong, hun? We don't have to go if you don't want to." The worry that formed within Watt made his head spark sympathetically, and the energy it created surged into Chuster barely fazed him. The perks of being a Grass type staying with an Electric type-being shocked was like being cut with a thorn at best.

"N-no, I wanna go...I just thought we discussed the 'you buying me things' thing..."

Watt sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know hun, but I figured it's been long enough since the last time we did something like this together and…" Explaining it seemed to be getting the 'Buzz emotional, for his sparking was starting to cause the room to flicker with appliances flipping on and off at random intervals. Before it continued, Chuster shot out of his seat and bear-hugged the Electabuzz, who seemed to calm down right away and left the room at peace before things got crazy for any nearby dorms. "Thanks hun, I needed that."

Chuster stayed right there up until he pulled back to look Watt in the eye. "Look, we'll go to the movies, but for the last time lemme at least work my way to having a luxury, okay? It's not fair that you can pull out the kinda thick wad that'd take me three months of saving to flex back at you."

Watt's fingers were crossed behind his back as he responded: "I promise, babe. Now go ahead and freshen up, you smell like hard work and I don't want anyone that likes that kind of thing real bad taking you from me." The 'Buzz's mood changed immediately, going back to that chipper mood that greeted Chuster when he started doing his summer homework. At the playful command, he abandoned his desk and went into the bathroom for a shower.

The hot water was a mix of both something he could get used to and something he could do with a little less of, so it was best to stay in the middle when it came to temperatures while he used the stream going down on his naked body to think.

One would assume that, with the way Watt acted when Chuster seemed apprehensive to the idea of going to the movies with the 'Buzz, the armadillo was in an emotionally abusive relationship with his tutor that everyone has one with an online friend that promises that they only have one friend and it's them. But that person would be wrong.

Watt doesn't act like that because he has no friends other than Chuster, he acts as he does because no one else other than Chuster _wants _to be friends with him.

He was a special case of Electabuzz, generating electricity at an alarmingly exponential rate whenever his emotions flared and it shows to have a great impact on the world around him should he be in a place with electricity. Shorting out fridges, washers and dryers and even TVs were a common thing that Watt's old roommates hated with a passion and only up until Chuster came around to this simple PokeGold University did he feel that he'd graduate with no one to hold his head up high other than his parents.

Everything changed when the armadillo became his roommate.

Because the old ones all somehow managed to have a weakness or general disdain for being electrocuted-be it on accident or playfully on purpose-Chuster being part Grass has led to a very possessive Electabuzz making sure that the Chesnaught was not without comfort. He upgraded their beds, make sure they were loaded with food and entertainment, and never wasted an opportunity to see if he can take the guy out on trips such as the movies as planned for later tonight. But it got a bit much after a month of nothing but gifts and generosity, and once Chuster told him to stop it he was _blessed _to be part Grass, because the resulting emotional discharge caused a half-citywide blackout.

So now he was the (un)fortunate boyfriend of this very bouncy 'Buzz and he couldn't back out of it even if he truly wanted to. Because in the end, what's wrong with being treated like you're everything to somebody?

Nothing.

Chuster started feeling the water seep into his scaley limbs so he went ahead and stepped out before he became littered with blooming flowers again. His clothes had been freshly ironed and laid out for him while he had been in the steamy bathroom so he silently mouthed a thanks towards the shut door ahead of him before drying off and getting dressed.

Watt was waiting for him on the other side, clad in a simple black tee and torn jeans to act as shorts. He'd wear jorts, but his build wouldn't allow it. How would he be able to fit all of that chub into them?

"Ready hun?" Watt got a hold on Chuster's arm, embracing it with both of his and leaning into it like a girl having been left devoid of her best friend's touch for too long.

"I'm all ready." Chuster gave him a thumbs up and the happy sparks that zapped on his head ran through the armadillo's arm before they got a move-on, thankfully not hearing a light bulb pop as they locked the door.

* * *

The theater they were going to wasn't in school-despite there being one made for these occasions-so it was common for Watt to suddenly cling harder to Chuster's arm as strangers walked past them. He was scared they were gonna laugh at him for being fat _and _a walking hazard but the armadillo was sure they were only staring because of the frightened look he had and the clearly open display of affection he was giving to Chuster.

When they got to the booth, they deposited their tickets and were allowed inside, Watt rushing to buy them snacks before Chuster remembered that he wouldn't have enough movie for this theater's confession goods either way. So he let his ready friend load them up with popcorn and drinks before they found the movie they were going to see. From the title alone, and the lack of explosions, sports cars and gory imagery, Chuster assumed this was either a comedy, romantic comedy, romantic drama, comedic drama or a mix of all of those so there was something for everyone not into cheesy action and played-out horror. Once they got into the dark room, the armadillo noticed that it was most vacant yet their seats were on the upper floors and they'd have to climb some stairs.

Seeing as Watt was the lead, this just led to Chuster getting a faceful of 'Buzz butt that thankfully smelled clean when he nearly shoved those cheeks into the Chesnaught's nose when he pulled the door back to let them into the higher seats.

Before they could even secure their arrangements, the movie was starting and Chuster noticed no one else was around them, so he didn't have to worry about anyone secretly judging the two of them while they watched this cliche fest.

Past the title screen and getting into the exposition, Chuster realized that Watt's eyes were glossy-a telltale sign that he was not focused-and to him, it felt like there was something going on in that head of his...and as if he had been expecting the armadillo to be so observant, Watt looked his way and Chuster hurriedly turned to watch the movie again.

But the 'Buzz hadn't looked away, Chuster able to see that squishy face in the corner of his eye trained on him, so he couldn't check to see if he could confirm his suspicions that he was here for something other than a casual heading-out between guys.

Then he felt that warm, fuzzy hand on his bulge and heard Watt speak in his ear.

"I got these seats for a reason, hun…~" The 'Buzz began to nibble into Chuster's neck, making him twitch in his seat and leaving his captive cock to start erecting in his jeans. Watt continued to toy with the armadillo, leaning further into the seat and having already left his side of his snacks on the other seat's armrest so he could pull himself over. Chuster barely had time to save his drink but his popcorn suffered a few casualties before he was officially hands-free for Watt to fill his palms up. "Been getting really needy as of late…~"

"When have y-you not been needy?"

"Oh hush. I don't get all over you all the time."

"It's just as much as when you do…" Chuster remembered the heated phone calls he got on his lunch breaks at work, listening to the Electabuzz huffing up a storm on the other line and loudly vocalizing his desire for the armadillo to come home and take him where he laid, and made it worse to try and ignore the gestures with pictures of his naked body showing off his nudity.

"Mmmm…" Watt ducked the question and just kissed his way into Chuster's neck, bringing those thick, scaly arms of his around until they were nice and wrapped around that yellow butt of his. Chuster didn't know but Watt was well aware of the effect his ass had on the 'Naught and he made sure that each and every moment he spent where he was walking ahead or standing in front of him was filled with nothing but those globes until he was sure the armadillo wouldn't forget. And his plan here worked, for he felt a wet, solid _beast _poke him in the gooch and he purred. "Already trying to wreck me again, hun? You're not even inside me yet…~"

"This is all y-your fault…" Watt knew and kissed the immobile 'Naught on the nose before he reached down to get their flies undone. Now Chuster wished they had somebody up there with them, for the boldness that Watt was showing off was getting rather fast-paced for his liking. Though his dick would be hardly any help in telling the 'Buzz to slow down, already at a painfully hard state and looking just about ready to lay seed into anybody with how dark the mushroom-tipped head was. When Watt freed it, it shot up from its prison and ground against the 'Buzz's crotch and made his head spark with a low thrum.

"I bet your other friend doesn't blame me...Do you~?" The way Watt treated Chuster's cock was something both arousing and creepy; arousing, due to the sheer steadiness of the 'Buzz's licking so that he was neither too fast to have Chuster feel anything nor too slow to make him wonder if anything was done at all, and creepy with the constant _eye contact _that the yellow guy kept giving. The armadillo was rooted to the seat, feeling the air between them heat up, only for the moment to break in tempo as the footfalls of someone approaching the upper rows of seats reverberated towards the pair.

"S-shit, someone's coming!" Chuster's panicked whispers were quiet enough for only Watt to hear, but the 'Buzz didn't share his sentiment but just speaking lowly.

"I know…~" Then Watt slowly turned away from Chuster, flashing that yellow and black striped ass at the armadillo and letting him take in its plush, soft glory…

Until he sat down on the entirety of Chuster's dick in time for their new movie-going stranger to open the way up to claim their seat.

The armadillo felt like he was gonna bust his lip biting back a sharp moan, finding solace in Watt's neck for a moment before he knew he was calm. The 'Buzz was a monster, torturing him with such a sight _and _such a sensation knowing full well that the second they got caught it'd be over and he wouldn't finish what they started until he felt like it. His grin could be felt despite Chuster being able to just turn around past the 'Buzz's shoulder so he would glimpse it, and the armadillo felt embarrassment well into his stomach as his cock shot precum into Watt's ass despite them not even moving.

"_Eager to breed my butt, aren't ya~?" _The sudden presence in the Chesnaught's head wasn't to generate surprise, more so even more embarrassment as Watt shamelessly used Psychic as a means of telepathy so he could continue voicing his adoration for how thick Chuster was inside of him. "_Wanna see me walk outta here with a wet stain that only you and I will know isn't just soda~?"_

'_Quiet please!' _Chuster couldn't do it back but he can damn sure think towards where he felt Watt was poking.

"_Don't be such a spoil-sport, I always wanted to know what it'd be like if you just laid me out right here in a theater. But oh well, guess our guest will have to play the guessing game…."_

'_What do you-' _Chuster's reply was cut short when Watt began to spark as quietly as he could, letting the energy flow through his body and focus straight onto that invading cock in his back door. The 'naught was enraptured in yet another session of electro stimulation, but only this time he couldn't excuse himself to the bathroom to "pee" so he could escape. Watt's knowing smile was wider than his hips as he got into a pace of making Chuster's dick throb inside of his stomach-which it barely made a mark for the benefit of them both-and leave precum to warm his cold and lonely innards while he milked his boyfriend for everything he had this round. Watt could dump all the electricity he had into Chuster and it wouldn't even bother him, and with his growing lust came more electricity in his systems, so he was giving himself an energy loop that wouldn't stop until he had to.

The Chesnaught felt like he was on a personal level of the Distortion World with Watt in his lap, essentially massaging his dick like he was a licensed masseuse for this kind of thing specifically and leaving the Grass type to whimper as quietly as he could while his dick continued to pump fluids into Watt. By the time that yellow gut was smoothed out from the excessive pre, Chuster was just about ready to blow…

But Watt didn't let him.

Just when he knew the edge was just a jolt away from going off into the throes of climax, Chuster was robbed of the relieving sensation and left to slowly crawl back down as Watt began to get up from his lap. Having been shocked enough to leave his arms twitching, Chuster couldn't even stop the 'Buzz from pulling his meaty dick out of that hole. He wanted an explanation, for his instincts were scorning Watt for abandoning that cock in its time of need to release, but all he got ringing in his head was a half-assed excuse of,

"_Bathroom." _

Chuster had to quietly put his pants back over his straining dick and bit his lip as even the material of his clothes made him want to explode yet left him on the cusp between letting rip and merely getting an unworthy nudge. By the time he felt that he wasn't gonna leave this seat drowning in his own cum, he caught Watt shaking that butt at him and he was quick to follow despite himself.

**[[ ]]**

Good news! The bathroom had been empty when they got inside? And the best part? The last stall wasn't your typical cliche "Out of Order" letdown when one needed a private piss.

So you can bet the two lovebirds were using it to make up for lost time.

"Fuck yeah...breed me hard...m-make me fatter on your nut…"

"S-sh-shut up, man…."

Watt's vocalizations of need to Chuster always got to him, not producing the concern that they actually should and instead tickling his recessive urges to plant his seed into someone until he was satisfied or if they were knocked up. And since the chances of the latter were nil since he was busy pumping his hard cock into Watt's butt….

Satisfaction was a rarity.

But he'd already blown his load three times now, the remnants of the third being flushed out and barely managing to drool into the toilet below with Watt's hunched over body keeping one leg on the seat with his pants to his ankle. Chuster couldn't even get fully undressed in time, almost completely clothed save for his open fly and pushed-aside underwear letting him thrust into his friend. When he felt another load coming, he hugged Watt's chest and thrust forth into him as hard as he could, more than well aware that the 'Buzz could take it and would have encouraged it had he tried being gentle about it.

"I can f-feel that...load coming...better gimme that nut, hun…~" Watt's panting was made worse when he let it sound off in Chuster's head, able to hear from the same source in two different ways but one allowed to be even louder than the other since there was still people out in the theater hallway wondering why the door was barred from entry if the janitor wasn't in there cleaning it.

"You want it...s-so bad…?" Chuster had enough, hunched over the 'Buzz's back enough that their heads were right next to each other over the toilet lid. Watt simply licked the armadillo's temple and the 'Naught's response to that was to bite down into his neck and slam in as hard as he could while grinding his crotch into that soft ass.

Immediately, cum burst into Watt, making him quietly moan physically while he was screaming to the heavens about Chuster's nut being like a blessing to him in a way that he wouldn't even dare try responding to lest he want to make his nose explode in embarrassment too. His spunk splashed around into the sea already laid out inside of Watt, the excess pouring right into the toilet water and making it murky from its pearly white presence. Watt's ass was a mix of yellow, black and white after that, armadillo cream leaving the fur there matted and that pucker yawning from the sheer girth of Chuster's cock. When he pulled out, some more seed made their exit and nearly filled the toilet to overcapacity for flushing, so the 'Naught got rid of it before he actually clogged it. His dick was covered in his cum, but Watt was quick to assist with his eager mouth sealing shut around the head and slowly pushing down towards his pubic hair while using the noises of the swirling toilet to mask his rather zealous suctions. Chuster couldn't make him stop, because that'd probably get him going harder and get them caught, so he stood there and let his friend clean him off to a spit shine before they started getting their clothes on.

Chuster insisted that Watt clean up at least, but the 'Buzz wouldn't hear it, and so they walked out of the theater with the movie they had come to 'see' barely remembered as they headed for the door. As he had predicted, Chuster's jizzfests had left a wet stain to slowly grow against the back of Watt's pants and instead of hiding it with his tail he brought the armadillo's arm behind him so that wide hand could hold him by the ass. As a treat for being so willing to let him have this fantasy.

When they got outside, the summer breeze left the night air warm so Chuster didn't suddenly feel like he was tired all over. Which also meant…

"I bet you can leave me looking ready to pop with triplets when we get back and I have you breed my slit instead…~" The 'Buzz's whisper in his ear made his face red, but his dick wouldn't deny his urges of getting erect to the idea of breeding his boyfriend over and over.

"...s-sure, Watt."

"Attaboy.~"


	10. M Slaking x F Human(Sequel)

"That's the spirit, sis ...Always new fish in the sea...Don't need that little wimp anyhow…"

Don't recognize the voice? Perhaps you recognize the sharp look, air of command and general disdain for anyone with a self-esteem lower than their IQ. This is Dasia, the girl who got dumped by a Pokephiliac freak named Lucas. She had woken up to half of his team taking turns on her like she were a call-in stripper for a birthday party, and they used her just like one too. Only instead of trying out her mouth, for they proved to be only big enough to fit inside of her back door, they sat on it.

They _tainted _Dasia's mouth with their asses.

She prayed to the gods above that her ex's Pokemon get euthanized for what they did, especially the Arcanine in particular for his over-insistence on sitting on her head, and stormed out before the rest of his Pokemon did anything about it. Her face was nothing more than a mess of makeup dripping with sweat from multiple sources, but the real challenge was getting the smell off. Even Dasia's Pokemon could catch the aromas on her but they didn't dare try and laugh. To her face anyway-her ears still picked up snickering and she was more than happy to yell at them for laughing at her misfortune.

This also led to her making a few cuts to her living arrangements.

Now it was just Dasia and her Slaking, who was probably among the members of their kind that took pride in their laziness being unmatched rather than the power that they were held back by with their ability. Frankly, she didn't give a fuck that his fighting capabilities were something to be desired. He was a fatass that slept almost as much as an Abra but ate like a human that barely ate all day. Only time Dasia had to do something with him was when he started to stink.

And when he started to stink, the _house _got the brunt of it.

Anyway, here Dasia was in her bathroom, getting prepared for a quick date with some other guy whose Pokemon team wasn't comprised of little bitches and hulking asshats. All he had was a Lilligant and getting him to crack under her pressure was as easy as it was to put on sharp high heels. Not to mention the guy was pretty hung and she could live with a sore pelvis if it meant getting laid to forgot about that wretch who fell for his vixen whores.

Once her lipstick was applied without any blank spots, Dasia departed and headed downstairs with the confidence of a queen. Because she was one, mind you. And if she heard otherwise, she'll stomp your balls to dust.

On her way to the front door, she came across her Slaking again, laid out across the couch and scratching his belly while he slept. Someone seemed to be having fun.

"Viktor, I'm heading out. You know the drill: make sure nothing gets in or gets out alive, food's in the microwave and stay out of my room." Dasia expected the dismissing wave that the ape-sloth threw her way, so she simply did one last check of what she had in her short handbag before departing from her home.

The second she closed her door, Viktor mechanically rose up from his lounging position on the couch and stood up. Stretching to realign his cumbersome bones, he scratched at his butt, thankfully covered by a pair of boxers that Dasia bought for him so her guests didn't have to stare at his junk, and went upstairs. His tired gaze fell upon the door to her bedroom and he twisted the knob to open it. It clicked and he pushed it in to go in.

Her stuff was neat and orderly, not one object out of place and several posters of grandmaster Pokemon coordinators hanging on her walls. Viktor shuddered with each one he stared at, for he was glad he wasn't a part of the group that had to do any of that. He wasn't the prancing-around and being flashy type, he was the stay-at-home-and-do-absolutely-nothing type.

Anyway, her orders were to stay out of her room but he broke that by not only being inside but planting his fatass on her bed. He even scooted across it to reach the window, opening it and looking down to see one of her old Pokemon scaling the house to come in. It was her old Weavile, one of Dasia first Pokemon to ever catch at a young age and her Contest partner. Those days, the sneaky fella was cheery and always had a smile on his face. Now, he was with a permanent sneer that worsened when he noticed Viktor at the window he planned on breaking into.

"What're you doing?" The Weavile's voice was hoarse from his earlier prep talk of screaming Dasia's name and clawing at any tree or bush that was within reach-which was how Viktor caught wind of him. He did not appreciate getting thrown out on his ass and having his old Poke Ball smashed in his face while he was forced to watch by the very simian who blocked the way to his revenge.

"My job."

"You still being a kiss-ass for Dasia isn't gonna make her like you, you know? I thought what happened with her ex taught you something."

"I'm not in it for her to like me, I'm in it for the free roof over my head. You can fight for your life out there, I can fight the urge to go obese since she doesn't care about what I do."

"How the hell did you even know I was coming?" That had been an odd coincidence that Viktor brought himself to the very room that the Weavile had planned on sneaking into to enact his vengeance for Dasia's betrayal over a petty joke. He only laughed _once_, and it was the sympathetic kind that showed that he cared for her rather than laughing his ass off like the others, but he still got the boot unfairly and it stung.

"You're not as sneaky as you think you are…..Nah, I heard your ass screaming about 'getting some payback'. Was planning on doing a li'l thing in here, make me some food and go to bed, so I figured I'd deal with you while I'm at it."

"How about you go and do that and leave me alone with my duties?"

"And risk getting the boot too? Pass."

"You're already in her room, that's _your _first mistake. She's gonna kick you out no matter what now."

"Not if I make it look like you scurried back in here and I kicked you back out."

"...You wouldn't…"

Viktor's arm, which had been sitting beneath his chin so he could casually have this out-of-the-house conversation with his old teammate, began to glow with a raw orange energy. "Test me."

The Weavile sighed and he looked away. "I didn't wanna have to do this to you ...but...I got a job to do too." He hoped his sad-looking face was more than enough to hide his hand conjuring up freezing cold energy to sock Viktor with when he least expected it. "I can't leave until I feel satisfied that she doesn't want me anymore ...So MOVE!"

….Probably was a bad idea to shout.

Viktor slammed his Hammer Arm into his old friend so hard he went plummeting to the ground below in a twitching heap that even formed a crater where he landed, the Weavile's body looking broken from the quadruple-effective attack being hurled at him with a power rarely contested. Viktor could see that he was still alive yet had no energy to even twitch his teeth, so he left him like that and shut the window.

Now, he marked the room with his ass already, so he had to make the place look like there was a scuffle...He upturned drawers, dump out Dasia's important documents and accolades, spilled her makeup and broke her lamp a bit with a well-placed punch to its surface. He moved to the entrance of the room, eyeing the mess he created to cover his nonchalant tracks before undoing her tidy bed by flipping the corners up. That'll _always _get under her skin.

And with that, he was out and the door was shut.

Since she asked that no intruders got out of the house alive, he went outside through the back door in the kitchen and stepped around until he caught the still-limp body of Dasia's Weavile. He used to have a name to Viktor-think it was Walter-but since he got disowned it means nothing to the ape nor who it belonged to now that he was wild again.

But that wasn't important now, for he was trying to get up from the crater and Viktor wasn't having it.

"Ah bup bup, Dasia said anybody that tries to come through her has to die."

"Fuck you….boot-licking fatass...She shoulda got rid of you just like the rest of us…." The fact that he was still kicking was a miracle-that was a whole Hammer Arm from a trained Slaking _to the face_. _From a __**two story window**_.

"And what would that prove? That innocent faces still have to get punished when everyone else is a bad example?" Viktor squatted down at the Weavile's writhing form, moon glowing behind him to make him look like an imposing force.

"F-fuck off….You knew you wanted to laugh at her…"

"I had better things to do."

"Like-***spit of blood***-what?"

"This."

* * *

The nearby woodland critters were given a bit of a scare as a seemingly ghostly wail sounded out over the treetops, echoing through a good majority of the area before going silent at the sound of a series of branches being snapped.

* * *

Viktor had enough time to adjust his underwear before sitting back down on the couch right as Dasia came back in the house from the front door, his head cocked in feigned curiosity-since she couldn't understand him-as she looked like she fell in a bush. Once she slammed the door, she noticed him looking and sighed.

"It was a disaster, don't rub it in. Little jackass got us lost on the way to the restaurant and when we actually got there he forgot his wallet when it was time to pay for the food. He also crashed his bike when he thought he heard a Spiritomb coming for us, so I had to walk home since his tire was busted. Needless to say, I am done with the dating scene right now. Little shit didn't even try to make up for it by screwing me..." Dasia's voice carried the kind of fake optimism that Viktor always expected from her, considering that her happiness and innocence to the world was striped away when Lucas's Pokemon did away with her dignity and left her a smelly heap.

He only shrugged when she finally started to undress from her outdoor layers, moving back to lay down only to see her standing next to him. Confused, he made a noise of question. "Slak?"

"Is the house safe?" He nodded. "Were there any problems with keeping it that way?" He wiggled his hand in a so-so manner and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Did you eat?" He nudged his thumb towards the dirty plate that had once been piled high with chicken and steak but was not left almost clean. "Okay good. Hopefully whoever it was you had to fend off didn't get much done…"

'_You can say that again…'_ Dasia stormed upstairs after furiously kicking her high heels off at the foot of them, grumbling under her breath and barely remembering to get the last of the twigs out of her hair. Viktor gave it a good ten seconds of waiting before he heard her shouting.

"VIK-TOR! GET UP HERE NOW!" He shrugged at her decibels and slid off the couch, slowly clambering up the stairs and catching her standing right outside her room. He didn't need to be close to see that she was holding back the brunt of her anger behind that crooked smile.

"What ...happened here, buddy…?" She gestured to her room, still in the same state he left it. He pointed to the window and her neck cracked as she turned swiftly towards where he was directing her, stomping over to the clean-paned object and nearly breaking it yanking it open. She didn't see anything, on account of her bad vision, but she did give Viktor a good view of her from behind while she was bent over the window sill looking for a culprit. "There's no one out here…."

He sacrificed the rest of the time he could have spent ogling her ass and came over, reaching over her body to point at some leftover ice chunks left behind from her old Pokemon's failed attack that had yet to melt entirely. When she saw this, she put two and two together almost immediately and turned to look at Viktor.

"...He tried to come back…?" Her voice wasn't dripping with venom anymore, it was tinged with a bit of regret and softer now. Viktor knows that before that incident she had something of a high regard for her old contest partner before she threw him out and it looks like it was still there knowing that he tried to make a return, so he nodded to confirm her suspicions.

But she only shook her head and leaned back into her room to shut the window. "That idiot...Shoulda known he'd never live down being wild again...Oh well, at least you did what you had to do, Viktor, but now I have a mess to clean up. So excuse me while I try to restore order to this pig sty Walter made."

Dasia shooed him so he was out of the way while she cleaned up, but all he did was step to the side to start picking up her papers. Of course, he knew where they went but to play the unaware game as to not draw attention to the fact that her bed reeked of Slaking butt he had to act as if he didn't just see where she kept them and merely piled them onto her dresser and looked for more he might have missed. Dasia noticed him helping and walked over to see what he was up to.

"My old contest certificates...Must have been trying to prove something being in here...Uh, Viktor?"

Her question wasn't stemmed from her being curious about the Weavile's "intent" with her room, but rather her lone Pokemon's position; since he was looking under her dresser for any papers, even though he made sure that wasn't the case when he tore this place apart, his lower end was sticking up in the air and wiggling with every move he made. This was part of his plan, however, and he acted as if he didn't hear her-with his head under the wooden structure helping with that-so he could continue wriggling his ass towards her. This made the sweaty smell waft in the air and the power made Dasia's nose sting from her rudimentary olfactory senses. She wanted to get his attention so he'd stop, but the way he was posed made it impossible without interacting with his clothed rear end. So she covered her nose and tapped him on the right cheek.

Bingo.

Right away, he pulled out from under her dresser and looked at her with question, hiding away the smug feeling of getting her to actually touch him behind a fleeting swipe on his skin to see if he was dirty enough for a shower. He uttered a "King?" as if offended by her bold move, but he knows she didn't mean to do it.

"Sorry uh...you just ...really need to shower when we're done tidying up, okay? Just...wow…" She was completely mystified at how something so strong can emanate from a place so dirty without actually looking filth-ridden. Viktor can already tell she was gonna lose it by the time they finished, so now he just had to act as if he wouldn't be aware of what happened back there.

Her dresser was safely put back together and her makeup was next, but Dasia had to stop him because the dripping cases were getting on his boxers. His hands were soaked with the acrid scent of polish but he planned ahead for this and left her remover untouched so she could tend to him. Before she could do that, he tried to wipe off the wet polish on his underwear as if hoping he could get it off that way and held back a grin of victory when Dasia groaned and watched him spread the mess on the one place that kept him decent.

"Okay...try not to act too flashy, Viktor. I'm just gonna clean it up and you can put it in the washing machine downstairs or something." Dasia had already scrubbed her makeup station of the nail polish that had spilled over, so all she had to do was cleanse Viktor's hands off so he wouldn't track anymore wherever he touched before he took off his underwear-albeit a bit too quickly to be casual about it-and let her get the polish off. Dasia tried to hold her breath as his smelly underwear was its own cloud of unwashed masculinity, but a rocket scientist would be unnecessary in telling that it was getting to her pretty hard. Every second spent getting those polish tracks off of Viktor's boxers left her head to swim from the strength of his musk and the lack of oxygen intake was making her lungs scream in need.

Dasia chanced it, and breathed in a little to alleviate the pressure in her chest.

...Not bad….

It was still earthy, mind you, but it was the kind that was purely sweat and nothing disgusting that you'd expect from fantasy animals on television. Viktor took care of himself, but he wasn't ashamed of laying around in his own sweat stains until they layered over each other and mixed into something of a cologne that'd make any unsuspecting nose quiver. Of course, her pause in her removing of the nail polish got the ape's attention so she went back to work before it seemed like she was interested in how he treated his dick.

But it was too late, Viktor saw every bit of it. He crossed his arms in patience for her to finish, and when she did, he moved to hang that sweat-stained rag on her doorknob and pushed the door closed.

The relief of being finished with that uncomfortable task made sure she didn't hear him when she jumped back onto her bed, so all he had to do was situate himself next to her to get her attention again. "No no, on the floor please. You don't...do well with beds."

Viktor snorted, half-offended and half-pleased with her response, before denying the request and rubbing her belly with his hand. The one he uses to scratch his ass.

"Viktor, come on...Don't make me have to do something I regret…" Her commanding instincts were screeching at her like a banshee to put her foot down, but his musk was still clinging to the air around her and she breathed it in while she panted…

And before she could stop herself, she had scooted her way into his lap and slowly moved her head around to sniff near his junk. Viktor let out a "King?" that was both intrigued and wondrous, but Dasia was already getting close enough to his exposed dick to keep sucking in the stink radiating off of it. Got her.

Viktor moved away from simply caressing her to downright insisting she go deeper with her intent, laying back so his balls could get in on her exploring and a bit of his hairy ass once he was relaxed enough. Dasia was swamped in the various intensities and before she could grasp the fact that her loyal Pokemon was knowingly allowing her to indulge in his body he had already nudged her lips with his uncut cock and she took the tip.

It tasted even _stronger _than it smelled, a pitiful moan escaping Dasia as she slowly but surely took in inch after inch of sweaty Slaking meat. The foreskin peeled back and offered her tongue something tasty to lick at, and when the sudden burst of dirty flavors hit her tongue, her dress-dampened from the effort it took to clean her room and walk home from her fiasco of a date-began to get a new wet spot along the front as she grew wet.

In her right mind, Dasia would never do this with any of her Pokemon, especially after her ex's Pokemon raped and humiliated her without a care in the world. But the night had proven to be where her serious demeanor cracked open and she was unable to seal it shut with every whiff of Viktor's musk through her nose. Since she still had lipstick on, it smeared against his sweaty skin up until she unknowingly took every inch of his shaft down her throat and kissed his crotch too.

If he could talk to her, he'd tell her he was very proud of her progress. He wasn't a monster down there, but for a realistic comparison he was just a tad bigger in every department than her ex. So in a way, this was something of a step in the right direction. Plus, he was humanoid in texture so she could imagine it being just another guy she hooked up with to get back at that traitor who dumped her for three animals all she wanted.

Dasia's wetness wouldn't go ignored forever, for the ape-sloth began to undress her once he found the zipper that kept it closed on her back. She didn't fight back, too busy trying to adjust to having the entirety of his cock inside of her oral cavity before she could move. And when she did, Viktor had already gotten her down to her bra and lacy panties. His free hand decided to help her head out, gently nudging it up towards the tip and bringing it back down to a good amount of meat but not to a point where he was balls-deep in her.

This was just for lube.

Dasia was so enamored by the stinky cloud that left her head in a buzz better than any afterglow, that she barely felt her folds spasm out in a hands-free climax that soiled the edge of her bed. Or at least, she thought it was hands-free. In actuality, Viktor had nudged his toes around her nethers and focused hard on her clit, making that swollen button quiver with every flick he gave it and making sure to grind his foot against her pussy while she gushed fluids against it. Her cock sucking could use some work but that was something for the future. For now, he helped her pull off of his dick and when she tried to meander her way back around it, he directed her to his unattended balls and her lipstick made for a good marker for how much she loved the similarly strong scent steaming off of them. His nuts were leathery, feeling like weighted glasses when her nose tried to get a little something extra from the area behind them. But all she did was earn herself a nudge that got her kissing his asshole.

And then she came again.

Dasia's newfound kink for smelling a guy at his worst was steadily growing more and more debilitating, her rational mind small yet booming in her hazed mind while she shamelessly partook in the sweat that left Viktor's hair-covered ass shiny in the moonlight. His pucker winked with every painted kiss she left on it and before they knew it his ass was red.

In lipstick.

As much as he wanted her to worship his whole body with those hungry lips, he wanted to do something to make sure she didn't question him when she was out of her drunken state. So he pushed her back and dragged her to the head of the bed, pinning her arms down and using his general weight to keep her legs spread while he loomed over her. Looking at her face shiny with his many droplets of sweat and bits of fur had him proud to have this kind of power over her and the cute way she whined when he entered her snatch was almost ego-inflating.

Her ex had did away with her hymen long ago, so he was working with a mostly untouched passage that could use some professional stretching from some real dick. Dasia was huffing, mostly for more of Viktor's musk than the sweltering heat that generated in the room from her indulgence. She should be huffing from the fact that his dick was big enough to stretch her _just right _and have enough size to nudge against her cervix _just right_. She always made guys wear a rubber, but Dasia had a feeling Viktor wasn't going to be kind enough to grant her that unspoken wish.

Not like he was gonna, since he really got into thrusting into her body.

He rocked her against the bed so hard, she bounced with the mattress. He pumped his way in and out of her like this was just a pity fuck that she wanted but he was too tired to give his all for, growling in bliss as her walls hugged him all over. It was made even better when her squirting began to lube him up better than her saliva managed and he was able to speed up a bit.

"Oooo ...o-o-ooooo...Viktoooooor ...!" Dasia's moaning was music to Viktor's ears, encouraging him to see to it that she was fully broken by the time he busted a nut in her. This probably woulda been a good time to mention that Rut season had started for him an hour ago, but since he was already working to get balls-deep inside of her he felt as if he didn't need to nudge his head towards the calendar hanging on her wall.

His dick made short work of her spasming walls when she came all over him again, making him work harder just so he could fuck her right through the entirety of the half-minute juice fest, but all that accomplished was another round of clamping walls around his dick so he took that as a means to stop.

Right against her little hole.

Dasia should be screaming in sorrow with Viktor trying to force his way into her womb, but her body had been left so relaxed by his smell that she was long gone by the time the tip broke through and got sealed inside by the resistance that crept up. But all that did was get him to grind his balls against her ass so he'd tease those walls into squeezing him a bit more and…

It worked. He let out a contained roar of domination as he blew his load inside of her core, soiling every inch of its human seed-intended space and covering the many eggs with his fertile spunk. When it ended a minute later, he relaxed, laying almost completely on top of her now that he was spent. Dasia just took the closeness as him offering more of his stink and leaned forward to sniff around the fur of his mane. And with their close proximity, he heard her every whiff and smirked. More, eh?

He can do that.

His load had left her feeling a bit plump in her midsection, but when the heavyweight simian flipped her around so that it drooped to the bed, she felt as if he had a lot more in mind than just a quickie and some of her rational mind came in to try and aid. "W-wait...Viktor…"

Objection? At this point? Nah, she was probably still trying to fight that she loved his musk, so he gave her a swift reminder in the form of his fingers digging into her mouth after swiping them up his asscrack. Her satisfied moan and quaking walls meant progress and he took the time to restart their fucking.

Unlike the tame pace he screwed Dasia with when they faced each other, he was going at her like they were both Arcanine; his dick was pushing through her walls at a blur and the slaps of his hips against her ass left it redder than his nose when he got was a blissfully yelling wreck, steadily getting higher in pitch as his balls were able to swing forth and smack against her clit hard enough to make her squirt juices all over his dick every time.

When she came again, Viktor willingly waited it out so he could continue, letting her lick his digits clean while her walls milked him for seed but was left ignored until they calmed down and he went on. Her body was getting more and more lax, so he laid over her completely and let his hips dig down into her pussy like a jackhammer. And it worked out for the both of them for she yelled in euphoria in his ear and he got to snort into her hair while the effort to keep going was really burning the cals.

When that hairy ass came to a stop, another flood of Slaking cream made itself at home inside of her uterus, making Dasia gasp as she was seeded yet again by a Pokemon's cock. Her gut began to swell with new weight and her ovaries were under siege by that virile ocean swamping them all.

Then she surprised Viktor by shakily getting onto her arms and yelling at him, "Don't...STOP!...Breed me...you filthy a-animal!"

Viktor could look past her shouting at him if it meant he got to lay waste to her cunt again, so he made an approving growl and flipped them around once more, only this time he was below her and she was laid out on top. She rested there confused until he pulled back his cum-covered dick and thrust back up into her snatch and left her gasping for air again. This new position let her see the way her belly rippled from the force of his slams and hearing his balls collided with her stuffed folds were getting the nerves of her clit on edge again. Free to move her arms on her own, Dasia reached down to furiously rub her button.

Like clockwork, she made her pussy quake around him again and her whimpering moan almost sounded like begging as she worked herself towards another orgasm. It took a little bit, seeing as her stimulants involved Viktor's cock rutting through her walls with ease, but soon she was gushing again and left herself open to be bred by her assistant ape.

Viktor snorted into her hair again, noting how messy it got from them starting this sweaty fuck fest. He'll have to see if she'll be open for another….you know…

Once she's not _swollen_.

His dick was going into rounds without a proper break, so his next nut busted inside of her a few minutes after her last orgasm, all the cream mostly getting inside of her core before it was flushed back out as excess and left her folds a stretched-out mess and his balls a pearly white sack of fun.

Dasia felt her mind had taken a trip to the peak of Mt. Coronet and never came back, slowly feeling like her body couldn't handle more but her needs said fuck that. "..m-more…" Her voice was cracked at the seam from her excessive use, but Viktor still heard it.

This round, he brought her back onto the bed on her back, but held her lower half up so she could watch the way his dick sank down into her abused folds and flush out his seed and her fluids while he pumped away without a care. Her gaspy moans were hardly audible in comparison to his huffing, but she was still able to bring herself to another half-hearted climax that barely squeezed Viktor's dick while he reamed her pussy to an overused mess of his spunk.

And overused was right, because no matter how hard or gentle he went in his excess still had time to ooze past the base of his shaft and dribble down Dasia's ass and lower back towards her shoulder blades and eventually the bed. Knowing that he was marking her with his smelly seed should have had her in another rapture of gushing fluids, but she had worn herself out with the last one and all she could muster was a twitch of her leg while it remained in his iron grip before she went slack.

Dasia still had time to catch the sight of Viktor throwing his head back above her, the telltale signs of his climax visible enough for her to see her stomach get pumped to its true limits before she could take no more and the rest just splattered out of her pussy like a squashed berry.

Dasia was done, spent and feeling like she had been in nirvana for so long that she could no longer feel anything other than the throbbing of that ape dick inside of her. And Viktor had another round in him that he decided to withhold in exchange to bring Dasia onto her side so she could rest properly. He spooned her, letting her get comfy against his smooth chest and his smelly mane while his cock stayed inside of her. Push comes to shove, he'll end up shooting that load inside of her while they had good dreams.

What a good night to be a Slaking…

* * *

"Sorry Viktor….but I can't trust to have you around after that ...I hope you understand…"

Those had been Dasia's last words to him before she laid his Pokeball on the ground and stomped it to a crackling heap of smithereens and told him to get lost. While the others had taken it in tears or anger, he took it without much other than a shrug. He had a feeling that by morning she would have put two and two together and chew him out for fucking her without her explicit say.

Despite her asking for him to keep going.

But as said, she can't understand him nor will she be planning to now that she released him, so he simply went into the forest on the outskirts of Snowbelle City and traveled around for maybe a good minute or so before finding a cave. It went in deep enough to escape the morning chill so he took it as an excuse to stay in there even if it was owned or not and lounged against the cave wall.

He may be disowned but he knows hidden desire when he saw it. And he made sure to leave his mark enough times before Dasia woke up to keep his presence lingering around in her house. After all, if she wouldn't budge…

Then who would she expect to raise the triplets that he stuffed in her womb?


	11. M Drampa x I Zoroark

The sun began to rise from the horizon, bathing neighborhoods and the woodlands alike with its enriching presence. All those who had yet to wake enjoyed the newfound warmth that filled their habitats and rooms while they teetered between the dream realm and just simply being unconscious. All was peaceful in the world and the places in-between.

But it was all ruined as an old man in nothing but his underwear kicked his front door open with a yawn.

The disturbance in the calm air at least had the decency to notify any incoming parties to his household that his name was "TORGUES", which the name had been etched into the mailbox on his porch as if signifying permanent ownership. His drawn-out burst of air to rid himself of grogginess didn't work and his hand retreated to the insides of his gray-stained white briefs to scritch the scales hiding inside while he tiredly looked around his porch for anything box or envelope-sized for him to grab. But coming up short, he meandered in front of his mailbox and dug inside for the junk and rare letters that he was used to just leaving in his kitchen to take space before he just threw them away. In the middle of his scratching, he heard the ***crunch*** of a twig nearby and turned to see the mail carrier-a Delibird-staring at him doing his business. Once they realized he was staring back at them, they were shocked out of their stupor and retreated to their truck to gather more mail.

"Tsk. Pervert." The old man's tail began to wiggle around and stretch, rocking to the motion of his butt-scratching and soon being used as a rag to soak up the sweat he gathered on himself before he sniffed his hand and shrugged. Good enough. His brow wriggled and wiped the sweat beading down his forehead while he checked the mail. Junk, junk, junk, coupons, junk...junk. And junk. Perfect. His pupiless eyes gazed back into his house and he moved to get back in before he got bored with the day and went to sleep.

Torgues found himself situated in his armchair after getting rid of the enveloped advertisements for companies he wasn't even affiliated with and leaving the coupons on his coffee table so he could sip some of the brown, cream and sugar-rich nectar that invigorated his senses to be more active until he ran out. His gulps were audible throughout his empty house and not even his TV playing the weather warning of a heat wave to come soon joined in-he had it on mute so he could wake up to natural noise instead of the drone of the boring Castform lady on-screen. Besides his rude gesture of being loud with his mug, Torgues heard some birds chirping outside and puffed some air into his mug to get some of the steam out of it.. Burning his tongue? Not a problem when you're a Drampa-the elements ain't got shit on ya. Burning his hands? Second verse, same as the first.

He flicked the TV off once he got the third warning in a row that the humidity was gonna kick up around noon and decided to make himself some breakfast. Despite the warning of more heat to come, the old man was sweating enough to leave a trail going up to his fridge. Perhaps it was the fact that most of his body was covered in fluff thick enough to be the softest pillows anyone could ever imagine laying up against and his best options to alleviate the sweltering pressure of the hot summer days was simply be almost naked and get rid of the sweat before it became tedious.

His choice of breakfast was some bacon and eggs, so after he got the skillet sizzling with a big puff of steam rising up to the bottom of some cabinets above the stove, you can bet his brow was working overtime to keep his eyes from being stung by his own perspiration. He had to make several servings, on account of his rotund belly, so he didn't step away from his now heated kitchen until fifteen minutes later.

His underwear was soaked, just barely thick enough to avoid showing off the scales hiding behind the material and leaving a wet stain on his chair's seat once he got settled down with a fork and napkin. Seven strips of bacon were crunched down into bits and a dozen yolks of unscrambled eggs were chewed down into chunks, and after he gulped down the last of the latter, Torgues burped into the living room air.

He cleared his throat and checked the time, feeling an itch arise on his head and getting him to tend to it as he stood up to look in the kitchen. 9:14 AM. Guess he'll pass the time with his garden.

The back door to Torgues' house was kicked open, the old dragon stepping out with a twine-woven hat keeping his head shaded. His garden was actually in a greenhouse that he built from scratch himself, so the hat was only for show while it let him look at his individual plants that grew his food for him. Oran, Pecha, Rawst, Sitrus, Starf, Cornn, Nomel, and many others meant for eating were growing here, along with your traditional tomato, lettuce and cucumber plants making sure no meal was too sweet, sour, spicy or just plain on rough on the tongue. A few of the berries needed some watering, so he grabbed his sprinkling pail and dumped a carefully calculated amount over the soil and let his precious food grow on their own. He wasn't getting an automated sprinkler system to do it himself until a few weeks from now, but doing it himself was still appea-

He heard his shed door shake and his head whipped towards its place in the far right corner of the backyard. He always kept it locked and closed so you can see why he was suspicious to it being able to move on its own. He didn't need a weapon, for his stature was something to fear for someone his age, so you can bet that feeling will be shared tenfold for anyone younger.

He shoved the shed door open after fishing the key out of his briefs just in time to see something scurry into the left corner at the far wall meeting the wall opposite the door. Torgues snorted and flicked the light on, noticing his lawn mower had been overturned but the fuel was still inside thanks to the thick stopper he had over the tank. He kicked some displaced boxes out of his way and squatted down near the corner where the intruder was hiding, ignoring the sound of his underwear straining to keep his ass in the material while he poked the tarp a quivering figure hid behind.

"'Ey, what'chu doin' in mah shed?" The figure jumped the second he poked them on what he assumed was their shoulder, so he did it again when he didn't get an answer. "'Ey, I'm talkin' t' ya. Don't make me have t' call pest control if yer a damn bug. Lord knows I need less o' 'em."

Torgues showed the intruder mercy in not doing anything else other than talk to their frightened form for a good three minutes until he got impatient with the one-sided communication and ripped the tarp off of them. What he found was something he wasn't expecting.

It was a Zoroark, trembling even harder now that they were exposed to Torgues' sight, and they were covered in twigs and bush residue. Must have ran in here from the woods, and looking up showed that one of the window panes above them was broken. That explains how they got in, but they must have been trying to get _out _before Torgues noticed them. Another thing Torgues took in the sight of was the fox's leg and arm warmers. Polkadots of white adorned on cloths of baby blue. Funny, never knew they came in other colors than just pink or red.

Torgues ceased observing the scared Zoroark and snorted again at seeing their stupid face. "Yah done bein' a scaredyloin 'r can I make that call?"

"...please don't…" Ah, there s some words, and a male tone so he knew it was a guy fox instead of a scared young lady. The world needs less scared and alone ladies, that's for sure.

"See, all ya had t' do was say sumthin t' me. Now I know ya ain't some wild critter." The old man got up, twisting his torso around so his spine didn't get sore from being squatted down for so long. "Right, now should I be callin' yer owner 'r did ya happen t' swipe those fer warmth durin' th' winter but never took 'em off when spring hit?"

Must have been too much asking because he didn't get an answer to any of that, but Torgues shrugged and continued waiting before asking something else. "Yah got a name, kid?"

Their shaking stopped, which was a good sign for the old man, and soon they stopped staring in space and looked him in the eye. "...Thorn."

"Ooooh, I get it. Thornbush, red claws…" Yeah, that was totally why he was called Thorn, Torgues.

The fox didn't seem to mind, only nodding at the deduction that the Drampa uttered out and curling their knees to their chest and hugging their legs. This got the old man to sigh, for he was sure this was just a pity show.

"Okay fine, I won't report ya t' nobody. I jus' betta not catch that ya busted int' mah greenhouse 'r animal control won't be able t' match what I do t' ya."

Thorn hurriedly nodded his understanding of the threat and Torgues snorted to leave things at that. A Drampa was a force to be reckoned with when they were going Berserk. Anyhow, Torgues turned to leave thinking the fox would just leave on his own and he would come to be surprised by the vulpine lunging at him and hugging his tail.

"Don't...leave me...here…"

"Uh…." He was gonna ask why but when the fox merely put his face into that bushy tail and made no other noise, Torgues pouted and grumbled to himself. "Okay fine, I won't leave ya in mah shed. Like I said, no greenhouse an' ya'll be jus' fine kid." Torgues' passenger nodded into his tail, so all he had to do was lock his shed back up and ditch his straw hat once he got back inside. He felt the fox shudder against his appendage at the change in atmosphere and soon the old man was on the couch rather than his armchair.

It took a bit of time but soon the Zoroark was peeking out from the comforts of Torgues' sweaty tail and looking around, coming to a rest at the old man watching TV but not really _watching _it before finally saying a word. "...name?"

"It's Torgues. Glad t' know ya can still speak, kid."

"I don't..normally get allowed to speak…" Torgues would ask why, but he was already being shown the answer; the fox was holding up his hands, letting the old man see that his claws were chipped in a few places, blunt and the palms of his paws had cuts and some recovering gashes going down towards his wrists before supposedly ending at his arm warmer.

"Sheesh, kid. Talk 'bout a kinky life ya ran away from." Torgues looked away to flick through the channels but he can still see the astonished look on the fox's face gazing at him like he just said that Miltank can learn Fly with their udders.

"Are you…"

"Naw, I can tell wherever ya came up from wasn't what ya really wanted when ya said ya liked things rough. I'm jus' tryna make sure t' keep things chill. Like I said, it looks like ya ran off from a kinky life."

"I guess so...just wasn't the kinda kinky you might be thinking."

"Oh I bet. Not even a collar on ya. Musta just been usin' a whip t' treat ya like some dirty dog 'r sumthin'."

Thorn was steadily growing more and more suspicious at how Torgues' seemingly playful guesses were getting more and more spot-on as he spoke on about the fox's past, so his gaze began to narrow in turn. "Why a collar?"

"Oh ya don't know? Most folks int' that master/pet life'll be all o'er usin' a leash on they pets. An' a few times havin' one on their own necks. But that's in general-like I keep sayin' it sounds like whoever folks ya ran from was jus' in it fer them an' not fer you."

"...Maybe." Thorn didn't want to think of the bloodshed that followed his hurried departure from the home he scurried out of, and the trauma the memories left behind, so he just rolled with how nonchalant Torgues was about the whole thing and settled on one more question to break the ice. "How do you know it's...a master/pet thing?"

"Oh, I'm int' that kinda thing." ….Oh. "I'm more o' a master guy but you can bet ya'll catch a leash on me if th' guy 'r gal holdin' th' grip's a fairy. Ole Torgues ain't afraid t' receive like mos' o' these tough guy doms."

Thorn just nodded so he didn't get further flustered by the Drampa's bluntness. "You mentioned a whip...how'd you know a whip made these…?"

"I got a couple on me." Thorn's eyes shot open as Torgues not only said that but got up from his seat and began to walk to a closet nearby. Oh sweet Arceus did he just run away from an abusive home and right into another!? The Zoroark's fear grew worse when the object that Torgues had a hold of was a flogger, the sharp tips of its many strands making Thorn tremble in terror at its intimidating presence.

"Y-you can put that back! I woulda been fine with just a...just an explanation, yeah." No one on this mostly green earth would believe that to be a casual outburst from the Zoroark's mouth. Hell, Torgues was looking at him like he was crazy and Thorn got to thinking he was about to whipped again for speaking out of line. So he quickly bowed and pleaded unintelligibly for forgiveness.

When he didn't feel the lashes of a flogger tearing his back open, he looked up and saw that Torgues was standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. Thorn didn't know why, but seeing the old man just looming over his prone form made him...relax. It was like staring at a caring parent who was gonna give their child a talking-to instead of resorting to violence and Thorn was cool with that alternative.

"Maybe that place ya left wasn't any good fer ya. Tell ya what kid, I'll leave mah whips under locks an' ya ain't gotta worry 'bout 'em while ya stay 'ere. Sound good?" Thorn was about to nod that that was a good idea while he was still trying to get over the traumatic experience he had only himself and his thoughts to counsel his psyche with, but then he realized he heard the word 'stay'.

"W-wait...I can stay here ...with you?" Thorn's hopes were rising fast, liable to get shot down by a Moonblast in fact, but he nearly jumped for joy with Torgues' answer:

"Eh, what th' hell. Been gettin' lonely in here wit' jus' me and th' smell o' mah ass keepin' me company. Welcome aboard, kid."

"Oh thank you Daddy!" The Zoroark's earlier outburst was nothing compared to the shock that this next one just generated, Torgues not even returning the hug that Thorn threw at him without warning and instead just staring at him before he pulled back and caught the dragon's eye. "Uh, did I say something wrong?"

"I'm not sayin' that but...oh never mind, forget yer a Zoroark." Torgues sat back down, resisting the urge to just lay on his stomach and give his butt a nice session with his claws, but coming to another conundrum with Thorn's intensive staring into his eyes. It got weird at first, but when the sensation of being watched intently didn't fade with the afternoon breeze Torgues had to ask. "Okay kid, what's on yer mind?"

"How ...old are you?" Thorn rubbed his arm with his hand, proving just how sociable he was when he wasn't being interrogated to speak and not held accountable for punishment if he ever spoke without explicit permission first.

"I'm three-hunderd twenty."

...That was far from the answer Thorn was looking for, and his dumbfounded look attested to that. "...How?"

Torgues rolled his eyes and clicked his TV back off. "Alright kid, listen close 'cuz I'm only tellin' ya this once." Once the Drampa got the fox nodding that he was indeed listening to his every word from here on out, he continued. "Good. Us Drampa don't age like yer average human 'r dog 'r fox 'r whatever ya think got a different agin' process. I am three-hunderd twenty, not gonna be fake 'bout that, but if ya still don't get it then if ya wanna compare it to human years I'm thirty-two."

"Wow ...That's awesome!" Now it was Torgues' turn to be taken for a loop, usually expecting more confusion from his explanation on Drampa aging, but accepting the acceptance for now.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Yah betta believe these bones ain't gon' be old til I hit mah six-hunderds, a'ight?"

"Sure, Daddy." There it was again, the status calling that reminded Torgues of a dark time where he only wanted to be called that by as many people as he could get his hands on. But before he dove into memory lane, he acted as if he didn't notice Thorn being a little too eager to be under Torgues' roof and stretched his limbs. This also flexed his tail, which had been sticking out towards the Zoroark, and thus flicked some of the musk that was etched into the fluff on it. And you can bet Thorn was coughing from the pungent aroma that shot up his snout before he could stop it.

"S'matter, kid? Choke on yer spit?" Torgues' heard of people who can do that. And it always made him laugh when he saw it in action.

"No...just...why do you smell so…" Bad was gonna come up, but only having recently been granted sanctuary in this homemade Thorn withhold from insulting Torgues' scent. "...strong?"

"Who am I impressin' wit' a bod like this?" He gestured to his form, rotund gut protruding over his waistline but not sinking in like a muffin top yet his chest remained firm and steady as actual pecs to hold onto if one chose to do so.

"I dunno…"

"Exactly. Might as well bask in it, kid. This summer ain't been th' best on mah hide anyway an' it don't matter how many times I jump in th' shower t' wash it off. All comes rushin' back five minutes later." Thorn took in those words with a grain of salt but kept his nose covered while the old man got back to watching TV. The time in the lower right-hand corner said 12:04 PM, so it was ripe noon and high time for that aforementioned heat wave to roll around and kick in for the neighborhoods. The sounds of kids laughing outside, splashing water and the faint but present rumbles of A/C units on blast began to fill the white noise that Torgues' muted TV didn't fill in with its own presence. And over time, the more Thorn sat there in a room filled with the smell of the old man's butt the more he got used to it. It got to a point where he could smell the difference between genuine air and musk masquerading as oxygen but taking in more of the latter for adaptation's sake.

Thorn had gotten so into the realm of smelling another man at their most rank that he didn't even know he was leaning in towards the dragon until he lost his balance and fell right into Torgues' crotch and accidentally breathed in. The different aroma was a big contrast to the smell of parted, sweaty cheeks that Thorn'd been inhaling for the past several minutes and it left a noticeably different reaction as a result in the form of him crossing his legs together. Torgues noticed and clicked his tongue.

"'Ey now, we don't judge under mah roof. If ya get horny, then let it hang out until it goes soft 'r ya handle it on yer own 'r wit' sum help."

Thorn still held himself reserved, even bringing his hands over his crotch for extra protection. "I don't…"

"Oh c'mon now, I don't bite. If it's small that's cool-dicks are common as they are in 'ere on account o' seein' mine e'eryday." Torgues made a move to try and help break Thorn out of the shell he erected around himself, noticing the fox struggling to fight back against his grasp and feeling the fight in his being as the old man rendered his defenses null. When it came time to spread those legs, the fox's eyes were crazed but the Drampa still went for it.

When he came across no resistance from those limbs, Torgues' surprise to the big reveal was even more impactful. "...Oh…"

Thorn looked away in shame, trying to hide his groin again while he would still hold onto some dignity. "You see...I can't do it like you do."

"I dunno kid. Pussy's pussy."

"Hnnnmph…" Thorn's bashfulness was adorable, so while he was busy griping to himself Torgues took the liberty of moving his hand out of the way so he could look at it better. It was natural-looking from what he could tell, but the real kicker to those light pink folds was the fresh layer of moisture coating over the whole thing-clit included. The nipples going up Thorn's belly were also adorable and Torgues got a kick out of brushing over them with his hand.

Of course, this also got a kick out of Thorn, because he literally kicked forward at the old man and his exposed snatch began to drip some more slick onto the couch while he whimpered into the nearby pillow. This should be the sign to stop and leave the fox alone, but Torgues being Torgues led to Thorn being left a shaky mess as the old man rubbed over those nips like they were just stretch marks on his belly.

Right away, the fox began to kick some more, each thrust of his leg bringing about another cute squirt from that vagina Torgues kept his palm cupped at to get juices. The old man stopped when he couldn't carry anymore and he curiously sniffed the small puddle he collected and gave it an experimental lick. A few smacks of his lips and he smeared what wasn't graced by his tongue onto Thorn's butt fur and left a wet mark before he came to a taste conclusion.

"Yer fertile." He even snapped to finalize his deduction and Thorn broke through his upper-body fortress of pillows to nod in shame. Yes, his snatch was as fertile as you'd expect, producing lubricant for any male virile enough to exude their pungent hormones in the air nearby the fox for him to sniff. And since he was in a living room steadily filling up with the scent of dragon extremities thanks to the heat wave leaving the room a sauna with no heat rocks necessary…

He was sopping wet by the time Torgues went back to teasing him, whining louder as he neared a sensation that both felt like peeing and a quick relief. When the old man pressed down on his clit, Thorn exploded. He yowled into a pillow and felt his legs twitch as juices shot out of his pussy like miniature Water Guns and soiled the cushions he laid himself over. His orgasm only lasted for a few short moments, but it was more than enough to leave a sweet, tangy aroma in the wake of its ending by the time he was just laying there shaking.

Torgues dipped a hand into the soggy cushion and licked, tasting both old musk from his own hind end and the new flavor of Thorn's discharges. From there, it was smooth sailing.

"Think I know a good way t' help ya relax 'round me. Stay right there." Thorn didn't feel the old man depart from the couch, so he was left confused from what the Drampa was getting at until he felt a ***shhhhhhlurp*** against his winking cunny. He bit into his lip and nearly broke into it trying to hold back from screaming as Torgues began to eat him out, that thick tongue running up and down the outside of his passage and leaving him wishing it was the real deal until the pink muscle pushed past his folds and started stretching him out.

Thorn shuddered and felt another rush of juices push out, splashing across Torgues' face while he bent down behind the presenting fox and continued to drink up his seemingly delicious pussy slick. Thorn went slack after that last one, his folds puffy from being teased to orgasm with only a half-hearted penetration to compensate for his newfound arousal. He thought this was all Torgues would have in mind and he steadily relaxed as he got used to the old man's tongue exploring his depths.

Until he felt that calloused palm run across his nips again.

Thorn had to bite into the pillow before he left his lip bleeding, eyes wide open as Torgues attacked his biggest weak point. His walls quaked around the man's tongue and it was only seconds after did he find that burning need to climax run through him without resistance and further soil Torgues' face with enough juice to make it look like he just splashed himself with more sweat. Thorn's orgasm this time around was more drawn out thanks to having his sweet spot tended to and when he came down from his high he thought it was night time from how long he'd been out of it. The Zoroark hadn't cum like that in ages, only ever being allowed to whenever he got dragged to daycare centers to be forgotten by ex-trainers who simply wanted him out of their hair while he got approached by seemingly interested Pokemon who were there with him.

Torgues managed to find his way out and made sure his tongue could still feel things, gulping down whatever had been lurking around in his mouth and feeling the taste of fresh pussy get his underwear tenting. Once he sat up on his knees, his erection pushed forward from their musky prison and pushed through Thorn's legs to twitch in arousal on his stomach. The fox was enamored immediately, especially by the size that was forming a little faux passageway beneath him, and his pussy was winking before he even reached back to wordlessly move his folds out of the way to invite the older man inside.

The Drampa smirked, liking the way the kid worked, and took no more time flicking his white briefs down to his thighs so he could push his dick inside that squelching passage without making the material too worn. And when the tip got in, it became the victim of the best massage Torgues' ever gotten in his life. And the girth that entered Thorn made him claw the upholstery of the couch while more dug through him. Torgues felt _**huge **_inside of him and it got even better when he felt the old man reach the end of his sopping-wet passage yet wasn't balls-deep within him.

Thorn...liked this feeling of being nearly completely full.

"Fu-fuck me, Daddy….please…" His begging sounded pitiful, but it was genuine need as he slowly began rocking his hips back against Torgues to try and get the inches he had yet to take inside of his cunny. Torgues let him do it, for he was trying to do something that wouldn't be happening for a good minute anyway.

"Hol' on boy, lemme get acquainted wit' it firs'." Thorn's impatience was evident in the drawn-out whine that he generated from his pouting muzzle, but soon he laid back down and let things roll Torgues' way. And that had been a good idea.

_Because Torgues knew what he was doing_.

That cock made short work of those eager walls, drilling right through every sudden spasming that it quaked with to try and make it slow down with pumping through its depths with so much ease and leaving Thorn a gasping mess on the couch as he was filled with the kind of dick he never knew his body truly **craved **up until now. His folds were clamped shut around the inches that couldn't explore the inner reaches of his cunny but it was pointless since Torgues could still move through him without any trouble.

And the old man? He was snorting almost every time he pushed forward and hit home, moving over Thorn to push his underwear down to one ankle so his balls could swing around. Hey, not all dragons had internal nuts. Anyway, with those having their own aroma to waft around and provide a concoction for Thorn to fall in love with, it was even more smooth sailing for the Drampa to let his hips smack into that furred ass and get a splash of slick coating his crotch some more. When he felt his sweat-heavy briefs get rocked hard enough to fall on the floor, Torgues held back from having the idea of gagging the fox with them and instead used the position change to really _dig _into that pussy. And it worked, seemingly allowing him to hit that cervix more frequently and getting Thorn to gasp in his ear as their heads lay next to each other.

For a good amount of time, nothing but the sound of a thick dick slamming into some ripe and needy pussy filled the old man's house from top to bottom, Thorn's moaning sometimes kicking up to a point where it might be heard outside by a passerby but coming up short before he could reach that octave by Torgues shutting him up with a musky digit.

"Yah ready boy…?" Torgues uttered some time later, feeling his heavy balls start prepping up a load to actually dish out after spending what felt like ages pounding some puffy fox pussy into a powerful cumfest that left the dragon's inner thighs caked in juices.

"Yea ...give it to me, daddy…. Breed me good…." Frankly, with how much Thorn was gushing around Torgues' dick, it'd be a miracle if he somehow **didn't **get knocked up by the Drampa. After all, dragons were virile until they were truly elderly and as Torgues explained some time ago he was middle-aged for his species. So you can bet when he bit down into Thorn's neck and started letting his seed loose against that tiny hole he was gonna beat open soon, the Zoroark was out of breath and twitching as he sucked in all of that Drampa batter into his depths. Some part of him hoped that that was the end and things could be normally, but the rest of him was dying to get more, so when Torgues' hips started going again Thorn was moaning anew.

The old man had a lot more than virility up his sleeve when it came to sex, and it showed with his unwavered energy when he kicked back up into a speed that made sure Thorn heard every ***squish*** of those soaked hips hitting that swollen cunt and making cum ooze out past that cock that spread him open so wide. He didn't even have the energy to moan about his orgasms anymore, nor did his walls squeeze hard enough to be a hindrance for the old man while the fox gushed some more slick onto the dragon's crotch.

It was like Thorn's body was joining in on begging Torgues to just lay his seed over some impatient eggs and really own up to the act of breeding this boy.

The Zoroark came down from his thigh with a jolt, feeling something hard knock against his pussy like someone nudging it with a fully-clenched fist. At first, he thought Torgues had pulled out while he had been out of it and tried to fist him instead. Not unwelcome, but not what he was dying to receive at the moment. But when he still felt his pussy filled to the brim with cock meat but still had that hard **something **waiting to get inside, Thorn's eyes widened again and he purred when he realized what it was.

Torgues had a knot. And it was _thick_.

The Drampa snorted as his efforts doubled to get it inside, somehow having not fucked Thorn hard enough to make those folds give in to let his sensitive flesh dive in there and let him sire some kits. Or hatchlings, whichever the boy was capable of pushing out of himself. He growled as he had to practically beat that cunt with his hips so his knot could start gaining headway and when he felt that fist-thick knob start slipping in, he stopped and focused on just moving forward.

Thorn was crying, both in tears or joy and in newfound ecstasy as Torgues pushed through the final barrier that kept the fox's uterus safe from the flood of dragon nut tainting it with its musky presence. He was glad that the old man was finally giving him the good stuff and he pushed back with all the fight he had left in him to assist in getting that knot inside…

The loud ***pop*** sound that was audible even to those nearby outside the house drew some attention.

Thorn's screams didn't catch anyone else's ears but Torgues, making the old man muffle the eager fox with his 'tasty' fingers as he ground his crotch against the fox's cunny now that it was stretched to its absolute limit. He didn't need to thrust anymore, feeling that pressure bubbling up in his nuts again but at a greater intensity. Only a matter of mome-

"CUM IN ME, DADDY!" Thorn's final outburst, which nearly left Torgues' ears bleeding from the repeated assault of loud noises, was swiftly followed by a warm rush suddenly making his belly round out from the near-anorexic look it held before things got started. He gasped without air, feeling the flood fill up his womb with Drampa cream and leave him fit to burst as his little teats began to plump out from the distension at play. The excess couldn't escape in full but you can bet there was still some finding their way past Torgues' dick and oozing out onto the couch.

When it was over, Thorn felt completely at peace, mind coming to a conclusion that he had been successfully left with a hefty load in his midsection and his spirit whole. When he heard Torgues snort again, he meekly turn towards that sweat-laden head and smiled towards him while he laid there to rest. This was gonna be a good life t-

Thorn was jolted out of his reverie by Torgues yanking his knot out and making a majority of the first load squirt out like his own feminine cum, the motion bringing about a spark of pain that quickly mixed into a pleasure that only he could experience.

And then, the dragon was pumping into him again like he were an alpha Arcanine and Thorn was ready to receive.


	12. M Crabominable x Multiple Species

"Welcome all to Pokemon Nymphomaniac Therapy. I am Glyphric, the Medicham, but you can call me Mr. G. Today we will be introducing each other and allowing us to feel a little less isolated with our problematic burdens without trivializing the severity they have on our individual minds."

"Come, let us take turns standing up telling our closest classmates that they are not alone in feeling as if all hope is lost in the steps to recovery and that there is a chance that things can start looking bright. Your bravery to get it off your chest will be noted and none of us shall judge you for your decision to be explicit about your emotional burden. Now then, let us begin."

A Medicham clad in naught but a lab coat and glasses sat back down in their more intricately designed arm chair, surrounded by a rather large group of men who either looked sheepish, frightful or just downright stoic to the letter. None of them made a sound, as if scared that a spotlight was gonna drop down from the featureless ceiling above and make the psychic's claim of not being cast for judgment false. But when no one seemingly wanted to get up and the Medicham looked ready to pick someone out of the crowd, a Gardevoir in the crowd stood up.

"H-hi...I'm...Gene...the Gardevoir...and I like to…***gulp***...be stepped on...by dirty feet."

"Very good, Gene. Very courageous of you to let that off your chest and let yourself breathe. Please, take your seat and feel elated." The dressed male was more than happy to plant back down, a blush blatant on his face due to his white skin. But soon, he wouldn't be the only one to get up and confess; a Blaziken rose up from his seat near Mr. G and he nearly choked on his words before he managed to utter something intelligible out.

"I'm...Benedict...the Blaziken...and I like it when...when…"

Mr. G was up to their side, giving them encouraging pats when their parroting began to grow a bit much on the ears, and only after a bit did the avian's panic calm down. "There you go."

"Th-thanks...I like it when people stick berries ...in my ass ...and eat them out from th-there..."

"Excellent work, Benedict. Please, regain your seat so your heart can feel as light as your feathers." Mr. G reclaimed his own seat just in time to miss the Blaziken nearly puke upon planting down in the plastic chair that was so small his knees were sticking up to his chest. "Now then, would the rest of the class like to partake in confessing their darkest desire so that they should not feel ostracized by those that have already done so?"

And so, the rest of the session went as followed.

"My name is Grant, the Golem...and I like it when my sex partners beg for me to stone them. Not to death though."

"I'm Louie the ...the Luxray...and I like tons of sand in my ass."

"Perry... Politoed...And...I-i-i...like to...dance naked in front of crowds…."

"I'm a Snorlax ...named Shawn...and I like it when little critters….you know...crawl where the sun don't shine."

"Sigh...I'm Ollio...the Samurott...and I like fucking people in their sleep. Gets worse when it's a lady."

The confessions lasted for a good twenty minutes, most of the folks that broke the ice either trying to hide their face from view or trying their best to act like they weren't internally ashamed of themselves for telling someone _other _than themselves what they liked the most when they were horny. No one was as grim as Grimm's-pun intended-for he enjoyed being sucked into someone's balls and molded into their cum before he was shot back out from the unbearable pressure. Makes sense for a Muk to want something like that. But in the end, all but one answered and before he could be questioned, the bell rang at the far wall and the Medicham stood up first.

"Alright class, I hope to see you all next week. Once we all feel more brave about sharing each other's desires among ourselves and only ourselves, we will begin conducting ways to try and healthily cope with them so they don't become debilitating needs when brought up in mind." Everyone that confessed departed from the classroom, except for the silent figure who sat near the back after having arrived late to the rounds of exposure. Mr. G waited until the door shut on its own accord before silently stepping towards his taciturn student and spoke again. "Perhaps now you would like to tell me what held you away from joining your classmates in having the heart to let go of their deepest sexual secret?"

The figure's legs scuttled about, as if giving away the anxiety that their owner wouldn't vocalize just yet. Mr. G didn't look like he was disappointed in this late student for not being so receptive to the idea of letting it off of their chest, instead opting to grab a nearby chair and sit down in front of them.

"Tell you what, if you tell me right now, I will simply make a note of it and you will not be required to utter it in front of others if you don't want to. Sound fair?"

Mr. G was honestly expecting this guy to be mute, but once he got a "Mhm" in response, he went on with trying to open the student up for suggestion.

"Excellent. Would you care to inform me what held you back from telling your peers of your desire, sir? And don't be afraid to tell me your name, I would rather not want to refer to you by your species' name-it's quite rude and unprofessional of me."

It took a fair while for the guy to answer, but when he did he cleared his throat so there was nothing making his voice gravelly. "It's Zeus...and ...it's a long story…"

"Do tell. I have plenty of time for it."

* * *

Zeus' day had started off with problems; he woke up with a crick in his neck, his private den had flooded over from the rainstorm last night and his favorite berry bush had been ransacked by the nocturnals when he went out to try and alleviate his pain with some Oran juice. Living alone meant that you didn't have support when you went out to do things or hunted for food, so one can bet Zeus was doing all he could to at least recover from two of his situations.

He had searched far through the forest where he stomped through, but the best he could find was a half-eaten Pecha berry that did nothing to quell his empty stomach nor his sore neck. He felt like heading home and dealing with his wet floors would probably be more fruitful than scavenging, when he heard a tree fall behind him and turned around just in time to avoid smacking a Torterra in the face with his clunky arms.

"Oh. Hi Tremor. Looking around for food too?"

"Tremor eat light for food." Oh right, Grass types just need sunlight for that full feeling when it's spring time.

"Well, if it ain't too much trouble, could you help me find some? I don't think I can go another hour without any food."

The Torterra nodded and Zeus smiled in return. They weren't good friends but they've seen each other enough in this forest to know each other by name. Tremor lived near the mountains but he always came around the greener parts of the woodlands to absorb sunlight in a richer environment; Zeus stayed in a den near the river so that should he need to cool off there was a stream to slip in and out of without a fight.

The pair went searching, Zeus searching from the left while Tremors check the centerfield and the right. The lunch rush must have been busy while the tundra crustacean had been asleep, because the two of them only came across one bush that wasn't completely robbed of berries. Zeus thanked Tremor a million for helping out, and even offered to share some of the keep, but Tremor shook his head and let the Crab' fill up so he could go about his day in peace.

This is where things stop being normal.

Zeus offered to walk with Tremor to his habitat so that they could start learning about where each other resided as a means to build up their relationship as friends and the Crab' ended up tripping over a root. An embarrassing stumble yes, but what made it so much of a fluster fest was that he had been in front of Tremor, so he was in essence in a presenting position before the nature tortoise.

And unfortunately for Zeus, Tremor was not considerate of much emotion beyond basic instincts.

Before the crustacean could recover from his blunder, he felt a heavy weight on top of him prevent any kind of balance onto his feet, noticing the brown underbelly slowly block the sun from making him sweaty and seeing those familiar feet settle nearby. "Uh, Tremor? Whatcha doing?"

"Tremor keep Zeus safe." This was a funny way of keeping someone safe, because it sure as hell didn't feel like Zeus was in danger. And then he felt thick vines erupt from the ground and pin his arms down with little wiggle room allowed. Frightened, Zeus' struggles were renewed as his friend trapped him in place for something.

And that something involved another hot _something _that poked his undercarriage.

Zeus' suspicions of what was happening began to become true against his wishes, for that prodding object began to search for his hole, and his waning energy could do naught to hinder its locating before it found its mark and sank into his back door.

Tremor grunted, but otherwise made no reaction vocal from his maw as he took advantage of Zeus without so much as remorse in his pace, his forelegs acting as anchors so he could go in deep to fit his unholy cock inside of the poor crustacean. Reptiles of Tremor's build had huge endowments hiding away in their crotch plates, and being stuck in this position to take one was cruel torture for the inexperienced Crab'. He tried to paw at the ground before him, to see if he could gather enough of a fight in him to try and get out of this misunderstood scene but escaping Tremor was like trying to lift a Steelix while it was coiled up, and soon he could feel the land tortoise get really into this.

Precum as gritty as sand began to fill his spasming rectum, making Zeus' sputter out weak pleas for this to be over but went unheard by the thrusting Torterra above him. The vines seemed to want to leave him powerless, for they didn't let go even when the Crab' couldn't even muster up the vigor to make an Ice Hammer and left him weak to the powerful reaming that was turning his guts into mush. Zeus couldn't believe that his friend would simply take him just because he happened to land in the position for receiving, and furthermore that Tremor was doing little to make it easier for him. Did he think that anything that bent over for him was trying to test their mettle with his cock?

Because that's a recipe for creating a forest filled with screams of agony, that's for sure.

Zeus was a silent victim, however, unable to even call for help from any nearby mountain dwellers as Tremor snorted on his head and began to seed him. Cum as thick as sap and grittier than rice stuffed his hole with little issue thanks to the stretching he barely endured, and when the excess began to ooze out Tremor thrust one good time to make it all splash out of the way so he could finish shooting the rest into Zeus' stomach. If he didn't feel full off berries earlier, he'll definitely be full now with a belly full of cum and fruit chunks.

Zeus wasn't even sure he was conscious when he felt Tremor back away from him and in turn pull out, leaving his hole gushing out the rest of the excess that that "fifth leg" had been keeping him plugged up with its girth, feeling it seep into his fur and pool onto the dry ground behind him.

"There. Zeus safe from others in breed season. No one claim you."

"Y-y-y…...y-y-you…" That was ...to protect him from being raped? No warning, no time to try being gentle and next to no regard as to the capacity he could handle the big load that Tremor dumped into his ass like he were a Lopunny who wanted to test her luck with other species? _**That's **_protection?

The betrayal that crept through his being was made worse when Tremor began to walk off, the vines that had held Zeus down having long since dug back under the earth and allowing him to get up. But they had sapped enough of his energy to leave him rooted there, so he watched in anger and sorrow as his "friend" walked away from the ass he just destroyed without a care in the world before passing out.

**[[ ]]**

"I see. It must have been quite the troubling thing to understand back then, and the explanation must have been a hair-brained excuse so you didn't seek revenge with your type advantage."

Mr. G had been listening with rapt attention, scribbling down notes with a speed that should have broken the pencil he had in his hand. Zeus had shed tears by now, face matted down with dark gray streaks going down to his chin.

"That wasn't the worst part…"

That got the Medicham to look up in curiosity. "_That_ wasn't? I was sure having your friend use you in that manner was more than enough to leave you traumatized."

"It did ...but…."

**[[ ]]**

Zeus came to in the middle of the night, feeling a bit of his body enough to warrant attempting to get up. But the second he tried to bring himself upright, the weight of his half-swollen gut and the reignited pain in his rectum made him shout and fall back to the ground. His resentment was kindled again, remember who did this and hoping Arceus scorned him for his sake until he recovered to do it himself.

Unable to move without much pain, Zeus took in his surroundings. Besides the full moon in the sky, it was dark everywhere he looked. The lights of Shiinotic were thankfully in the distance so he didn't have to worry about another encounter with something that could suck him dry of effort-granted, he couldn't have his power drained by their little "zombifying" trick but it still acted as a vitality eater. When enough time had passed, the Crab' tried to get up again, feeling the aches of still-recovering muscles crying to make him stop but he was determined to at least stop looking like a fresh piece.

Unfortunately, it wasn't a loss of energy that made him fall back down again, it was someone's foot.

"Leaving so soon? I just got here and you looked so inviting to just leave me hanging…~" That purring voice, the sudden catch of heat into the area and the unmistakable smell of pheromones in the air...Oh Arceus...not a Salazzle…

"Pl-please don't ...My….some guy I thought I knew...took advantage of me an-"

"Oh they did alright. They made your back door into such a delightful target. It even glistens in the moonlight, like a beacon for someone of my caliber…~" The reptilian seductress purred and let her hand brush up Zeus' back, leaving him to shudder as the humidity began to pick up the closer to him she got. But with her needing to kneel to actually reach the back of his neck, Zeus caught onto something about her.

She wasn't sporting a slightly agape vagina that had been used by her harem prior to her coming across Zeus; she had a thick erection that throbbed with a power that the Crab' could sense even from where he was left to soothe his aching body by not moving. Her balls were internal so thankfully he didn't have to think this was some human under the effects of a Transformation gone wrong. That'd be about as bad as the situation he had been in before this.

"What ...are you…?" His voice was hoarse despite him barely able to scream when Tremor took his dignity with him towards the mountains.

"Oh, just someone in the middle of the spectrum, dear. I'm still a lady, just not where it counts entirely. You can call it the best of both worlds if you care enough for the details about it." She giggled under her breath and her stroking deviated from being a tender touch to a predatory search as her hand moved around his wrecked bottom like a Sharpedo circling its prey. Zeus tensed up but all that accomplished was a wet ***squelch*** that was followed by a hot oozing sensation to leave his ruined hole. "No need to be so eager, I'll tend to your needs…~"

"I'm not...b-being needy...I want you to leave…." He was not in the mood for anything after what Tremor did, but she turned a deaf ear to any objections to her advances, it seemed.

"Then what's this, sweetie~?" There was a drawn-out pause that could have done with a little quicker explanation for what she was on about, but it was soon made obvious as Zeus felt her grab his cock. He was erect and she metaphorically had him by the balls now too.

"No-nothing! Probably just...your scent!" Yeah, that's probably it. Salazzle always had that aroma that made men want to go wild on the closest set of holes they could get their paws/claws/appendages on and that tended to be the source of the reason they were in a sudden Rut.

"Oh dear….you do your homework but you still failed….I haven't even tried to make you smell it-that's my dick you smell…~" ...Fuck.

"Doesn't m-matter what it is! Just leave me alone and let me live in my shame!"

"On the contrary dear, if I leave you here something _much worse _will come around and do more damage to you than whoever leave you looking so pleasantly stretched open…~" Zeus wanted to argue about that to her, but she was right. It wasn't day time anymore and he was usually asleep by then, and he's heard tales of what nocturnal Pokemon do to those who weren't built to be active in the night. And with him in this state, he'd probably be the next day's gossip for all of a good few hours before everyone went about their day. "Now let me do my thing and I'll be out of your hair quicker…~"

"Why can't you just...leave me be now…?"

The Salazzle seemed to be done with questions because her answer never came, not even after she angled her cock towards his abused tunnel and sank right in with no resistance. Her face contorted into one of bliss while Zeus was left to feel the irritated tears that Tremor left behind with his relentless thrusting. At least this lizard was smaller for him and he didn't have to yell as much in pain to make her stop, but his voice would probably achieve the same amount of nothing as it did with Tremor-only this time making noise would probably make this even _worse_.

He shut his trap as he remembered that it was night time and predators were probably nearby, feeling years on his life span fade with every pleased shout that the unknown Salazzle shamelessly seemed not to care about releasing. Her cock pushed through the gooey mess of Tremor's orgasm with ease, just barely able to reach the confines of Zeus' bloated stomach before pulling out a good portion to reinsert. Her dick was coated in that drying seed and watching it leave a shine on her endowment left her ecstatic enough to thrust faster.

Her giggling was what made this feel like a cruel and unusual punishment, a little short bout of it occurring whenever she hilted into his ass and made some cum flush out and pour down his underside. He was getting weirded out by it too, wishing she could just stop and focus on getting her rocks off so she could stop making this day the worst that Zeus has had to deal with. He hoped that the berry bushes were packed with nothing but Sitrus in the morning because he was gonna need a ton just to undo everything the land tortoise did to his poor ass.

The Salazzle wasn't so equipped to tear him open again, so all he had to worry about was her load and when it came. Along the way, her precum made itself known inside of him and it felt like a small stream of Scald had shot into his belly. It smarted real good, making his rectum quake and in turn milk her for more. And it wasn't just her cock pushing out fluids, her slit gushing out some arousal that matted the fur above his pucker and his lower back from the force. The ambiguity of the Crab's ass made this ride all the more agonizing with every slow crawl of a minute passing between them.

By the time he thought she was gonna blow, she had left his entire undercarriage a swamp of mixed fluids. His anus was thankfully soothed by the heat of her pre, but what good was that when her cum would most likely scorch his innards? Her pumping had grown out of rhythm, dead set on just achieving a climax instead of attempting to make this enjoyable for the both of them. Not like Zeus was enjoying himself-his cock was a dirty traitor in the middle of all of this.

"AHHHHH~!" Her screaming felt like a siren's call in Zeus' ears, making him pray to Arceus that it'd go unanswered as her cream began to fill him up where she had flushed out the tortoise' load. Juices splashed against his underside, leaving his extremities damp like he went sunbathing upside-down and washed off the sun-kissed fur. Her dual orgasms lasted a good minute, which was more than enough time to leave his undercarriage smell like he was in estrus.

He was grateful that she pulled out while flaccid, glad that she let it rip all at once instead of using him all over again to get as much pleasure as she could. "Oh my ...might have went a bit too far…~"

"You...d-don't say...?" Zeus felt like he was indeed shot up the ass with a strong stream of Scald, hole writhing in agony as he had to stay still to rest yet again.

"Oh hush, I'm sure you'll come to like what happens next…~"

**[[ ]]**

"I assume you did not like what she was prophesying to you?" The Crab' shook his head, face burning with a blush that covered up every inch of it. "I see. What she was sounded like a reptilian hermaphrodite as opposed to what guys would call a 'dickgirl'. She had all organs, but being a lizard means her testicles were internal and her penis hid in a pocket space within her vagina. For clarification."

"Doesn't matter what she was...she still made me go through the worst night of my life…"

"Do continue relaying to me the events. I still have paper left to scribe it all."

**[[ ]]**

The burning cum came to a simmer within Zeus' ass, starting to pour out of him since there was no room in his stomach nor ass to fit every drop. Now he had to streams of it coming out of his hole-one gritty and one tinted with a hint of violet.

He knew trying to get up again after the Salazzle left was a bad idea, so he just tried his best to fall asleep again. Maybe he can get through this accursed cycle of days if he slept through it until dawn. It was made easier thanks to the searing hot load that had been reduced to a lukewarm filling within him, and the cumbersome allure of slumber began to steal him from the realm of the awake.

...For the good of ten seconds before he heard a twig snap behind him.

His current position didn't allow him to see who it was, so he had to wait for them to come up close and let him look far enough to catch an identifiable detail. He heard giggling again and his heart froze as he assumed the Salazzle came back to actually get some sloppy seconds with his vulnerable hole. But it wasn't as deep or sickeningly sweet as hers as it went ahead for a few more moments before stopping.

The Crab's spine got _chills _as he realized this was something _**else **_ogling his presented underside.

The realm of the unknown was what left him trembling, for who knows what nocturnal predator had decided that he'd be their next victim to go unheard of again. He hoped it wasn't a Houndoom beta, for they had a pride almost as big as their ego and they'd surely try to practice usurping their alpha with his exposed form. He could hear the figure step closer to him and his small legs began to quiver in anticipation and fear. What could it be, and how dangerous were they to him? The suspense was making his heart race and he thought it'd burst when he felt a soft hand grab his lower end…

Soft…

The figure giggled again and Zeus was able to catch the white-tipped green hand of what was unmistakably a Politoed, but there was something...off about them. They had a weird look in their eyes-half lidded as they were-and their giggling was almost paranormal in decibel. Zeus hoped this wasn't an apparition out to claim him because he could barely remember that this amphibian was active at night as opposed to being only diuturnal.

One more giggle and he felt the frog's other hand take a hold of the other side of his lower half, acting as a grip for them to look at the Crab's drooling pucker as it lay ruined beyond belief. Zeus thought he was gonna get raped again and shut his eyes in an effort to brace himself against the ground below.

...But no unwarned thrust befell his tenderized ass. He opened his eyes back and saw that the frog was in front of him now, staring down at him with that same goofy expression he could barely make out when they were behind him. The frog giggled again and clapped their hands, Zeus confused by the sudden need for applause until it burst out into a rhythm that sent pink waves of energy towards him. Right away, the fatigue from having his vitality sucked out of him like he were Zubat food, the internal pain from being abused by two dicks that didn't listen for his rejection and claimed his ass and the scars that Tremor himself left behind from being the first to pop Zeus' cherry were all lifted and the Crab' felt like a heavy weight left him as he was allowed to get back on his feet without feeling a crippling ache make him lay back down.

He was astounded...staring at his arms and waving them around in hopes that this wasn't a dream and felt elation rush through his somewhat tired body as he felt every muscle, every bone and every sinew work to match the circular motion that he was doing to test his main limbs. His gaze fell back to the giggling Politoed, whose head had cocked to the side but retained the look of a drunk Pokemon as they made eye contact. Their clapping had stopped and they were motionless save for their mouth.

"I dunno...who you are ...but thanks...You saved me…" Zeus thought of hugging the little guy for his assistance in getting him out of his funk but settled for holding his flat palm out for a handshake. The frog didn't catch on until after staring Zeus uncomfortably in the eye for a full minute, shaking his arm with both hands before just rubbing his limb with an odd curiosity.

The Politoed had yet to say a word beyond their giggling, so Zeus hoped not to break their mood by objecting their actions. After all, they just happened upon his body and got him ready to go home without him even asking. Maybe they could be friends, because he sure as hell wasn't gonna be visiting Tremor anymore after what he di-

The amphibian suddenly yawned, a pink cloud of smoke rushing over to Zeus' face and dispersing on contact. Right away he felt that fatigue that had left him come back with a vengeance and his legs gave away beneath him so he fell back as sleep suddenly felt so appealing to him. Too sleepy to be skeptical, Zeus was only able to struggle bringing his head off the ground just in time to see the giggling frog get an erection.

The Crab trembled in exhausted fear as his savior swiftly became yet another predator out for his body, only their endowment was ...scary. It was tapered for one, but the thickness that it held...made it look like it belonged on a dragon rather than just a wee little frog. Zeus had a lingering thought that this frog was a lot more than a wandering medic with a big dick, and it was made true when that same cock found his still-drooling ass and stretched it open again.

_The frog's healing had made him virgin-tight once more_.

Zeus' tired screaming felt half-hearted and lazy in his current state, barely able to vocalize to anyone nearby that he needed help rather than him feigning danger in some form of sick roleplay as the frog began to pump his dick into the downed crustacean's torn ass. Those prior loads barely helped lubricate the new intruder and Zeus honestly felt like he was being ripped in two from how far his hole stretched. Maybe even wider than Tremor did to him…

Oddly enough, the amphibian's thrusts lasted a good minute or so before he began to cum, Zeus' forced fatigue starting to catch up with him and his vision started blacking out before he actually felt the load. But he was still able to feel what haunts him to this day; every throb that the frog's cock reverberated through his freshly decimated ass was followed by some oval object pushing out from the Politoed's shaft and _into Zeus_. It repeated itself a good few times, his body refusing to let him forget the sensation of more than just one intruder entering him without his permission, before the crustacean finally lost consciousness and slumped over out cold.

**[[ ]]**

"I see...That is quite the turnaround to what could have been a light in the right direction. They saved you just to join in on ruining your day."

Zeus nodded, feeling the tears renew as he remembered that goofy face that seemingly wanted to help only to just be there to use his body.

"But that's not all they did to you, was it?" Zeus shook his head, prompting Mr. G to adjust his glasses so he could make sure his notes were still on topic. "Care to relay what happened after all of that was left to time?"

"I'll ...try…."

**[[ ]]**

Zeus woke up with a start, just in time to feel his pucker go through a series of contractions he thought a guy should never go through. The searing pain felt like his body was squeezing itself from the inside out and it left him writhing on the moist grounds of…

Wait...where was he?

Gone were the scarce trees of the clearing where Tremor and that Salazzle wrecked his ass without a care and where that creepy Politoed that had taken his dignity right all over again, instead he was resting just at the edge of a calm river that his underside was facing. And just before he could ask himself how, his ass began to quake in agony and he bit back a scream.

He felt something _move out of him, _slowly pushing its way towards his winking hole and nearly crushing it trying to make it stop. Unfortunately, he made it pause in its seemingly easy slide down towards his pucker right on his sweet spot and his morning wood began to throb with a pressure that he knew was an orgasm just right around the corner. Curse him and his hair-trigger stamina.

The oval object wouldn't be denied forever, and with Zeus' moist hole still slick from the last intruder's fluids it slowly made its way out past his clenched ring of muscle and popped out of him with a wet ***shlup***. He dared get up to see what it was and felt sick to his stomach as he saw that he _just laid an egg_.

So what's what the frog had put in him with that unholy monster he called a dick. But...Zeus had felt a lot of them being put inside of him before he blacked out last night...and if that was just the beginning…

The contractions restarted, throwing him in a loop as he was forced to lay back down to get comfy. It seemed the first egg was just to pave the way for the rest, because there was a long line of eggs rushing down towards his drooling pucker in an attempt to escape the confines of his anus. He still tried his best to resist the onslaught, but all he achieved was making the smooth surfaces of their presence press down on his prostate and make his cock jump to shoot a string of pre that rained down on his face. He was both thankful and sorrowful that another egg made its way out of him against his will and he could feel the next start to follow.

Things got bad once the fourth had made its way past his rosebud and started up the most unrewarding orgasm he's ever had. All the built up pressure from being taken advantage of by three people and having eggs stimulate those nerves had him exploding all over his front, spunk feeling like thick, cold water hitting him on his lips, cheeks, chest, nose, you name it. And it was drawn out for a while, for every egg that followed the one that started his climax pumped out another load to follow and his brain was steadily shattering from the sheer _euphoria _that he was forced to deal with.

By the time a dozen had left his ass a reddened wall of yawning flesh, his internal loins felt like they had been milked dry by a curious Bellsprout. His dick _was in agony_, sore from cumming so much at once without pause and left a flaccid mess that slowly crawled back into his slit due to the remaining eggs brushing against his sweet spot still. The contractions were hardly more than just squeezes now, and his consecutive orgasms had made him relax and allow passage for the oval presences to leave his body two at a time.

Zeus was ruined once he didn't feel anymore, panting as he rent his voice gravelly and torn from his yelling. Twenty eight blue eggs resided near his legs, all carrying a spiral swirl that could only be the design of a Poliwag. He barely had the strength to get his underside parallel to the ground but thankfully doing so didn't leave his hole screeching at him to stop moving and relax. Forced to stand upright on his arms, Zeus panted and gazed at the eggs he just pushed out of his ass like he were a mother.

They were all covered in a sticky bluish fluid that he was unfamiliar with and seemed to all stare at him as he did them. Just the fact that he had so many and woke up just in time to lay them all…

Zeus' cock found itself waking up now that his ass was devoid of eggs, his situation making him unable to stop his erection from throbbing in a rhythm that lasted a good half-minute before he suddenly shot almost clear strings of cum over the eggs he laid. The mere thought of them had his loins on fire trying to pump out some spunk to match the intensity and when it was over he felt tired all over again. He still had energy to move his arms, so he focused with all of his might away from the eggs and towards the in-land, ass puffy from pushing out little ones.

What he missed was the Politoed's form materializing from the water's surface, having watched the entire ordeal with a rapt attention seen in avians ready to dive bomb prey. That same goofy face from last night was practically etched into his face but that was nothing compared to the atmosphere it alone created as he reached out and collected each of the eggs with Psychic if his glowing pink eyes were a sign that he was using telekinesis…

**[[ ]]**

Mr. G wiped his brow as he scribbled enough words just in time for his pencil to break at the point and require him to sharpen it. Reluctantly departing from his student, he moved to a nearby sharpener and twisted the dial that'd do the trick for him. He worked slowly, making sure he didn't go too fast to cause irritation nor too lethargically to make the noise it created agitating. Once he was satisfied with the pointed tip of freshly tended-to lead, he returned to his seat and re equipped his hands with his clipboard.

"So with all of that, what can you confess to me and me alone what your darkest desire is? It seems that being taken advantage of wasn't the starter to any form of arousal while you told your story."

"...i like being knocked up with eggs…" That was...uneventful. Hmm, honestly Mr. G had been expecting a quick, fleeting outburst that was followed by a scampering body rushing out of his door. But none of that came, just a flustered Crabominable staring at his arms in hopes that his red face would go ignored.

"So you're a rather big fan of oviposition. I assume this creates a rather unhealthy desire for Pokemon that reproduce by laying eggs into their mating partners?" Mr. G knew the answer to that before Zeus nodded his head, catching a sign of red on the underside of the crustacean's body.

"I might have...hung by that river a week later to see if I could get any more takers ...Almost came up dry until a Kingdra caught me about to leave…"

"And how many did you lay then?"

"It was just a little over a dozen...but they were bigger eggs ...so they did a lot more damage...and…"

"They gave you more pleasure." Zeus nodded to confirm the presumption and the Medicham cleared his throat. "Well, I would like to thank you for sharing that...very vivacious story with me. As promised, none of your classmates will know of your desire and we will all move on from the introductory phase in next week's lesson. Sound good?"

"Yes, sir…"

"No need for formalities. We're Pokemon, we're all as equal as Arceus said we were when humans were eradicated and we took their places. Just call me G for now, Zeus. Okay?"

"...Okay…"

"Now go on. I do hope you can withhold from incapacitating yourself before your class next week; I wouldn't want what we shared today be for naught-I'm trying to help you _moderate _that lust after all." The Crab' nodded a half-hearted affirmative and stomped his way out the door once Mr. G opened it for him. Once it clicked shut, the psychic went to his desk and wiped both brow and lens with a cleaning rag.

"Aye aye aye...such a cavalcade of horn dogs...I do hope I don't have too much trouble with Grimm...the way he termed it...he sounded like he was gonna give a demonstrations rather than an explanation…."


	13. M Human x Deoxys

Ah, the stars ...Mason never saw a reason to not want to look up in the night sky, for it didn't matter if clouds blocked the way or if the stars were dim. He always knew that they were up there and ready to brighten up his nights. He wished that he could go out and touch one, but he's done his homework to know that he can only see stars from how bright they are even from how far they actually are.

He'd be burnt to ashes long before he could go blind staring at a star.

Mason's stargazing on the grassy hills outside of Mossdeep was always peaceful, due to his choice of time frame to just come out and enjoy the silence he received when he looked up and stayed up until he was sure his eyes were aching from staring at distant lights and the rare planet. He was glad that he lived in the one city of the world that was so into astrology, but they didn't seem to be taking in new hands for a means of exploring space. Especially one with as basic of desires as Mason did.

But he was cool with it-even if it had been a silly idea to dream of him being hired by the space center-for it just meant he can have all the gazing to himself as he's done since he was a teen.

Pokemon? He wasn't really into the training thing. The gym circuits, the crazy battles, the pressure of whether or not he'd be able to win the league...just too much on his lax take on life. His parents, however, were about that life entirely and made sure to voice their disappointment in his life choice of just being a guy that existed as much as they could until he saved up enough money to live on his own. It was a tough decision, because now he didn't have his two little brothers and lone sister to watch grow and do their own thing, but that was the price to pay to stop feeling worthless.

But tonight, worthlessness was going to be a far cry.

Mason's stargazing had reached the point where he was connecting constellations twenty times in a row so he stretched his numb body out for feeling, only to see a new light glimmer into sight just before he closed his eyes to scratch his back for any loose blades of glass.

He knew it was new, because it was beaming down from Orion's Belt and moving at what was perceived to be a slow speed-but actually faster if measured correctly. Mason was rooted to the ground, eyes lit with the brightening sight of the approaching star. For a minute, he thought it was just the beginning of an unannounced meteor shower that the space center wanted to keep secret so they didn't get a ton of publicity while they studied the phenomenon that was Minior before they landed on earth, but then he remembered that they _encouraged _people to watch alongside them-provided they pay a fee that goes to funding the center's studies.

No, this was an exclusive sight and he was gonna remember it. Or record it, as he brought his phone out of his pocket once he felt it getting ready to slip out.

He hurriedly swiped it unlocked and got the camera ready, aiming it towards the falling star so he didn't miss any of this action that he'd be sure to show his siblings when they too escaped the house of crushed dreams. With the screen displaying the star, Mason realized that the bluish light that he thought he saw was actually a trick of the light _behind _it and that the one hurling towards Earth was actually just a meteor that ...was smoking green.

He panicked as he got his legs awake, throwing himself out of the way as his phone had treated the scene like binoculars and made him thing the meteor was farther than it appeared until he felt the falling rock crash into his favorite stargazing spot. He mourned the loss of his hideout in silence, for the impact had made dust rise up and debris was hurling towards him as well. When he was sure he wasn't deaf, Mason took his shirt off and wrapped it around his mouth and nose as much as possible.

The other reason behind his panic was that some meteors falling from space can carry viruses that had yet to be studied well enough to find a discernible vaccine to cure it before it became immune to being tended to, so he was going to be as careful as humanly possible while he explored his exclusive find.

When the smoke cleared up, Mason could see the meteor more clearly, noticing its many holes to signify that its time spent in space left its surface mostly eroded and hollow. The green fumes he was steering clear off emanated from within these holes, so he made sure his shirt was nearly gagging him before he took a step closer.

And for a second, he thought that was enough to be the cause for why the rock began to split open.

Mason backed away in case it was motion-triggered but he watched in amazement as the meteor continued to open up like an egg being cracked open for the yolk inside-not to be confused with Pokemon eggs-and emit more of those fumes that he kept his sights clear of when the night breeze billowed the smoke towards him. Eventually, the rock ceased all movement and a green light was shimmering from within. Mason dared look closer but he wouldn't need to for _something _began to make their way out.

A hand reached towards the cracked portion of space rock and used it as a hold to get up with, red and blue in coloration and thus defeating Mason's presumption of the meteor being a burnt rocket and the figure being an astronaut zombie. The strange thing continued to rise up, showing more of their body to Mason for him to see that it wasn't even a deformed human that made it back to Earth, but what he could tell was obviously a Pokemon.

Deoxys, the living space virus.

Mason could hardly believe that he was the first to bear witness to the return of this mythical Pokemon, for it was told that their arrival the first time around earth had been derailed due to conflict with Rayquaza and they were never heard from again, but now that they were here and alive Mason could barely contain himself. He wanted to run up and give it the fanboy treatment-as he did for anything excitable that came from space among the stars-but the green fumes had yet to evaporate and he didn't wanna ris-

They were staring at him.

Mason finally ceased his gratification to the slim body of the deoxyribonucleic acid colored Pokemon to notice that their eyes were very much open and very much so gazing at his still form. He froze, unsure of what to do now that he had their attention without embarrassing himself for it, but when he tried to speak his voice didn't leave him.

He was actually frozen where he stood.

It took a fair bit of searching until he saw that his shoulder had the hint of cyan that let one know that they were being controlled by a Pokemon's Psychic attack, and looking back towards Deoxys proved that they were indeed the conductor of the telekinetic energy keeping Mason grounded. He wondered what was gonna happen, not even able to feel if his prolonged exposure to the fumes now blowing past his body contracted anything, as the living virus began to walk up to him. He didn't know why, but the way they emotionlessly stared into his eyes with their own while they stalked towards him made him quake in his shoes. Mason wasn't gonna piss himself, mind you, but he was likely to if this viral being was far from the friendly type.

Once Deoxys was in his personal space, he had a hard time keeping his gaze locked to theirs with their intense proximity. It felt as if their presence alone was emitting a pressure that made Mason wanna look away and hope he'd be allowed to run home and forget everything he saw, despite his phone still recording in his hand. His stiff grip made him wish he didn't crush his cellular device for it was all he had besides his house filled with basic and mundane appliances.

Then Deoxys pushed against him with their chest and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Still unable to move, he watched as the Pokemon began to straddle him like one would a Tauros, Bouffalant or Mudsdale when preparing for a ride on them, and felt his eyes go wide as the Psychic they were using ripped his shirt off of his face and blew his pants to pieces. One quick breeze to his extremities revealed that he had been indeed left naked by the virus and he felt himself grow both confused and scared-but mostly confused-as Deoxys just seemed to sit there and drink in the sight of the nudity they forced upon Mason. The human wished he could speak because he'd be asking a lot of questions pertaining to why, but when he asked himself why this was happening Deoxys seemed to nod their head towards him and their eyes flashed again.

He soon felt a pressure wrap around his exposed cock and give it the phantom sensation of someone stroking it to an erection. Mason felt a blush warm up his chilled face, for he knew his modest take on his endowment was why that face seemed to bear interest and stare at him more closely.

Nine inches wasn't exactly a common size for humans at his age.

The force working him up to full mast went on for a good minute or so, more or less using the time spent with him already being hard as a rock to tease any precum out and rub it into his tender flesh. The lewd situation was as alien to Mason as Deoxys was to other humans, so you could tell the vein popping alongside the young man's temple was from a result of him thinking a mile a minute rather than frustration at play.

The force suddenly dispersed, and Mason felt his upper body come back to his control. He felt his arms, chest and face to make sure they weren't melting off since he had been left susceptible to the fumes from Deoxys' "ship" before he used the time he had left before he succumbed to anything to say:

"Please don't hurt me…." He'd say so much more, ask so much from it since he was pretty sure all Pokemon with a prowess with psychic abilities could speak via telepathy, but he knew he'd overstay his welcome into being the focal point of Deoxys' salacious attention as the virus suddenly made their tentacles wrap around his neck in a strong yet not restrictive grasp. He still gasped, but focused on keeping air in his lungs as opposed to wasting it all as he felt the Pokemon move down against his erection. Deoxys didn't have an ass per se, but he still felt a warm presence rubbing into the topside of his cock before it slowly enveloped the head.

And just like that, Mason was fucking Deoxys in their butt….hole.

He grunted, for they were tighter than his hand when he got bored late at night during rainstorms that'd leave him with pneumonia if he chanced to go stargazing in the downpour, and felt like his dick was trapped in a milk pump for Miltanks as Deoxys came to a firm seat on his lap. They seemed to like how deep he could reach, for the squishy walls around him squeezed experimentally and there was a noise of quiet delight that could only come from Deoxys since Mason was busy trying not to choke. He thought he was about to be ridden like a Tauros and left to wallow in the shame of not being able to enjoy himself.

But it looks like Deoxys still felt the need to boast the power they wielded, for they read right into Mason's concern and forced his legs into a jackhammering pace that left the human gritting his teeth.

He didn't think the Pokemon would be so intent on making sure he'd be fine and settled while they forced him into their simple entrance, making him pound through that passage and slap his fuzzy balls into the flat surface of what could be perceived as a butt, and letting his breath hitch as the pleasure being brought upon him bubbled up a froth in his lower regions. He should be screaming for help, for he had no idea what his stance was on doing _anything _like this with Pokemon, but Deoxys wasn't letting him pick a side anytime soon for they began to bounce on his dick while he was moved to thrust up into that hole.

Mason soon found out that his precum was doing a lot more than lube the way, feeling a warm rush of what he thought was his own fluids oozing out of that orifice and leaving his crotch coated in protection-and a little bit on his taint-from the suddenly nippy breeze while the two of them commenced the kinda butt sex that people would only dream of on accident. He could feel Deoxys scoping him out for suggestions but for the time being he had nothing else to think on the matter going on between his legs, so this left the virus to simply remain in his head while the human neared his first, genuine climax in his life.

His socks didn't count.

Deoxys sensed that Mason was getting close, and as a result they amped up the power they wielded on the human's legs and made him move faster and harder to slam into that rectal hole and claim it properly. And with no time spent taking a breather, it was with no surprise Mason let out a strangled yell as he blew his load inside his first lay and the only Pokemon he interacted with in years.

His spunk poured into Deoxys, leaving them to look relatively normal in body tone until one could see a hint of pudge in their lower body as the human's climax went on. It felt like his balls were being emptied in one go-and his mind going through the throes aided in assuming that he was gonna be dry after this one round-but he didn't even feel the telltale scrunches that'd usually leave his ass throbbing in unison with each second spent shooting wads of cum into something-or someone in this case. Instead, his balls remained as they were before Deoxys happened upon him-pent up and needing to release in a proper hole rather than the rough interiors of sweaty socks.

Mason felt his high hit and he was left panting beneath Deoxys before he felt his legs get release, thinking that the virus was satisfied with how much he filled them with that one load, but his eyes woke up a bit from his stupor as he saw them shift around and change their shape.

A flash of fact appeared in his slightly exhausted mind and Mason remembered that Deoxys was capable of transforming into three other formes they had provided they had the means to do so without overexerting themselves. And since the meteor they crash-landed into Earth with was still behind him…

The new sleek, but bulky forme that Deoxys took to seemed to promote a change in personality, because those curious, all-seeing eyes delved into what Mason noticed was challenge and sneering. He was gonna ask why the long face when he felt them get off of his lap and allow him to see exactly what happened to his cock.

The fluids that he thought was just excess precum that couldn't stay inside of Deoxys' back end? It was actually liquid residue that had the virus' colors painted all over his cock like Smeargle tail oils. But the more he stared at his shaft, the more he began to notice that it was shrinking into his body as opposed to just throbbing weaker and weaker with each second spent not inside of someplace warm. He gasped in shock for he was still being somewhat choked by Deoxys and couldn't scream as he watched his proud erection sink down into his crotch with his balls following shortly after. He felt a tear run down his face, not knowing he held his own cock in such high regard despite always shrugging it off whenever the mail carrier gave him a thumbs up when he went out to grab the news from his mailbox in nothing but his boxers, but he wasn't left to mourn it as a heat began to bubble up where his junk had begun to fade.

The heat coursed through his lower body, leaving his legs to tremble as his crotch slowly frothed into a mound that, once he found the energy to lift his head, matched Deoxys' main body color. He wondered if they were making this happen with Psychic again and felt his heart sink towards his morphing groin as he saw that they were not and just staring with that same challenging expression. Soon, the warmth began to settle deep into his body and it left him panting for more than just air once the residue stopped changing him and he was stuck staring into the sky as moving made him whine. Then Deoxys moved to block his view of the stars and Mason felt something rub over his new mound.

One gaze down and his rational mind noticed the _monster _that Deoxys was sporting between their legs.

It looked like a Goodra's penis-not that he'd tell anyone how he knew what they looked like anyhow-but colored to match its body instead of being the typical fleshy pink and barely tapered with how thick it was from that starting point onward to the base of their crotch which happened to be a slit that Mason didn't notice until now. Ogling that endowment made his innards flare up with intensified heat, but his mind was playing out every scenario of which should that **thing **enter him he'd be screaming in pain for sure.

As expected, Deoxys read into this concern and instead of the shoves that his panicking brain was playing out, they pushed forward as gently as their hips would allow after finding their mark. Instead of the searing pain of having his new genitalia's virginity taken as quickly as it was bestowed upon him, a pleasant tingle washed over the interior of Mason's pussy and he was left with a giddy smile as he felt his inexperienced walls spasm a little against Deoxys' cock.

This pleased the virus, for that intense glare eased up on trying to wordless call Mason a quitter for acting like he couldn't handle a dick like theirs, and they slowly dug in deeper and deeper until no more could get situated into that inviting, oozing passage.

"_**Need…." **_Suddenly, Mason could hear a voice that sounded like a preset male voice coming out of a computer inches from being deactivated after being left damaged for quite sometime. And he knew exactly who it was in the midst of his new set of needs.

"D-deoxys…?" The question was met with that gaze again, the virus' cock pulling back only for the Pokemon to begin shaking as it dug back through the human and settled into the deep end of his pussy. It was here that Mason realized that the Pokemon wasn't getting scared nor were they inexperienced in giving as he was in receiving in this manner.

_They were holding back_.

"_**I need…"**_ Their pleas hurt Mason, and watching them try so hard not to cause pain to Mason's transformed genitalia made him feel like a jerk. He let his fears out without a thought about the fact that the virus was making sure he was okay and now they were in shambles trying to take this slow and steady. He knew that Pokemon had different levels of need than humans did, and felt worse when he saw Deoxys' face get a blush too.

Mason knew what he had to do, so he huffed out some air before letting out a shout: "Give me your need…!"

Deoxys froze, eyes going back to that concerned stare from before they transformed into their Attack forme. But seeing the sincerity in both Mason's eyes and his mind brought them out of their seemingly painful stupor and they stopped quaking. Immediately, the change of pace was apparent within Mason's snatch, his body beginning to rock against the grassy ground below as Deoxys' hips slapped into his moist crotch. With his mound, Mason didn't need to vocalize nor flex that he was aroused by something-or someone in this case-because his vulva did it for him by squirting juices onto Deoxys' cock. But judging from the lack of sweet nor salty smell in the air he was led to assume that his cunny had a different kind of slick.

The virus was enamored, pumping into Mason's folds and making him stretch with every insertion that was followed by a half-hearted departure. The human felt amazing to them, leaving their body shaking but only from the enrapture of ecstasy rather than fear of making a mistake and being scorned. Though Deoxys could tell that Mason wouldn't be that cruel as to say they were inept at sex.

He was the first one to blow, after all.

And it looks like with the tides flipped, Mason would be the first to cum yet again, as his once-virgin cunt began to shoot their "juices" all over Deoxys' crotch and get some on his own inner thighs before going still to recover. It was short, but it was so intense that it felt like it lasted hours before he came to. And just in time, for the juices he just shot out of his pussy were "crawling" up to his chest.

Yes, his eyes weren't deceiving him; the same fluids that changed his cock were slowly snaking their way up to his upper body and he felt that same rush that encased his cock before it became a vagina commence once the same thing transpired with his nearly flat pecs. They grew warm, leaving Mason to squirm while Deoxys continued to hump him, and developed some weight as they filled out from their masculine appearance into something more ...fitting for his current situation. Mason never knew what it'd be like having tits, especially considering the porn he chanced a glance every now and then was always the same old guy on girl stuff that everyone preferred drooling over.

This was all so new ...Mason thought that his junk being changed into a girl's would be the breaking point and now with his new rack, but he was surprised to find that he still thought the same things as he did without any interruptions while his body continued to bounce from the growing force of Deoxys' lust. In essence, he still felt like a he, but he knew his body spelled out she.

The virus found a greater interest in Mason's breasts than the human did, so a portion of those thin but strong appendages found those areola and wrapped snugly around them to get them stimulated. Right away, Mason shouted out in a newfound pleasure in his body and felt his tongue loll out as Deoxys twisted and tweaked while his hips pounded and reamed. It was a surprise the virus had yet to cum, considering how desperate they had looked whe-

"_**I NEED YOU!"**_ The Pokemon's shouting boomed in Mason's head, nearly tearing his mind as they vocalized the pleasure that their lack of a mouth couldn't provide while their erection began to seed Mason in a flood. He could feel the overbearing load try to seep into the core where that warmth remained, and just as he was sure he wasn't about to be impregnated by a Pokemon he felt some of the excess take refuge in his core and thus leave him to realize that Deoxys succeeded. Though he wasn't allowed in his thoughts forever, as his new pair of tits did not get released from their capture in Deoxys' limbs and soon they joined him in holy matrimony as both of them and his pussy began to squirt against Deoxys' body.

Something that Mason came to see, as he was forced to orgasm and lactate at the same time from genitalia that wasn't naturally born with his body, was that he didn't shoot anything you'd expect from a human. While an average lady in the throes of climax or lactation would be letting loose clear juices and rich milk that would either be sucked up by their partner(s) or their offspring, Mason was oozing out pure _residue _that remained to be of Deoxys' likeness. It brought a concern to his mind, but suddenly it was snuffed out like it was never there and he was left confused until the virus pulled out and let the last of their seed pour all over his lower stomach and inner thighs.

The human was left a twitchy mess, trying to adapt to the various sensations keeping his body rooted on the ground instead of running for safer hills, and he could only watch as Deoxys rose up from their hunched-over position above him and stood up straight. Looking at their cock again made Mason glad they had been considerate enough to let him enjoy it, and a beaming feeling in his head marked that Deoxys was glad that _he _was glad.

"You are...so kind...how are you...a virus…?" Mason's words came out in voice-cracked, breathless pants, making him take a much-needed rest after so much happening in a somewhat short amount of time and reminded him that he was still very much female everywhere but mindset.

"_**Show you…"**_ Deoxys' answer left Mason curious enough not to pass out right then and there, and good enough for him since he would have missed that body-splitting cock sink back into the slit it came out of and Deoxys trembling as their body began to change shape again. Instead of the agile-looking force to be reckoned with exuding the kind of power that'd make someone quiver in fear should Deoxys ever turn out to be of malicious intent, they began to bulk up in mass and size. Mason watched those thin tentacles thickened into what he could call "prehensile sleeping bags" and how Deoxys' head seemed to stick out from a mass of their own flesh. Once the rest of them flattened out, it was clear which forme this was: Defense.

Mason didn't get to watch the completion of the change, for his skin began to crawl like a million Joltik had suddenly came out of their eggs and wanted to move down towards his crotch from the manner of which the "Deoxys residue" peeled off of his chest and allowed it to also flatten back to the state it was beforehand. He felt a pinching sensation grow between his legs, and within time it became painful enough to not ignore and he dared look up to watch his pussy slowly fill up with flesh and the lips that originally opened the way into the passage Deoxys wrecked with their dick seeping back into the flat surface that was left behind.

For a moment, Mason thought he was gonna be left without any junk to even speak of, but his worries were cut short when the residue piled over his groin and left him feeling on fire as the mass formed into a perfect replica of the very cock that had split him open and left him wanting more for hours. Only, it wasn't just a mere copy. He could feel _every throb_, every _twitching vein_, and every _rising tension _that left a dollop of more residue drooling out of the tip. Mason stared at his new cock, wondering if Deoxys thought that this would be a perfect replacement to his above-average human penis, until he caught sight of the Pokemon moving in the corner of his eye and turning to quite the sight.

The virus had gone from standing to lying on their back, using their arms to keep their legs spread open so the slit that their cock had hid back inside was bare and exposed towards Mason. He watched their folds tremble then wink as juices clear as the skies above practically pour down the way to that flat surface of an ass they had and seep into the soil below as they kept their eyes glued to the human.

"_**I need you…" **_Mason could take a hint, but even if he wanted to be slow about this he felt his body being propelled to the prone Pokemon presenting themselves to him and he had a feeling the force would be remaining while they were like this. His landing wasn't graceful, for he nearly bumped his forehead into Deoxys' face where a mouth would be, but his legs had been lined up so that his new viral cock was posed to dig inside of the Pokemon's pussy and it went in to do just that.

The human gasped, feeling the sheer intensity of alien nerves connected to his brain crashing all over themselves in so much pleasure he thought he'd break only from just having the first few inches after the tip break past those folds and into the real passage. Mason grit his teeth, hoping he wouldn't be an early bird and nut right then and there, but then he remembered that he didn't have control of his lower limbs and felt his hips start _pounding _into Deoxys like he was giving someone the business while he was on enhancements. The virus moaned in his head, words garbled in a tongue he would never understand in his current state while his cock was pushed to ream that pussy to a quivering wreck. Just as Deoxys left him…

The virus' intent to keep things mutual between the two of them was taken note of by Mason, and as if they were caught red-handed-which would come off as ironic-their hold on Mason was released and he was still. Balls-deep inside of Deoxys. He panted as he was allowed to recover, testing to see if he was actually free and came to find that there was no psychic grip making him plow the alien like they were Houndoom in the moment. He looked down and saw that needy pair of eyes begging for him with just gaze alone, looking at himself in those clear but teary-eyed ovals and seeing his own flustered face. It seems that Deoxys was just a lonely virus that liked company that didn't freak out with everything that befell their partner's body and with Mason's willingness to accept everything that's happened to him thus far, he realized that the virus was being…

Adventurous.

The human's hips picked up on their own before he could pay them any heed, finding a bit of glee rise within his psyche as he watched Deoxys' face continue to contort into an expression of unbridled desire. To think that all he was gonna do tonight was watch stars then go to bed to do it all over again after getting through his dead end job at the Pokemon Center, and now he was balls-deep inside of a mythical Pokemon that wanted to share every bit of pleasure that came their way. Mason was sure Deoxys would be screaming if it weren't for the fact that they had no mouth nor knew english besides I, need, show, and you, but he was glad he was getting a reaction out of them telepathically while he got into the groove of fucking them. Their cunt seemed to be more flexible than his has been, proving to be quickly accepting of the human's alien meat and trying to let him in deeper despite needing to work his way into that.

Mason's nerves were ablaze, his endowment more sensitive than what he had and making him shoot what he was sure was just more of Deoxys' own DNA back into them. And with that came a thought: if he was just being changed by material made of the virus' make-up, was the full sensation in his detached but present womb just a pocket of DNA or was it actually cum?

Deoxys caught onto his thoughts but they were allowed to remain, those red and blue hips being drawn closer after the Pokemon wrapped those short legs around Mason's waist. It let him hit home in that precise way to make the virus' cervix give away for him and instead of a screeching presence in his head making his ears bleed from feeling agony of getting their womb invaded by a cock meant to break any body it penetrated, Mason was greeted to what sounded like a melodious tone masked as a pleasant voice. Deoxys _loved _every bit of this, and as Mason drilled through and got the tip into that core he did too. The more he went in, the more his balls made it apparent that he was gonna blow his load if he kept up, but it just egged him on to hurry up and do it rather than slow down.

It worked out in the end, for it provided the push he needed to let loose, and he barely had time to ram into those lips one more time before he was huffing for air as he came. His seed blasted into Deoxys' womb, swamping everything in sight with that murky residue that Mason was forced to cum now that he was "infected" by Deoxys' genetic fluids, though the effect of what a guy feels from successful creaming inside of a place where babies were made still hit and Mason felt accomplished enough to pull himself out slowly.

Just as the virus left him, he still had his orgasm going when his dick finally exited from those walls entirely and more of that red and blue gunk poured on and painted over Deoxys' crotch. This left the Pokemon purring-or whatever noise they could make to match it-in Mason's mind and it reflected on him enough to just sit down and bask in his afterglow.

Who knew this would be such an experience to remember? Mason panted and watched his viral shaft continue to throb in a state of permanent arousal that didn't leave him incapacitated and reeling on the ground in hopes for a calm-even though that should be happening right now if that was the case with it.

"_**Mason…" **_The voice sounded calm, like it had braved the unknown and came to an understanding that it liked and the human in question looked up in surprise to see that Deoxys' gaze also matched the tone.

"Yeah…?"

"_**I need you ...to claim me."**_ The offer felt outlandish and the young man's eyes shot open while Deoxys took the time to come to a decision to change forme yet again. After being fucked like a bitch from the Attack forme's cock, and left feeling triumphant after decimating the Defense forme's pussy, he knew what change was to come and brought him onto his knee just in time for Deoxys' excess mass that had them clunky-looking and slow to thin out and allow for a more aerodynamic shape.

Speed forme looked so majestic, but that majesty was ruined by Mason's loads keeping that midriff pudgy.

The human wasn't sure what'd be coming out of that slit now that the Pokemon had changed shape yet again, but it looks like he'd be back to what he had just finished doing as his gunk poured out of that opening and Deoxys reached around with their arms to spread their hole open. He figured it'd be a new adventure in there and Deoxys' rumble of approval attested to that thought, so Mason went in as he was being asked and found that he could do the initial moving on his own. And what better way to retake some pussy-or at least he thought it was-than gently?

The gesture rang in Deoxys' body like they had ice trailing down their back, making them arc upwards but keeping their slim hips high so that Mason didn't lose his progress sinking inside that retightened hole. Gone was the muck that had dirtied those walls with seminal DNA and nothing but uncharted walls remained for Mason to resize with his new alien endowment. But just when he was about to deliver a thrust to find that cervix so he could work his way back into it, his cock tip found Deoxys' and he paused as they touched like old friends.

The virus seemed to wait for Mason's say on the matter, arms having retreated to their front so that they were properly braced on the ground while they looked back to the human standing over them from behind. They didn't move a muscle voluntarily, leaving Mason to think while those walls squeezed on him tight, and the tension left in the air was solid enough to cut with a knife.

"I-it's cool...So long as it doesn't hurt you...Deoxys." The green light was given and the virus was joyous in the human's mind, so thus began their next bout of hip-spanking sex to leave the alien between the two huffing in Mason's head. He tried his best to keep with the rather assertive way that back side slammed back against his crotch but he could tell not letting the Pokemon have their way with conducting his body was something of a letdown. But they seemed fine with it from what he could read and didn't delve on it lest he make himself soft overthinking the matter.

Those arms made a swift return to the scene, but instead of trying to make it easier for Mason to hilt into that vent, they extended far enough to wrap around his midriff and bring him to a much more forceful pace. So while it wasn't the overbearing power of a Psychic, Deoxys still had a hand in how they were getting fucked by the human. Mason rolled with it, because in the end he was just trying to please Deoxys first and foremost and if he had to do it harder then so be it.

His willingness to comply seemed to ring something from the alien taking a mental refuge within the human, bringing an image that hung over Mason's sight of the Pokemon rocking from his thrusts enough to make it all he could see.

He saw the meteor that Deoxys arrived on Earth in, but it was back in space and travelling like a comet rather than just debris carrying a potentially deadly substance. Nothing else happened in the still image, so after some time observing the whole thing Mason was pulled back into reality in time for Deoxys to cum again.

Though with their cock situated just at the end of their cloaca, they hosed down Mason's bestowed dick with their cum and he made sure he was grateful for every bit of lubricant each drop acted as before they were flushed out by his humping. The spasms that befell that meat were hardly enough to hinder Mason's pace so he kept on going until he was sure the pleasure would be the one to take him over the edge. Once Deoxys' high came into play, their hips got back to work slamming against the human so he hit their depths _**hard**_.

"_**Breed…"**_ More words to further entice Mason on his quest to make sure that he laid his seed into the virus as many times as possible, it seemed. The human played right into it, humored enough to want to see just how much searching for ways to speak to him that Deoxys has performed right under his nose.

"C-can you even get...pregnant…?" The answer came after Deoxys shouted once more in bliss within Mason's mind and made him recoil from the decibels rocking his brain.

"_**Not...like this…" **_This left the young man with more questions than a sated curiosity, but he didn't have the time to dwell on the matter further, for his cock had grown impatient being shoved into Deoxys with the strength of a Giga Impact from a Bouffalant without much happening after and decided that it was time to soil this alien one last time. Mason gasped yet again, feeling the energy in his limbs eject with his climax as a literal flood of Deoxys gunk stuffed that slit and had excess pouring out of its puffy entrance like a waterfall. He was taken aback by the volume but Deoxys left reassuring thoughts in his mind so he didn't wonder too much as to the how while he slowly came into his fourth-or was it his seventh-high of the night.

And there it was, Mason not only had his first night of sex with a Pokemon, but once with each forme that the virus was capable of, and he had a feeling this gift plastered over his crotch wouldn't be the last time he ever saw himself equipped with such girth.

In his shining moment, he noticed that the bent over Pokemon had stood up straight and was back to their regular forme, now turning back to Mason with that curious, all-knowing gaze from when they first encountered each other. But now that they've become one he could still feel the Pokemon's presence within his head and smiled up towards the taller being before him. Nothing happened and soon his smile dropped in favor of wonder as to why Deoxys wasn't moving, but then the tentacles of its left side formed into an arm with an actual hand and it slowly reached forward to touch Mason's chest.

"_**You must...change…" **_Mason was left bewildered by the statement, incredulous stare eying the Pokemon for any sign of humor but catching not one hint to see if there was a joke that he missed, and soon he was left panicking as the area where that hand touched him left behind some of that residue and it was starting to grow on him like a second skin. His hyperventilating left him to fall back onto the ground, hitting something on his hand to make him recoil in pain and double over to shield it from any other things that might make it hurt, only to speed up the process of what was transpiring to his body by letting his cock mold back into a flat surface so that the bundled up residue joined in with its new twin and spread over his form. He felt cold and exhausted at the same time, and he could only meekly muster up the energy to shakily turn his head towards Deoxys and plead for help with his lost voice. But those eyes were looking down in sorrow and they spoke again just as the residue began to encase his head.

"_**You will be anew…"**_

* * *

Mason thought the world was floating around him, objects that he either recognized right off the bat or things he's never seen nor had the time to experience yet, only to be reminded that he was not being whisked up to the great Hall to see if he'd meet the spirits of his dead ancestors so he can ask why they were such die-hard Pokemon trainers that it made his parents unbearable to be around.

But then he was brought back out of his thoughts when he saw Deoxys in his vision. Gone was that mournful look that twinged in the back of Mason's head before he snuffed it out himself, and instead he was greeted to something akin to "delight" from someone like Deoxys. Expressing one's self through their eyes was definitely a challenge and Mason was glad to see some progress.

"_You're getting better at this."_

"_**All thanks to you, my mate." **_Deoxys held onto Mason tightly, wrapping their tentacles around their partner and leaving the...taller Deoxys to do the same.

"_I just gave you the suggestions, dear. You made sure to perform up to speed."_

"_**You and your modesty won't get you laid if you keep talking like that."**_

"_...Fine."_

Yes, you can see it clear as day-two Deoxys were standing in an embrace within what could be assumed to be Mason's home. But there was no human in their midst nor was there to be anytime soon. For the Attack Forme Pokemon being hugged so snugly was the very man that wooed Deoxys into staying on Earth as a permanent resident.

But what was any different between the two lovers now that Mason was no longer human? Well, Mossdeep was abandoned thanks to the virus that Deoxys ferried through space with, and it had gotten rid of most life on the island over a course of a few months to a point where not even other Pokemon dared venture around where the city laid in vacant ruins. Good enough for the two viruses, for they had all the time and space in the world to do whatever they wanted.

And it seemed that all they did was fuck, for Deoxys' hug ended in a way that made them fall back onto Mason's bed and left them on their knees and they showed him that back door that he claimed first and foremost all that time ago. He laughed telepathically, for having no mouth was something to get used to still, and followed after his randy lover until he found purchase in that butt.

In this desolate world, you can indeed love a virus and they will love you back.

Provided you record every second like Mason did.


	14. M Aggron x M Duraludon

**Content Warning(CW): Anal Vore. You've been warned.**

"NO!"

"C'mon….~! Your friends already had a turn!"

"That's them, not _me! _You **knew **what I was asking for, you weirdo!"

"Naw, you knew what _**I **_wanted. Why else did you come to Big Papa for some fun~?"

"STOP CALLING YOURSELF THAT!"

Now what could possibly be causing this commotion in this simple forest? Well, it can't really be called a commotion, on account of the general lack of critters inside besides the two arguing forces currently running through the woodlands without a care if a branch or thorn bush or low-hanging branch ran into them while they stomped through the soft grasses and dirt roads.

Let's just call this a ruckus with no audience.

"Why won't you slow down? Big Papa ain't all that fast! Most of my boys and girls come straight to me!"

"Good for your boys and girls!" This defiant tone seemed quite rebellious despite both of the voices being somewhat deep.

"I thought you wanted to be one of my boys!"

"If _that's _what it takes to be your boy, then I'd rather live on a different mountain, dammit!"

"And leave me here all alone~?"

"YOU JUST SAID YOU HAD BOYS AND GIRLS!"

Their shouting match finally reached a clearing so one could see who was doing the yelling and who was doing the smooth talk. A Duraludon-one of the new Dragons of the Pokemon world-was high-tailing it as fast as his small legs could allow him to. Then another, more hulking presence broke through where the long-necked reptilian made of metal came from, only with a more familiar appearance with that trio of head horns, grayish black body and ton-heavy tail swaying behind them while they waddle-stomped after the drake with their hefty gut bouncing away like someone skipping around with a sack full of presents.

"Why won't you...just LEAVE ME ALONE!?" The Duraludon was not happy, it seemed, covered in scratches from a scuffle that was probably from the hands of the Aggron behind him.

"Big Papa doesn't like leaving his boys unhappy!" The parental tone was so fatherly, it was a surprise that the dragon between the two monsters of steel hadn't lost his will to be so defiant.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOY!"

"Not yet, anyway.~"

The small beast growled, feeling their limbs tire in their haste to get away from this crazy Aggron. This would have been over and done with if they were just a normal, territorial rhino of metal. But _**no**_. They had to be extracurricular about how they handled new bodies in their forest and make things extremely awkward. Dural was in the right to run from the overly insistent rhino chasing him down like he was escaping a spanking, because the request for peaceful habitation in "Big Papa"'s forest was…

Well let's just say it was easy to misinterpret it.

Dural found a means to try and give Big Papa the slip, so he waited until he was sure he had put some distance between him and the stampeding rhino before launching a Dragon Pulse at the path he came from to make the multitude of trees there collapse and block it. There that shoul-

Big Papa came battering through as if all of those fallen trunks were nothing more than just thicker branches, getting Dural to yelp and get back on the move. The Aggron seemed to enjoy the effort the little guy was giving to avoid him, because he was cartoonishly holding his hands together and making cutesy eyes towards the panicking dragon.

"That was sucha adorable noise you made, boy. Do you do that often?"

"WILL YOU PLEASE STUFF IT!?"

"Only if you stuff me first ...~!"

Dural snarled in frustration and kept working his way away from Big Papa. He didn't know why, but not having to fight in a battle to have some peace and quiet was somehow _worse _than having to. He wasn't a poor excuse of a fighter per se, but he wasn't adept in fighting Pokemon who were not only bigger, fatter, older and just plain ole creepy….

Well, that's all he could gather from looking at Big Papa really. Never seen him fight.

"Why do you want me inside of you so fucking bad!?" Dural had to ask, since the last time he was this desperate for "sex" the Bastiodon he got in relations with made sure to give him a nice Metal Burst to the face the second he finished his Rut.

"Didn't _you _ask to be inside of my hide?"

"NO! I asked if I was supposed to fuck you!"

"It's the same thing then, boy~!"

"NO THE FUCK IT ISN'T!"

"Watch that language ...or Imma find a way to catch you so I can give you a spanking."

"STOP TALKING LIKE YOU'RE MY DAD!"

"I know I'm not-I'm your Big Papa, boy."

The forest was echoing with the sounds of a dragon ready to snap in an outrage not powered up by an Outrage attack.

Dural thought he saw blood in his eyes when he broke through another clearing, hearing the Aggron getting ready to follow him inside of it, but then he caught sight of a cave ahead of him and decided to see if he could lose the guy…

Big Papa huffed as he busted through some more trees in search for Dural, taking the time of not seeing where he had gone to breathe in. Wew, this was a fun game of Tag, he had to admit. It really got him moving his hardest despite his stomach bouncing around against his chest and thighs in its gravid size and it was a bonding experience he thought he'd never have again. Dural was just too cute to pass up. Though now that he didn't see nor hear the little dragon on the move, Big Papa grew worried. Where'd they go? Where they safe? Did they try to climb a tree? All of those and more that left the rhino scared for Dural's safety until he spotted the cave and high-tailed it inside. He didn't even care if it was dark inside, he was gonna rescue Dural!

...Until Dural stepped out from behind a tree thick enough to hide his neck and low enough so that the cave entrance didn't give away his feet. Curse these ingrained roots making his feet obvious to a searching eye like Bi-...that weirdo! He refrained from even thinking of calling that rhino anything so dirty and got a move on in a new direction, being light with his step since he was cursed with Heavy Metal-if he was Light Metal, he would have long since left the big rhino in his dust-and found a trail parallel to a river. Immediately, Dural's tongue was drier than a desert ruin sighting, so he caved into his basic need for water and dunked his head in to drink up. He took slow gulps, to make sure that if any fish came by he'd slurp them up into his steel trap of a maw and have some food alongside his refreshments, but these waters were clear and he didn't luck out by the time he was about to start getting sluggish chugging all of this down. So he came back up to breathe in…

And got a faceful of Aggron ass.

Dural went silent, but he knew Big Papa heard him come out of the water, so the rhino got to talking. "Wow, nice and lubed up for me, boy? So thoughtful…~"

Dural was frozen, eyes glued to that rather puffy black hole gazing at him like a thick eye. He should be blushing and getting aroused like any other dragon getting a willing body to present themselves towards him, but Big Papa's insistence on something that wasn't sex-as Dural saw it-left him at a chump before he found his voice and used it to scream while he ran away again. Big Papa dropped his position, pouted, then carefully bound over the river to follow after him. And so the chase resumed.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST WANTED ME TO FUCK YOU!?" Dural's anger was back, the water having slowing him down so he was only a few feet from arm's reach rather than a tail's length like earlier.

"I do! I wonder how big you feel inside of my hide-your friends gave me a workout before it was your turn so I-"

"THOSE AREN'T MY FRIENDS!" They were, once upon a time; Dural's time in this forest has been brief but he was given the warmest welcome by a Tyranitar, a Druddigon, a Scizor and an Emboar, and they made sure that his stay here would be one to remember and leave him not wanting to leave ever. But then they started bringing up talk of Big Papa and what he does for them when he was in a "good mood" and rest assured he made sure they were all not affiliated with Dural once he caught them…

_Indulging _the rhino.

"C'mon, boy!"

"It's Dural, thanks!"

"Dural-y then." There was no god on this Earth that could match the miffed expression that was plastered on the dragon's face right now. "Why don't we talk about this? Big Papa and fellow Steel type?"

"What makes you think I'd sit and talk to you about anything!?"

"Didn't we have a talk before I asked you if you wan-"

"Yes, yes, you did! Stop bringing that UP!"

"Just getting my point across, boy. Just trust me-if I wanted to hurt ya I woulda done it well long ago, right?"

Dural snarled but the rhino had a point. Malicious intent was in the implications for what the Aggron _truly wanted _from the dragon, but Bi-the weirdo hadn't done anything prior to make it seem like he was gonna do more than just want Dural inside of him. Which made the rhino's energetic chase seem even more bad until you realize that they hadn't taunted the dragon _once_.

At least from a bystander's standpoint. Dural was making sure he treated all of those enunciated statements as nothing more than sweet nothings that were trying to make him lower his guard.

Anyhow, he remained silent while he focused on running instead, feeling more branches snap at his thunderous feet and bushes get stomped into nothing more than a piece of the path until Big Papa was back in sight and making things worse. Dural kept his glances as brief as he could, slowly noticing that that hulking beast trailing him was getting farther away from him and for a moment the dragon thought he was honestly losing them despite the disadvantage in endurance.

Then he forgot to watch where he was going and smacked right into a solid rock that didn't break upon impact.

The hardness left Dural in a daze that had him stumbling to regain his balance, but by the time he could see everything was one thing rather than four copies Big Papa was on the scene. And he looked...happy?

"Oooh, right back to where we started, boy! Trying to make your ole Papa work out before you get all cozy in my hide~?" The Aggron was still panting, sweat visibly beading down their metal body to a point where it looked like they took a dip in the river but didn't dry off firmly enough.

"Wh-what…?" Dural looked around, and sure enough the rock he ran into was the back of the "chair" that he met the rhino sitting in when he caught wind of the big guy's actual intent when it came to "letting his boys and girls inside of him". The fire that had been going was out, and the bowls that Dural had knocked over when he ran off were still in their tipped over or upside down states. The dragon felt like he was gonna be sick, and it was made worse when the Aggron had snuck over and tried to soothe him with head pats and neck rubs.

"It's okay, Dural-y….I know you just wanna stop having a reason to run away from your ole man."

"You're not my fucking o-"

"Shh ...Shh-shh. No more cursing. Now we can talk this out like grown adults and you can relax. Like I said, I'll stop when you really don't wanna do this."

"But I…" Big Papa had already pulled away before Dural could object prior to them talking, walking back to his chair and dragging the seat rock back around so that he wasn't getting an itchy butt from the grass sticking to his sweaty cheeks.

"Alright, boy. Lay it on me. Why don't you want to be inside Big Papa?"

Dural felt his eye twitch as the rhino tried to make this into something of a therapy session, and he was not amused as to how nonchalant the bigger Steel type was with the subject matter. But, since he knew that blow had knocked out a lot of his running energy despite his type advantage over stones, he sighed.

"Because when you pitched the idea to me, I thought you meant I'd just be buttfucking you. No one told me that when you meant "be inside of Big Papa" you meant being _sucked into your ass_!" And there it is, the whole reason why a Duraludon and an Aggron made the unnamed forest an uprooted wasteland of fallen trees, crushed bushes and sharp stumps where branches used to be.

"I thought your friends had told ya ahead of time and I just rolled with it. If you honestly didn't know then I would have just let you do that."

"..." So the chase...was for...nothing then?

"Hell, Big Papa ain't a man of being forceful. I stop when people say no and offer them a good time under my wing and hopefully under my tail if they come around."

"I said no!"

"I thought you were just being unsure and needed some persuasion!"

"That's being _forceful_, you big idiot!" The rhino gasped and brought his hand to his gaping mouth, staring at Dural like he just told the big guy that he can grow wings.

"Language, boy. I ain't afraid to spank a cute fella like you."

"For...the last time….I'm not your **BOY**!" Dural's had enough, stomping his foot into the ground hard enough to act as an Earthquake. And since that was actually a problem for someone as hulking as Big Papa, he comically retreated from his chair and stood on top of the backrest as a means of safety. "I'm just a guy who wandered into your forest hoping to take residence since my last place was a disaster! But _no_! You try to lure me into your sick little fantasy with those goons you call my _friends _and tried to sit on me when I told you I didn't wanna be your boy-toy! All you've done was go against my wishes, lie to me and try to eat me with your fat ass! Maybe if you stopped thinking the world is so happy-go-lucky to where everyone just wants to slide up into your ass like they're dildos, maybe you'd see that you might be a little too far bent in the wrong direction!"

Dural panted, having used up most of his lung capacity to let all of that out. And frankly, it felt good. Because he was sure that if he had to endure another half-hour trying to avoid the rhino he'd go berserk and hurl himself off of a mountain on purpose just to spite the big guy. But when he recovered from his breathing, he saw…

The Aggron crying.

"***Sniffle***You're right ...I've been a bad Papa…" Oh Arceus, please don't turn this into an 'I'm the real victim here' situa- "A real dad puts his kids' needs before his own, and I've been thinking…***sniffle*** me this whole time. So please, bo-...Dural...Gimme another chance...I promise I won't try and sit on you. Not now or some other time. Your needs come first and I gotta…***sniffle*** understand that as an Aggron trying to be your Big Papa…"

Dural didn't know if his face was capable of looking like it were scrunching up in the world's wrinkliest cringe, but it sure felt like listening to the rhino's words and feeling like he backed himself into yet another corner. Dural wanted to call him a liar so he could run off and leave that fat asshole to cry to his "boys and girls" so the dragon could find a much safer and normal forest to take residence in, but the generosity that the big guy offered him couldn't be denied. He will admit that had it not been for the rhino's little "hunger" then his ass would make to be the biggest, most appealing target that Dural's ever seen. And he still felt that urge to give it a wild time until it was drooling with his nut.

So after taking the time to sigh to make sure he was completely calm, he stared at the Aggron one last time. "If you promise...to save your little...eating thing...for everyone else but me ...then I'll be your boy."

"You m-mean it?" Big Papa's eyes beamed in spite of the tears still lingering against his sclera, making Dural swallow up his sudden idea to say no to his face and walk away with his head held high.

"...yeah."

"Honest?"

"Ugh...yes…"

"Positi-"

"I swear to Arceus, old man, I will make you spit out whoever you have in your stomach with my foot."

Big Papa laughed with all of his being, drumming his belly as if challenging the dragon to do just that if he didn't stop pushing to make sure that the lad's word was sincere, and eventually coming to a calm a minute or so later while wiping the now joyous tears in his eye away. "Okay son, I'll let you do your thing and leave it at that."

"Good grief, finally…" Dural had zoned out letting the fat rhino laugh, so when he finally came back to focus and saw that the big guy wasn't guffawing to the skies he got up from laying down on his belly and walked over. He didn't know how they were gonna do this, so he just nudged the Aggron to turn around so that he could ogle his black ass some more. The big Pokemon complied immediately, much to Dural's sweatdrop, and dropped down onto his knees so quick it made the ground around them quake a bit before coming to a calm. Right away, Dural saw that donut hole of a pucker, watching how it clenched whenever he breathed near it and trying his best not to remember seeing a swaying body getting sucked into its depths a couple hours ago.

The sweat that was radiating off of those cheeks definitely helped Dural get to that erection he had when he was first introduced to the idea of getting into Big Papa, and it stayed despite the rather lewd ***shlurp*** noise it made when some sweat started slipping in from the base of the Aggron's tail. Dural then noticed a glaring problem.

He couldn't _mount _the rhino.

No matter which angle he tried to just bring his arms around to cling onto that squishy body so he could get his rocks off into that musky black abyss, they just slid right off from the shiny surface of that ass or couldn't keep a grip solid enough to let him get into position. It got a point where he _knew _Big Papa was watching to make sure everything was going alright but one glare from the Duraludon made sure he didn't say a word while he tried to figure something out. Until now.

"...Should I-"

"No."

"Are you sure? It could help if ya-"

"I **got **it."

"O-kay, son." It was supportive dad time, not reprimanding dad time. No point in making the lad even angrier than he was when he snapped at the sensitive rhino-even if it'd be a big help if the big guy used his tail as a support. Though it was hard to keep quiet when you can hear Dural _whining _that his feet wouldn't hook on right so he could get posed to that hole. If it weren't for the fact that Big Papa could feel exactly the kind of beast he was working with here, he'd have already suggested that maybe they could try other ways to let the dragon get busy inside that hole.

"Oh yeah, got it now!" Big Papa was laying there in confusion, for there was no change in the current situation and he thought Dural was trying to joke around to lighten the mood up, but just before he could throw in his own quip to make sure the lad was humored he felt that _heavy _body pull and pounce onto his back. Mind you, just because Dural wasn't loaded with heavier body material like Big Papa didn't make him less of a Steel type. They were all heavy one way or another.

The Aggron didn't mind one bit that they went in dry and thrust in rough, making sure to groan in pleasure so the lad was encouraged to do as he wanted with that butthole of his, and with a bit of waiting Dural proved to not be as inexperienced as Big Papa assumed he'd be with his eagerness to lay into those cheeks rather than lay down and get sucked in with the lack of a premature nutshow drowning the rhino's rectum in dragon spunk. However, as Dural got a bit too quick and tried to overextend his position, he started to slip again and Big Papa held his tongue as the last pump into his butt made Dural fall off of him and he stomped the ground in rage.

"F-fuck!" He hurried to get back on, having had to hop onto Big Papa's chair for the height gain so he could lock himself down above those globes while being aimed to that hole, but since he had already gotten some work in the whole area was a puddle of sweat that wouldn't allow his smooth body to cling to. Eventually, after retrying this for a bit and sliding off of that grayish black hide enough to only make Big Papa's musky butt jiggle from the impacts instead of from his humping, the Duralurdon gave up and sat defeated on the ground.

The Aggron gave it a bit to make sure he wasn't just catching his breath-that excuse doesn't work, kids-and sat up straight before turning around. He kept his tongue out of sight, bringing his heavy hide to Dural's level and hugged him as snugly as his frame would allow. Dural let it happen, knowing full well what was to come now that his desires to have that black ass for himself unchallenged fell flat because it was too hot to mount that luscious back end.

"...okay…" That had been so quiet that Big Papa didn't catch on until after he got into the mood of stroking the top of Dural's head.

"Huh? What'chu say, son?" The dragon groaned and shook his head, almost not believing in himself for actually caving in.

"Okay!...you can...put my head in your ass..." The Aggron's joy was barely repressed behind that excuse of a straight face he was trying to pull, but he was at least trying to make sure Dural was interested first-a step in the right direction. After he got back on his feet and leaned his hands onto his knees.

"You sure? I know what you're thinking, and just for you I'll make sure I don't keep you inside for too long, okay?"

"J-just...to my arms. No more than that...and if you do, I can struggle…" It's a good stopping point on its own, because Dural's neck made up a majority of his body regardless of where his arms were-or having arms at all-so the fact that he was even setting a limit had Big Papa giddy. Enough to make his tail wag and make the ground quake from the impacts.

"You have my word, boy. I won't swallow ya whole at no point. I'll use my tail so I don't mess up!" Dural had a feeling there were going to be many mistakes during this and that promise wouldn't be honored, but he prayed one good time to Arceus that he didn't get melted down into molten metal to turn into nutrients for the Aggron. That _is _how this kinda thing ends, right?

Anyway, Dural waited for Big Papa to stop acting so excited that he was having a begrudging change of heart before getting off of his feet and letting his hands press against each other. He knew that he'd be quite the smooth insertion with his phallic-shaped upper body, so he made sure that the first "bump" would be where Big Papa should stop. Though he didn't count on how _intimidating _having that black ass loom over his face and block out the sun from shining its rays on his skin, and felt some sweat bead down his temple as it stayed there taunting him with its awaiting energy to swallow him up into its depths. The feeling seemed to intensify once the rhino wrapped the thinner portion of his tail just under Dural's arms so he didn't forget.

Then he saw Big Papa's curious face peeking out the side. "All ready back there, Dural-y?"

Dural ignored making a fuss about the return of that unfortunate nickname, for didn't know if his voice would be fine enough to sound sincere about his dislike for it, so he nodded and waited with breath held since he knew that there'd be no clear air between here and however far the Aggron sat on him like he was a stalagmite. It seemed to just sit there, basking in the heat to try and sway his favor with an appealing aroma emanating from that pucker while loose sweat drops fell down and trailed towards his arms like Scald water. Then, it started falling backwards and all was black.

He couldn't see a thing, feeling the older rhino groaning as his smooth head went straight in without a hassle and now was the time to slowly suck in the rest of his dry body. The water from that dip in the river had long since been flicked off, so Big Papa couldn't rush at any point or he'd hurt himself more than he'd hurt Dural while those deep walls invited him in like old friends. The dragon bit back his disdain at allowing himself to actually get sat upon like this, for he could feel that his thick presence with Big Papa was causing quite the vibrating stir in the rhino, so there was still some pride to be felt in making the big guy moan for him. Technically.

By the time the darkness prevented him from seeing the light of the entrance, he knew he was about to go sinking into that belly, where he was sure the big guy was holding others captive. Just because it was smooth on the surface didn't mean he forgot of those arms sticking out to wave at him when he came across the Aggron swallowing up his Scizor "friend" like it was so easy to do. Dural felt his arms suddenly get a blast of warmth from the proximity they had to that stretched hole-which wasn't anything noxious, thankfully-so he prepared for the rhino to pause at that point until he felt his face push into a new, much warmer space within the Steel type's body.

Right away he saw light and closed his eyes to avoid going blind from how close it was, though when his vision came to focus he gulped. All around him in the dimly lit space was his four "friends", each of them smiling as best as he could see since their only source of light was Emboar's beard.

"Hey-hey, it's Dural! Finally letting Papa give you a tour of his body?" Druddigon sounded cheery, almost like he wasn't part of the troope that lured the dragon towards the ass-hungry rhino currently getting adapted to his metal neck.

"No...j-just making sure he sticks to his word…"

"Aww, don't be such a sourpuss, Dural. It's fun in here! Getting all cozy, not having to worry about predators or food or water…" Scizor sounded like he drifted off into a daydream where all of that didn't sound like brainwashed propaganda so Dural swiftly ignored them.

"I'm sure this is just **the **place to be for you guys. But not for me."

"You'll come around." The mega pig joined in, his face looking haunted with the smile he had cast across from end to end. "Hell, I was in your same boat since I was positive there was no way I'd fit in here, but Papa made sure that I was safe and comfy among friends."

"And", Tyranitar finally put in a word, "with Big Papa looking for more ways to make things less dark and more "at home" for his boys and girls, it's gonna be a lot better than what you see here in the future. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Dural felt the rhino get ready to stand up, so he left things off there and sucked in whatever oxygen he could from the big guy's belly before he was back in that rectum. He thought the Aggron was all said and done there with having Dural going up his back door, but the dragon found himself being pushed right back into that belly head-first after a quick slam that nearly sucked his arms in had it not used them to hold onto Big Papa's legs instead because he didn't remember when that tail let him go. "I...almost...ended up...where you four are….against my permi….ssion…"

"Oh hush." It was hard to keep this debate stable on account of Big Papa's steadily growing euphoria making riding Dural such a fun time for his big hide, so you can bet the dragon was ***shlurp***'ing in and out of view of the quartet chilling out in the big guy's belly. "You've been...a spoil sport ...since you...got here…"

"All I….wanted was….some ti….time alone….and some….somebody to….fuck every...once in a….while...Which is...what I..._thought_...I was get….getting when...you traitors….introduced me….to him…"

"Shoulda been...specific…." Emboar shrugged and they all lounged against the walls around them, making Dural growl at them in shaky intervals with his increased speed of coming in and out of sight. His body was being rocked all over, feet starting to tremble from the force of which Big Papa crammed his body into his ass and just barely managed to stick to the demands in play and move back up. But no matter how sure of himself Dural was, he would feel his arms getting sucked into the mix and his head was getting deeper into the Aggron's belly. He wanted to yell and tell him to stop but….it was just so much more soothing inside than it was to feel that ass slam on his feet…

Plus how the hell would the rhino hear him from _inside his ass and stomach?_

And before he knew it, Big Papa smashed against the ground and he was slurped up with a ***pop*** into that belly much to the cheers of the quartet already inside. A deep rumble resonated through the space, Dural coming to realize that the Aggron had patted his belly, and taking note of the massive scale of which things were perceived when inside of someone. But he wasn't left to think about the fact that he just got eaten by someone's ass without much of a fight, because his "friends" all came around to hug his ass-sweat covered body.

"Welcome aboard!" Tyranitar shouted, rubbing the top of Dural's head like he was a younger brother to the rock monster.

"Food and drinks come at set intervals, so don't worry about any of that-just if you can sleep well." Scizor's encouragement sounded more like warnings rather than reassuring words.

"Just...don't expect me to be here long...I'm sure he'll find a way to get me out." This got Emboar's attention, who looked at Dural in confusion.

"Why would you wanna leave? What's better out there than what you'd get in here?"

"Uh ...being able to walk around freely?"

"To get attacked by a predator who has an advantage over you." Druddigon chimed in.

"Hey I-"

"To deal with cold weather without your own den?" Tyranitar added.

"I'm made of metal, I don't se-"

"**And **deal with people looting your food reserves every other day so you have to go out of your way to get your belly fed?" Scizor finished off.

"Look I get it, bu-"

"And the loneliness that you won't get laid as much as you want?" Emboar came back in, but the dragon was already livid.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!?" This got the opposite effect, for the quartet just went "Aww" towards him and continued to rub and pat on his body, much to Dural's chagrin.

"He's all angry and such…~!"

"Let's make sure he enjoys his stay in here. It's gonna be a while for Big Papa to try and be a Big "Papa" like he promised us anyhow."

"Can't wait for that, it'll be an experience."

"You can say that again, penny pincher."

Dural felt like he was trapped around idiots who only liked being eaten by bigger guys than them and said no more. Meanwhile, Big Papa had patted his belly to let his body know that he just took in some more mass and to grow to accommodate. Right away his hulking frame surged with new power, going from the 10'3" that he had greeted Dural with when they ran into each other to a nice and sporting 14'6" thanks to the bulk the dragon had to his gait; his stomach plumped out to a point where it was draped over his crotch; his ass ballooned out from the squishy globes that invited the dragon inside their depths to black planets hiding an actual black hole between them; and his tail went from being a thick, overgrown Arbok in size to a giant Seviper that was latched onto the big rhino's butt in an attempt to inject poison in him. He knew the boy would come to appreciate that he added so much to his new dad, and when he gets his deal struck they'll all be able to love their new stay inside of the Aggron.

For now, he stomped his way out of the clearing, making sure not to bump too many trees out of the earth with his giant asscheeks swaying behind him.


	15. M Incineroar x Multiple Ditto

**CW: Impregnation, Goo**

"See ya later, Big Kitty! Don't go _too _wild on those lucky ladies!"

The heel wrestling feline groaned in embarrassment as his trainer called out to him as he was guided into the back area of the daycare, really wishing she'd stop being so innocent-acting when it came to simply being away from each other. Fucking hell, if he wanted a ditzy princess, he would have stayed in Alola instead of hitching a ride to Kanto on a plane.

But no, he wanted to have an adventure and battle with other Pokemon that weren't the same old Bewear, Palossand and Vikavolt that loved trying to see if they could beat him type advantage-wise, and here he was stuck with a girl named Carrie whose got about as many brain cells as there are Pokemon in this daycare.

Which totaled to one, since it was just him here ...Actually, you know what? He's gonna use his old wild name here. Fuck being called his species name or that sorry excuse of a nickname his human called him, he's Flynt.

Anyway, Flynt noticed the lack of another presence here right away, taking a rest by the tree in the middle of the fenced-off field and catching a peek of the car that had driven him and Carrie to the daycare departing in the distance. Good, she's finally gone and off his junk. He can actually relax without her trying to dumb her way into places that were strictly for Pokemon.

...You know, it's actually not so bad being the only guy here. The old folks must have thought that their place was loaded when Carrie arrived with Flynt and just rolled with it without actually checking if someone was here for breeding purposes. Jokes on all three of them, Flynt was as straight as spaghetti noodles when it's wet and no pussy in the world's gonna change th-

"Breed?"

Flynt had been resting his eyes after a long day of fighting tooth and nail with his trainer to _not _be dressed up to go to a daycare center to fuck some unlucky gal who'd have to deal with his barbed dick-granted, the barbs aren't supposed to hurt, they're just assertive brushes to help reach those spots that girth alone couldn't get to-so when he popped them open, he was surprised to see….

"A Ditto?" Yep, there was the gelatinous purple blob situated as his crossed feet like a discarded mass of gelatin that steadily went back before it got into a pipeline for sludge and came to life for payback.

"Breed?" They had asked again, making Flynt roll his eyes at their seemingly braindead request. Must have been hardwired for taking dick and only taking dick to a point where they don't even get used for battles.

"Sorry, I'm gay. As in, I only wanna see what it's like to be with another guy and maybe get my rocks off with them." Sometimes Flynt had to clarify because for some reason just saying he was gay these days was somehow not convincing enough to the people that asked why he was never trying to get surrounded by groupies every chance he got.

Well, that and groupies tended to be under eighteen and he's _not _the kinda cat to fall for jailbait.

"Breed." It seems that it was the only word they knew, for it was all they said before they started slithering away with that derpy smile on their face and left Flynt alone. He looked around to where they had left and was met with a picket fence, so they must have come from somewhere nearb-

"Breed?" Flynt turned around and had to do a double take. The Ditto was back, in the same position as before and looking at the feline with that same smile.

"Uh...didn't you hear me? I only swing for guys and you can't breed guys. Run along now."

"Breed." They were gone too, going the same way they left and disappearing before Flynt could see if they were just going around to try and make him change his answer with repetitive questi-

"Breed?" And right on time, he turned back around to see the Ditto back at his feet. This game of Will The Cat Break was getting stale and he just confidently told them off while getting back into his lounging position.

"No."

"Breed?"

"N-O."

"Breed." He could hear them leaving but he made sure to keep his eyes forward in case they were indeed just trying to mess with him. But when nothing happened for a little bit, he cracked his eyes open and saw no one there. Good, must have gotten through to them. With that, Flynt went back to just sitting and waiting for some trainer to drop their Pokemon off so he could socialize with another soul that wasn't hellbent on-

"Breed?" Flynt's eyes shot open, seeing the Ditto _yet again _at his feet. He nearly had half a mind to kick them but turned that idea down since the little guy might take that as a definitive yes and try to milk him like a Miltank.

Speaking of those, he could go for some Moo Moo Milk fresh from the tap. He was in a region adjacent to Johto after all.

"For the last time, **no**. Do you not hear any other answer than what you want?" Flynt was careful not to say yes, in case that somehow registered as a change of heart and got him to a mess that'd leave him more violated than how much he wanted to violate a Miltank's personal space for some udder action.

"Breeeeed?" For a minute, Flynt was reminded of Carrie whenever she asked her parents for anything, her drawn-out "Please"'s making Flynt's ears twitch in agitation even when it was just a memory and not transpiring right now.

"No. I do not want to breed. Leave me the fuck alone and let me wait on some _**solid **_tail to pound." The Incineroar was adamant on making sure the only time his dick was out of his custom-made jockstrap was for a guy willing to bend over and hike their tail up or get down on their knees-or hands and knees-to blow him real good, so looking at the possibilities of him caving into fucking a Ditto who looked like they'd go slipping into his dick if he did any of that….

Rounding out on never.

So seeing as they weren't leaving him anytime soon, he leaned up to shoo them away without touching them, getting them to tilt their mass like he would when he had to play stupid for a party trick for Carrie's dumb friends in confusion at the gesture before he added in noises to enunciate that he was to be alone and not disturbed.

"Breeeeeeeeeed?" The question still remained, sounding even higher-pitched than last time and making Flynt's ears recoil from the rather ill-received decibel.

"Fuck off." The Incineroar got up and made to kick the little goo, and was surprised to see them go flying towards the daycare center's back porch before landing with a pronounced ***splat*** on the wall that would have sounded like it hurt if not for their lack of bones in their body. Flynt made sure that there was no residue left on his ankle before returning to his seat by the tree.

Only to feel a wet ***squish*** beneath his butt and make him shoot up from how warm it was.

Taking up the very middle of the space he just occupied-to which the imprint of his body still remained in the grass-was a Ditto. The only reason why he knew this was actually a different one than the Ditto he just literally punted for a field goal because they were _shiny_. The baby blue coloration was definitely a massive difference in tone but Flynt was more bothered by the fact that he almost laid himself out to get butt-fucked by their mass without bothering to check his spot for any sudden reappearances.

"Oh not again…"

"Why won't you breed us?" The Incineroar's eyes widened, for not only was the shiny Ditto capable of more than one word than the one he's dealt with to this point but he was swiftly corrected in assuming he dealt with one but had another on his case as _three more _Ditto appeared from behind the tree to join the shiny. As if on role call cue, the one he kicked to the daycare center slithered over and joined them, albeit in a noticeable daze that wasn't fading anytime soon-or so Flynt hoped. "All we want is to pleasure you and you deny us of one of our basic duties."

The feline scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah right. I've heard stories about your kind and your freakish tendencies. I'm more than willing to take some tail pipes that don't squish up and turn into goo around my dick, thanks."

"Fucking us is no more different than the butts you poorly describe." Hey, wait a minu- "Do you not lubricate the orifice with the proper fluids or saliva to generate the same sensation as one would get breeding a Ditto?"

"Uh, I'm a _Fire _type, little fella. As in, my dick's hot enough to make lube useless. Guys know what they sign up for when I go to town on their asses and it's not like I don't like me some friction anyhow."

"Semantics. You just want to provide excuse after excuse to avoid something that could make your stay better." You know this shiny Ditto was starting to sound a lot like Carrie's brother, Carl. That twerp loved talking about how Flynt should be outside in a cat house-like a dog's but smaller and more cramped-so he doesn't dirty up the furniture and far too uncivilized to actually be treated like a decent person. He loved lighting that kid's butt on fire with flames, and remembering the last time he did that put a smirk on the cat's face for a half-second.

"Sorry but like I said, I prefer solid tail that I don't have to worry about if my dick'll stay as it is when I'm done. It's not my fault you lot are useless without your breeding."

"Oh really?" The leader Ditto seemed to take that as a challenge, for those tiny eyes were narrowed down and glaring instead of being wide-eyed and loopy as one would expect.

Flynt wasn't taking his claim back though. "Yeah, you really are."

"Okay, I see how it is. Well, lemme tell you how many times _your _kind is useless." The other Ditto backed away from their shiny voice of reason to give them some room, just in time for them to glow and take on a familiar shape. A Primarina that, once Flynt stopped looking at that tail end to see if they just turned into a guy, didn't have that same derpy face that usually gave a transformed Ditto away. Almost impressive. "Let me remind you that one of your starting buddies evolves into this and their typings beat _both of yours_."

Flynt blew a raspberry at the display, tapping his foot while his tail began to sway in amusement at the Ditto's sudden desire to prove him wrong. They could do it all day, but at the end they played into his hand just as much as they _think _he's playing into theirs. "So what? There's a such thing as fighting outside of water, fighting in the sun and fighting at night. I have more moves than just Fire and Dark type attacks."

"Okay smartass", Oooh, _scathing_, "since you want to start being technical about your obvious weakness…" Flynt waited for them to do something since they were just standing there getting angry with that beautiful voice, then they began to glow again and...grow ...quite big...in size. Flynt wasn't aware of what this one was, and it wasn't until they stopped growing did he see that they had transformed into an pink-colored orca that could float above ground and not gasp for air while being out of water. And apparently speak in a booming voice that no one other than he and the other Ditto can hear from the lack of an outside audience because- "This one not only makes one of your typings weak…"

Flynt was about to refute that with a point that he didn't suddenly feel like he lost all of his fire power the second they transformed into this flying whale, but then he felt a raindrop hit him from above and within seconds a full rainstorm began to pour into the backyard. His belt remained somewhat fine but his fur wasn't. "So what?"

"They can also...render it completely useless in battle!" The giant orca Ditto began to glow, a blue sheen of energy washing over their body until they went from being pink and white with a little yellow around the face to black all over, white underbelly but now with golden outlines lining their body and fins. The rain sudden got stronger, feeling like a monsoon that was gonna flood the backyard if nothing was done to change it and poor Flynt felt like a Charizard in the rain that was doomed to perish since his belt was now fizzled out.

"Okay, okay, I get it! That still doesn't mean I wouldn't have teammates to take this thing out, or other moves that aren't completely unusable in this damn rain!" Speaking of it, the lightning that began to crackle in the sky made things look even more dire for the fire cat, but soon the Ditto began to transform again and with that the downpour came to an abrupt end which was a relief for Flynt. While they shrunk down to something a lot less insane, he rung his fur out of rainwater and shook himself as dry as he could muster before remembering he could use his fire now that the storm was gone and simply ignited his body until he didn't feel like a wet mop.

Right on time, the Ditto was done changing, having taken the form of a light brown ram that looked like his skin was made castle stone with odd off-coloring. "This is a Pokemon, like few others in the world, whose typings make your strongest attacks feel like being hit with a pillow made of feathers." Their regal voice attested to Flynt's assumption that they were another of those legendary types and his glare renewed itself.

"Will you cut it out with changing into things I know would be a tough fight to get out clean? You think I'm boasting about my limitless power when I'm stuck in a dead end daycare with a pack of Ditto trying to get me to get my rocks off in them like I'm a braindead Arcanine?"

"Oh so you want an Arcanine then?" Before Flynt could get them to stop so they'd listen, the ram was gone in a flash and instead there was the famous fire dog that was just as beloved-or to a lesser extent now that Flynt's kind is around-as he was when it came to appeal. Right away, they went from looking like they'd pounce him to showing off their back side, letting the feline gaze upon their tail star and knowingly get him going in his jockstrap since he could see a hole.

"I could go for some Arcanine, but definitely not one made from you."

"There's literally no difference between me and an average Arcanine."

"...It's totally different! I know you're a Ditto who'd turn back to normal the second I'm done blowing a wad in you, rather than an actual dog I can make bark while he waits on me to get going again."

"You know…" The mooning canine was gone and the shiny Ditto was back to normal. "You talk big game for someone who prefers talking over doing."

"I don't gotta prove shit to you, ya little freak."

"So you're scared then?"

"No, I just told you that I don't have a point to prove."

"That's what someone scared to make their point known says, _genius_." Flynt was about to reassert his reasoning as to why he wouldn't just show off to them, but the Ditto played him for a fool and stuck their tongue out towards him-which the Incineroar didn't even know they _had _a tongue-and the normal-colored Ditto next to them began to join in and laugh away like Flynt had become the butt of a joke. He felt his belt steam up and he felt a bubbling rage make his face hot as he fought back with a lot of willpower not to torch this place.

"Listen here, you little shit-"

"Oh no, the big scaredy cat's mad! We better run before he tries to show us his peashooter!" The five of them laughed some more, steam going from erupting from Flynt's belt to also coming out of his ears from his waning temper.

"Why you little-I'm not shrimp-dicked!" His words were followed by an ember leaving his mouth at the end of each syllable he pronounced, further insinuating that he was quite livid with the mocking Ditto, but alas he was greeted with more jeers from the goop troop.

"With a face like that, I bet you're dying to show us your third thumb!" The shiny Ditto was on a roll it seemed, for their companions were rolling around on the wet ground like they just heard the best quip of their life. Flynt looked about ready to burn everything in sight but all he did was get his feet to burn the grass under his soles.

"I! Am! Not! **Little-Dicked**!" He's had it with this damn goo. If he had to hear it again from them he was gonna go to Pokemon jail for aggravated assault and a quintuple homicide and end up on the news.

"Prove it, pussy." That wasn't even another jab at Flynt's pride, but the other Ditto were still laughing at him, so he let that be the last straw before he shoved his jockstrap to his balls and let his dick flop out into view.

"There! You happy!?" He was huffing for air, because making everything hot around him was actually sucking away a lot of the oxygen around the area and he felt a bit calmer seeing the five of them actually pause to look at his erection. He wasn't as small as they thought, reaching as long as a couple inches past a full foot, and throbbing up a storm thanks to his rage and the mental image of that dog butt still on his mind as a means to not snap right then and there. But…

"Pffft, I've seen bigger on Houndoom that get thrown in here." The sassy Ditto wasn't fazed for a second, despite their posse ogling Flynt's dick like it was a gemstone imitating a cock.

"So you think this is all for a growing show….? Think I don't know how to use it?" The feline was snarling now, feeling his ego flare up now that he was rocking out with his rocks out yet still getting made fun of.

"I **know **so." The Ditto wasn't backing down, using their little flimsy arms to hold their "hips" to make sure their word was final.

"Bet on it, bitch. I break you and your little friends and all of you gotta be my little posse of free ass until I'm _**dead**_."

"Yeah right you'll even make it past the first one. Even if you get past the four of them, you won't get through me. But since we're putting stakes on the table…" That evil look in the shiny goo's eye should have made Flynt worried that they were plotting a means to make him lose outright, but he was too angry to back down now. He already got his hand ready for dealing to each of them. "...then if you lose at any one of us, we all get to live inside of your balls and show you how to actually be a breeding cat. Seems fair considering you want us to be your butt slaves."

Flynt shuddered, feeling a sympathetic pain course through his dick as he imagined having the five of them bunched in in his balls and getting in the way of him getting laid. "Gross….Fine, but only because I like you better as a dumb dog than this sack of blue shit you wanna be."

"Sheesh, here I am being nice and you spit on my face. Fine, deal. But as an extra bonus, you can't fuck me once and be done with it. You gotta make us all _tired_. As in, unable to take you anymore."

"That's fine by me ...~" Flynt crossed his arms, smirking as his kind did when presented with a challenge-be it one for a fight, or in this case one for a breeding. Though this was quite the interesting challenge; one Ditto was easy to conquer, on account of their naturally low stamina and easy-to-break defenses and while they can transform into more powerful beings to make things tougher, their vitality doesn't change. But Flynt wasn't dealing with one, he was dealing _four _plus a blue asshole. Things didn't look too well for him…

Yet he was still standing there grinning with his long dick twitching between his legs.

One of the Ditto, the one he punted earlier as he saw their pace was a bit off-track, approached him first, confidently smiling in their goofy demeanor and offering to be his first trial. He could tell this one would probably make for some good Water type tail to conquer whenever he was in a bad mood and could only solve it with dicking somebody down, so he grabbed them into his hand and smeared them over his cock like lubricant made for Fire types-which doesn't exist, yet.

The goo fit around his dark meat like a glove, allowing him to go from grabbing around his dick to grabbing the Ditto's outstretched body and stroking himself like they were just a fleshlight. And with how snug they were around his tender flesh, they actually _felt _like a fleshlight.

"Try not to blow too soon, I want you to go down fighting." The shiny Ditto had taken residence where Flynt had been planning on napping if no other actual Pokemon showed up, the other three joining with them and looking towards the scene with perpetual boredom. He just snorted soot out of his snout and kept grinning.

"I think you should be telling me not to overfill you little egg sacks." Flynt's rational mind was telling him that this was not very gay of him and he shouldn't be following a Ditto's demands for breeding when no matter the situation there was always an egg at the end of a session. But his pride was at stake, and no amount of homosexuality was gonna make him quit right then and there.

Besides, the Ditto was smiling as wide as they would, making Flynt enjoy the way his hand smeared over their face in his efforts to nut inside of their mass and still catching them involuntarily encouraging him to press on. Flynt ignored the melodramatic yawn from the shiny Ditto in the audience, too pressed on making the first part of his new conquest quiver and beg for him to cease so he'd move on.

And after he adjusted his footing so his feet wouldn't get that annoying prickly feeling from standing on grass with naked soles, he made sure that he wasn't going down _that easily_.

His hand was a blur, pumping up and down the entirety of his dick and making that Ditto's face swim around until their face was left near the tip. Which happened to be a good spot because he didn't want his cum to be ejected in the wrong way. Their smile seemed to widen beyond their limits, a noise of glee emanating from their squishy body until they suddenly ***eek***'d and began to quiver all over. This happened to be what Flynt would call a Ditto's "breaking point", because they were starting to ooze toward the ground but not enough to actually break away from his cock. Which was good, because had it actually melted off of him they would have missed the load he shot inside of them.

His kitty cream made its presence known within the purple goo, spreading around like oil in an ocean and leaving the little mass more white than purple by the time it started actually converging to one point. Though, judging from the sudden panic they started sounding off, there was too much inside and Flynt felt them shove themselves off of his dark dick and leaving him to drool seed into the ground. It wasn't a total loss, for the Ditto he just jizzed into was so heavy with his spunk that they were sluggish going back to the tree to join their friends, so that was a win in his book.

"Next." He waited until he was sure his cock was done with load number one before offering the potential next suitor some time on his dick.

"You, go." The shiny Ditto offered up the brethren closest to them to grace Flynt with their presence and they nearly zoomed over with their little body before the cat came down on them. Instead of using them like a rubber only for taking a quick wad, he let his dick punch right into their body and smashed his hand into their head so it mirrored pinning someone down face-first.

This tactic came to mind when Flynt remembered his trainer's brother's Blaziken and catching them jerking off to PokePorn that had food involved. Weird conversation if the bird wanted to be a chef just to fuck some food aside, it was a nice little trade of not telling anyone in exchange for getting the bird's ass all night.

And he figured that'd be a good place for this Ditto to start when he won this bet at stake here as he started laying into them, thrusting his hips down as hard as he could while avoiding going straight into the ground and jamming his dick. Because Arceus knows fucking soil was _nothing _like fucking a Ground type.

"Trying to be one with nature over there?" Sassy Ditto was back but Flynt was quick to shut them down.

"Imagining the ground as your face. Almost forgot I gotta save your ass for last, because you sure ain't the best."

"Hmph."

They went quiet, which was good for Flynt because he wanted to enjoy the milking quivers of the Ditto beneath him that helped get him slamming his hips into their mass even faster than before. Just as they were "relaxing", he let loose inside of them and filled their body out with his cum until they let themselves go from around his cock so he didn't overfill them. Two down, three to go.

The shiny Ditto didn't get to command the third one to arrive, for they launched themselves at Flynt hard enough to make him fall down on his ass until he caught himself with his hands. But they landed all over his dick, so he took advantage of them trying to take control of the matter by holding them tight in his thick paw while thrusting upwards. This was getting the job done, for they didn't try to seep down to his exposed taint to make him grovel, so he focused all of his power into getting them to "cum".

The shiny Ditto watched the scene with worrying attention, taking notice that after this one, there'd be no stopping the feline from doing away with the only other obstacle keeping them from being a victim of their virility. The ones he bred already were in their euphoric heaven that only other Ditto could understand and the shiny did not like how easily the Incineroar brought them to that point off of his cum alone. Something was up about how skilled he was…

Logic pointed to him actually being both a shower _and _a grower, but the Ditto refused to believe that this dumb fighter was more than just cannon fodder for battles.

They were brought out of their thoughts as he saw the third Ditto take the fall, rippling all over and soon becoming victim to a strong load that nearly overfilled them entirely thanks to Flynt not letting them go from his cock until his hand got cramped and he released them. They went shooting in the air, so the blue goop of the troop rescued them by flattening out into something of a cushion and let them "step" onto the ground on their own after they were sure the gravid one was fine.

The shiny was about to begrudgingly ask the fourth and final normal-colored member of their posse to go tend to the feline, but they were gone. And turning back to the Incineroar answered their question as to where the young one had went just to get a full moon staring at them while the cat humped away.

The shiny felt anxiety settle in, because they recognized the position of which the feline was humping-doggy style. And since the big guy had already vocalized that he would prefer the shiny as an Arcanine if he won, they were a bit shaken. Were they about to lose…? Was the cat actually a breeder when they weren't a fighter? Did they talk big game and know how to play ball to back it up?

The shiny wished they could give their uncertain mind a concrete answer, because their ego wouldn't allow them to give in to the idea that the Incineroar was capable of thinking on how to actually have sex with someone properly as opposed to just wrestling 24/7, and it was made worse as they could watch both Flynt and the Ditto he was fucking have a shared "orgasm" that left that red rosebud under that feline tail visibly twitching. The shiny wished they could just end all of this by going in there as they had planned to make the feline breed the Ditto anyway, but that wouldn't be honoring the bet that they couldn't back out of since the cat was already this far. They felt like a hot knife cut through them as he yanked himself out of their Ditto friend before they were filled up too much, listening to their goofy whispers of hoping they had twins instead of just one before they felt those yellow eyes fixate on them.

"Your turn, asshole…. Can't wait to make sure you're the heaviest out of your little bunch…~" Those words felt like a cold touch from a Kyurem that was trying to bottle its rage, but the Ditto didn't let the feline know that his words were having an effect on them as they strolled up to his feet. That cocky smile's gonna look so good being wiped off that muzzle and the bravado started coming back.

"Hope you didn't tire yourself out dealing with my buddies. Would be a real shame if you pump them full but only give me a few drops." There it is, the sass that made the blue goop such a chore for daycare centers in Kanto. But their courage was brought to a swift halt when Flynt got a hold of them and brought them to his face.

"I held back on them. I better see you ready to give me a litter of kits ...~" The Ditto gulped, and it left them unable to brace themselves before Flynt was digging his dick through their mass.

Now see, for a Ditto, they didn't have actual points of pleasure to cheat with nor any actual nerves to "feel" the pleasure of being bred. But their bodies were hard-coded to know when a cock within their goo was ready to blow and "climax" to entice the jizzfest into their bodies. This Ditto, however, wasn't trained in taking dick like their friends-for they did challenges like this everywhere they could manage and usually came out on top before they themselves had to step in-so they bit back their shame as they began to quiver the second Flynt started pumping his dick into them from above.

Mating press, the Ditto realized. The cat was _serious_.

"Already let one "out"? I didn't even get to the good part yet…~" The Ditto could see into those eyes that this challenge had turned them into a breeding machine, nothing but desires left dormant for too long taking over and guiding the feline to overperform and conquer the Ditto's friends with far too much ease. They wished they could pinpoint how exactly the cat was pulling this off, but then their mind was shattered from thinking for a long minute as they "came" again in the middle of Flynt thrusting.

"Someone's really eager ...~" If Ditto could blush, then this one would be flush.

"Sh-shut up! I don't usually...get brought out for this ...No one makes it to me…"

"Welcome to the real world, **slut**. Can't wait to breed your ass…~" The Ditto gulped as those words forced that scenario into their head, being forced to take that dark cock into their depths over and over and over again without a break until the body the Ditto resided as couldn't take anymore. For a minute, they thought of trying to make them calm down with a little insult.

"Th-thought you were gay…."

"You're not a guy or a girl right now, so nice try." Shit, he was right.

"Thought gays...weren't into making other people pregnant…"

"I'll make an exception...after all, it shut you and your friends up putting babies in them ...Mmm, you're making me wonder how many kits I can get outta all five of you…~" Those hips were speeding up, a bad sign for the Ditto since they began to "cum" right then and there. Is this really how it ended? The winning streak that broke hundreds of cocky Pokemon bested by yet another cocky bastard who just so happened to be well-endowed and well-equipped for a job?

The blue goop wished they could snarl, because they wanted to make sure Flynt didn't hear a word of their enjoyment as he yowled to the sky and nutted inside of them. They could feel those balls pumping as much eager seed into that gooey mass as they could muster up after wasting four loads in the cavalry, feeling the pool of cum slowly build up into a mass that'll soon become an egg.

But then the cat started going again and the Ditto began to panic.

"H-hey! I said _once _for all of us!"

"Nope...You said...go until you're all _tired_...and to go at you specifically more than once ...You don't look exhausted ...~" Using their own words against them, huh? Clever cat. The Ditto felt a whine coming up as their body began to ripple around the Incineroar's cock, which seemed to be enough of a tease to make him pound down into their mass so hard the Pidgey in the tree above them flew away in sympathy ...Traitors….

* * *

"Thanks so much for watching over my Incineroar, Mr. and Mrs. Ark!" Carrie was back, barely able to keep still as she was given back the Pokeball that was meant for her Incineroar, while Flynt stood behind her with a confident grin on his face.

The silent old man and woman just laughed and waved her compliment off as it was nothing and she continued to praise them.

"No really, thanks! Because of you guys, I got five _**new **_Pokemon to show off to my brother! Ooooh, I can't wait to rub it into his face!" She put Flynt's Pokeball back into its place on her belt, making five become six before she darted off for her transportation. Here, Flynt glanced to his right and his smirk grew bigger.

"You ready to know what it's like to live as a breeder's cum dumpster?" His words were directed to an Arcanine, whose belly was so gravid it looked funny to the eyes and on the mind to think that they ate a little too much to try and act like they didn't get fat over a course of a few minutes.

"Shut up."

"Ooooh, temper. That's a load for your mouth when we get back home.~" Flynt laughed to himself before reaching for Carrie's unguarded purse, shifting through its contents and getting the canine's attention.

"Digging around for your perfume, pussycat?" Hey, just because they lost didn't mean the Ditto couldn't still be an asshole.

"That's two for your piehole. Wanna go for three?" The Incineroar procured a bottle, unscrewing the cap and chugging the contents down like it were a refreshing drink of water. "Ah...love this stuff. Really makes sure my dick never takes too long getting back up.~"

"Wait a minute…." The "Arcanine" squinted towards the bottle the cat was now flaunting towards them, reading the label as 'PP UP'. But one quick look at the title proved that this was not the old elixir that helped allow a Pokemon to use a move more than its designated number of times, but rather there was a little fine print portion hiding by the u to show an X. "That's enhancement drugs…. You cheated!"

"Rules never said anything about using dick-up juice. That's your fault for being so vague." Flynt smirked before tossing the empty bottle to the garbage, barely hitting the rim to slow its momentum so it fell into the heap within.

"I hate you…" The Ditto decided now was a time to leave before they had to live in more shame in losing out on living inside a pair of balls as they always dreamed of doing, but they had to bite back a bark that would have burnt the door down as Flynt came up behind them and smacked their asscheek hard enough to leave a print.

"Love you too, **slut**. Hope you like the name, because I'm damn sure not calling you Fluffy."

"Slut" began to storm off as planned, cramming themselves into the limousine that Carrie had arrived in so they were away from Flynt. Though he ended up following after them anyway since the other Ditto were in their balls already-pun not intended.

As the door shut behind the feline, a car door being shut outside, and the sound of a car driving off into the distance resonated, the old couple looked between each other before snickering mischievously. Then they both began to glow a bright lavender only to jump up and land on the desk like they were nimble Chimchar.

But instead of freakishly fit elderly folks standing on the reception table, it was a pair of Zoroark!

And one of them was pregnant.


	16. M Scrafty x Multiple Species

**This is around my craft, but I probably coulda explained why everything here is happening.**

**But I was horny to say the least.**

* * *

**CW: Male Pregnancy, Anal Pregnancy**

"Thanks for the good time…" A loud ***shlick*** filled a clearing within a forest small enough to be a manor's backyard unattended by a ground's keeper, separated by a rocky terrain where humans were camped out waiting for some adventure to drift by. But they wouldn't get any.

All of the action's in the forest.

"Just remember to knock first. Was in the middle of something." The figure walked off, slipping their pants on just in time to let the other guy they left behind pull their up half heartedly with fresh nut oozing out of their butt. One look up to their head and it was clear to be a Scrafty.

A Scrafty with a hefty belly.

"That's seven...Probably gonna make a call-out by ten. Starting to get hard to walk…" His-for the deep tone does not lie-voice sounded exhausted already, but he continued to press on with walking deeper into the woods. His butt continued to ooze out past his trademark pants for a little while, leaving it damp from the mess trying to escape the confines of his tunneled-out back door. Yet even that hardly looked to be the problem, for the Scrafty's pants were heavy with objects dragging on the ground.

Eggs. Ripe and freshly laid.

The hoodlum barely got to where he was supposed to be going before he heard a growl, aiming his tired scowl towards the trees nearby before sighing and just gently letting go of his clothes.

"Back so soon, Laric? Woulda took you to wait for them to ha-"

"Shut up, Eli. I'm in a bad mood and I ain't got time for lips." The Scrafty steadily tried to back himself away from the approaching figure but his gravid form prevented him from getting far. Soon, he found himself pinned against a tree, thankfully not pressed hard enough to make his belly squish against the bark while 'Laric' loomed behind him.

"Thought ya wanted to make this a one-time thing."

"I said _no lip_." The hoodlum got an assful of dick that made the last one's stretching look like an expensive toy's doing, making Eli grit his teeth as his body was plowed with abandon. His ass was ablaze in red within moments, his partner doing him little justice in making this a comfortable fuck with their arm digging into the back of his neck. Eli huffed as they brushed over the only place that'd make this tolerable, but it would be the only time he'd receive such a wave of enjoyment through his nerves as the other guy kept going. His scaled belly jiggled, as if knowing it was about to be a notch bigger in only a short bit, and Eli had to agree with it.

It _was _gonna happen with Laric.

The male's hand came forth, bracing against the bark and letting those thick red fingers nearly snap the whole twig of a tree in half as they continued slamming their hips against the Scrafty's butt. You'd think he'd be begging for a halt, or even a break if he couldn't be given that much, but even he was erect and bobbing freely between his legs. The pain of the forceful pounding was just that enticing to him, and it helped anyone busy in him with his clenching.

And soon, he got what he expected out of the Throh as they came, a barely visible outline of an egg being slowly covered up with their seed. Not even seconds after they yanked out to let the rest loose on Eli's ass, his gut began to expand and swell until a new obstruction took shape within him.

"Fucking f-freak...Get outta here before I cream you hard enough to come out your nose." Laric was already leaving, but since he had been working himself quite a bit hard with pummeling Eli's overstretched innards he was beat where he stood panting and getting dressed.

"Like I said, wait for the eggs to hatch before you come crawling back to me. Makes it easier to manage." Eli just barely managed a half-hearted wave of dismissal that would have hit his bellyful after that.

"Don't test me...Just because I indulge...your little fantasy...don't mean I like you any more than I didn't ...Now get." The Throh was adamant on ignoring the fact that his erection was still throbbing between his legs after he refastened his gi, so Eli shrugged and waddled his way back to where they had met to get his pants. Since he was at eight, he just gathered up the waistband of his pants into his hands and carried them around like a burlap sack of gifts.

The Scrafty was even more winded than he was earlier, fighting to keep his breath so he'd meet his quota for the day. Loading this forest with occupants since it was so quiet and devoid of action was very tiring business. To think he was gonna be the one to do something about it after griping on it to all the few folks still around…

Well, it didn't help calm his dick down when he noticed it bounce hard enough to nudge the underside of his pregnant gut.

Eli eventually came into a new clearing with a freshly dug hole inside, bringing his luggage to the hollowed-out entrance under the earth and stomping near it in a rhythm. He waited a moment, as if he had been expecting someone to stomp back towards him from below, but all that happened was a Sandslash popping out from the ground nearby rather than the hole. They took one look at the gravid hoodlum and facepalmed.

"Dude, seriously? I just got back sending your other batch to the folks. How are you full already?" The digging rodent rose all the way up and begrudgingly came closer.

"Rio got a hold of me. Wouldn't let me go until he put about four in my back door. By then, he called Miana and the rest is history." Eli's recollection of the earlier events could have done with more detail, since he had been damn near from Rio alone with that Tyranitar's overjoyed reaction to having someone to impregnate in this forest since Miana wasn't equipped for the job.

"You really gotta stop letting them have at you. I don't like going from being a pain to humans to being an escort for eggs. It's undignifying."

"I promised they go to whoever knocked me up and I gotta keep it if we wanna keep getting food without a fight in mind. Now come on Jack, load up and get digging. Most of these are Miana's anyway-Rio's're still brewing." Eli handed the Sandslash his pants, leaving the rodent to nearly gag at the sight of the cum-covered ovals detailed with visuals of the child growing inside.

"When I come back you better not go anywhere else or get involved with somebody else." In an instant, Jack was gone as if he were part Excadrill and the Scrafty was all alone. Well, at least until he felt his stomach writhe like he ate a live Ekans by mistake reaching for a Pomeg Berry. Though he ritually got down on his ass and lifted his legs up as high as he could get. Another contraction rocked his body, but after being worn thin by traveling with a stomach full of eggs and getting pounced on by whoever wanted a quick piece while he was out and about Eli was about as reactive as a Slaking to danger.

His ass, having been left gaping wide open, soon filled out with the shape of something big making its way out. Eli's been through this plenty today and he didn't feel it necessary to push early. No, he only had to give effort once the egg was at the ring, because having it hang there would just leave it to be squeezed on over and over due to its widest point _smashing _into his prostate like a fist through a berry bush. The sight of brownish green with red marks slowly peeked out into the world from above the base of his tail-from what his position gave-and Eli grit his teeth as his dick surged with new life from the stimulation making his legs tremble. Fucking Rio….always trying to make some statement about him being the top dog...even though he's weak to just about everyone who lived in these parts…Well, almost. Emmet and Alex were small fry from looks alone-Emolga and Audino tend to be that way.

Eli barely got to dwell on that fact as he threw his head back to push some more, but the second his eyes caught the sight of trees behind him, he noticed something.

Or, _someone_.

They smirked, stepping out from the shadows of the foliage to reveal who they were...and they were not someone he recognized.

"Wh-who the hell are you…?" The straining hoodlum was far too vulnerable to have someone ready to give him a whamming that'd make his parents' methods too humane and docile, and when he saw that they had a dick raring to go he knew that's what they were here for.

"Let's call me your benefactor…~" Their steps came closer, some piece of grass hanging from their mouth as their looks screamed bear from head to toe but Eli's gaze fell on the ursine's dick and he gulped. They were _**packed**_, thicker than a soda can left by a human yet long enough to make the Scrafty clench his ass in sympathy as it came closer. Though before he could run, the bear was standing over him and those black paws found his shoulders and kept him rooted to the spot while he finally got the Larvitar egg out of his body.

"So-sorry pal...Bit busy getting empty…" Eli knew that wouldn't work as an excuse for long-not all the eggs were coming this time-and even now he saw that pupiless gaze laugh at him before the bear actually laughed.

"I'm not waiting for that." Eli's neck was forced into looking straight, looking at the ursine's black-furred trunks for legs and hoping they wouldn't squish his head like a Bluk Berry as his vision was filled with a ball sack looking overfilled and as virile as they come. Curse male Pokemon and their inability to have sterile sperm. He dared look up, but all he could see was the underside of that cock before it pushed against his mouth. It was closed, but that strong grip easily wrapped around his throat and _squeezed_. "Unless you want your little freaks to grow in the remains of your body, I suggest you comply before I flood this forest with my li'l Pangoros, bitch…"

The Scrafty was hesitant, though his dick wouldn't follow suit with its eager bobbing to the rather tense situation at hand, but eventually the need for air was too great as he felt another egg steadily make its way down towards his pucker and he caved in. The second his teeth were out of the way, however, his throat was bulged out with an unwashed bear dick that tasted like the guy rubbed whatever piss he spilled into the flesh so it'd come off as a natural sour taste.

There was no pause, no break, no point of which the laborious hoodlum could adapt to the newcomer's thick cock. He was forced to endure not only the terms of which his pregnancy would not go ignored with his readied young aiming to be out in the world to be hatched somewhere safe with their parents, but the whim of his rapist….

But he couldn't really say that he wouldn't want this on a good day. The guy was hung, they knew that hitting hard would get the best out of him and they filled his throat out with so much to offer that it was nearly worth looking past that their dick tasted terrible. Maybe if they cleaned it, Eli would consider leaning on a tree for them.

For now, he just had to hope he didn't get a black eye-or a pair-from those heavy balls smacking into his head like a twin pair of Hard Stones. He could try and nudge his hood over his face, but even he could smell that the bear's scent was smeared into his skin and the damage was done. Anyone'd know he got the guy's rocks off inside of him no matter what, and at this point it was best to just roll along with it so they didn't get angry.

Eli's never met this panda bear fella, but if their intimidating posture showed anything it was that fucking with them would probably make his fate ten times worse than any hell he'd think of.

The only fun out of this came from the guy's lack of a hair-trigger, as you'd expect with someone with all those nerves packed into such a big dick. They never slowed, never went too fast. Just full-on hard thrust after hard thrust that nearly left Eli ready to pass out from the growing headache rocking his skull. But he didn't cave in to the idea of passing out, because he still had an egg to get out of his ass, and he hoped it wouldn't be the only one so the guy would just go…

Though something in his rattled mind knew the panda wasn't gonna let him off that easy.

They growled, bringing the Scrafty's attention to their nuts and watching the fur there get slowly matted from the sweat seeping in to show their efforts to leave Eli barely able to talk right. The pain from his eyes were fading and slowly melding into that distinct bliss that he always got from any form of hurt to his body. Plus being part fighting meant he was built for a beating and equipped to handle long-term too. It felt like hours went by until he felt the one and only stream of precum from the bear, which was swiftly followed with their actual seed if their roar of victory to the skies above were any clue.

It was _hot_, Eli panting all over the ursine's cock as they spilled their greasy spunk into his belly. He couldn't see it, but he could _feel _his stomach swelling back up to how it was before he started laying. He swore he thought his belly button would make an appearance, but he was saved from that prospect as the panda yanked out of his throat and let him rest properly while stroking the last smelly ropes all on his face, chin and chest.

He was a wreck from head to toe, twitching on occasion and thinking all was calm now that the guy was done, but one throb downstairs made him push out with an exhausted huff of air as he came on himself. Eli's splooge rained on him just as the egg slid out from his pucker, leaving it puffy from the overextension of its limits while his balls unloaded the seed pent up from being raw-dogged without a care in the world by multiple folks.

The bear, however, was amused that the hoodlum was getting off to his dilemma and stepped around to watch things proceed. Eli slowly came to and watched the guy push Rio and Miana's eggs out of the way of his legs, letting those practically soulless eyes watch as his ass slowly tried to recover from the laying. And as nothing transpired for a bit, Eli realized with widened eyes that no more was making their way out of him and the panda took notice with that evil grin of theirs.

"No more waiting…~" The hoodlum barely had time to raise his hand in an effort to get the guy to stop before it was shoved out of the way, his other arm being preemptively being laid out on his side with his legs forced apart by the sheer width of the bear's frame before he felt that cock _shove _its way through his body. He shouted, for it felt like he were being fucked by Rio all over again but the damn monster had a bit of a growth spurt, and it sent tingles up his spine to feel that meat poke into his belly. At this, Jack made an appearance, armed with Eli's empty pants and a glare of exasperation once he saw what was happening.

"Seriously? Haven't even been gone that long and you're about to get knocked up again?" Jack's words came as a surprise for the bear, whose grin seemed to somehow get wider as he stared down at Eli like a predator taunting their prey.

"Knocked up, hmm? Why don't I make sure you're ready to burst with my eggs this time…~" And just like that, Eli was back to trying to stay awake as he was fucked into, legs being nudged up higher into the air at the bear's will while they drilled down into his sore ass without mercy. The mouse just tossed the guy's pants away and waited for things to finish, not even bothering with delivering the eggs already been laid nearby.

This was gonna be a while.


	17. MtI Simiage x M SimisearSimipour

You never know what curve balls life will throw at you. One day, you can be riding a bike and not see a thrown ball from a neighborhood pack of children playing catch before you're suddenly going face first into the asphalt; one day, you can be in the convenience store trying to buy a soda only for some random thug to come in ready to shoot at anything that moves trying to rob the place; one day, you can find a one hundred dollar bill lying on the ground only to find that it's a very well-disguised ad to go to church every Sunday in the name of Arceus; and one day, you can get pantsed in front of a crowded football field on live television. 

Or you can be Sam, and break your bong after tossing your backpack loaded with 'goods' on it by mistake. 

The sound of it shattering felt like his heart had been broken by his ex-girlfriend all over again, only this time instead of getting socked in the face to make sure he couldn't snap at her for being a cheater by her new man he lost the only other love in his life. Sam sank to his knees at the wreckage, carefully unwinding the cloth layers that were guarding it from this very phenomenon only to hold back a whine at how much damage was done. The body was teetering from falling off the whole thing and the bowl was a war zone of sharp glass edges, however the tragedy was the down pipe. Having that was too crucial from smoking weed, and having it broken meant he was doomed to get another. 

The Simisage gave up on trying to be silent about the mess, because when he heard someone clear their throat behind him he jumped and nearly cut his fingers being startled. It was his dad, Sal. 

"Y-yeah, dad...?" The Simipour hadn't said anything, so the younger simian wanted to make sure they were back on earth before responding. 

"...So you wanna tell me why I shouldn't be giving your ass a ride for breaking my bong? That got me through college, Samson!" Normally, the aquatic monkey was mellow and didn't let menial issues bother his natural, encouraging smile. But seeing that broken instrument of relief on the floor was the tick that could never be removed. 

"I'm sorry, okay!?" 

"Sorry won't get that shit fixed, boy! What will is your next paycheck!" Sam gulped, as he had been planning on using that money to buy himself some toys for the upcoming break from early uni. Two weeks, nothing but a bong, cannabis, him time and occasional munchies until it's back to the books-now all in the trash as he had to dispose of the useless bong now. 

"W-wait, dad! I-i can get another! I know a guy!" 

"You know a guy that can fix that shit? Fixing a bong ain't cheap!" 

"He'll do it cheap, honest! He owes me favors anyhow, I'm sure I'll have it in before you know it!" 

"Uh-huh ...Get that mess off my floor before I end up getting the paddle for you. May be old but it's enough to tend to you..." The 'Pour walked off, mumbling about some punishment that used to make Sam want to piss himself in fear of the lashes to his back end that left him having to sit funny or lay down on his stomach to avoid irritating the stinging agony while the 'Sage carefully picked up the cloth that held almost every bit of glass to dump into his nearby waste bin. 

Almost, because Sam felt a shard dig into his sole just as he stepped away from disposing of the dangerous debris. 

"F-fuck...!" He hurriedly whispered his curse, as being under his dad's roof meant no cussing whatsoever. Sam hopped on one foot looking for it, coming across it without further damaging himself and holding back a whine as removing it was still a very sharp pain to deal with. Man, he hated getting hurt-in his own room, no less! 

After flicking off the piece that thankfully left no blood, Sam carefully made his way to his closet to grab a jar hidden behind some boxes. This was his weed and sex toy fund, but now that he had to buy a bong before he could refill the jar with cash there was no point in living the dream. He begrudgingly dumped out the bills and few coins inside, grabbing a shirt to wear before sliding his gym shorts higher up his legs. Let's do this...! 

* * *

"Seriously, Amadais? You can't be out!" 

"I told you already-cops were raiding my building, so I had to dump my stash into the nearby dumpster and say I had a gassy Skuntank over before they arrived to pass off the damn smell. If I had one, I would have let you see it, but I'm ass-out myself." 

"Fuck...thanks anyway..." 

"No prob, Sam." 

And with a shut door, the Simisage was back to feeling as if he were never gonna get back on his dad's chill side. When they guy exploded, he never lets it go and Sam would rather not be stuck living in a house with his dad and grandfather forever. He made his way downstairs and back onto the road, making sure his backpack was secured over both of his shoulders before he started for home. Maybe if he were lucky, his dad could tell him where he bought his bong and Sam could try haggling them down so his fund paid for everything. 

But all of that was cut short from thought as an outstretched hand reached towards him from an alleyway to his right. 

"AAAH!" The simian jumped, completely thrown off-guard from the sudden limb trying to grab his soul-which had left the building the second his feet left the ground. The city was too lively for him to be heard, so he was allowed to get his heart back into his chest before coming to notice that the arm had not drawn back. "Uh ...I don't have any food." 

Finally, the seemingly disembodied limb made a move-beckoning the monkey to come hither. Every red flag concerning strangers came to mind as not only did they do that they retreated back into the alley, but Sam had been struck with curiosity for the intent. And while he hoped that he was right to give this stranger the benefit of the doubt, he couldn't help but feel that his life was in danger. 

Of what, he had yet to know. 

He walked in, keeping a steady eye out for anyone standing out some window with a knife or something ready to jump down to him, or being on the ground hiding behind a barrel or dumpster to mug him, but all he saw was the retreating back of who he assumed called for him to be here heading for the open back end of a van. Oh yeah, that fear was crawling up his back like a swarm of Joltik now. And that's never a good thing. Fortunately for Sam, they only stopped to sit on the edge and turned to look at him from beneath the parka they were wearing. 

A Morelull. Interesting. 

Their visible lack of a mouth was more than enough to convince Sam that questioning the guy for answers beyond yes or no would be fruitless, so he only looked around before bringing his gaze back to the small 'shroom man with as much confusion as one can muster before it was taken as cringe. They merely gestured around the area the two were situated in, nearly getting Sam to think the guy-or girl, can't really tell with their protective getup-was delusional, only for their arms to gesture to the inside of the van. A light flicked on in tandem with the Morelull's presentation of a... 

"A bong?" Yep, there it was, as if it were on display in a museum with an overhead light. It looked almost like the one his dad had before he broke it, but the body looked rather...narrow considering the bowl was big. The 'shroom nodded, the light fading from view but all it was doing was preceding the retrieval of Sam's target of interest. With a Vine Whip, which Sam was very wary of. They held it out towards him, so he went into his pocket for the money. 

"It's not a whole lot but I wanna thank you for at least showing me you h-" Sam looked up to notice the 'shroom was shaking their head, bringing their hand up to shoo away Sam's offer to pay for the bong. They held it out for him again, as if giving a clear green light to just take it, and he hesitated. Since when did getting high become a courtesy and not a fun, private pastime that people were very antisocial about? 

"Are you sure? I can try to pay ..." It felt wrong to just take an offering, but they wouldn't budge, standing up from their van and practically shoving the bong to Sam. He caught it before he dropped it, because who needs another pile of glass to clean up, and right when he made sure he had a grip on it he saw that the van door had been closed and the Morelull man was out of sight. Guess they were serious about letting him have it, but now he had to walk it home safely... 

And he only had his shirt to cover it from sight... 

Yep, the glass was cold sticking it up against his back, keeping his tail up high as to cover the down pipe sticking up from his shorts while he awkwardly skip-stepped home. He was glad this was the quieter side of the city, but he had to cut through the populated section to get towards home and waving off curious stares were getting less and less effective as those who went past looked at his butt and saw that one of his cheeks looked 'disproportionate'. Sam was saved when there seemed to be a loud traffic jam that caught everyone's attention, taking the time to dash his way on the right track before he had some form of law patrol wondering why it looked like he was hiding a second tail in his shirt. 

Sam didn't get time to feel relieved until he was on his street, seeing the young Pokemon playing around on their yards unsupervised by their parents. He remembered when that was the norm for him but he wasn't gonna bore himself to a somber tone now that he was walking up towards his front porch. Thankfully, his father had gone off from the house while he had been gone, so he only had to worry about not waking his grandfather. 

Shawn, the Simisear with a cane almost always ready to be used for walking or clocking someone on the head if they get a smart tone with him, was fast asleep in his armchair in the living room so Sam had to carefully lock the front door behind him and slowly dart upstairs without breaking the bong. It's been a while since he prowled on all fours, and it felt like he was a Liepard for a bit, but his relief to reach the top without hearing the 'Sear get snappy was well worth fixing himself. And removing the bong, after feeling it jostle itself towards his back door. Metal was not meant for asses, and that's a fact. 

Sam kept his quiet streak up all the way up until he got into his room, swinging the door to shut with his foot and reveling in the success of getting a bong through the city without any interference or cops. Maybe it was lucky glass, as Sam's loo-see on it gave him the impression that the Morelull stranger gave it to him for more than just to smoke with it. 

Oh well, no point thinking about it when he can just use it. 

He set it on his desk before grabbing his backpack for his weed, glad his dad hadn't raided him of his recently obtained cannabis while he was gone before leaving themselves, and slowly got to work grinding it all down for the pipe. 

Today has been stressful enough, but getting a free bong and not having to worry about losing out on getting some toys to occupy his free time besides awkwardly jerking off to porn vids off the internet into a sock was a relief worth smoking over. Sam loaded up the down pipe with his crushed grains of weed, digging up his lighter-which he totally didn't steal from someone when he went to a party-from his discarded pants and sitting on the bed. The water came to a quick boil for him the second he flicked a flame up, and after a bit of brewing the real deal was frothing up like someone cooking mac and cheese shells. Once Sam took an inhale of smoke piling inside, something snapped in his brain and he slowly came to lay down on his bed. 

The ceiling was rippling like water, making it seem like he had taken a swim but dove down for a while to escape having his head cooked by the sun, but the more he stared the harder it got to focus on the surreal structure above him before he noticed that he was drifting. The ceiling left, the world getting dark around him until he felt himself falling someplace brighter. When the sudden shift was over, Sam found himself laid out in a bed of grass, hitting home in having him miss the days he just went out and got himself alone in the wild where nothing lived. It felt so riveting to just feel like the world was his to isolate himself to fully enjoy what it had to offer in terms of wonders, and before he knew it he was trying to make a grass angel. However, he only got to make the grove of his imprint in the dirt for about seven or so cycles of waving his arms and legs in big pie pieces before the sun bathing the land in light suddenly kicked up in warmth and the grass near him was on fire. But it wasn't threatening him; it seemed more like the kind of fire that turned out to be an audience in the making of a theater where the air conditioning's broken. 

All of this and more coursed through Sam's befuddled mind, his eyes already glazed over like a donut from a bakery and his body looking almost taxidermied with how little he was breathing in. One hit and he was out of it, which was saying something since getting high was hard for a grass type on account of their plant affinity. Before the dazed Simisage knew it, he slowly lifted his head and saw he had grown erect in the midst of him losing it. It was probably a bad idea to jerk off dry, but there was an urge in the back of his clouded mind telling him to pleasure himself-even though his grandfather was still in the house-and he was doomed to honor it by dragging his hand into his shorts. 

He never wore underwear when he went out, because it was easier to get them dirty from sweating so much and it was one less layer to get off when it was time to visit the oval office, so it was a straight shot to his cock once he got it in his blazed hand. The nerves on it seemed rather active today, as the first stroke had Sam gasping for air at the intensity of which his body was jolted with the electric sensation of bliss all over, so being him he decided to see if that was just a trick of the touch. Though it seemed to get even stronger with more, so he was all for keeping it up. His eyes went shut, thinking about his next door neighbor Zebstrika and how they had a nice set of balls for someone their age casually hanging out of their shorts whenever they tended to their garden in their backyard. It was weird to think of older guys in that way but Sam's always had a thing for folks with a dick that looked like a challenge. 

He never backed down from one. 

In the midst of his pumping, Sam noticed that his stun rod of a dick was starting to slip out of his hand more. Odd, he hadn't even shot any precum yet. There was still time to feel it up, so he put every ounce of focus he had into rubbing it in its hypersensitive state until the 'slipping had him just aggressively brushing the head with his palm to keep things up. His balls were pulling up hard and his cock felt like it was on fire with how much Sam wanted to keep the pleasure up until the end, so he reached down to keep pulling on them only to come across a new portion of nerves that made him blast all over the bedding between his legs. That felt like a mini-orgasm on its own combined with touching his dick... 

Sam brushed over that spot again, motioning both hands in a circle and feeling a wave of ecstasy crash down on him like he was out swimming in the middle of a tsunami. That felt amazing, like his prostate was big and packed of unmassaged nerves that had been begging for this kind of attention, so Sam kept it up. The hand lowest between his legs steadily grew wet, finally being graced with some precum that smelled as sweet as Pecha berries once he got a whiff of it, and before he knew it he felt his hand pressing in deeper... 

Sam let out the girliest moan he ever heard in existence as he found himself cumming all over the bed, the sweet smell practically intoxicating to his senses as he swam around between consciousness and being flat-out gone from the world. But his hand was still going, still making his body react with twitching forelegs and white-knuckled toes. Sam whimpered, as he brought himself past halfway towards yet another climax and didn't have the heart to stop. He hadn't a clue why his dick felt so good to merely brush, but he wasn't gonna question why if it made him feel so ecstatic. 

Though when he felt a slimy something worm its way past his fingers and into his new "sweet spot", his mouth didn't even bother trying to stay quiet. 

It wormed up into him like a cetacean toy as he's seen on websites, digging in almost as far as his fingers could go but still taking the time to explore what it could reach and leaving Sam throwing his hips up in the air. Only to hit something that didn't let him go far. And a pair of hands grabbing his ass. 

And that was when Sam knew there was something off here. 

He brought himself up, and right away his hazed mind felt panic settle in as there was nothing but red between his legs. No, not from blood. It was his grandfather. But there was more! Instead of his new sweet spot near his 'cock' as he had assumed, Shawn was face-deep into what was obviously...a pair of succulent lips that dotted the presence of a pussy. Sam's poor cock and balls were reduced to nothing more than a bitch hole with a 'burst' button on top, and he couldn't even be fully shocked about it with Shawn still slurping his depths without a care that they were related. 

"Gr-granddad..." Sam had his hands removed during his revelation that he had somehow switched junk for a girl's folds and tried to use those glistening digits to push the older monkey off of him. But whether it was the rising pleasure of having something that wasn't from his own body digging into his cunny or some secret desire to be in this situation, Sam didn't have the strength to get Shawn out from between his legs and trying to move away from him was impossible with his vice grip on the Simisage's ass. He was trapped. 

Trapped with his new pussy in his grandfather's jaws. 

"Pl-please g-grampa...stop..." He didn't want it to feel good, but it wouldn't stop and the damn Simisear wouldn't let up with his tongue. This was new, since they always seemed to be lethargic and barely able to do much other than walk to the kitchen for water or to the bathroom to piss out what he drank, but here they were eating out Sam with the vigor of an Arcanine. The young monkey was helpless to another climax, stronger thanks to Shawn's hard work to make sure he couldn't break free from their hold, feeling those juices of his splash on the 'Sear's face like shower water hitting the floor over and over. It lasted longer too, leaving him to feel like he was back in that falling sensation when he got high for all of however long it's be- 

He was out of it for twenty minutes!? 

His prolonged time blitzed was hardly worth forgetting that his grandfather just got done treating him like a first date too steamy to leave off with a goodbye hug, the urge to shudder passing as the older simian's face was matted down with slick and there was a thick strand of it connecting their tongue to those folds while they pulled back for a real breather. Sam's face must have been asking the questions he couldn't utter, because after wiping their mouth clear the Simisear spoke. 

"Ah smelled pussy...jus' doin' wut Ah was born t' do..." Shawn's reply didn't help calm Sam, and especially not when the old monkey got to climbing their way over the 'Sage. He was scared, for he didn't know why he was getting that look and feared that Shawn had something in mind that would be painful, but it was a different type of pain that befell Sam as he screamed up to the ceiling above the two of them. 

The old man had penetrated him and broke Sam's hymen. 

The only sign that he was a virgin all over again was gone, leaving the Simisage to whimper in the resulting discomfort as he felt a warmer-than-warm cock slide its way through his folds slicked from his previous orgasms and Shawn's saliva. He didn't want to look away, because that'd not only incite the idea of submission but it'd show weakness in the face of his hardy grandfather and he still hated the days of dealing with both his parents and them to this day, so he made sure his unease was evident on his face while they held eye contact. The Simisear didn't seem deterred for a bit, but once their warmer fur came to a stop against Sam's hips he knew they'd be merciful this time around. 

This was every bit of wrong, in so many ways beyond the likes of which one can imagine, but as the two of them just laid there basking in the pleasures they offered each other Sam slowly felt himself calm down. He could see his grandfather-truly-and he saw someone bogged down with some motivational catalyst that made him get like this despite their relations. In a sense, he was high-and off of Sam's pheromones. 

And as if his body was waiting for him to come to that realization, something hot blazed within his midriff and he groaned like he took an Ember in the...pussy. Yeah, still weird to think he went from having a fully functioning dick and nuts to a full-fledged cunt. Sam didn't know what that was, but Shawn seemed to get the idea as they began to pull back. 

"Oh y-yeah...yer in heat, boy ...Gotta get that dealt wit' 'less yuh want wild ones bus'in' in th' house." Sam didn't want to think of what could possibly detect the smell of ripe cunt from out in the wilderness, but with how many species there is to discover on this planet he wouldn't put it past his granddad to warn him not to let this estrus boil within him like a Scald, so he allowed the older simian to continue humping him like they were a married couple. 

Ironic considering his grandmother was a Simisage as Shawn told him. 

The old man actually knew what he was doing despite being hyped up on eager pussy juice, going in hard but not to a painful degree and pulling out slowly to make Sam want it. The lad thought he was being teased most of the time, rather than plowed like a fresh catch too good-looking to some hunters to ignore, and it was made worse when Shawn kissed his way into the 'Sage's neck and started hitting deeper after leaning in closer. Sam gasped with each thrust, because that cock head was knocking against a barrier in the back of his new snatch and it made his whole body quiver in a mix of mind-tingling pleasure and sharp, pinprick pain. He wished he could move his arms, but the old monkey had pinned them to the side of his head and the 'Sear was a very strong holder. No chances in breaking through unless he was legitimately hurt. 

And there's no convincing your screaming is of pain when you're squirting juices alongside them. 

Sam felt like his lungs couldn't refill with air at the rate they were going, and having Shawn breathe into his ear to let him know the Simisear was giving it their all in effort as their hips moved with renown vigor. Confused, Sam moaned in question and got the old man's attention. 

"Y-yer ah tight fuck...gettin' ah li'l too hard t' not nut in yuh already..." That would explain the speedier pumps of that hot dick through him, and the new warmth 'splattering' against his wall that Shawn couldn't break through. Being a grass type meant hot liquids were about as effective to his body as a Flamethrower stream, so he was squirming up a storm beneath Shawn and thus getting the old Simisear to bear their weight on him more firmly to keep him still while they continued to strip Sam's flower of any trace of innocence. 

"Granddad..." Sam began to feel...floaty again. But he was still right in the head rather than wasted off his soul, so it took a while to realize that he had cum again because the Simisear was growling at him like he just punched them. His juices splashed against the old man's crotch and both of their inner thighs, leaving a thicker cloud of their collective smells to leave the bedroom feeling like a sauna with no steam with the sweat piling into his fur. Sam was left sucking in air like someone who was Seismic Toss'd so high into the air they had their lungs empty for longer than intended-or just an asthma attack for realism-while Shawn kept on moving forward, teeth remaining bare while they nearly kissed the 'Sage on multiple occasions where they hung their head low. The air between them was suffocating, the old man's breath was tainted with the aroma of Sam's cunt and whatever there was for breakfast. 

Sam wouldn't have known because he had college food to eat, but he didn't dwell on it forever as Shawn suddenly slammed into him without warning, a scalding hot rush of what was blatantly spunk streaming all over the place in his cunny before he felt something almost as hot flare up within his midsection. He should have been screaming from nearly being burnt from the inside-out in his alien organs but he was huffing from the sensation of being...displeased. Yeah, that's what it is. He wasn't satisfied with his grandfather nutting so hard without actually giving him what he wanted...The more Sam thought of being sated, the more rational it seemed to go. 

When Shawn came to, the Simisage beneath him wrapped his arms around the back of their head to pull them down. "G-give me...m-more..." 

"Yuh want more, eh kid...?" The old Simisear was winded, but the younger simian didn't seem to take that as a reason to be deterred as he pulled on them harder. 

"G-give it to me...!" 

Shawn snorted at that, looking down at his flustered grandson and peeking the rather lustful haze that took over their sight. Seems their estrus finally won the battle between uncertainty and misunderstandings, and all that remained was a need to be bred, so the old man began to oblige once he was sure his hips weren't going to give out on him the second he started moving again. Now that he knew the boy wanted it, he didn't bother being slow. He damn sure didn't bother being gentle either, those lips puffy from being smacked against by rather firm hips and the recently dumped cum from that first load oozing out from the excessive impacts and disturbances brought on by Shawn's resuming of their fuck. 

Sam went from quietly whimpering in hopes that this new set of feelings were just a dream and that they'd come to pass to shamelessly moaning like he were getting milked by a machine nonstop, his legs finding their way around Shawn's waist and helping them stay deep. Their aim needed to be true for this round or the old man might break something continuing on to properly pleasure the needy simian below him. 

"G-get it...in the right place...th-this time..." Sam's tone was demanding, the real mark of a woman who was tired of faking her 'pleading for Arceus as she gushed' moments, but Shawn remained firm to what he offered. 

"D-don't sass me boy...Ah'm th' one breedin' you...an' y-yuh best respect that." True, but that didn't stop Sam from being a lot more aggressive with his clinging onto Shawn's body. No more words were exchanged, so the old Simisear let things ride from there as he pounded his way to exhaustion. Fatigue ebbed through his limbs, starting to yawn in aches that would debilitate the common man at his age, but Shawn kept pushing on for the sake of freedom-after all, Sam was pretty much digging into his bones with their clutches on him. 

That pussy looked raw by the time Shawn started showing signs of a coming climax, reddened folds looking freshly spanked thanks to those hips and both those and the boy's taint left a creamy mess of semen that escaped from Sam's depths. The bed was already awash in their shared fluids but the deluge would definitely be a problem for them later. Or maybe just Sam, since Shawn doesn't sleep in here unless the boy's gone on business or something. But he didn't need to know that. At any rate. 

The old Simisear worked up a good sweat by the time he came to a pause and ground his hips against Sam, letting out a low growl as his nut refilled what was lost and even added some within the boy's womb. The second that hot spunk seeped past that cervix, some of the heat began to simmer down and Sam groaned as if he had been attacked with a bomb to his nerves from the sensation. It felt amazing to have nut in his new baby maker. 

"M-more..." Shawn glanced down at Sam, catching their horny set of eyes doing the begging for them. 

"Really now? Yuh want me t' keep fuckin' yer tight li'l pussy, boy?" At this, the 'Sear gave a few thrusts to the cunny he just dirtied up with his seed, and nearly smirked a little too hard for his age at the Simisage's whimpering. 

"Pl-please...it burns...I want it to go away..." 

"Well...if yuh say so, boy...~" 

* * *

Sal didn't think he'd end up drinking with the boys for so long, thinking it'd just be an "in and out" deal as they had promised only for the first glass to send him in a greedy frenzy for as many as possible. Now he was barely able to drive with a right mind, narrowly avoiding the usual signs that a drunk driver was behind the wheel with several glasses of water and a quick splashing in the bar's bathroom before he left, and he felt like a great wave of comfort took him as he stepped into his home. Sheesh, it was late. Boy's probably upstairs asleep or something... 

Huh Shawn's not in his chair. 

Sal never took his old man to do much moving except to the bathroom, so this was definitely news for him. Though he was cut off from thinking about how long the old man fell asleep on the can until he heard them let out a 'pained' groan upstairs. Must have been constipated, or something. Though it was Sal's job to make sure that man didn't break a hip or something, because they sure didn't have the cash to just take care of the expenses. 

The Simipour dumped his jacket off at the coat rack and hauled his way upstairs, already imagining the conversation he was gonna have with his dad. 

The second he got on the landing, he heard Shawn groan again. From Sam's room. 

The door was cracked, but all Sal could pay attention to was the fact that it reeked of sex from within. The Simipour wished he didn't peek in. 

He saw Shawn on the bed, straddled over a body while he hunched over the headboard towards the wall. Judging from the slimy sounds in motion, he was getting some head and the recipient wasn't keen on letting him slip free at any moment of time. Once he stopped focusing on his dad's thrusting hips, he saw the green fur and knew who exactly...Wait, no. Sam doesn't have a puss- 

"M-more ...granddad..." And there was the confirmation that this vagina-bearing simian on the bed getting skull-fucked like a bound lady in a kinky BDSM porno was indeed Samson. Instead of the cock that Sal has unfortunately seen time and time again whenever the young 'Sage forgets to close his door all the way when he's jerking off or sleeping off the heat in complete nudity, it was a full-fledged snatch between his legs which Shawn must have used plenty before giving up on account of his age. Things only kicked up in 'strangest shit in history' when they started chatting some more. 

"Sorry kid...Ah'm all out...gonna need t' ask yer ole man fer more..." The boy whined as the Simisear slowly got off the bed and stretched his limbs, leaving Sal to slowly widen his eyes as Shawn met his with a knowing smirk. "If he comes in." 

At that, the Simisage looked up from his lax state on his bed towards the door, biting his lip with a whimper while his pussy audibly winked towards Sal. Oh yeah, this is going straight into his file after some therapy. Though, since the Simipour was caught, he might as well come in and break the ice. 

"I'm not gonna ask how, because I bet not even he knows...But I am gonna ask...why the FUCK are you two screwing around in my house!?" Samson ignored the question by rubbing his chin-he smelled like Shawn rubbed his balls all over his body and it was obvious with a nose like Sal's-so the old monkey answered. 

"Pussy is pussy, son. Not like we're blood." 

Sal thought he was gonna pop a blood vessel from the sheer dumbfounded anger that spawned with Shawn's answer. "That's not an excuse, old man! You could still get him pregnant if he's like this." 

"He wouldna been askin' fer more outta me if he got knocked up. Besides, Ah don't recall there being a problem wit' screwing fresh pussy-last Ah checked, that's how ya were wit' yer wife til she left yuh fer bein' ah sex freak." 

Sal snorted at the quick jab at his past. So what if he loved fucking her? She sucked his cum up like a Heracross drank tree sap or honey, so it was always a challenge to just keep pounding into her until she didn't absorb Sal's nut up. "So? That's my ex-wife, that's your grandson!" 

"He ain't muh blood. So it don't count as inbreedin'." 

"Technicalities, my ass. He's still related to you, smartass." 

"So when are yuh jus' gon' have at him? I know yer probably livid, but that dick o' yers don't lie." Sal growled but turned away instead of answering, trying to will down the erection that made his yammering seem moot with how serious the situation is. So what if he was aroused? It smelled like pussy and it was fully natural for a guy to get horny at the smell of some. Sure didn't seem fair considering Sam looked like he was about to jump Sal any moment now with that look he was giving the 'Pour.

"C'mon, it'll be quick, easy an' jus' like th' ole days wit' yer wife. Boy sucks up nut like a plant anyhow, so Ah see why yuh always made ah big fuss about how she was." Sal really wished Shawn would shut up already but it seemed the Simisear was just as keen to get Sal into the idea of fucking the young Simisage on the bed before him as they did with their beckoning gaze. Sam looked like those needy girls you find in alleyways making ends meet, and it was still getting to Sal considering the last time he got genuinely laid was the day before his wife left. Fucking Shannon and her grade A cunt. Eventually, Sal's dick did the talking in his pants with a throb that nearly made him groan and he caved in.

"If I do this...Never again. I don't even care if it's temporary." Shawn merely shrugged at the criteria.

"Yuh ain't gotta tell me. Tell yer boy that. Ah'm goin' t' sleep." Huh. Here Sal thought Shawn was gonna watch the proceedings like the secret pervert he was slowly turning out to be in the Simipour's eyes, but no the 'Sear only patted him on the shoulder and left the bedroom as it was, leaving Sal to come to stare at Sam. Having attention on him seemed to be what drove him to be more extracurricular at displaying his arousal, because no sooner did they make eye contact did the Simisage roll around onto his knees and let his hips stay high in the air so his ass faced Sal. The Simipour's dick jumped on sight and the older simian grumbled to himself. Fuck sake, why must he love toying around with grass types? 

"Listen up, kid. Blood or not, I'm pulling out of ya. I'm not risking that chance even if we ain't blood." Sal took that as his reasoning for continuing to go through with this nonsense, getting on his knees since Sam was up too low to stay standing. But the 'Sage didn't seem to like that answer, just about ready to cram the 'Pour's dick inside of him right away. 

"N-no ...breed me..." That used snatch oozed out some more leftovers from whatever Shawn dumped in there, leaving Sal wondering just how long they've been up here screwing. Though, the soggy bed was proof enough that they didn't stop at one measly round and the Simipour sucked in some dignity as he shoved his pants down to stick his cock inside of his son. Oh yeah, definitely not something he'd be thinking of doing tonight. 

Sam seemed to enjoy this nonetheless, for having a dick inside of him after an hour of dealing with Shawn attempting to be kinky left him in a burning need that revitalized after the Simisear left him high and metaphorically dry. The remains of their fucking were barely noticeable for Sal, so at least he didn't have a solid excuse to pull out and further torture the poor simian on the bed in dire need of dicking down. 

"F-fuck, why is it so damn...h-hot...?" Sal's dealt with fire type pussy before, on account of him being able to quell the scorching heat their orifices offer with his personal body lube, but when it's a type disadvantage mixed together with an advantage then the tables turn for...the better, it looks like. Despite the inflamed fleshy muscles around him, Sal couldn't help but throbbed harder than ever before. Shannon was never this...inviting. She was either snug or loose, and ready to receive some monkey cream, so this was definitely a step in the right direction... 

Sam yelling down below shocked Sal out of his stupor to notice something. Balls-deep on the first try. And the boy was wiggling around like it weren't enough, as opposed to discomfort as Sal had hoped. Oh well, guess there really was no backing out. He made sure to keep a mental timer to pull out when he nutted as he took to thrusting right away, not letting the Simisage adapt to his cock and hurt his ears shrieking for something he couldn't have. The green simian didn't seem to care that Sal was being inconsiderate for his pleasure. Whatever got them to cum inside of him sooner. He was already drooling into his damp pillow, so he could care less about roughness while those hips smacked into his pussy like a paddle. 

Sal didn't want to admit it verbally-or mentally, but here he was-but Sam was really rocking the kind of pussy he needs. The 'Pour didn't want to remarry some cheap slut that'd last a month with his libido, he wanted someone who could match or surpass Shannon in quality. And ever so slowly did the idea of letting this be temporary fade away... 

In the middle of Sal's rapidly increasing slams that steadily became a blur of hair and muscles colliding with each other, the Simipour noticed some strange object on the floor made of glass. One look at the bottom and he saw it was a bong. Weird one too, especially with that down pipe. He'll definitely use that sparingly if he had to. Sam shouted again, but it was followed by a quick gush fest from his pussy that left Sal biting his lips to hold out. Nah, he didn't cave in to a lady's orgasm like most virgins. He went in until he was ready to nut, and there was gonna be a while before that came. 

So unfortunately, Sal had to go through not one, not two, not three, not four, or five orgasms until he even let out some of his runny precum within Sam's cunt. It was goddamn thirteen whole loads from that deep red snatch before the Simipour actually showed signs of his own climax. Whatever Sam was on made him a living fire hose, for the older simian was left with soaked pants hanging off his knees while they continued to pound that cunny like there was no tomorrow already on the horizon. Must have been four AM or some shit, doesn't matter. Sam didn't have classes to go to, and even if he did, he would probably be ready to fling himself on the nearest bus to get home for two helpings of cock. 

"D-dammit..." Sal felt his precum spurt harder inside of Sam, flushing out the last of Shawn's cum and leaving those velvet walls lukewarm to push through. There goes the warmth of that pussy, but still he couldn't bring himself to stop. Sam was just too good to pass up on. The fleeting reminder to pull out came in the middle of Sal pushing back and he ended up slipping further than how he'd been going for who knows how long, but Sam had been pushing himself against the older simian's crotch like he were a personal toy and wouldn't let him get any further than three-fourths of pleasure-inducing meat before they were back together again. 

"N-no..." The Simisage was practically hoarse from screaming so much. "Inside...st-stay inside..." 

"C'mon kid, give me a break ...Trying not to knock you up..." Honestly, Sal didn't even know if all of this was heat. A monkey in heat was a lot more aggressive than what Sam was pulling and all the Simisage was doing was laying there and taking this dick like a champ. 

"Br-breed me, dad...It hurts..." At that, the very end of Sam's pussy began to heat up a fuckton, leaving Sal wondering if the guy had a Fire Stone stuck in his womb or something to actually pull that. But that was absurd to think about-especially since that cervix was definitely not rawed open. And the obvious answer wouldn't stop slapping Sal in the face. 

He had to give his son some nut. Or they would get themselves in deeper shit trying to get relief. 

Sal wondered if he was being personally called by the boy's womb, as things started to heat up as his dick neared the entrance to that pocket of heated space yearning for a baby, because the second he pushed against that cervix his meat was snagged by its overly snug presence and left to be attacked by another orgasm from Sam. This time, it was more than enough to finish off Sal thanks to how restrictive movement was. 

The Simipour's cool spunk splurted everywhere within Sam's core, dousing that 'inner flame' like a hose to a fire and leaving the Simisage slack beneath him. Really felt like he was letting loose a whole nut inside of his son and he couldn't try taking it back. However, being a water type meant there was always excess to be dealt with and soon there was some oozing past his crotch and drooling down Sam's nethers and inner thighs. At least they were both satisfied. 

Sal waited until those walls quit trying to milk him like a Bellsprout-trust him, that's NOT something you wanna try out when you're high-before attempting to pull out, gritting his teeth from how slimy things had gotten inside of Sam. But soon, he was out and watching the mess push itself out as the Simisage unconsciously winked towards the older simian. 

Fun as that was, he said one time and that was it. So Sal made his leave after removing his pants. No point in wearing clothes that smelled like pussy if he didn't have one.

* * *

There was a van parked outside the Simi household, having arrived at an unknown time since no one had seen or heard it come in. It was plain green, a stark contrast to the usual black, blue or white. It never moved by morning and it always seemed as if the driver had run out of it. Must have left it behind. 

But you'd be wrong, for the driver was very much inside, well and being sure to keep himself occupied. 

The Morelull was in the back, lit up by that overhead light with no visible source while they sat in the middle ...or he, as they were busy jerking themselves off with their thin fingers. They didn't make a sound, only their eyes were a portrayal of how they felt at this point of time and they looked to be in a full elated state while their hands worked their cock in a flurry of movement. Suddenly, the Morelull tensed up and cum fired up towards the van roof like fountain water. As seed rained down on their mushroom appendages, the mess was absorbed into the diminutive being's body like it were never meant to be. They came to an afterglow after maybe two minutes of nonstop spurting into the air, but that was only because their cock was shrinking out of their grasp and oozing the remains of their load into their hands. 

Unfortunately, that orgasm would be the last to have for the Morelull, as those loins slowly melded into their body and that cock shrunk into nothing more than a button of nerves. A pussy. 

They looked apprehensive for a minute, only to look to the wall on their right. Where Sam's house was. 

He'll get high soon. Then they can go back to jerking off with a dick for once.


	18. Black Kyurem x White Kyurem

**I've come to the subtle assumption that all legendaries in a bedroom scenario are hermaphrodites by default and only come to a solid side of male or female whenever they please.**

**These two stay natural, however.**

* * *

Lacunosa's legend is a farce. It was created under the false pretense that the beast that lived there ate humans that stayed outside past the designated curfew so the city's police force could have something to do besides be useless. But in reality, it didn't truly matter what time of day the "beast" could come out because frankly

What's stopping a Kyurem from freezing the place over and taking whoever they wanted?

Granted, the legend is a lie anyhow; some guy disappeared during a snowstorm, was never heard from again, and the city's mayor just started telling people not to be outside. Pokemon haven't eaten humans since the Great War between them and those were guided by humans presumed to be heroes until their conflicting methods brought the world into an eternal split of mindsets.

And the mediator was left to break apart and serve them until the war was over.

Of course, everyone knows that story, because then Kyurem would still be an unknown entity to the world. But what if people didn't realize that there were two different Kyurem? Let that sink in.

The one from the legends of the two heroes who let conflict breed into a war that left truth and ideals as concepts that could never coexist in peace and the one from the myth that they ate humans that didn't honor the curfew to be inside at night. On one hand, it'd hardly make sense for that would mean the suspected home of where Kyurem hides would be a tundra where no one that was not part Ice or Steel would survive reaching the frozen cave since their presence is said to freeze anything within the area they stand in and their body is frozen solid.

But again, let's refute that with a different idea: what if one of them did the freezing of Giant Chasm and the other did not?

That makes one think that the possibilities were even smaller, since it would still prove there is one, so let's just get right on the case of Giant Chasm, where the snowstorm in progress was so chilling that only Beartic were out enjoying it since they had the fur for it. The cave at the deep end was lit up, but one could barely see how with the hulking presence blocking the entrance...

Said presence blowing frigid air towards the land below and making the snow turn into a blizzard.

"There, that should be enough to guarantee we don't get any stragglers in here again." The presence retreated into the cave, the ice stalagmites reflecting their visage but not enough to reveal their seemingly dark physique. Only when they reached the cave's main chamber did the light illuminate over their gray build...

Kyurem. But in their domineering Black forme.

They seemed to take to arriving within their home's deepest recesses leniently, for they stomped into the middle of the cave...and sat down on a couch made of ice with a quaking crash and crossed their legs to lounge. Their unfrozen hand found what looked like a remote barely held together if its taped-on surface was any clue but it functioned nonetheless as the dragon aimed it towards a rickety-looking flat-screen hoisted on ice-stands that began to flick through channels.

Yep, that was a TV. Being powered by who-knows-what.

"White! Blizzard's done. You can head out and do your thing!" The Kyurem busy slacking off called out into the dark that the TV could not illuminate. This usually meant that someone else would come out-if the rumors of there being two Kyurem was actually true-matching the identity that this Kyurem just shouted. But nothing showed up, prompting them to look into the dark where they yelled.

"White!? Hello! You're gonna be late if you don't go! Arceus knows you love being on-time for shit..." The black dragon continued flicking through channels, finding that the human satellite projecting the images for entertainment were on their dry spell today for nothing was getting the Kyurem's attention. And after not receiving a response from whoever they were trying to get to come out, they growled and left the "comfort" of their couch. They stomped into the dark, blowing a current of electricity out of their sharp-chinned maw to light a bulb that showed a hollowed-out tunnel made of mostly ice rather than stone. They continued on, lighting more until it looked like a corridor one would find in an important building, and came across a metal door that looked forced into the rocky wall rather than built-in. And the fact that the black dragon had to manually pull it open rather than put a spark in it to make it automatic proved that it was indeed forced decor.

"C'mon White. You know the drill-I make it cold, you hunt for fo-" The Kyurem had stepped into the dark chamber, lighting up an overheard light bulb just in time to catch another being huddled up in a corner. Right away, the dragon was silent and gazed upon the occupant who seemed to shake as if they were cold. "White...?"

"D-don't come in ...It's happening...a-again, Black..." The keening figure unfurled from the ball they were trying to become and flipped towards the door, showing off to be...a Kyurem.

There you go, two ice dragons.

"Are you...sure?"

"I don't l-lie, remember...?" The white-furred dragon's snapping seemed forced out, as if they were trying to hide something from the subject matter but with emotions flaring out it was clear implications were in the air. Though Black didn't seem to catch it.

"Oh, right. I can. But I'm not lying here-you gotta go. I can't go hunt for food without you-I can't thaw the catches, I can't keep the blizzard stable if I'm out in it or it's gonna make this place uninhabitable an-"

"I CAN'T!"

"Why the fuck not? You were fine and dandy yesterday!"

"Because..." The pause was making Black look with more frustration than concern, their growling belly making it seem like their earlier worry was just for show.

"Out with it."

"It's...I'm in..."

"You're in what? In love with somebody?"

"In...he-heat..." The revelation hit the black dragon, making them go from eying their counterpart to ogling their lower half. And sure enough, they would make out the obvious sight of a vagina puffy in need rather than overuse before the light began to sway and move it out of sight. But the image was still there in mind.

"Well...that can't stop you, right? I know you're hungry."

"I can't i-ignore it this time ...Not again ...It hurts, Black...I need you to get ri-rid of it."

"I told you, I can't do that anymore. We're both married dragons, we can't just go against that because you g-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT COMMITMENTS!" The white-furred dragon was on their feet, allowing their cunny to drool arousal onto the floor. Before Black could try and regain his position in this debate, White was in front of them. "If I don't get cured, I'm gonna do a lot more...th-than make you go against your vows..."

"What about yours...? We told our mates we were gonna change from how we used to do things...and now you're trying to dive right back into that life?"

"Is marriage going to make me stop being horny for the nearest cock?" Since it was a question and not a statement, it left Black unsure on how to answer and left White to continue their point. "If you won't do it, I'll go to the Hall and make everyone give me some relief."

"Stop, White. You're being hysterical."

"And you're being a bitch." That shouldn't hurt a dragon's pride but when it comes from another dragon able to tell the truth and only the truth it gets pretty scratching to hear.

"Fuck off. It's not my fault that I'm being rational and you're caving into your needs. Get a hold of yourself."

"For the last time, Black, I CAN'T!" White shoved their way into Black, making the two dragons wrestle onto the floor until the former was on top of the latter. "I can't think straight, I can't think of a way to suppress it...I need you to fuck me...And I need you to fuck me raw..."

"But if I do tha-"

"I'll ask Arceus to get rid of any eggs. Now quit your excuses and get your dick out here." White got out of Black's face and sat up straight, having straddled the ice dragon's waist and let their pussy grind into Black's. The frottage would have been a lot hotter if they were both erect, but this was fine enough to get the Black Kyurem aroused from that obvious hiding place. White had to bit their lip to not look so eager as their counterpart grew to their erect size of two feet, but they couldn't stop their tongue from licking their chops.

Black felt a sweatdrop fall as they stared at their denmate ogle their endowment like it was something new. "You seriously need to stop treating dicks like they shouldn't exist."

"Shut up. Not my fault yours is so...d-damn big..." It wasn't even inside yet here was White squirting juices all over it as they rose their hips to be impaled. Black was quick to bring their hands into the mix since they weren't being held down to slow the furred dragon's roll and they snarled at being unable to shove that cock into their depths. "You have a lot of nerve..."

"If you want my dick, that's fine. But we're doing it my way. So unless you want me to try and fuck one of the bears outside, I suggest you cram it." White looked like they had been handed a Normal Gem covered in Beedrill "honey" but they growled and looked to yield from being so insistent.

"Fine. Just make sure you actually cure it. I don't like reminding you that you definitely did not last time."

"Keep telling you that I was tired from plowing my mate, and my story's not changing anytime soon so SHUT UP!" Black was done with White's discouraging words, so they decided to cut to the chase, raised those hips until the tip of the black dragon's cock was directly below and felt a huff of frigid air leave their maw as they made White take a seat on their lap to swallow all of that dragon meat into those warm folds. Yes, contrary to popular belief, the insides of a Kyurem were as warm as you'd find on any dragon.

Right on time, they were a moaning mess, tongue out and hands trying to find something to grab but only finding Black's chest suitable enough to handle things.

"Th-this is more like it...Wh-what're you looking at?" White wanted to vocalize everything they felt about having that long shaft breaching their innards and making their walls spasm in an attempt to provide resistance to break through, but Black was staring at them in a way that seemed challenging.

"I want you to say it." Their smug grin was accented by them lifting those white hips and bringing them back down with a hard *spleulch* that got dragon juice everywhere between their hips and the floor beneath them.

"N-no..."

"C'mon...~" Slam. Slam. Slam. The room began to quake from the power, making it seem like Black was doing a lot more to White's pussy than what their contorted face was letting on.

"N-no!" White was panting, grip tightening on the black dragon's pecs as they were satiated with each pummeling drop of their hips into the base of that cock.

"Just say you were wrong about our r-relationships ...being monogamous ...and I'll stop going so hard..."

"Wh-why can't you just...let me have a half-truth...every once in a while...?"

"Do you know how bad I wanted to f-fuck you like this during my Rut? My mate was in tears...listening to me yearn for you instead of them ...But I was lucky they forgave me when it was over..."

White's teeth grit in their maw and they felt another rush of fluids come splattering all over the dragons. Arceus, they hated when Black brought that up. They know that the single-love marriages are a pain on both of their libidos built up from constantly fucking each other over the past millennia, but White assumed that maybe they could be tamer for others so that they didn't run them into the ground six feet under trying to match their pace.

Guess they were ...were...

"They won't...if they knew I did this for you...So s-say it for fuck's sake!" Black was getting close, thrusting up into White as they knew they needed to hear this conflict end with their say instead of some self-revelation that only worked in the short walk rather than the long run.

Then White began to roar to the ceiling as they came right there on the spot. "I WAS WRONG...! WE SHOULD NOT...H-HAVE GOTTEN MARRIED...!"

Black made sure they could still hear and feel their dick punching through White's pussy before grinning and going back to making them bounce. "That's...more like it ...Why don't you get...anything else off your ches-"

"Sh-shut up ...Knock me up, dammit..." White's voice was hoarse but the need in their tone was still apparent.

"We gotta break more vows for that..."

"D-don't make me shove Ditto in your cunt again..."

"Okay okay, geez ...You know I hate those things being inside of me..." Black grumbled, feeling their cock get primed and ready for a load so they went faster. Gravity was helping them hit home, and even get the aftershocks of the impacts of their hips to jumpstart White's clit into the mix, so Black was being milked from tip to base for a good while until he began to push deeper...

"Oh yeah...bring that damn thing out of there..."

"Quit talking like th-that..."

White wouldn't hear it, licking their hungry lips again as they hunched over Black's body to look down at their hips. That icy blue shaft began to throb like it were about to blow, but that was only for show. The real fun arrived when something bulbous pushed against their pussy lips and made them growl into White's ear until the object came out with a wet *pop*.

A knot. One made to ensure a breeding was complete and undeterred.

"Can't wait to carry our young inside of me again...Think it'll be Cryogonal again?"

"Better...than Ditto..." Black did not want to think back on the time they thought their own estrus was cursed, since the eggs always came out as blank slates that later hatched into Ditto. It hurt to think that their eggs were nothing more than just receptacles but they didn't dwell on those thoughts forever. It was their turn to roar and they made sure only the lone Beartic outside the cave heard it as they blew their load.

Cum as cold as an iceberg began to blast into White's core, soiling the heat within and leaving it swamped full of dragon spunk. The furred dragon panted, for they were soon tied to make sure no excess found their way out of their lips while they continued to take seed into their body. With each stream that felt like cold fire, their estrus faded like the wind, and within time, they felt sane in the brain.

Black felt themselves run out of breath, so they let go of White's ass-which they didn't remember holding onto-and relaxed beneath them. It always felt good to cum inside this needy dragon, Black knows. Time and relationships couldn't chisel the yearning want to make their body fat off their seed, and no amount of bonding with others could make Black forget.

White's relief seemed to be temporary, for they began to whimper and their cunt began to flare up with heat anew.

"A-again..."

"Knot's gonna hurt..."

"Don't care...I want babies..."

Black rolled their eyes and lifted their needy denmate up, both of them groaning in discomfort as that sensitive knot tried to pop out of those abused lips until the louder *pop* signified that it was free.

Free to knock on those gray lips while Black got back to thrusting.

* * *

Morning. It always made the recently fallen snow glisten like diamonds. Not a soul was in sight, for their days had yet to begin and it was too peaceful to disturb the quiet with crunching footsteps.

Unless you were Black with morning wood.

They were groggy, absentmindedly scratching around their crotch and making sure to avoid their dick so they didn't agitate it. It was out, but it was way too sensitive to be touched at the moment. And with good reason.

"Get your black ass back in here. More Cryogonal means more lights." White came out of the dark corridor leading to the outside, trapping Black in their grasp and bringing them back into the depths where howling made the air seem haunted in Giant Chasm.


	19. M Braviary x Multiple Species

**Another bird thing from "Ridin Valon". I'm starting to think they just like all that flies.**

* * *

**CW: Anatomically Correct Avians, Tentacles, Somnophilia, MPreg**

"So...hungry…." The beautiful forest of Non-Aym was flourishing despite the changing seasons, trees staying strong with slightly browning leaves and grass staying fresh-looking for those of the appeal taste. Though even all of that can be overlooked for the sake of other needs, like this Braviary flying over trees with a noticeable drop with every flap of his wings.

His name was Barg, not to be mistaken by the human construct meant for transporting things, and he was starving. His favorite berry bush had been raided last night-most likely by that no-good murder of Murkrow that tends to come through the area at night to swipe stuff-and with every other food source around his home territorially claimed by other residents of the forest, his choices on what will keep him sustained were very limited. Barg hoped that he wouldn't have to resort to begging for food…

Last time he did that, he had to move from all the rumors that spawned from...what he had to do.

So he made sure to keep his growling stomach away from certain areas so he didn't get metaphorically backed into a corner on options by the more "predatory" characters of the forest. He's been doing good so far, no one's really tried to shoot him down or an-

Barg came to a halt, assuming his eyes had just played tricks on him, before backtracking and seeing exactly what he thought he did: a berry bush! And it looked loaded to the brim with fresh ones ripe for the taking. Not believing his luck-and following the gnarly orders of his snarling gut, Barg took a nosedive towards the sweet-looking morsels and dug in the second he landed.

Sweet _and _juicy! Every bite into these blue berries was like eating balloons filled with water-on accident, mind you. Barg could barely hold himself from consuming every one he saw present, and by the time he felt his hunger start to waver, his feathers from his beak down was caked on juices. It got to a point where it was even going between his legs in volume.

Once he was satisfied, Barg looked and saw that he barely put a dent in the bush's supply-and that was saying something with all the stems littered around his feet. Though, Barg felt that he needed a berry or two for the road considered that coming all the way out here from his den was a significantly longer trip than it would be from his usual food, so he reached to take a new berry that he saw dangling off a branch just out of his view. And what he saw nearly made him gag...

He picked up a Mutto Berry ...known around the world for being shaped like…

A _penis_.

He dangled it in his feet like it was a dirty leaf, only to look down at the grass to recoil in fear ...He had eaten a lot more of them than he figured. And much, much worse to happen at that moment….

_**His cloaca burned with need**_.

Barg crushed the berry in his talons as he doubled over in a sudden orgasm that left his motor skills shot like an injured Bouffalant, cum splattering out of his vent onto the ground, and leaving him to shakily stand on his feet when the powerful yet fleeting moment ebbed away into a subtle overhang in his brain. Fuck...why didn't he check the shapes first? Why did he go belly-first into this mess…!?

Barg attempted to step away from the whole thing, wiping his talons clean from the horrid berry juice his tum was full of at this point, but the damage was done; the second he was about to take off, his opening spasmed in the wake of another orgasm and left him to writhe on the ground like a depraved creep as he soiled the grass with his seed. Barg barely recovered from that one, and when he dared to stand only to fall against a tree, he could see just how _puffy _his cloaca had gotten.

Dammit...it was like Rut season all over again...and it **just **ended!

"Well well, look who we got here…~" Barg hated every syllable of that sentence, and grew to hate it even more as he saw who spoke it. Ned-the resident Nidoking that never knows when to respect territory and just preys on anyone who's unfortunate enough to get caught on the paths throughout the forest-had walked up to Barg with the kind of smug grin that made the Braviary want to give it a good socking with his taloned feet. They were also notorious for shooting down any birds with Thunderbolt and 'collecting travel fees', so this was a REALLY bad spot to be stuck as.

This was cemented when Ned simply stepped up to Barg's face so that the avian was stuck looking at their crotch.

"You know the rules, beakbrain. You suck or I find out if bird eggs ain't the only thing that comes out of your hole." Right on cue, the air filled with a sickeningly alluring musk that came from that crotch, followed by the expected hardening of Ned's dick. The rhino was not wrong; Barg knew the rules.

This wasn't his first time.

"You call me beakbrain and I bite it off."

"You poke me once with your beak and you go twelve feet under; six from me throttling you and six more when I make sure you don't get up."

Barg only glared up at Ned before indulging in that reeking cock at his mouth, having to suppress a gag from the taste he picked up. Yep, the damn rhino had fucked someone earlier-poor thing was probably pounced on dry and only had Ned's discharges for lubricant-and barely wiped himself off. So here was Barg slurping up the remnants like a parched Camerupt.

"Oh yeeeeeah, been meaning to get your head down there…~" Ned's voice was like having Icicle Crash burrowed deep into Barg's wings, but with his current mouthful, he couldn't rightfully call Ned a series of 'colorful words' about their virility. It really sucks too, because there'd be no base.

The rhino was bigger than his game.

Once Ned got a good grip on the tree Barg had been stationed at to recover from his rapid-fire orgasms back-to-back, the Braviary now had to endure getting his throat stuffed against his own pace from the Nidoking's thrusting. Thankfully, Barg didn't make the mistake of already being mid-suckle before the rhino got busy making a toy out of his throat, so all he was really griping about was the erratic way they were thrusting. But then…

He was slowly not minding it…

No no, he wasn't getting used to it or liking it...It was...he wasn't _satisfied _with this. And once his mind started piecing that together, his cloaca responded in kind and went through the kind of quivering that one could only imagine when they had wet dreams in their habitats, ejecting cum that sailed past the underside of Ned's tail in strength, and leaving the poor Braviary too winded to care that the moment was being abused by tactless humping against his beak.

"Well fuck, if I knew you were gonna nut _that _hard from me, I would just freeze your little wings so you can't fly out of my cave…~" ...And that knocked Barg right out of his afterglow. Fuck all of _**that**_. It's one thing to take advantage of a bird when he's down and horny with no means to know the limit, but it's another to literally plot kidnapping them when they're within earshot.

So, just as Ned braced themselves more firmly on the tree to really cram their dick in the avian's throat, Barg retaliated with a mere Thrash; he headbutted the rhino's stomach, making them keel inward a bit from their rather vulnerable posture; he followed up with another to their crotch that made them truly double over to protect it from further injury; and he attacked that heinous fucker until they were massaging their dick on their back.

"You little...sh-sh-" Ned had every reason to be angry, for his pride and manhood had been challenged and damaged respectively by a runt of a species, but he was silenced.

_By Barg moving onto their body positioned to ride._

"Shut up and hold still before I peck your eyes out." The bird forced those hands out of his way, much to Ned's dismay which was quickly shut down by a very menacing glare from Barg, before the dick was free to have a vent sink down around it. Unfortunately, it was thanks to this rhino that Barg was able to confidently shove himself down on the entirety of their cock-because something over a foot long but almost as thick as an arm is _**not **_an easy feat-so it didn't take Barg long before he went from testing the waters to literally slamming his ass on Ned's crotch like a Lopunny.

He didn't know why he was so driven to do this; he didn't know why his guts were writhing like a pile of Ekans he ate live were wrestling to see who would cave into being digested first; he didn't know why he was doing this with NED of all Pokemon in this damn forest; and he surely didn't know why the rhino was just laying there and letting him ride them like they weren't just chock full of the kind of cocky bravado one should expect from a predator Pokemon, but here was Barg getting a fix from them like it was already predestined. Maybe the rhino really was as big as one made them to be as, and all they needed to get put in their place was an assertive someone.

Too bad it had to be when Barg was at his most vulnerable-when he was _riled up_.

But much to the Braviary's-and to anyone who could have been watching's-surprise, **Ned** came first, whimpering as they loaded Barg with the spunk they always said was 'so potent it could knock up a Nidoqueen after a long night with the right mood' and came to a halt...ten seconds later. Testing with some squeezes, the avian confirmed that the rhino literally nutted for ten seconds and it was over.

Just. Like. That.

The forest's Spearow flew out in complaint from their nests to avoid having the pathetic cries of Ned the Bitch-Made Nidoking being forced to climax inside of a very, very, very, _very _angry bird.

"Never gonna hear the end of that guy…" An hour later, Barg was sighted waddling into the forest's river like an Empoleon who was caring for an egg they recently laid, slowly slipping inside of the rushing waters and feeling layer upon layer of gunk wash off his lower section.

Making that rhino cry for their mother had been satisfying for all up to the last round, where they dissolved into this babbling fit begging Barg not to make them cum their internal balls dry. But Barg wasn't having it, because no matter how many loads he pumped out of that cock like a certified breeding stumped specifically carved out for forest dwellers of Ned's size, the Braviary's cloaca was still blazing hot with need. So of course he fucking milked them dry, what mercy did they deserve after threatening to imprison the avian like he was free game!? He almost wished they would fall into a ditch and broke their neck when he got off and they took off like they were late for a not-so-secret meetup with a hookup they "wooed".

None of that hilarious set of moments quelled the Braviary's frustrations.

Even reaching for it from underwater yielding fruitless results in hopes that the horny spiel was over, and Barg ended up groaning some more as even close quarters with his vent made him cum. As he spurted into the waters, he heard a bush rustle behind him, and it made him vehemently glare in that direction before ignoring it and going back to dealing with his crippling afterglow. You know what's really bad? He didn't even cum when Ned was u-

The rustle was in front Barg now, and he felt his feathers stand on end as the first bush rustled again. He knew he was being watched, and unfortunately he couldn't even make himself decent for the one getting eyes on his ass since his cloaca stood out like a sore thumb with his blue underbelly feathers. Even with his legs closed.

The one before him was breached, and out popped a Tangrowth. Right away, red flags came up in Barg's sex-hungry mind because a run-in with these were always met with trauma for victims. Most of the time, the victims in question can barely speak without spitting up some strange substance from their throat or whining from having them spill out...elsewhere. And with all the stories he's heard over and over again. Barg was _not _in any willing position to be added to the list.

Sadly, the other bush had been broken through and it was **another **Tangrowth. Both of them eyed Barg with their blank gazes that hid their true intent more so than their vines, not making a sound and letting the avian's heated panting fill the void that the river would have been filling otherwise.

The Tangrowth in front of Barg stepped forward, planting that flat foot right into the trail of cum the Braviary had been leaking up until cleaning himself out, and stopped to examine the mess. With Barg blocking the view, the other only had the faint clouds of seed being washed downstream to notice any seminal fluids about, and as the first began to peer closely at the seed on their hand, the bird knew he only had seconds to get out of there by any means necessary before he ended up being compost. Or a husk of his former self.

Or worse-made into some kind of incubator by these walking freaks!

When the Tangrowth examining his semen looked more closely, Barg made a dash for upstream, hoping to be able to circle around and hopefully find a place-or Pokemon-to get off at until this overwhelming need wavered…

He didn't even make it away from them.

His legs had been ensnared the whole time much to his bewilderment, and looking back in a rising yet dulled panic he saw the other Tangrowth extending their arms at him. He was reeled in like a Magikarp, prompting him to try and slow things down with his wings, but it was no good. And soon, he was being dangled over the river like it was a death sentence.

It is said that wild Tangrowth are dangerous, not only because of their lack of empathy for others, but also for their complete disregard of personal space. Seeing one meant you run until your feet bleed, because their control over most plant life-not even counting their seemingly infinite supply of vines-was more damaging on one's psyche than what was let on. And having _**two **_meant Barg was still alive from a prayer.

"What do you want? I don't care how much...you want a little bitch….I'm not bending to you...either of you." Barg's resolve was set; he'll endure whatever he has to if it meant getting away from these Tangrowth. Unfortunately, they made no motion, other than to stare with an air of curiosity-only way to tell was from the rather blank blink.

"Don't just stand there ...do your worst already! I'm not gonna be your toy…!" Why weren't they doing anything? It was actually getting under Barg's feathers. Freaks of nature take to any means to have a reason for cruel and unusual punishment on what wasn't them, but neither the observant nor the captor Tangrowth made a particular move on him. This was made even worse on his paranoia over them when they….let him go?

No really, he was put back over land and laid out gently on the ground as if he had been resting there the whole time, prompting the Braviary to look around in confusion until he realized that his legs were still caught from the other Tangrowth and he had been left presenting himself to the one before him. Fuck, it _was _a plot to make him drop his guard, and he couldn't even close his legs to try and at least keep the vines away.

His seed was gone when the watcher held out their hand towards him, getting him to struggle much to no avail as having those vines beckon him forth was like getting Goodra goo off one's body after getting hugged by a pack of them. And just as he feared, those dark green vines made their appearance and wriggled their way towards him. Barg seethed through his beak as they all focused on his lower end, the anticipation making it seem like he was "eager" for their arrival with how much winking his vent was doing to deny any entry.

Unfortunately, there was no stopping something that fit right in.

Barg shuddered in a grossed-out manner as he felt one snake its way inside, pushing through his walls without any solid resistance present to stop him. Fucking Ned. Before he could even assume that he was being shown mercy, his head was snapped back by a vine and another slipped into his beak before he could shut it. Noticeably thicker, and with it designed specifically to keep those with the capability from biting it off effectively, Barg was powerless as it went into his throat.

Another vine found its way into his vent, though it went worming into a hole not meant for penetrating and got him to protest vehemently against his "gag" as discomfort began to take form underneath the ignored pleasure. Who cares if vines felt good, he did NOT want to be a slave to these guys! Or girls, whatever!

It seemed like forever until those damn appendages stopped moving, leaving Barg to awkwardly breathe around the one keeping his throat occupied from shouting out every curse word he knew like a Pelipper. They seemed to be having some form of conversation that he simply could not understand, because they way they were staring at each other and making gestures with their body and eyes betrayed communication. Were they deciding his fate? Did he have a say in this? Who was gonna be the one that made his life hell, and the one that made his life less of one to try and get early sympathy from?

None of that mattered when the observant Tangrowth commanded their vines to pump through Barg's vent like a pair of cocks.

The Braviary shouted against his gag as he was violated without mercy, both appendages striking everywhere imaginable within his cloaca. He was almost happy that the other one keeping his throat full wasn't joining in on making his body out into nothing more than a double-ended toy for Grass types, but then they hopped into the fray by pushing their own vine well beyond the limits of Barg's throat-getting his eyes to widen in fear of being choked to death-and leaving it to twitch in the recesses of his rocking stomach until he felt a liquid pour inside.

He didn't want to think of it as piss-because he didn't want to know the how over knowing the why-nor did he want to dream of it being cum, because the latter being mentioned by thought made his vent flare up in dissatisfaction and the last thing he needed was to _excite _some Tangrowth.

Rumor has it one is never seen again if they're actually to a Tangrowth's liking.

His stomach was starting to bloat like he were full of eggs with the mysterious fluid, weighing him down like he drank too much water rather than eating a bunch of berries first before watering it all down to digest easier. Though, that seemed to be all that vine was gonna do to him, for nothing happened for a solid minute from down the hatch. That didn't stop his vent from being mechanically fucked, however, and he continued to glare out towards his captors. The worst part wasn't even that his body was enjoying this treatment since there was no pain…

_Barg wasn't even close to cumming_.

Nope, none of those appendages in his opening were doing it for him, and with his legs stuck spread eagle-pun not intended-Barg couldn't convey that they were not going to get him to cum at this rate. And even a few minutes later of nothing but methodical pumping, he **still **wasn't any closer than he was.

Barg was just about to test if the vine in his throat was weakened from that discharge enough to let him bite it off so he could screech at this incompetent Tangrowth playing off the act of fucking him, when that one in particular visibly shuddered and the vines inside of the avian's cloaca began to shoot their fluids. Not thick, so it wasn't cum; not too warm, so it wasn't piss; and not too runny to be any kind of fertilizer.

Nope. This was it. They pulled out of him and began to walk away, leaving Barg to look confused at not having a throat full of the forest for the first time in who knows how long and to watch his tormentors leave him. They left him there, nearly coated head to toe in whatever this…wait...This was sap.

Those freaks spurted some tree sap in him!?

Barg felt his anger boil into something more of actual seething rage, roaring behind his beak and pounding his wings into the ground like a Sawk being livid at their perilous training. He ignored the rushed orgasm he had in the middle of it in favor of seeing if he could make an Earthquake with how miffed he was. Those fucking...walking bushes...stuffed him full of sap, half satisfied…, and feeling even _worse _than before...If Barg wasn't so debilitated by his commanding lust, he would have hounded after them to hack their vines to chunks for even _**daring **_to insinuate that he was about to be taken in as a toy. But no, every move he made was followed with his cloaca pulsing like a cock would, and leave a new mess at his feet to try not to slip in.

By the time Barg's moment of anger passed, he crawled into the water to clean his feathers off and flush out the tree sap. Having so much as a droplet run through his poor vent made his feathers stand in agitation, but he already left himself somewhat exhausted venting out, so he couldn't throw a fit in the water unless he wanted to attract something else.

When he came to land to dry off, Barg shook himself off and preened whatever stuck out like a sore talon.

Only to lose any focus on that as a fast blur whizzed overhead.

Instincts would tell him that a race was in progress, or something similar, but there was no follow-up whizzing of anymore and they weren't slowing down for anything. They did, however, leave a feather behind for him to see who it was-since he couldn't tell from where he had been-and nearly looked like a total creep whiffing the red piece.

Pidgeot...

Barg's mind was set, and before he knew it, he was taking off into the skies after them. His cloaca seemed to be ready for this too, for it hadn't gone through a state of euphoria from the sudden movements requires to take flight for a Braviary, but the avian wasn't complaining. Nor would he, for he was gonna make sure he vented out properly...and his mind only wanted this solution…

It took a fair bit of searching-and rather unsightly sniffing-but he eventually trailed the fellow bird to a nest overlooking a section of the mountain that overlooked a mountain. Must be a lookout or a makeshift watch tower. Either case, they were present with no one else around and Barg was too horny to care about being presentable.

So yes, he quite literally dropped down on the Pidgeot like he "lost control" and made sure to stay on them.

"Rude of you to use me to catch you without saying 'look out below', don't you think stranger?" Silky smooth...a female Pidgeot. Barg barely knew of any ladies in this vast forest expanse, especially with Ned's predatory hunting for 'ripe pussy' on the daily-though those days were numbered for the time being.

"Got lost looking at your down...Didn't have time." Speaking clearly and without a wispy aftertone was difficult considering Barg's voice was nearly shot after the run-in with the Tangrowth left him wanting to Hyper Voice all over the place, but this was working. She didn't pay heed nor mention his half-hearted cover up.

"What a charmer. Is this what falling in love looks like literally?"

"Maybe. After all, who wouldn't want you to share a nest with?"

That got her to scoff, oddly. "Apparently every male Pidgeot that's ever 'wanted me forever'. They come, commit, then go court with some feathered flank they ran into on a flight for exercise and expect me to ignore that they smell like they laid seed."

Barg didn't expect to drop into some kind of post-divorce counseling, but whatever got him ignored as he set himself to mount her but not get their vents touching. Yet. "Sheesh, sounds like the guys make for some bad times."

"Well yeah, emotionally. They're the right amount of quick when it's time for egg season, but other than that they're just jerks who never want to settle. They either want to pick a fight to prove they're loyal, fly off with friends or fly off with a new catch."

"Seems like it's about time you tried other kinds of partners to me…" Barg tried to go for the smallest nudge, but the Pidgeot shifted in a way that not only did it do it for him, but also left him an inch from gracing the lady's untouched vent and his own weary yet excitable one.

"I guess so...never thought of being laid into by a male of a different species. Granted that Ned fellow would be a nice catch if he wasn't such a creep."

"I wouldn't recommend Ned anyhow." Nope, not gonna tell her that the rhino was empty on swimmers. Nope. nuh-uh.

"Well, who do you suggested, mister matchmaker?" Okay, this was getting silly; the Pidgeot had gone from being subtly posed to practically having Barg prod her sex but at a feather-light touch-pun also not inteded-so he couldn't jump to action. Didn't help that she kept a Keen Eye on him.

"There were some Tangr-"

"_Ab-_solutely not. Birds are supposed to cut plants and trees, not get roped down like we're game for poachers. Plus, I prefer a classy lay that bears eggs, not some kinky quickie that turns into a fantasy come to life s-"

Barg had enough of her yammering, and quickly pushed his vent up against hers in an effort to get his message across. She quit talking at that point to help, nor did she break eye contact, but what got him to keep making him "kiss" her cloaca was the fact that she _let him_.

She knew from the start.

And with that, the Braviary set himself more properly to actually hump at her flank, much to her enjoyment as she cooed into the floor of her next and kept her tail feathers flagged aside. The thing about birds in this scenario was that pleasure for them was tenfold in comparison to other species; Barg could feel her sex getting ready to receive his true kiss and his own vent was actually responding in kind by swelling up. With each accepting pull against his lips, Barg knew it was now or never until he found some other unfortunate avian so ready to get laid into by a horny bird.

"F-feels like...you're a nest hopper yourself...what made you...stop here…?" Now that Barg was about to tie her as birds do, she could feel the signs of wear on his whole crotch instead of little taps here and there, and looked up at him with a half-lidded eye contorted with bliss.

"Bad...run-in...didn't get off…" Technically he got off _after _he was done with both Ned and the Tangrowth, but neither times posed as a good way to feel true relief as one should when they were in a premature rut season multiplied by too much aphrodisiac disguised as food.

"Guess you better...quit st-stalling before I leave you hanging there b-FAWWWWK!" Barg cut her off again, but it actually was for the better yet again as his cloacal kiss with her sex led to his passage pushing into hers, getting the Braviary to grind his hips on her butt until he bit back a screech with a rather convenient branch as he truly _came_.

Seed didn't spurt out in meager shots, it was a _**whole flood**_. Seed most likely addled by the early call to make eggs washed down every inch of the Pidgeot's innards, and she came to a climax herself that led to some back shots hitting on his sensitive flesh just hard enough to make him gush out some more.

The stream came to an end a full minute later, the Pidgeot's ass a tangled mess of spent seed and disturbed feathered, with Barg barely any better with a whole layer of mixed cum on his entire lower half. Both avians huffed for air, Barg more so since having a proper climax actually left him more winded than the earlier ones, until the Pidgeot cleared her throat.

"S-sorry to...bother you...but you're gonna...crush my nest to pieces if you...stay o-on me…" Barg moved up a little-much to her whistle of relief-and sure enough, her stomach was so bloated with cum mixing with eggs to fertilize that it _touched the floor of the next_. Knowing the impact of his load first hand, Barg's cloaca made its way out of the fair lady and copious bursts of seed came splurting from there. She sucked in air every time she thought it would stop only for some more excess to sneak out, but otherwise there was no true damage.

"Sorry...ate some really weird berries that I shouldn't have...need a nap." The exhaustion was making him slur the rest of his words, so he just demonstrated how tired he was by literally falling out of the now pregnant Pidegot's nest and meandering his way to the cave's maw. He looked up at her form, gracefully billowing in the wind with such flowing locks, and mouthed the words 'thank you' to her just as he was passing out.

She said something but he missed it as sleep took him.

Night hung over the area like a blanket, the Pidgeot fast asleep in her nest filled with eggs she ended up laying just as she was getting ready to pass the night away. The night breeze was loaded with the smell of bliss among the odd odors of a wandering Skuntank or Muk. Though, Barg wasn't on the ground where he had passed out at when he finished inside the lady bird.

No, he was inside the cave getting boned by its lone denizen.

"Mmm-mmm….wh-what's...what's happenin-ng?' The groggy Braviary was rocked away by something behind him, his eyes slowly taking in his rather dreary surroundings dimly lit by a crudely set-up fire to his left before his head thunked against the nearby cave wall and all was clear. And when they were, he felt the full brunt of an orgasm delayed by his unconscious state rage out full force from his cloaca like a Hydro Pump, feeling his seed splash...around something?

"'Bout time you came. Was beginning to think you were just dead…" A _**very **_deep voice made Barg shudder from both his rather mind-fogging orgasm and the decibels of the stranger, only for him to turn to look over his shoulders and feel a hint of fear sink down his throat into his gut.

It was Gletch, the resident 'top predator' of the forest.

And one thrust from their pelvis was all it took for Barg to know that the land shark was stuffing him with no mercy.

"W-wait…! Don't d-do this...ffffffuck…" Barg didn't want to get laid by a dragon...they knocked up _anyone _they got their hands on when they were horny! And in his state, and what he was rocking between his legs, every thrust from Gletch was like a prolonged countdown to a life of being a shark's chew toy until he could successfully escape.

And yes, _**successfully**_ escape-the emphasis is on the fact that Garchomp can _fly _and go almost as fast as a _Dragonite_.

Barg's panic was swiftly being silenced by the cock in his vent, feeling it ram against his deepest regions yet somehow not being enough to feel full...Must not be every inch in there. And that thought alone made him shudder. The angle was probably what was holding Gletch back fr-

_What was that nudging his stomach?_

Barg could feel something bob into his stomach-only slightly distended now that he slept off the rest of the leftover sap that didn't wanna leave his guts-and somewhat meet the shaft thrusting through his walls with relative ease. But Barg didn't like the answer he got-and it wasn't even from Gletch catching onto Barg's sudden wonder about the foreign object between his thighs.

Nope, he found out what it was when the land shark finally crammed the last few inches of cock into the avian's vent and blew a load inside..._and outside of their cloaca_.

Barg felt like he was back with the Tangrowth as Gletch made short work of his sex and flooded it within seconds, feeling that thick spunk make a home within Barg's core and feeling a majority of it settle in there instead of pour straight back out of him as he had hoped. In tandem, he felt Gletch's _other cock _spurt all over the Braviary's down and legs, leaving a pool to slowly form below him and make falling down very distasteful. Dammit...And of course, his vent decided to go through an orgasm _yet again _from that alone to ante things up. Curse those berries…

None of this would have transpired if he had just paid attention.

"Now you're our mate…" Barg didn't like those words, nor when Gletch didn't even try playing off that they were going to continue with a feigned motion to pull out before they simply restarted, but he was left both hopeful that this wouldn't take any longer and confused…

Our?

"What d-do you...aghhh..mean 'our'?" The Braviary felt feeling in his wings and used them on the wall so he wouldn't get rocked into the wall while the land shark simultaneously rearranged his guts and dry-humped his belly.

"You knocked up my mate...so I made you ours…"

...Fuck, Barg really needs to pay attention better.


End file.
